


Приманка

by Saysly



Series: Приманка [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Assassins & Hitmen, Bucky doesn't know about it, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Dom!Bucky, Edging, Fluff, Honey Trap, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Issues, Identity Porn, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light BDSM, M/M, Misunderstandings, Natasha coaches Steve during sex with Bucky, Natasha is professional voyeur, Not graphic mention of past rape, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot, Praise Kink, Spanking, There is no non-con thanks, Under-negotiated Kink, but he will, dissociation during intercourse, light dom/sub themes, sub!Steve, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 114,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: Вводные данные:Один Саша Морозов — всемирно известный наемный убийца, кодовое имя Зимний Солдат, бывший оперативник Гидры, занявшийся фрилансом пять лет назадОдин Стив Роджерс, Капитан Америка — недавно размороженное национальное достояние и МстительОдин контракт на убийствоОдна сцена, известная в шпионских кругах как «ловля на живца»Ожидаемый результат:Один Зимний Солдат, отправленный под стражу и выдавший имя своего нанимателяДостигнутый результат:Определенно не тот, который ожидался





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Honeypot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619602) by [cleo4u2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleo4u2/pseuds/cleo4u2), [xantissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xantissa/pseuds/xantissa). 



Саша чуть сдвинул правую ногу по гравию, ослабляя давление на бедра, вынужденные находиться в снайперском положении последние несколько часов. Его лицо покрывал пот в том месте, где он безотрывно прижимался к прицелу винтовки. Солнце середины июля радости тоже не добавляло.

Если подумать, точно также вела себя цель. Ублюдку хватило наглости не просто нанять относительно пристойную охрану, но еще и купить отличную систему безопасности. Саша провел несколько недель на этой проклятой крыше, пытаясь изучить расписание своей цели. И они по-прежнему совершенно не приблизились к завершению контракта. А чтобы жизнь медом не казалась, еще и его заказчик начал нервничать.

Саша поднял один из крохотных камушков, впивавшийся в место, точно не созданное для того, чтобы в него тыкали маленькими острыми предметами и, не глядя, метнул себе за спину.

Из затененного пространства между двумя дымоходами раздался вскрик и ругательство.

— Ой! — протестующе заныл юный голос. — Чего тебе?

— Удалось наконец получить доступ к его системе безопасности? — спросил Саша у своего подопечного, Саи.

— Нет! Ты думаешь, я забавы ради пекусь в этой жаре? — огрызнулся Саи. — Вот прям из этого состоят все мои подростковые мечты. Сидеть на проклятой крыше часами, пытаясь проникнуть в систему, которую я не могу нахрен взломать!

— Не выражайся, — рассеянно предупредил Саша, отрываясь от винтовки, чтобы кинуть взгляд на стоящий рядом с ним небольшой ноутбук. На нем отражались тепловые сигналы с южной стены здания, на котором располагалась их лёжка.

— Что?! — обиженно пискнул Саи, его голос забавно переломился. Честно говоря, Саша полюбил дразнить Саи после того, как его голос начал ломаться. Обычно получалось очень смешно, особенно с учетом того, как пацан легко заводился. — Ты материшься как пьяный моряк, которому год не платили!

— Неправда, — возмутился Саша, кривя рот в ответ на данные на мониторе и возвращаясь к прицелу винтовки.

— Да ладно? — с вызовом отозвался Саи из своего уютного затененного укрытия. — А что ты скажешь, если я сообщу тебе, что по данным его кредитки видно, что он только что купил билет на самолет? На завтра?

— Blyad, — злобно пробормотал Саша, поднимаясь, чтобы прикрутить на винтовку другой прицел.

— Что я и говорил. Спасибо всем, я с вами всю следующую неделю, — жизнерадостно прокомментировал Саи.

Саша фыркнул, позабавленный выходкой пацана.

— Займись делом и принеси мне воды.

За потоком жалоб Саша расслышал, как пацан достал бутылку воды из сумки припасов, спрятанной между дымоходами, а затем пополз к Саше по усыпанной гравием крыше.

— Я занимаюсь делом, чтоб ты знал, я учусь шесть дней в неделю, — продолжил ворчать Саи, подбираясь ближе с водой в руке.

— Но твои хакерские навыки по-прежнему отстой, — лениво отозвался Саша, заработав удар по бедру бутылкой.

— Эй! Они все равно лучше, чем у тебя, старик.

— У меня есть оправдание, я родился до того, как изобрели компьютеры. По-моему, я даже помню, как вокруг бродили динозавры.

— Ты абсолютно не смешной, — посетовал Саи, передавая ему воду. — Кроме того, ты пел совершенно другую песню, когда я три недели назад стирал твои фотки из той базы данных.

Саша снова прервал бдение у винтовки и повернулся посмотреть на него.

Саи уже было семнадцать, он был высоким, но тощим, с торчащими локтями и коленками, с лохматой шапкой светлых волос, начавших завиваться после того, как он стал их отращивать. У него были ярко-голубые глаза и неожиданно нежные черты лица для того, кто прошел через череду ужасов. И он был умным как черт. Даже сейчас, ворча и скучая, пацан держался внизу, чтобы не отбрасывать тень и не мелькать силуэтом на фоне яркого неба.

Забрав воду, Саша обратил внимание, что Саи этим летом серьезно загорел, бледные шрамы на его запястьях едва были видны.

Саша на секунду прикрыл глаза, вспоминая, как они встретились. Это было его первое настоящее воспоминание и, в отличие от всего остального его прошлого, его легко было вызвать на поверхность.

Пять лет назад, почти шесть даже, Саша был всего лишь Активом, кулаком Гидры, неразумной машиной для убийств. Его приставили служить одному из кураторов, человеку, который обожал демонстрировать свою власть, таская везде и всюду Зимнего Солдата в качестве личного телохранителя.

Куратор знал порядок действий, так что, вероятно, это происходило не один раз, но Активу было все равно. У него было задание, и он его выполнял. Это было всё, что он знал, единственная константа в его сознании, искореженном креслом и стираниями памяти.

Актив стоял за левым плечом куратора, как все предыдущие недели, во всех местах, которые они посетили. В тот раз они были у компаньона куратора, не связанного с Гидрой, какого-то богатого аристократа с огромной роскошной виллой на юге Франции. Актив знал эти вещи, хотя ему было все равно.

Никто не сообщал ему цель визита или имя аристократа. Эти данные ему не были нужны. Его задачей было стоять послушным и пугающим столько, сколько нужно его куратору. Это было простое задание, его разум был пуст, но бдителен. Грозная тень и ничего больше.

Он бы выполнил задание, если бы не мальчик.

Аристократ, пожилой мужчина со стильной прической и в дорогой одежде, встретил их на ступенях роскошного дома и пригласил его куратора в отдельную гостиную. Там, на белом персидском ковре среди антикварной мебели и экзотических блюд на серебряной посуде, стоял на коленях мальчик.

Ему было не больше одиннадцати. Голый, светлокожий и худой. На его бедрах были синяки, и вокруг его лодыжек, и еще свежие ссадины на запястьях под тяжелыми металлическими оковами, вытягивавшими его руки над головой. Оковы соединялись с блестящей цепью, свисавшей с потолка. Его колени были широко разведены и зафиксированы куском металла с петлями на каждом конце. Саша знал, что это распорка, но не мог вспомнить, откуда он это знает. Тощие ребра выпирали под кожей каждый раз, когда мальчик вдыхал вокруг кляпа во рту — черного кожаного ремня, завязанного на затылке для предотвращения выскальзывания огромного странного полого приспособления. Голубые глаза, стеклянные, по предположению Актива, от наркотиков, смотрели в никуда из-под шапки светлых волос.

Куратор с аристократом общались, не обращая внимания ни на мальчика, ни на Актива, как и он не обращал внимания на них. Это не было запрограммировано в него, это не было частью задания, но вместо поиска угроз или отслеживания входов и выходов, Актив продолжал смотреть на мальчика. На то, как он сидел, на первые призраки отеков на коленях, показывавшие, что он провел в этой позе много времени, на его обнаженность, на очевидный сексуальный подтекст всей сцены.

И это было сценой. Сценой, сконструированной для его куратора.

Актив видел обращение хуже этого с детьми младше этого. Он знал, что такое случалось. Однако что-то продолжало притягивать его взгляд к этому ребенку. Может быть, его тело, невероятно худое, хотя столы вокруг ломились под едой, выставленной для ублажения его куратора. Может быть, голубые глаза, бесконечно усталые и сдавшиеся, кажущиеся невероятно неуместными на юном лице.

Какие бы дела они ни обсуждали, всё явно шло хорошо: его куратор улыбался, тряся руку аристократа. Тот с щедрой улыбкой указал рукой на мальчика, и куратор закивал, улыбаясь в ответ.

Какой-то частью сознания Актив отслеживал охранников, двигавшихся по дому, отмечая тихие вымеренные шаги.

Актив смотрел на тонкие светлые волосы, на расфокусированные голубые глаза, на следы ссадин на обеих бледных тощих руках.

Он шагнул вперед, положил живую руку на плечо куратора, а металлической дотянулся до его подбородка. Шея сломалась с одиночным резким хрустом, и после этого он шагнул к аристократу, уже набиравшему воздух для крика.

Один удар по трахее свалил его на пол, замолчавшего и задыхающегося.

Не оглядываясь, Актив достал оба своих глока и покинул комнату, отправившись на зачистку дома. У него ушло четырнадцать минут, чтобы убить всех охранников. Прислуга не лезла ему под ноги, решив вместо этого спрятаться, и он оставил их в живых. Они не представляли угрозы.

Когда он вернулся в гостиную, подошел к ребенку и потянулся к его кляпу, то неожиданно заметил, что его пальцы были красными, с них капала кровь. Ребенок даже не вздрогнул, только смотрел на него мертвыми глазами, слишком измученный, чтобы бояться.

Ведомый инстинктом, которого он не понимал, Актив вытер руки о штаны и высвободил ребенка из оков. Он забрал мальчика и, в каком-то смысле, он забрал себя из того богатого, роскошного дома во Франции, освободив их обоих.

Открыв глаза в настоящем, Саша снова посмотрел в прицел.

— Куда он летит?

— В Нью-Йорк, — пропел Саи. — В таблоидах пишут, что мэр устраивает большой прием. Спорим, он летит туда. Я могу включить тебя в список гостей, может быть, это станет твоим окном.

Саша бросил взгляд на ноутбук. По-прежнему никаких следов цели.

— Работай.

Саша приподнялся, чтобы сунуть руку в лежащую рядом сумку, и, нащупав большой квадрат клейкой ленты, аккуратно снял защитный слой.

— Иди сюда и веди меня. У меня семнадцать с половиной минут.

Саша поднялся, отошел на несколько шагов и помчался по крыше. На краю он подпрыгнул, с легкостью перелетая на крышу соседнего здания. Гравий поцарапал его лицо, пока он перекатывался три раза, гася энергию удара. На третьем перекате он подскочил на ноги и побежал, набирая скорость для нового прыжка. В этот раз ему пришлось гасить падение с большой высоты. Клацнув зубами, он приземлился на плоскую крышу, едва сумев избежать столкновения с холодильной установкой. Ему пришлось спрыгнуть вниз еще на пять этажей, чтобы попасть на крошечный балкон.

Здесь у него не было места, чтобы перекатом погасить силу удара. В одном колене что-то хрустнуло и щелкнуло, сдавив сустав, обе стопы онемели, но он продолжил двигаться. Вцепившись металлической рукой в перила рядом со стеной, он повис в воздухе. Почти в это же время открылась балконная дверь. С сигаретой и бокалом вина вышла молодая женщина, тайная любовница его цели. Опираясь на балкон и разглядывая горизонт, она курила прямо у него над головой.

— Ты чокнутый, — едва слышно скрипнул голос Саи в его ухе.

Поменяв руки и повиснув на живой, он опустил себя, чтобы ухватиться за десятисантиметровый выступ под перилами. Саша выровнял дыхание, сжал на выступе металлический пальцы и принялся ждать.

Ровно через пять минут женщина докурила сигарету и повернулась, чтобы вернуться внутрь.

Саша вдохнул, считая, и как только она перешагнула порог, он взлетел на перила, приземлившись на мысочки. Не останавливаясь перевести дыхание и не обращая внимания на раздирающую колено боль, он метнулся вперед и просунул живую ладонь между рамой балкона и дверью, прежде чем та успела закрыться. Она ударила его по пальцам, заставив с силой сжать зубы.

— Одиннадцать, — произнес Саи под перестук клавиатуры, улавливавшийся чувствительным микрофоном. Его голос звучал напряженно.

Держа взгляд на затылке женщины, Саша приоткрыл дверь, осторожно отодвигая ее ровно на столько, чтобы просочиться внутрь. Войдя, он прикрепил к замку клейкую ленту, не давая ему закрыться. Через семнадцать минут появится охрана, чтобы проверить, почему дверь открыта. У него было только это время, чтобы войти и выйти, никого не потревожив. Если женщина будет придерживаться своего распорядка, то примерно в это время она должна пойти в душ, и ему здорово повезет, если она сделает это немедленно.

Саша тенью проследовал за ней по квартире, ровно в трех шагах позади, уверенно держась в слепой зоне. Он оставался у нее за спиной, когда она подошла к столу долить свой бокал, затем начала листать телефон по дороге в ванную. Он старался ни о чем не думать, глядеть не на нее, а сквозь, чтобы ничего не проецировать, быть ничем, совсем не занимать место. Чему бы его не обучала Гидра, это было одним из умений, в которых он стал наиболее искусен. Он мог быть ее тенью, мог дышать одним с ней воздухом, жить вместе с ней в квартире, и она бы никогда не узнала об этом.

— Боже.

Саи, видимо, следил за ним с крыши, возможно, через одну из теплочувствительных камер.

— Девять.

Вместо того, чтобы зайти в ванную, она отправилась на кухню. Он воспользовался этим, когда они прошли небольшой коридор, ведший к кабинету и спальням, и шагнул в кабинет.

Приезжая в Вашингтон, цель всегда оставалась здесь, в доме любовницы. Точнее, в доме, который он купил для любовницы, определенно доверяя ей больше, чем жене. Доверяя настолько, что оставлял без присмотра личные вещи.

Было не сложно обнаружить ноутбук, потому что тот лежал прямо перед ним на массивном столе из хромированной стали. Саша без проверки знал, что пользы от компьютера не будет, однако это не означало что он был бесполезен полностью.

— Пять. — Дыхании Саи звучало взволнованным, но ровным.

Саша вытащил из ременного кармашка отвертку и вскрыл корпус. Зубами отсоединил следящее устройство от своего запястья и прикрепил к внутренней стороне корпуса, который тут же начал закручивать обратно.

— Три, — произнес у него в ухе Саи. — Уходи оттуда, охранники зашевелились.

Саша тщательно проверил, чтобы все винты были на месте, сохраняя ровное дыхание и уверенность в пальцах. Оглядевшись в последний раз, чтобы убедиться, что ноутбук лежит в том же положении, что и раньше, он вернулся в коридор.

— Девяносто секунд. — В голосе Саи зазвучали умоляющие нотки.

Саша заглянул в основную комнату со своей позиции в коридоре, следя за тем, чтобы его взгляд не остановился на женщине. Осмотр должен был оставаться бесцельным, без каких-либо намерений. Женщины были более чувствительными к вниманию, чем мужчины, и легче замечали, что за ними кто-то наблюдает.

Когда он ее увидел, то сразу понял, что не сможет уйти, оставшись необнаруженным. Она снова сидела в кресле в гостиной, с идеальным обзором дороги к балконным дверям.

— Семьдесят.

Саша достал телефон, разблокировал и нажал на ярлык, отправивший Саи текстовое сообщение.

_Позвони ей._

— Пятьдесят.

Через мгновение Саша услышал, как лежавший на кухонной стойке телефон зазвонил, и увидел, как женщина встала ответить на него.

Как только она отвернулась, он прошел через комнату. Он не бежал, следя, чтобы в воздухе не было лишних движений, способных выдать его присутствие.

— Алло? — услышал он ее голос, выскальзывая через балконную дверь и снимая липкую ленту с замка.

— Ты сделал это. — Теперь Саи звучал запыхавшимся.

Выйдя на балкон, Саша сразу же перемахнул через перила. Он повис там на мгновение, ориентируясь.

— Собери мои вещи. Встречаемся в квартире, — приказал он, разглядывая улицу в шести метрах под собой.

Глубоко вдохнув несколько раз, он поднял уровень кислорода в теле, прежде чем раскачался. Оказавшись в самой дальней точке, он разжал руку, закувыркавшись по воздуху и влетая ногами в стену соседнего здания. Он немного стек вниз, прежде чем сумел остановиться, и пополз к дороге. Он упал на крышу огромного грузовика, перекатываясь, чтобы замедлить движение, и затем свалился с края. Когда он наконец остановился, его колено опять разрывало болью.

Саша вытянул старую потрепанную бейсболку из внутреннего кармана. Мусорный бак поблизости обеспечил его пустой бутылкой из-под дешевой выпивки. Опустив голову и ссутулившись, Саша сделал походку развязной и шаткой. Благодаря обычной темной одежде, перепачканной от всех прыжков и перекатов, и запаху дешевого алкоголя, в него никто не всматривался. Благодаря свободно покачивавшейся в руке бутылке Саша стал никем. Просто еще один бездомный на улице.

Городские войны были его стихией, причиной, по которой ему платили так хорошо за работу. Да, в данный момент к цели было невозможно подобраться. Да, цель от него успешно скрывалась до сих пор. Но в конце Саша выполнит задание. Он всегда его выполняет.


	2. Глава 1

Стив перекатывал в руке бокал скотча, прислушиваясь к постукиванию кубиков льда о стекло. План привел его к тому, что он оказался на балконе, уставившись на огни города и игнорируя вечеринку. После третьего выговора о том, что он выдает себя, Стив осознал, что единственный способ для него пережить эту ночь состоял в том, чтобы избегать всех людей. Поскольку их цели полагалось самостоятельно найти его, Наташа не стала спорить, когда Стив с бокалом ушел наружу. Он был почти уверен, что она испытала облегчение.

От вида ночного города захватывало дух, однако Стив не мог долго рассматривать его, не заскучав.

— Я начинаю думать, что это пустышка, — пробормотал он Наташе. Введенный ему подкожный имплант мог подхватить любой звук в пределах шести метров. Не было нужды кричать.

— Еще нет, — ответила Наташа. — Ночь только началась, Роджерс.

— Не могу поверить, что ты уговорила меня на это.

— Ты согласился, что это был наилучший вариант, — раздраженно сказала Наташа. — Мы с Зимним Солдатом уже пересекались, иначе бы я сделала это сама. Нам нужна его информация, чтобы добраться до человека, заказавшего убийство. Посол пока в безопасности, но если мы не найдем заказчика, все наши достижения станут бессмысленными. Не волнуйся, ты в его вкусе. К тому же, тебе надо потрахаться. И прекрати со мной разговаривать.

Стив растер лицо ладонью.

— Это было наихудшей идеей.

— Что именно?

Раздавшийся голос был низким, чуть хриплым, но при этом невероятно мягким.

Напуганный из-за того, что его застигли врасплох, Стив крутанулся на месте под крики Наташи, требовавшей не вести себя как солдат. Однако, ему было сложно вспомнить хоть что-то, когда его взгляд упал на незнакомца, и сердце среагировало так, как будто в нем по-прежнему зияла дыра. Волосы были слишком длинными, собранными в новомодный пучок, несколько раз попадавшийся Стиву на глаза; лицо было почти идеальным, и Стиву на мгновение померещился Баки. Все остальное было другим: поза, аура спокойной самоуверенности, вдумчивость, с которой серо-стальные глаза оглядели его с ног до головы. В Баки никогда не было такой осознанности своих действий; он слишком часто искушал судьбу.

Стив настойчиво напомнил себе, что Баки умер. Умер и не планировал возвращаться обратно, как бы часто Стив ни видел его в симпатичных незнакомцах. У этого мужчины, который не был Баки, в уголках глаз собрались крохотные морщинки. Стив до странного был зачарован ими.

— Роджерс, это может быть он, — тихо произнесла Наташа, видевшая великолепного незнакомца через спрятанную в оправе очков камеру. — Просто… будь собой. Не ври, ты ужасный врун.

Ее слова заставили Стива почувствовать благодарность за все то время, что он провел на сцене, сохраняя вежливое выражение лица, потому что если ему еще раз скажут, что он не умеет врать, он что-нибудь сломает. Возможно, зуб.

— Это, — ответил Стив, показывая рукой с бокалом в сторону стеклянных дверей и собравшейся за ними толпы. — Я обычно этим не занимаюсь. Я ненавижу вечеринки, но мои друзья твердят, что мне нужно чаще выходить в свет, так что… вот он я, разговариваю сам с собой на балконе.

— Хорошо, — Наташа звучала удивленной. — Это на самом деле вышло хорошо.

Стив едва сдержался от желания закатить глаза. Он на мгновение пожалел, что не может просто потребовать ее заткнуться. Ему не было нужно, чтобы она комментировала каждый его шаг. Как суфлер из ада.

— И так ты это делаешь? — Мужчина был чуть ниже его, но почти такой же ширины в плечах. Он указал на Стива своим бокалом. — Выполняешь букву их совета, но не дух?

Это было на удивление проще, чем он думал.

— Ты, наверное, пропустил мои попытки пообщаться с этими людьми. Я порхал как свинцовый шарик, так что, честно говоря, если они хотели, чтобы я с кем-нибудь познакомился, им стоило выбрать что-то более соответствующее моим предпочтениям.

— Хммм, — тихо промычал незнакомец, Зимний Солдат. — Хочешь узнать секрет?

Стив наклонил голову, задаваясь вопросом, действительно ли эта работа может быть такой легкой, затем кивнул.

Мужчина улыбнулся, явно довольный ответом. Улыбка была медленной, размеренной, чуть однобокой. В его позе было столько уверенности, в том, как он двигался, что Стив почувствовал страх. Он давно отвык от этой эмоции.

— Если бы люди увидели, что такой красавец, как ты, стоит на вечеринке в одиночестве?..

Стив понял, что незнакомец говорил тише, чтобы ему пришлось наклониться ближе, чтобы расслышать его. Не используя ничего, кроме голоса, мужчина вынудил Стива нарушить его личное пространство за сколько? Двадцать секунд после встречи?

— Черт, а он хорош, — восхищенно прошептала Наташа в его ухо.

— Да? — подтолкнул Стив, завороженный тембром голоса и раздраженный затянувшейся паузой.

— Они бы подошли поздороваться, — тихо пробормотал мужчина. — Как я. Если ты в самом деле хотел, чтобы тебя оставили в покое, тебе нужен план получше.

Стив сглотнул неожиданно пересохшим горлом.

— И что же мне тогда делать?

Мужчина снова улыбнулся, опять медленно растягивая губы и сверкая белизной зубов, буквально на секунду, прежде чем заговорил. Стив завис, глядя на его губы, на автомате раздумывая над тем, какими они будут на вкус. Потом быстро поднял взгляд вверх.

— Тебе нужно найти партнера, — пробормотал мужчина, опираясь локтем на балюстраду. — Кого-то вроде меня, например. Потом тебе надо будет встать ближе, вот так. — Он чуть наклонился к Стиву, повернув плечи вперед и вниз. Все эти движения были крошечными, едва отражавшимися на его позе, но Стив неожиданно почувствовал, что они оказались заперты в крошечном, интимном пузыре, где существовали только они вдвоем.

— Вы смотритесь как любовники, — тихо сообщила ему Наташа со странным придыханием в голосе. Она следила за Стивом на камерах наблюдения.

— И тогда тебя никто не побеспокоит, — закончил мужчина почти шепотом, за все время ни разу не отведя от лица Стива серых глаз.

— Кроме тебя, — отметил Стив, тут же мысленно отвешивая себе затрещину. Он что, хотел, чтобы мужчина ушел? Хотя бы Наташа не стала никак комментировать его глупость.

Мужчина коротко усмехнулся, затем опустил глаза, темные ресницы на мгновение коснулись его скул. Он положил руку на балюстраду ровно в сантиметре от Стива. Он не пытался прикоснуться к нему, однако вымеренное расстояние почему-то ощущалось хуже, более провокационным, чем если бы он просто схватил Стива за задницу.

— Кроме меня, — согласился он.

Даже зная, что ему нужно что-то сказать, все равно что, Стив не мог наскрести хоть одну завершенную мысль, занятый вспышками голубого в глазах этого мужчины, шириной его тела и отчетливой аурой власти, которую он источал.

— Стив, — рявкнула Наташа. — Спроси его имя.

Прочистив горло, Стив взмолился, чтобы его голос не треснул, когда он подчинился.

— Стив Уилсон. Я бы хотел узнать имя человека, планирующего беспокоить меня весь вечер.

— Саша, Саша Морозов. И я буду делать это с превеликим удовольствием.

— Он намекает на секс, Стив, — вмешалась Наташа.

И если раньше Стив краснеть не собирался, то теперь он залился румянцем. И да, он и сам это понял, спасибо, Нат.

Быстро сделав глоток скотча, Стив прислонился к стене. Так они казались одного роста, хотя теперь ему не было видно городской пейзаж. Не то чтобы он стал на него смотреть, беспомощно разглядывая свою цель. Может быть, Нат не ошибалась, говоря, что ему надо потрахаться.

— Ты русский? — спросил Стив с искренним любопытством, несмотря на профессиональную необходимость вызнать эту информацию.

— Моего имени недостаточно для ответа?

Стив покраснел сильнее.

— Ты не выглядишь как русский. Больше похож на итальянца. Или ирландца.

— И как же должен выглядеть русский?

— Блондин, с голубыми глазами, большой…

Брови Саши поднимались с каждым словом, делая все возможное, чтобы добраться до линии волос.

— Ради бога, Стив, заткнись. Ты только что описал себя! — сказала Наташа, снова звуча раздраженной. — Быстро сделай ему комплимент.

Стив моргнул, стремительно меняя направление разговора.

— Я не имел в виду, что ты непривлекательный для русского, даже если ты не блондин и не голубоглазый. Или просто непривлекательный. Я думаю, ты очень симпатичный, русский или нет. Ты… Я лучше заткнусь прямо сейчас.

— Стив, — в голосе Наташи зазвучала угроза. — Посмотри на его губы на счет четыре, а затем отведи взгляд вправо на счет один. Затем посмотри ему в глаза, снова на губы и снова вправо.

Стив постарался выполнить инструкции в точности, но часть, в которой он смотрел на губы Саши, мягкие, полные и очень выразительные, возможно, заняла чуть больше времени… больше, чем счет до четырех.

Может быть, до шести.

Или ближе к десяти, но, честно, это зависело только от того, как быстро кто-нибудь считал.

— Поздравляю, — сухо сказала Наташа. — Языком тела ты в буквальном смысле разделся догола и написал взбитыми сливками на груди «ТРАХНИ МЕНЯ НЕМЕДЛЕННО».

Когда Стив поднял глаза к сашиным, то обнаружил в них легкое удивление и удовлетворение. Значит, Нат была права, и Зимний Солдат прочитал действия Стива именно так, как она описала. Видимо, ему эта идея тоже понравилась.

Эм. Черт.

— Это были очень простые указания, Стив, — рявкнула Наташа, пока мужчины смотрели друг на друга. — Просто помни, кто он такой, ладно? Этот человек — легенда шпионского мира, и прославился он не своими мягкими манерами. Он скорее всего усовершенствованный или мутант. Определенно один из самых опасных людей, с которыми ты сталкивался. Сейчас не время для ошибок, слышишь?

— Может быть, — сказал Саша, разбивая повисшее напряжение, — твоя проблема в том, что люди не прислушиваются к тому, что говорит твое тело.

Он сместил руку, скользнув мизинцем по ладони Стива, и снова отстранился. Стив едва удержался от желания продлить прикосновение.

Стив спросил севшим голосом:  
— И что оно говорит?

— Что я должен попросить тебя уйти со мной, — голос Саши стал низким и хриплым, посылая медленную дрожь вдоль по спине Стива.

Пять секунд назад Стив был уверен, что его лицо не может стать краснее. Он ошибался.

— Слава богу, ты секси, — буркнула Наташа. — Потому что ты в этом полный отстой.

— Что тебя останавливает? — спросил Стив, его собственный голос зазвучал так низко, как он не слышал его с сороковых.

На лицо Зимнего Солдата вернулась улыбка, и у Стива свело живот. Опасный убийца, напомнил он себе. Это не помогло, когда тот наклонился чуть ближе, их щеки соприкоснулись, и он заговорил Стиву на ухо таким тихим шепотом, что Стиву пришлось сосредоточить на нем все свое внимание, неосознанно подавшись навстречу Саше.

— Ты уйдешь со мной?

— СКАЖИ ДА! — прокричала Наташа.

— Да.

Саша наконец-то коснулся его, беря под руку. Это странно ощущалось, как будто он завладел Стивом. Потянув его к балконным дверям, он опустил руку ему на поясницу. В этот момент Зимний Солдат мог вести его куда угодно. Все, на чем Стив мог сосредоточиться, это какой теплой и сильной ощущалась эта рука, а поразительное сходство этого человека с Баки только добавляло ему неотразимости. К счастью, Саша провёл Стива сквозь толпу гостей, оставаясь достаточно близко, чтобы Стив ощущал его жар постоянным присутствием. Люди расступались перед ними, не пытаясь завязать разговор, за что Стив был чрезвычайно благодарен, потому что все силы уходили на то, чтобы идти по прямой, слишком сосредоточенный на единственной точке контакта.

Они спустились на лифте, и Саша передал свой парковочный талон мужчине у двери. Когда тот убежал за нужным транспортом, пальцы Саши начали выводить круги на спине Стива. Это было невероятно отвлекающим, и Стив на самом деле не хотел, чтобы это прекращалось.

Зазвучало низкое рычание, и к ним, урча двигателем, подъехал изготовленный на заказ черный Харлей. Стив шагнул вперед с отвисшей челюстью, несмотря на потерю прикосновения Саши. Он обошел байк по кругу, рассматривая обтекаемую матовую черную отделку всего лишь с парой хромированных деталей, отличавшуюся от расфуфыренных чудовищ, попадавшихся ему прежде на глаза. Было что-то невероятно заманчивое во всей этой приглушенной тьме. Байк выглядел как таинственное создание вместо привычных монстров, которыми Стив обычно любовался. Как нечто, принадлежащее ночи, нечто, идеально подходящее мужчине, забиравшему его с собой. Саша наклонил байк, чтобы сидение оказалось возле бедра Стива, и тот сглотнул, осознав, насколько близко они вскоре окажутся друг к другу.

— Ты разбираешься в мотоциклах, — заявил Саша, пристально наблюдая за ним с другой стороны машины.

— Да, я, — Стив проглотил слова «ездил на одном на войне» и вместо этого продолжил: — Всегда хотел себе. У моего отца был байк, и я его обожал, но большинство людей считает их непрактичными.

Достав из седельной сумки запасной шлем, Саша неторопливо ухмыльнулся.

— О, я даже не знаю. Я считаю их идеальными, — протянул он, вручая Стиву шлем и с легкостью устраиваясь на сидении. Он оглянулся на Стива с вызовом и приглашением. — Садишься?

— Стивен Грант Роджерс, — прорычала Наташа.

Стив забрался на мотоцикл, перекинув ногу через седло и вжавшись бедрами в изгиб сашиной задницы. Взревел мотор, и Стив с трудом сглотнул. Обняв одной рукой Сашу за пояс, вторую он разместил под углом, плотно прижав ладонь, чтобы чувствовать стук его сердца под рубашкой. Найдя стопами подножки, он стиснул бедрами бока Саши. Его пьянило ощущение прижавшегося к нему мощного тела, жесткой линии спины Саши возле его груди, когда через контакт чувствовалось малейшее движение.

— Держись крепче, — услышал Стив сразу двумя голосами, и сильнее прижался к спине Саши.

Байк с ревом вылетел на дорогу, и они понеслись прочь, словно за ними гнались все гончие Ада. Стив дико и радостно рассмеялся, что, похоже, раззадорило Сашу. Они поехали еще быстрее, с такой скоростью пролетая повороты, что тело Стива казалось приросшим к сашиному, как будто они уже занимались сексом. В ушах Стива гремела кровь, и он знал, что Саша не мог не заметить, как он заведен. Судя по тому, как колотилось сердце Саши в его груди, на него это действовало с не меньшей силой.

Их стремительный полет прекратился перед высотной гостиницей. Часть Стива осознавала, что это хорошо для задания, однако остальной он был разочарован, что поездка закончилась. Неохотно отодвинувшись, он продолжил держать руки в контакте с твердыми мышцами сашиного торса как можно дольше. Перебросив ногу над байком, он задрожал от внезапной волны холода, прокатившейся по его телу, когда они наконец расцепились.

Сняв шлем и зная, что улыбается как идиот из-за адреналина, Стив протянул его Саше.

Тот медленно забрал шлем, все еще сидя на байке, когда парковщик отеля подошел к нему взять ключи. Когда он снял свой шлем, его серые глаза были почти черными, он облизал губы, осторожно вставая на ноги.

— О, — выдохнула Наташа Стиву в ухо. — Он от тебя без ума.

Саша, не разрывая зрительный контакт, убрал шлемы и отдал ключи. Он не отводил взгляд, шагнув на тротуар и вернувшись в личное пространство Стива. Рука, державшая его на вечеринке, снова обвилась вокруг пояса, притянув его резким движением и прижав к переду Саши, линии их тел идеально совпадали друг с другом. Руки Стива легли на плечи Саши, не отталкивая.

Наташа выругалась в его ухе, и вслед за этим Саша второй рукой схватил его за шею и втянул в жгучий поцелуй. К удивлению всех, кроме Саши, Стив не напрягся; он таял в сашиных руках, с тихим стоном вжимаясь в широкое тело с равной силой, цепляясь за сильные плечи. Наташа снова начала говорить, но Стив не слышал ее за шумом крови в ушах. Его губу сжали зубы, и Стив ответил тем же.

Зашипев, Саша резко отстранился. Стив на мгновение подумал, что все испортил, когда Зимний Солдат провел большим пальцем по губе, вымазав его кровью. Затем его стальные глаза снова вернулись к Стиву, в равной мере удивленные и довольные. Показался розовый язык, собравший остатки размазанной крови, и его губы снова растянулись в медленной, порочной ухмылке.

Вся кровь в теле Стива ухнула в его член.

— Стив, — резко произнесла Наташа. — Не думай, просто сделай то, что я говорю. Возьми его палец и оближи.

Мышление перестало быть выполняемой задачей, так что Стив сделал, как она сказала: поймал запястье Саши и поднял его большой палец к своим губам. Стив лизнул, обводя языком мозолистую подушечку, не видя ничего кроме заполнявшей глаза Саши похоти. Взгляд этих глаз скользнул влево, затем обратно на Стива. Рука на его поясе сжалась крепче, Саша резко повернулся и потащил Стива в вестибюль отеля мимо мечтательно смотревшего на них молодого человека.

— Ну, — протянула Наташа. — Зато теперь мы знаем, что он ревнивый. Ты отлично справляешься, Стив. Продолжай.

Оказавшись в лифте, Зимний Солдат подождал, пока не закрылись двери, и снова набросился на Стива. Загнав его в угол, он впервые с момента их встречи заставил вскинуться все инстинкты Стива. Смотря ему в глаза, Стив видел, что взгляд Саши был жёстким, опасным. На самом деле, это не должно было так сильно заводить, особенно с учетом того, что легендарный убийца позволял ему заглянуть за маску вежливости, стряхнул профессиональный лоск и показал прячущегося внутри хищника.

То, как Саша двигался, его спокойная самоуверенность, говорили о том, что он был совершенно свободен в своем теле, зная его пределы, его силу и слабости. Стив немного завидовал, потому что всю его жизнь тело было его врагом. По началу оно было слабым и хрупким, непригодным для вмещения его неукротимого духа. Потом оно стало большим, мощным, но вместо того, чтобы заставить людей прислушиваться к нему, видеть его, оно облегчило им возможность видеть в нем всего лишь оружие, силу, которую можно было направить на врага. Когда он был маленьким и болезненным, и люди отводили от него глаза, он думал, что заставит их смотреть на него, став большим и сильным. Да, теперь они смотрели, но ирония была в том, что они по-прежнему его не видели.

Сейчас, рядом с этим мужчиной, всемирно известным убийцей, Стиву казалось, что кто-то по-настоящему на него смотрит.

— Осторожно, — пробормотала Наташа.

— Я не делюсь, — прорычал Саша, и в его голосе была та же опасность, что и в глазах, и настолько же увлекающая.

Стив сглотнул, но в его крови опять гулял адреналин, и он шагнул в оставленное между ними Сашей пространство.

— Я не припоминаю, чтобы я смотрел куда-то ещё.

— Так и продолжай, — приказал Саша и снова его поцеловал. Это вышло так страстно, так пламенно, словно это был их последний поцелуй. Голова Стива ударилась о стеклянную стену, когда его пихнули назад, и он застонал, затем просунул ногу между сашиными, поворачивая бедра и толкаясь с достаточной силой, чтобы лишить того равновесия. Ухватившись за пояс Саши, он дернул его, меняя их положение, вызвав у убийцы удивленный смешок, когда его голова стукнулась о твердую стену. Это было больше похоже на драку, чем на соблазнение, но они ни на мгновение не прекратили целоваться.

— Стив, — предупреждающе сказала Наташа. — Не давай ему понять, что ты тоже усовершенствованный. — Помолчав, она добавила: — Но ему нравится, когда ты сопротивляешься.

Двери лифта распахнулись, и они, тяжело дыша, оторвались друг от друга по молчаливому согласию. Саша не отпустил его далеко. Сильная рука снова обняла его, направляя через двери вниз по коридору. Стив наконец понял, что Саша держал его так не только, чтобы вести в нужном направлении, но и чтобы показать любому встречному, если такой появится, что Стив был занят. Это должно было расстроить его, однако наоборот лишь сильнее разожгло росшее в нем пламя осознанием, что этот невероятно опасный человек хотел убедиться, что Стива никто не заберет.

Когда Зимний Солдат достал из бумажника ключ-карту, Стив позволил себе прижаться к теплому боку и заметил, как губы Саши дрогнули в уголках. Видимо, ему нравилось, что Стив тоже показывал другим, что занят.

— Когда вы войдете в номер, — голос Наташи перебил его мысли, — проследи, чтобы ты сам снял очки. Если ты не положишь их в нужное место, я не смогу видеть комнату. И не смей отворачивать их от кровати. Этот человек опасен, Стив, а твоя мозговая деятельность находится под большим вопросом. Делай как я говорю.

Саша наконец отпустил его, когда они вошли в большой люкс. Это был первый раз, когда Стив попал в такой, и он с удивлением обнаружил, что номер оказался стильным и куда более просторным, чем он предполагал. Он состоял из двух комнат, первая была своего рода гостиной с современным диваном, двумя креслами и плоским телеэкраном над кто-бы-мог-подумать настоящим камином. Между мебелью лежал мягкий ковер с высоким ворсом, светло-кремового цвета, отлично оттенявший деревянные полы.

Дверь в спальню была открыта, за ней можно было увидеть огромную кровать, застеленную белоснежными простынями и накрытую густо-красным одеялом. На рабочем столе из темного дерева возле стены лежал ноутбук, а в шкафу можно было заметить черный чемодан. У Стива в кармане начала жечься флэшка.

— Попроси у него напиток, — приказала Наташа. — Обслуживание номера. Посмотрим, сможешь ли ты заставить его оставить тебя одного.

Стив не этому плану хотел следовать, но знал, что она права по множеству причин. Они планировали убедить Зимнего Солдата привести Стива в его комнату, заставить его оставить Стива одного на несколько минут, чтобы он мог вставить флэшку. Затем Стив должен был убраться оттуда, потому что это не входило в его навыки. Таким возбужденным, невероятно, до нелепого возбужденным, каким он был, он не мог ничего сделать, и ему нужно было помнить об этом.

— Можно мне воды? — спросил Стив, засунув руки в карманы.

— Не воды! — рявкнула Наташа. — Кофе.

— Или кофе, это будет еще лучше.

Саша оглядел Стива, медленно снимая пиджак. Его мышцы напрягались и перекатывались под сшитой на заказ рубашкой, как магнитом притягивая взгляд Стива.

— Нет.

Стив вскинул глаза на лицо Саши.

— Блядь! — крикнула Наташа.

— Что? — невольно спросил у нее Стив.

— Я думаю, мы оба знаем, что ты хочешь не кофе.

— О, — немного растерянно выдал Стив.

— Блядь, — повторилась Наташа. — Ладно, так, Стив, ты помнишь, как ты сказал, что не будешь заниматься сексом? Думаю, этот план провалился. Тебя определенно трахнут.

Стив с дрожью в коленях смотрел, как снова появилась та медленная ухмылка, и сохранял самообладание, пока Саша шел к нему. Каждое его движение было хищным, целеустремленным. Стива снова наполнила зависть, по силе соперничавшая с его возбуждением. Он изо всех сил старался не запаниковать, потому что Наташа обещала, что это не зайдет настолько далеко, когда он никогда раньше этого не делал, правда, она об этом не знала. Когда Саша приблизился к нему, то с нежностью взял его лицо в ладони. Стив подумал, что может пожалеть, если не будет этого делать до конца своей жизни.

— Передумал?

— Я просто...

— Искренность, — подсказала Наташа.

— Я не делаю этого. — Стив сглотнул и медленно поднял руки, чтобы прижать ладони к впечатляющим грудным мышцам Саши. — Я не сплю с людьми, которых только что встретил.

Саша заставил Стива приподнять голову, наклонился и скользнул губами вдоль линии его подбородка. По позвоночнику Стива прокатилась дрожь, колени угрожали подломиться.

— Сделай исключение, — сказал Саша, нежа кожу Стива дыханием.

Стив прерывисто выдохнул.

— Уже.

Сильные руки легли на его плечи, скользнули к груди и забрались под пиджак. Медленно сдвинули пиджак по плечам Стива и спустили вниз по рукам, позволив упасть на пол бесформенной кучей. Губы Саши продолжали ласкать подбородок Стива, посылая мурашки по коже. Его рот спустился по горлу, остановившись над колотящимся пульсом, и начал посасывать. Выдохнув со стоном, Стив услышал звук отрывающихся и падающих пуговиц, затем понял, что с такой силой вцепился в рубашку Саши, что разорвал ее.

Саша издал мрачный смешок, и Наташа рявкнула:  
— Не позволяй ему ставить тебе засос! Ты не покрываешься синяками, как обычный человек.

Запустив руку под рубашку Саши, Стив поднял вторую и дернул сильный подбородок вверх, снова соединяя их рты в жадном поцелуе. Изданный Сашей звук был похож на рычание, и Стив застонал.

— Стив, — вмешалась Наташа, когда их поцелуй стал глубже, грязнее, и Саша разорвал рубашку Стива так же, как была открыта его собственная. — Ты должен заставить его трахнуть тебя. Так будет проще спрятать неопытность, особенно если он возьмет тебя сзади.

Отдернув голову, Стив вгляделся в глаза Саши и увидел в них только голое желание. Да, ладно, он мог это сделать. Он хотел это сделать.

— Трахни меня, — потребовал он.

Наташа заулюлюкала, отвлекая, но восхитительный рот Саши растянулся в греховную улыбку. Он облизал губы, возвращая к себе внимание Стива, а потом поднял его, как будто Стив вообще ничего не весил. Определенно усовершенствованный и чертовски горячий. Чтобы показать свое одобрение, Стив обвил ногами талию Саши и услышал, как тот застонал.

Когда он был маленьким, он бы это возненавидел, но Саша делал это не потому, что мог. Он делал это, потому что Стив позволял ему. Позволял отнести себя в спальню и уронить на кровать. Потом он вспомнил инструкции Наташи, сдернул с себя очки и положил на стол так, чтобы они смотрели на кровать.

— Прекрасно, — похвалила Наташа. — Я еще сделаю из тебя шпиона.


	3. Глава 2

В этот раз Саша сжал ладонь на подбородке Стива, заставляя повернуть голову, пока тот пытался убедиться, что очки лежат как надо.

— Смотри на меня. — Голос Саши был низким и мягким, как бархат. Стив задрожал, почувствовав, как мозолистый палец погладил его щеку раз, другой, затем легко прошелся по его губам. — Не смей отводить от меня глаз.

То, как Саша сказал это, как его глаза приобрели оттенок отполированной стали, дало понять, что он ожидает подтверждения.

— Да… хорошо, — запнувшись, произнес Стив, удивленный излучаемой этим человеком властью. И куда сильнее удивленный тем, как реагировало на эту власть его тело. Взгляд Саши упал на губы Стива во время его ответа, как будто теперь он не сомневался, что тот будет подчиняться. И так оно и было.

Сердце Стива громко стучало в груди. Его член, налившийся от предыдущих поцелуев и тисканья, стоял еще не полностью, но уже болезненно пульсировал между его ног.

Проведя большим пальцем по губам Стива во второй раз, Саша нажал сильнее, разделяя их, когда тот не стал сопротивляться контакту. В груди Саши раздался одобрительный рокот, и он мягко втолкнул большой палец в рот Стива, чуть нажимая ему на язык.

— Стив, сомкни губы и пососи, — приказала Наташа.

От ее слов у Стива сжалось в животе, как от слов Саши, и он подчинился, не думая. Обхватив губами костяшку и удерживая взгляд мужчины над собой, он легонько пососал. Результат был ошеломляющим: взгляд Саши прикипел к его губам, рот приоткрылся, он тяжело дышал. Стив хотел нарисовать этот рот, его лук купидона и промельк языка за ровными белыми зубами. Рисунок никогда не будет идеальным, ничто не могло запечатлеть это мгновение достаточно хорошо, чтобы принести удовлетворение, но у Стива чесались руки попробовать.

— Используй язык, — последовало новое указание от Наташи. — По подушечке, обведи ее, потом нежно прикуси.

Стив подчинился, ведя языком по пальцу, чувствуя соленую кожу и легкий привкус металла. Это казалось невероятно интимным от того, что оба они все еще были одеты. Это не должно было ничего значить, однако вид сашиных губ, растянувшихся в резком вдохе, послал по коже Стива волну озноба.

Когда Стив сжал зубы, Саша прикусил губу и потянул большой палец на свободу. Во рту Стива стало до странного пусто, и он обнаружил, что облизывается, собирая оставшийся на губах вкус. Это длилось не долго. Саша передвинул запястье и толкнул в рот Стива два пальца, оставляя на собственной губе следы зубов.

В этот раз Стиву не понадобилась подсказка от Наташи, он открыл рот и сжал губы вокруг грубой кожи. Саша сильнее закусил губу, капля крови контрастно расцвела на фоне белых зубов. Сердце Стива колотилось с такой силой, что становилось больно, а озноб резко обернулся жаром, вызвавшим головокружение.  
— У тебя очень красивый рот, kukolka. Готов поспорить, он будет выглядеть еще красивее, растянутый вокруг моего члена, а?

Стив содрогнулся, потрясенный неожиданно взвившимся в животе жаром. Его член дернулся, мокрый от предсемени, как от звука русских слов, так и от картинок, наколдованных его воображением. Он попытался представить, что будет чувствовать, делая это, каково будет встать на колени и обхватить губами член Саши. Каково будет так его обслужить, почувствовать, как он кончает.

Это было настолько завораживающе, что Стив даже не осознал, что Саша расстегнул его брюки и снимал их, пока не услышал севший голос Наташи, велевшей ему приподнять бедра. В какой-то момент он лишился и рубашки, хотя не мог с уверенностью вспомнить, когда это произошло. Саша тоже сменил позу, стоя теперь над ним на коленях, полностью одетый за исключением разорванной рубашки, обрамлявшей могучую грудь. Стальные глаза пожирали тело Стива, бесстыже рассматривая обнаженную грудь и отчаянно торчащий член, беспрерывно сочащийся смазкой.

— Очень красивый, невероятно красивый, kotenok, — пробормотал Саша.

Стив хотел спросить, что означает это слово, но тут Саша протянул руку и накрыл его член ладонью, нежно прижимая к животу и расправляя на нем пальцы. От этого движения Стив внезапно осознал свою запредельную уязвимость, однако самого контакта, хоть и краткого, хватило, чтобы Стив ахнул и выгнулся, схватившись за запястье Саши. Он не знал, для чего. Остановить его или подтолкнуть на большее? Ощущение приносило слишком много всего.

— Тсс, — успокоил его Саша, наклоняясь и целуя, с зубами, языком и неторопливой, легкой силой, которой Стив не мог сопротивляться.

Саша сжал пальцы вокруг члена Стива и начал быстро и жёстко двигать кулаком, заставив Стива заныть в его рот буквально через несколько секунд. Стив беспомощно скреб плечи Саши, но даже не пытался его остановить. Он не мог. Растекавшийся по нему жар снова усилился, собираясь в животе подобно лаве и вымывая все разумные мысли. Осталось только удовольствие, только обжигающая кожу рука Саши, его рот на губах Стива.

Поцелуй был разорван именно Сашей.

— Перевернись, kotenok, — пробормотал он Стиву в рот. — Перевернись и покажи, где ты меня хочешь.

Стив очень хотел спросить, как Саша его называет. Было что-то в том, как Саша произносил эти слова, как падал его голос, переходя в низкое урчание, пробиравшее Стива до глубины души. Ему было сложно сосредоточиться для того, чтобы отвечать, когда Саша так его трогал, когда даже разговор превращал Стива в отчаянный комок чистой похоти.

В легких Стива горел воздух, но он не колебался ни на секунду, переворачиваясь на живот. Стив видел много порно и знал эту часть достаточно хорошо, чтобы подняться на четвереньки. По его коже прокатился огонь, присоединяясь к плещущемуся в животе жару, и Стиву пришлось нарушить первый приказ Саши, опуская голову и медленно разводя ноги.

— Шире, Стив, — подсказала Наташа.

Несмотря на то, что у него перехватило дыхание, Стив расставил колени так широко, как мог. Он чувствовал себя не просто выставленным на показ — беспомощным настолько, насколько никогда себя не ощущал. Ощущение члена, свободно покачивавшегося между непристойно разведенными бедрами, было одновременно стыдным и возбуждающим, и он чувствовал, как его мошонка начинает подниматься ближе к телу. Стив впился пальцами в одеяло от необходимости ощущать хоть что-нибудь в руках.

— Прогнись. — Голос Наташи звучал с необычным придыханием. — Теперь оглянись на него. Посмотри назад, Стив.

Повернуть голову было сложнее, чем раздвинуть ноги, но Стив справился. Его хватка на одеяле стала жизненно необходимой, когда от голода в глазах Саши у Стива ослабли руки. У него снова перехватило дыхание, а в животе трепыхались невидимые крылья под этим обжигающим кожу взглядом. Стиву казалось, что он тонет, не в силах сделать вдох, пока Саша пожирал его глазами. Запоминал его.

Саша медленно присоединился к нему на кровати, осторожно обхватывая руками талию. Все существо Стива рванулось к этим точкам контакта, к жару, сочившемуся в него с рук Саши. Он не мог видеть, но чувствовал, как одна ладонь сжалась на месте, а вторая плавно заскользила по изгибу его бедра, вниз между разведенными ягодицами, и наконец к его входу прижались пальцы.

— Здесь? — подсказал Саша. — Здесь ты меня хочешь?

По Стиву опять прокатилась волна головокружительного холода, за ней — жара. Его руки потерпели неудачу в попытке поддерживать тело, и он опустился на предплечья, сильнее открываясь взгляду Саши, неспособный ни на что, кроме повиновения. Не в силах больше смотреть, Стив вжался лбом в подушку, чувствуя дрожь, катившуюся по телу.

— Да, Саша, — выдохнул Стив, стискивая одеяло.

— Скажи «пожалуйста», — пробормотала Наташа.

— Пожалуйста, — практически всхлипнул Стив.

Саша издал глубокий, урчащий смешок. Его звук прошил Стива как молния, заставив захныкать.

— Скоро, kotenok, — пообещал он. — Сначала я хочу узнать, какой ты на вкус.

Хотя Стив не имел ни малейшего представления, что это значило, но с нетерпением жаждал узнать. Когда это случилось, когда язык Саши повторил путь, проделанный до этого его рукой, Стиву пришлось заглушить крик подушкой. Когда рот Саши почти сразу покинул его, Стиву пришлось до боли стиснуть зубы. Влажную, разгоряченную кожу ласкал холодный воздух, посылая мурашки по рукам и спине Стива.

— Хммм, кажется, тебе нужно открыться чуть больше, если ты меня там хочешь, Стив.

Стив заколебался, его рассудок был как в тумане из-за реакций, которые выдаивал из его тела Саша. Что бы тот ни просил, Стив хотел это сделать, только он не совсем понимал сашины слова.

— Покажи ему свою… — Наташа прочистила горло. — Разведи ягодицы в стороны.

Откровенное пояснение Наташи отправило волну электричества по позвоночнику Стива. Все его тело среагировало, задрожав, лицо заливал жар стыда. Он уже чувствовал себя невероятно раскрытым, а Саша хотел большего?

Его замешательство длилось слишком долго. Бархатный голос Саши стал твердым, какими были его глаза, когда он потребовал:  
— Покажи мне, Стив.

С трудом сглотнув, Стив почувствовал, как воздух покинул его легкие, и он отчаянно проглотил его обратно. Боже, этот голос. Как он мог ему отказать? Он не мог, не хотел. Когда Саша использовал этот тембр, он думал, что может заставить Стива делать все, что угодно. Даже несмотря на то, что румянец продолжал течь вниз по шее и плечам, Стив потянулся назад и широко раскрыл себя для обладателя этого голоса.

— Вот так. — Голос Саши снова стал мягким, глубоким и богатым.

Содрогаясь, Стив сильнее вжался лицом в подушку, задавшись вопросом, кончал ли кто-нибудь когда-нибудь от одних разговоров. Русские слова действовали на его текущий член также, как краткое прикосновение сашиного языка. Однако единственной точкой контакта пока оставалось его бедро, где уверенно лежала теплая ладонь Саши; якорь для пытавшегося уплыть тела.

— Саша, пожалуйста, — выдохнул Стив, отвернувшись от подушки, чтобы сделать свои слова четче. — Потрогай меня, пожалуйста.

— Кто я такой, чтобы отказываться, kukolka, когда ты так сладко просишь?

Не видя ничего, что делал Саша, Стив оказался совершенно не готов к прикосновению языка, огладившего тугое кольцо мышц, которое он предложил Саше. Тот щелкнул по анусу, впервые в жизни осознанно выставленному на показ, и скользнул по его пальцам. Стив вздрогнул от неожиданности, едва не потеряв хватку на собственном теле, когда почувствовал, как Саша старательно лижет кончики его пальцев.

Стив заскулил, отчаянно стискивая себя и сильнее раскрывая ягодицы. Его вход начало жечь, но он не отпустил. Его лицо пылало, краснота растеклась сильнее, когда он почувствовал неряшливое прикосновения языка по промежности, лишившее его последних связных мыслей. В этот момент для него не имело значения, как он выглядел, или что Наташа видела, как он бесстыже открывает себя для другого мужчины. Единственно важным было «больше». Больше таких прикосновений, больше языка Саши.

Он кружил и кружил, заставляя дыхание Стива болезненно застревать в горле. Весь его мир полностью сконцентрировался в одной точке, в горячем скольжении сашиного языка, в удовольствии, о существовании которого Стив мог только предполагать. Потом влажная плоть скользнула в него, и Стив лишился способности дышать. Когда он смог это сделать, его вдох был похож на рыдание. Впиваясь ногтями в собственную кожу, Стив дрожал под этим натиском. Это могло длиться несколько минут или часов. Длинный язык погружался в него, вылизывал, открывая, превращая усовершенствованные мышцы в дрожащее, бесполезное желе.

Горячий рот неожиданно отстранился, сменившись смазанным пальцем. Стив удивленно ахнул, когда палец без усилий вошел в него по вторую костяшку. Провернув палец, Саша передвинулся на кровати, заставив матрас просесть, и накрыл собой спину Стива. Это сильнее, чем растягивавший его палец, подтолкнуло Стива выгнуться, прижимаясь к каждой клетке обнаженной кожи, предложенной ему. Стив отчаянно хотел прикоснуться к горячей груди Саши, вжимавшейся в его спину, хотел потереться об него, полизать, поцеловать — что угодно.

— У тебя невероятное тело, kukolka, — проурчал Саша, прижавшись губами прямо к уху Стива. — Вещи, которые оно мне рассказывает, то, как жадно твоя задница принимает мой палец — тебе это нужно, правда? Ты так долго отказывал себе в этом, но теперь ты мой, весь мой.

— Да, — выдохнул Стив, удивив самого себя. — Саша, да. Твой. Все что хочешь, пожалуйста.

Палец в нем резко нажал на что-то, предположительно, на его простату, послав новую волну энергии по позвоночнику, вырывая из его горла низкий стон.

— Попроси еще, — приказала Наташа.

— Еще, — подчинился Стив. — _Там_ , еще.

— Такой требовательный, — поддразнил его Саша, но пальцы снова нажали на эту точку. — Я нашел то, что тебя зажигает, Стив? Я чувствую, что ты уже готов рассыпаться, твоя замечательная задница жадно сжимает меня. Она такая горячая, kukolka, тугая, возбуждающая и вся моя.

Словно подчеркивая последнее слово, Саша прижал ко входу Стива еще один палец. Он был смазанным, как первый, но входил тяжелее. Но это не имело значения, потому что Саша не переставал урчать ему на ухо, присваивая его своим голосом так же, как пальцами. Это был самый глубокий интимный опыт в жизни Стива. Он только что предложил свое тело мужчине, потом позволил этому мужчине засунуть язык в задницу, и не мог даже ответить. После того первого согласия — после того как он отдался — его легкие никак не могли набрать достаточно воздуха для ответа. Все, что он мог делать, это держаться, вжимаясь в твердую, мускулистую грудь Саши, и принимать.

К двум пальцам присоединился третий, и Стив прижался лицом к подушке, пряча пылающие щеки от Саши и Наташи. Бесконечноый поток пошлостей, лившийся с сашиных губ, заводил его так, как это никогда не делало порно. Он продолжал говорить о дырке Стива, как будто она была наиболее потрясающей его частью. Он описывал, каково было заталкивать пальцы в тугое гладкое место, подчеркивая свои слова порочными короткими толчками, каждый раз ведя кончиками пальцев по простате Стива.

— Посмотри на себя, ты уже извиваешься на моих пальцах, — прорычал Саша ему в ухо, грея щеку Стива дыханием. — Ты жаждешь меня, kotenok, правда? — Саша укусил его за загривок, и Стив вздрогнул, инстинктивно расставляя колени. Между его ног был хлюпко и влажно, и он покраснел еще сильнее, глубже пряча лицо в подушку из-за внезапно обжегшего его стыда.

— Выгни сильнее спину. — Наташин голос в его ухе был тихим и ровным, абсолютно бесстрастным. — Прижмись задницей к его пальцам, когда он толкнет их вглубь.

Стив застонал, удивленный вырвавшимся из груди звуком. Он осознал, что задыхается. Его легкие работали как меха, тело пылало от жара, щеки горели. Он развел ноги шире и подался на пальцы Саши.

— Боже, ты просто совершенство, Стив; ты буквально выпрашиваешь мой член, умоляешь, чтобы я трахнул твою крошечную дырочку, да?

Саша задвигал рукой жестче, вводя все три пальца настолько глубоко, насколько это было возможно.

— Да, — признал Стив полузадушенным напряженным голосом, упираясь руками за головой и выгибаясь еще сильнее. — Да, пожалуйста.

— Охренеть… — потрясенно пробормотала Наташа в его ухо. Стив честно не хотел знать, почему она так звучала. — Расслабься, Стив. Как следует расслабься.

Стив на девяносто девять процентов был уверен, что не сможет расслабиться еще больше, не так, как она ему велела. Язык и пальцы Саши оставили его слабым как котенок, ноги удерживали его только потому, что он их зафиксировал на месте.

Пальцы вышли из него, оставив пустым и холодным, его задница пыталась сжаться вокруг ничего. Он захныкал, и Саша тут же успокоил его. Стив почувствовал первое прикосновение его члена к своему входу. Он казался огромным, и из Стива вырвался всхлип, потому член никогда в него не поместится, а ему этого очень хотелось, боже, ему было _нужно_ , чтобы Саша был в нем. Ему казалось, что его изнутри сожрет пламя, если в нем не будет Саши.

— Я с тобой, — прошептал Саша ему на ухо. — Скоро, сейчас; все в порядке. Оставайся расслабленным, kukolka.

Давление на его задницу усилилось, но Саша все еще не входил в него. Стив со всхлипом вдохнул, и Саша зарычал. Нажим стал болезненным, и головка начала проталкиваться внутрь.

— Выдохни, — напряженно сказала Наташа. — Это легче принять на выдохе.

Стив бы очень хотел последовать ее совету, честно, но смог издать только долгий скулеж от того, что тело отказывалось ему повиноваться. Он перестал быть чем-то кроме вместилища для Саши, открываясь, позволяя ему делать все, что захочется. Стив изо всех сил пытался просто держаться, стараясь не лишиться рассудка, когда головка сашиного члена протолкнулась за первое кольцо мышц так медленно, что на ресницах Стива собрались самые настоящие слезы. Было обжигающе больно, но это перекрывалось прижимавшимся к нему телом Саши. Теперь он мог почувствовать всё. Каждый сантиметр. То, каким жёстким был его член, в то же время покрытый гладкой шелковистой кожей, каким он был горячим, как неуклонно перестраивал тело Стива под себя.

Когда его задница, наконец, поддалась, приняв самую широкую часть головки, кольцо мышц плотно сжалось вокруг невероятной ширины медленно проникавшего в него ствола. Стив громко всхлипнул от облегчения и удовольствия. Он чувствовал пульс Саши в том месте, где они были соединены. Он чувствовал тяжесть члена, медленно двигавшегося внутрь, заставлявшего его мышцы приспособиться к нему.

Руки Саши сжались на бедрах Стива с такой силой, что могли оставить синяки даже на нем, удерживая его на месте, потому что Стив полностью потерял контроль над своим телом и обмяк. Он лишь отдаленно мог представить, как это выглядело для Саши. Стив скулил, как будто его убивали, такой слабый и безвольный, что Саше приходилось держать его за бедра, чтобы его задница оставалась в воздухе, готовая к сексу, как будто единственным смыслом жизни Стива было принимать сашин член.

— Черт, — выдохнул Саша с трепетом в напряженном голосе, а Стив лишь смутно осознал, что Саша ругается. — Ты такой тесный, как будто никогда в жизни не брал член, kotenok.

У Стива возникло истеричное желание повернуться и сказать, что это от того, что он в самом деле этого никогда не делал, но тело его не слушалось. Оно могло лишь лежать, оглушенное, задыхающееся, плачущее от ощущения того, как эта громадная штука внутри него двигается глубже, усложняя даже дыхание, не то что способность говорить.

В конце концов Саша вошел полностью, прижавшись бедрами к заднице Стива, обнаженными ногами к его ногам, горячие и тугие яйца легли на яйца Стива. Его член ощущался громадным, невероятно тяжелым внутри Стива, он был так глубоко, что Стиву казалось, будто он чувствует его в своем горле.

— О боже, Саша, — запинаясь, произнес Стив, прежде чем все слова покинули его, когда тот начал выходить, натирая членом внутренности, проходясь по его простате, перекраивая его рассудок.

Саша за его спиной издавал тихие, рычащие выдохи, стискивая бедра Стива и используя эту хватку, чтобы потянуть его на себя на следующем толчке.

Стив выдыхал звуки, которым он не мог дать названия, когда Саша снова толкнулся в него, когда он почувствовал долгое, неизбежное движение его члена. Ему нравилось это, нравилось растяжение, боль, яркое осознание того, что кто-то находился в нем, соединялся с ним так, как никто никогда раньше. В этот момент Стив перестал быть одиноким.

Спустя еще одно долгое, медленное движение наружу и обратно внутрь, выбившее из Стива остатки воздуха, у него побелело перед глазами, он кончил, ритмично пульсируя, отчаянно сжимаясь на Саше. Его член выплескивал сперму длинными струями, заставляя поджиматься пальцы на ногах, а Саша только поправил хватку у него на бедрах и продолжил трахать его.

Ошеломленный, потерянный, отчаявшийся, Стив кричал в подушку, когда Саша поменял угол и задвигался резче, глубже, с каждым толчком безошибочно попадая по его простате, заставляя Стива вскрикивать от того, как хорошо это ощущалось, каким интенсивным было, как его тело изо всех сил пыталось выползти из собственной кожи.

— Я не могу, — всхлипнул Стив, все его тело содрогалось в посторгазменном шоке, но Саша не остановился, только трахал его жёстче, глубже, с такой силой, что его мошонка наипошлейшим образом хлопалась о задницу Стива на каждом грубом толчке. — Саша, боже, я не могу! — беспомощно повторил Стив, скребя пальцами по постели в поисках опоры, чего-нибудь, за что можно было бы ухватиться.

— Можешь, — напряженно прорычал Саша, крепче сжимая его бедра и трахая дальше, двигаясь подобно отбойному молотку, присваивая Стива своим членом, перекраивая его, заставляя его плакать, и задыхаться, и вскрикивать короткими невнятными звуками. — Сможешь! — При всем переполнявшем его желании, голос Саши был жестким и требовательным, и Стив мог лишь выгнуться навстречу этим неустанным толчкам и принимать их.

Стив охнул от очередного толчка, чувствуя головокружение от новых ощущений, от растяжения, от нажима, от необратимой близости. Он выгнул спину, бесстыже прося большего. Он даже не думал о том, как выглядит, расставив колени, изгибаясь, подставляясь. Все было совсем не так, как он представлял, каким-то образом лучше.

Саша был горячим и тяжелым над его спиной, его руки отчаянно сжимали бедра Стива, он тяжело дышал, несдержанно трахая его.

— Черт, Стиви… так хорошо, — застонал он, и Стив буквально окаменел. Дело было даже не в прозвище, которое использовал только Баки, но в том, как Саша его произнес.

Стив повернулся посмотреть через плечо, позабыв обо всем кроме болезненно знакомого голоса и необходимости подтвердить информацию, на которой настаивал его рассудок. Однако он увидел только Сашу, с крепко зажмуренными глазами, с прилипшими ко лбу влажными прядями волос, с раскрасневшимися скулами. Было больно, также как на балконе, видеть мужчину, который не был Баки, и Стив отвернулся, прежде чем Наташа могла ему об этом напомнить.

Саша вышел и снова вошел, нажимая на простату Стива на долгом, вышибающем мозги толчке, и стирая из его головы всё, кроме ощущения движения члена другого человека, обжигающего его тело удовольствием. Он не был Баки. Так было лучше.

— Сейчас, — выдохнул Саша, делая толчки короче и сворачиваясь над Стивом. Они прижимались друг к другу скользкой от пота кожей, и Саша отцепил одну руку от покрывшегося синяками бедра Стива, чтобы обвить пальцами его член. Тот снова стоял; дурацкий отросток слушался приказов Саши, как будто тот был самим богом. Саша сжал его и начал дрочить в такт своим бешеным толчкам.

Тело Стива в очередной раз подчинилось Саше, стимуляция члена швырнула его в новый оргазм, едва не сломавший его. Удовольствие преобладало надо всем, над каждой внятной мыслью. Все тело казалось одним оголенным нервом, ощущения носились от кончиков ногтей на ногах до корней волос на голове. В ушах гремел пульс, шум крови перекрывал все остальные звуки, мышцы полностью перестали повиноваться. Его поддерживал только матрас, потому что Саша даже не пытался упереться, упав на него всем своим весом, задыхаясь в загривок Стива, пока его член выплескивался глубоко внутри него.

Член Саши долгое время оставался глубоко в Стиве, медленно опадая, но все равно находясь в нем, все еще тяжелый, все еще его. Этого было почти слишком много для Стива, однако от мысли, что его не станет, становилось еще хуже. Ему не нужно было беспокоиться. Саша лениво водил ртом по его шее, медленно царапал зубами изгиб его плеча, но не отодвигался.

Наташа уже некоторое время молчала, но Стив не замечал этого. Не мог заставить себя сосредоточиться на чем-то помимо тянущего ощущения и веса мужчины на нем. Даже сейчас, на глубоком, инстинктивном уровне, Стив знал, что его поимели, и не только в буквальном смысле. В какой-то момент между поездкой на мотоцикле и оргазмом, он попал. По полной.


	4. Глава 3

Саша подвинулся, отстраняясь, и его член выскользнул из тугого жара тела Стива. Мужчину под ним все еще потряхивало после оргазма, или еще от чего-то. Саша не знал. Они закончили, и теперь, как после всех одноразовых перепихов, Саша планировал уйти.

Когда он отодвинулся, Стив свернулся в клубок, словно уязвленный. Вопреки всем своим привычкам, Саша изменил движение, приблизившись к Стиву вместо того, чтобы встать с кровати. Стив тяжело дышал, лежал с плотно закрытыми глазами и был вспотевшим. Его поза не была похожа на человека, который звучал и вел себя так, будто только что испытал оргазм всей своей жизни.

— Стив, ты в порядке? — спросил Саша, коротко целуя его между лопатками.

Стив вздрогнул от первого прикосновения, но потом сразу же подался ему навстречу, выгибая свое тело небольшими, волнообразными движениями. Саша двигался вместе с ним, пока Стив снова не замер. Его дрожь продолжилась, но он развернулся, как будто прикосновение Саши было целебным бальзамом.

— Мгм, — издал Стив тихий бессловесный утвердительный звук.

До странного очарованный, Саша тянул и подталкивал Стива, пока не перевернул его на бок лицом к себе. Несмотря на то, что Стив был выше ростом, он тут же забрался под подбородок Саши, прижимаясь к нему. Даже после этого по его роскошному телу продолжала катиться дрожь. Саша обнял его живой рукой, почему-то не испытывая желания трогать его металлической, пусть и укрытой защитным рукавом. Он гладил легкими движениями идеальную спину Стива, от затылка до холмов его задницы.

По-настоящему великолепной задницы, полноценно опробованной Сашей. Он ухмыльнулся про себя.

Стив был очень тихим и тактильным. Влажные и прохладные губы прижимались к шее Саши. Руки нежно поглаживали сашины ребра. Саша дёрнулся, меняя позу и ловя блуждавшую руку Стива. Прикрывавший левую руку маскировочный рукав был неплох, глушил ее звуки, однако не способен был выдержать тщательный осмотр. Как и шрамы вокруг плеча.

Вынув руку Стива из-под своей рубашки, Саша поцеловал его костяшки. Затем, ведомый непривычным побуждением, он наклонился за поцелуем. Устроив руки Стива у себя на плечах, Саша убедился, что уложил их поверх остатков рубашки.

Несмотря на поцелуй, вся ситуация была непривычной. Обычно к этому моменту Саша бы уже принял душ и выставлял партнера за дверь. Но сейчас он оставался на месте, целуя и успокаивая подрагивающего Стива. Оговорился Саша еще раньше, когда полные губы Стив сжали его палец. Он любил говорить во время секса, может быть, из-за того, что в эти моменты его защита максимально падала. Его тяга командовать партнерами была объяснимой после всех тех лет, когда он был лишен своего голоса и самосознания. Только сейчас, лежа и неторопливо лаская Стива, он вспомнил, как называл его: kotenok, kukolka — сладкие прозвища, которые он раньше ни с кем не использовал.

Однако это казалось правильным. С того мгновения, когда Саша увидел Стива на балконе, он испытывал потребность быть с ним нежнее, шутливее, теплее, чем с кем-либо еще. Ласковые прозвища… он их вообще не использовал. Никогда. Но со Стивом они соскальзывали с языка без его ведома. Хорошо, что Стив не понимал их, так было лучше.

Стив лежал рядом с ним, разморенный и податливый, его поцелуи становились все медленнее, пока он проваливался в сон. Его тело подходило сашиному сладчайшим, приятнейшим образом. Это было так же естественно, как дыхание. Его молчание и уступчивость вдруг напомнили Саше о сабдропе. Но этого не могло быть. Было невозможно представить, чтобы такой человек, как Стив, смог настолько довериться ему во время первой же встречи.

Поцелуи становились все реже и реже, дрожь стихала, пока Стив засыпал в его руках. Саша все равно не сразу покинул постель. Он оставался так долго, как это было возможно, но в конце концов был вынужден встать. Поцеловав закрытые глаза Стива в последний раз, он пошел в душ. Саша всегда мог оставить Стива отсыпаться и уйти сам.

В душе Саша первым делом проверил, что рукав был по-прежнему правильно закреплен. Он придавал ему вид настоящего человека без каких-либо видимых следов металла и был жизненно важен для сохранения его анонимности. Убедившись, что всё на месте, Саша быстро вымылся. Его тело все еще звенело от энергии, удовольствия и готовности к большему. Оно всегда было готово к большему; к действию. Порой он задавался вопросом, каково было бы иметь любовника, способного быть с ним наравне, такого же усовершенствованного, как он. Однако зацикливаться на этом было бессмысленно. Мечтать об этом было бесполезно, и он прогнал эту мысль, быстро завершая мытье.

Саша вышел из душа, взял полотенце и быстро вытер волосы. Все еще находясь в полотенце, он уловил тихий скрежет. Это был звук текстового сообщения, который Саи давным давно установил на свой номер. Он нравился Саше. Он был странным, необычным, не тем, который обычно использовался для текстовых сообщений.

Взяв телефон и открыв приложение, он прочитал сообщение и сузил глаза.

_из твоей комнаты идет передача данных_

Саша некоторое время смотрел на текст, не желая осознавать его смысл. Из его комнаты шла передача данных. Этому существовало только одно объяснение, и это было плохо.

Повернувшись к душу, он открыл дверь и включил воду сильнее, чтобы она громче стучала по кафелю. Из спрятанного под раковиной пакета достал запасной комплект одежды, ботинки и три керамических ножа. Меньше чем через две минуты он уже был собран. Один нож отправился в ботинок, второй спрятался за поясом штанов, а третий — в рукаве.

Тихо, как призрак, которым он был множество лет, Саша выскользнул из ванной и заглянул в приоткрытую дверь спальни, где он оставил спящего Стива. Только Стив больше не спал. Его даже не было в кровати. Нет, он был полностью одет и рылся в ящиках комода, пока небольшая флэшка, вставленная в забытый Сашей ноутбук, помигивала голубым. Все в этом номере, в ноутбуке, даже во всем отеле, было фальшивкой, так что Стив не мог найти никакой полезной информации. Тем не менее, его это задело. Задело неожиданно больно.

Его эмоции сами по себе были непривычными. Может быть, дело было в неожиданном ощущении предательства, или злости на себя за то, что повелся на чертову приманку, и это заставило его среагировать более агрессивно. Это не имело значения. Стив обманул его, солгал ему, и, несомненно, находился здесь, чтобы помешать выполнить контракт.

Подумать только, Саша остался пообниматься с ублюдком. Волновался за его состояние. Это научит Сашу не верить незнакомцам; никому.

Заговорив, Саша не смог скрыть боль и обиду в голосе, однако решил, что злости там хватало, чтобы перекрыть их.

— Черт, — протянул, входя в комнату. — Так из какого ты агентства? ЦРУ? МИ6? ФБР?

Стив резко развернулся, виновато уставившись на Сашу с бледным лицом и распахнутыми глазами.

— Это не то, что ты думаешь! — Стиву хватило наглости запротестовать, подняв обе руки.

Саша подошел ближе и сердито на него уставился. В нем резко вспыхнуло желание причинить Стиву боль. Его голос был холодным и мрачным, сочащимся угрозой.

— Так откуда? Тебя выбрали для этого задания, потому что ты хорош в сексе? С такой задницей, готов поспорить, ты часто торгуешь собой во благо работы.

На кого бы Стив ни работал, его явно недостаточно проинформировали. Он не отступил, продолжая держать руки на виду и даже не выглядя напуганным.

— Всё было совсем не так, — упорствовал Стив. Боже, но как же он был хорош. Огромные голубые глаза выглядели безгрешно, как будто он говорил правду. — То есть, это было по-другому. Пожалуйста, позволь мне объяснить.

Саша не ответил, но Стив сместился, перекрывая собой доступ к флэшке. Он продолжал говорить, но он просто тянул время. Лгал.

— Я знаю, что тебя наняли убить посла, но мы не можем допустить этого. Тебя никто не арестует, слышишь? Мне всего лишь нужно узнать, кто тебя нанял и…

Флэшка пикнула, и Стив инстинктивно повернул голову на звук. Это Саше и было нужно.

Он двинулся в то же мгновение, когда Стив повернул голову, застигнув его врасплох, и заехал ему кулаком в живот, сминая внутренние органы и вбивая их в легкие. Из Стива вышибло дух, но он не рухнул, как ему полагалось. Как нормальному человеку полагалось. Вместо этого Стив перекатился, глотая воздух, но через мгновение уже встал на ноги. Этому было только одно возможное объяснение: Стив был усовершенствованным.

Этот факт разозлил Сашу еще сильнее, обжигающее чувство предательства вернулось к нему в полной мере. Прежде чем Стив начал снова врать ему, он бросился вперед, замахнувшись левой рукой. Стив попытался блокировать удар, но не был достаточно быстрым. Саша с мрачным удовольствием проследил за успешным ударом, наверняка сломавшим Стиву предплечье и задевшим его скулу.

Белокурая голова запрокинулась, голубые глаза поплыли. Саша не стал ждать, чтобы Стив во второй раз восстановил равновесие, приблизившись и осыпав его мощными, невероятно быстрыми ударами. Был ли Стив усовершенствованным или нет, однако Саша ломал его кости и, вероятно, крушил внутренние органы, не взирая на тянущее чувство в груди и собственное сбившееся дыхание. Не от нагрузки, но от разрывавших сердце эмоций.

Он должен был знать. Это все было ложью, игрой, ловушкой. Он должен был понять это, едва увидев Стива чертова Уилсона. Это наверняка даже не было настоящим именем подонка, и это злило сильнее всего остального.

Засадив коленом по почке Стива, Саша схватил его и отшвырнул с максимальной силой. Стив врезался в стену, истекая кровью и задыхаясь. Длинные пальцы, пальцы художника, скребли по ковру, и, невероятно, Стив снова пытался встать. Однако, это было неважно, потому что это был конец. Саша победил, но не мог понять, почему ему так горько от этого. Стив почти прилично защищался, но не имело значения, насколько хорошим бойцом он был. Саша обескуражил его первым ударом, и Стив так и не смог восстановиться.

— Саша, — начал Стив, и Саша быстро шагнул к нему, намереваясь завершить бой.

Тогда Стив покачал головой, глядя на него этими проклятыми голубыми глазами, и открыл рот. Саша даже не услышал слов. Триггер сшиб его как грузовой поезд. Пять лет вне Гидры — и он обнаружил, что совсем забыл, каким неумолимым было их наказание. В его голове взорвалась боль, прямо за глазами, почти сразу ослепив, и он рухнул на колени. Сокрушаемое неконтролируемыми спазмами тело выгнулось, и он закричал.

Последнее, что Саша видел, — залитые кровью зубы Стива.

*

Грудь Стива стиснуло от ужаса, когда он увидел, как Саша судорожно бьется на полу. Широко распахнутые серые глаза были налиты кровью и слепы. Руки Саши с такой силой стискивали его волосы, что он выдергивал пряди. Это было жутко, чудовищно, и это сделал Стив.

— Нат! — закричал он, с трудом поднимаясь на ноги и игнорируя боль, охватывавшую весь торс. — Что происходит? Что случилось? Что я сделал?

— Я думала, что это триггер простой остановки, — ответила Наташа, звуча такой же потрясенной, но не такой напуганной, как Стив. — Видимо, результат неудачной разведки.

— Ему больно, Нат! — бессмысленно указал Стив. — Скажи, как это остановить!

В молчании Наташи был привкус вины.

— Наташа? Скажи, как это остановить!

Саша дергался на полу, его крик превратился в долгий вой, все сильнее напоминая Стиву подвергнутое пыткам животное, чем человека. На что только Стив ни был готов ради своей страны, однако на пытках он провел черту. Он никогда никого не пытал, никогда бы не согласился это делать, но сейчас…

— Скажи мне! — рявкнул он.

— Если ты это остановишь, он тебя убьет, Стив, — хладнокровно сказала Наташа. — Что бы он ни планировал раньше, это не сравнится с тем, что он сделает теперь.

Ее ответ подтвердил предположение, что она знает способ прекратить пытку. Прежде чем Стив успел еще раз потребовать нужные слова, в его теле вспыхнула новая боль, намного хуже той, что он чувствовал после избиения Сашей. Он даже не почувствовал вонзившийся в спину нож. Взорвавшаяся в нем боль стала результатом того, что нож вытащили. Стив охнул, беспомощно сгибая спину, когда тело отказалось повиноваться ему.

Ему было так больно, что он почти не заметил еще три молниеносных удара. Его тело наконец вяло среагировало, махнув рукой назад. Он был неуклюжим, совершенно промазав по противнику, зато наконец смог его увидеть. Под его руку поднырнул парень, едва подросток, встав между Стивом и по-прежнему кричащим, корчащимся Сашей. В другой жизни они могли оказаться братьями; у него были светлые волосы и голубые глаза, он был тощим, как рельс, и таким же высоким, как они с Сашей. Он держал в каждой руке по ножу в пятнадцать сантиметров длиной и два шириной, а тонкие лезвия объясняли, почему Стив не почувствовал, когда в его теле было проколото что-то жизненно важное.

Глаза парня были распахнутыми, дикими, а костяшки сжимавших ножи пальцев — белыми. Было видно, что он напуган до ужаса, однако то, как он стоял, чуть наклонившись вперед, смертельно настроенный до конца защищать Сашу, кричало о семейной привязанности.

— Я не дам тебе его забрать! — прокричал парень.

— Стив?! — позвала Наташа. — Кто он? Что происходит?

Стив хотел подойти к нему, но, как только он сделал шаг, его колени подломились. Явно обученный, парень тут же бросился на него, сшибая на пол и загоняя один из ножей в живот. Боль была отупляющей, такой свирепой, что Стив ощущал поднимавшуюся в горле желчь.

Он бросил полный ужаса взгляд на все еще дергавшегося Сашу. Боже, что Стив с ним сотворил?

— Что ты с ним сделал?!

Парень, почти ребенок, на самом деле, был так напуган, так взбешен, что вокруг его радужек сияли белки. Стив смутно осознал, что его тоже трясет, но в линии его подбородка присутствовало решительное упрямство, говорившее, что он сделает что угодно, чтобы защитить Сашу. Конечно, сделает, они же были семьей. Семьей, которой по отчетам не существовало; не могло существовать, потому что Зимний Солдат в лучшем случае был социопатом. Однако это куда больше подходило мужчине, с которым Стив познакомился накануне.

— Стив, ответь мне! — потребовала Наташа. — Я уже в пути, ты только держись.

Стив был невероятно слабым, все вокруг расплывалось, но он заставил себя заговорить.

— Нат, — прохрипел он, чувствуя, каким тяжелым и неповоротливым стал язык у него во рту. — Время выходит.

— Держись, я уже рядом!

Стив моргнул; в ее голосе звучала непривычная паника. Заставив себя сосредоточиться, он увидел мрачный взгляд парня и то, как он поднял нож.

Стива удивило, насколько спокойным звучал его голос, когда он произнес:  
— Его нельзя так бросать, Нат. Пожалуйста, как это остановить?

Стив услышал ее хриплое дыхание; она явно бежала.

— Летние розы зимой истекают кровью, — наконец рявкнула она. — Оставайся в живых, слышишь меня? Я иду. Просто выживи.

Стив медленно, запинаясь, вынужденный сглатывать желчь и кровь, наполнившие горло, повторил фразу, боясь, что уже слишком поздно. Крик мгновенно прекратился, как будто повернули выключатель. Комнату залила тишина.

Парень отполз от него к абсолютно безвольному Саше, раскинувшемуся на полу подобно выброшенной кем-то тряпичной кукле. Стив смотрел, смутно осознавая, что лежит в быстро расползающейся луже собственной крови. Парень дополз до ног Саши, сжал его ботинок и резко потряс.

— Саша! Очнись! — В его голосе звенели слезы. — Очнись, пожалуйста.

Тряся ботинок Саши с растущим отчаянием, парень всхлипнул, и тут неожиданно Саша пришел в сознание. Его тело один раз вздрогнуло и снова полностью замерло. У Стива темнело перед глазами, но он встряхнулся. Ему нужно было знать, что с Сашей все в порядке.

— Саша? — испуганно позвал парень, убирая руку от ботинка. — Саша?

Стив слышал всхлипы между отчаянно звучащими попытками дозваться до Саши. Прошло много времени, ставшего для Стива расплывчатой массой, прежде чем Саша зашевелился во второй раз.

Голос Саши звучал совершенно сломанным, слабым и дрожащим, когда он прохрипел:  
— Саи?

Парень тут же подполз ближе, хватая Сашу за плечи и пытаясь поднять его в сидячее положение.

— Нам нужно уходить, прямо сейчас. — Несмотря на спешку, ему не особо удавалось поднять мужчину сашиного размера без сторонней помощи. — Те, на кого он работает, будут здесь в любую секунду. Нам надо бежать! Пожалуйста, Саша, вставай!

Саша не отвечал. Серые глаза оставались мутными и расфокусированными, из уголка рта текла тонкая струя крови. Его лицо было болезненного землистого оттенка, он выглядел так, словно постарел лет на десять за несколько минут. Он не глядел на парня, но с видимым усилием начал подниматься в сидячее положение. Он не был способен встать в данный момент, но парень продолжал тянуть его за одежду и руки, пока не поднял на колени. После этого он продолжил его тащить, пока Саша частично ковыляя, частично ползя не последовал за ним.

У Стива больше ничего не болело; все стало онемевшим и мягким. Он смутно осознавал, что истекает кровью, скорее всего, умирает, но все, что его волновало, это что он не нанес непоправимого вреда. Парень тащил Сашу к двери, по пути ругаясь, плача и упрашивая. Если на Сашу его просьбы как-то действовали, по нему этого не было видно. Его глаза были тусклыми и пустыми, как у куклы, в них больше не было жизни. Их взгляды встретились, но Стив ничего не увидел в его глазах, ни обжигающей ярости, ни темного вожделения, которого он никогда не забудет, если переживет эту ночь. Однако, все было в порядке. Даже если Саше было больно, он смог встать и уйти, и у него был кто-то, кто мог за ним присмотреть.

Даже не уверенный, что Саша его услышит, Стив все равно должен был извиниться.

— Саша, — прохрипел он; его голос звучал слабее, чем он был до сыворотки. — П-прости. Я не знал…

Это было всё, что он сумел сказать, и это отняло все его силы. Веки Стива становились тяжелыми, невероятно тяжелыми. Он со вздохом сомкнул их, услышал, как гаснет голос сашиного парня. Как и голос Наташи. Он не в первый раз оказался так близко к смерти, но сейчас все было иначе. В этот раз он не приветствовал тьму с распростертыми объятиями. Его мать была там, он знал это, как и его отец. Там был Баки, он ждал его, и даже спустя столько времени Стив продолжал по нему скучать. Он никогда не пытался намеренно убить себя, не мог совершить именно этот грех, но он никогда и не пытался избежать ситуаций, в которых мог не выжить. Однако, на этот раз Стив не был готов присоединиться к своим близким в забвении.

Скорее, Нат, взмолился он, проваливаясь во тьму.


	5. Глава 4

Стив проснулся среди белых стен и ярких ламп, с привычным запахом антисептика в воздухе. Облегчение от того, что он вообще проснулся, было ошеломляющим. Он зажмурился, не беспокоясь о том, где находился. Одного краткого взгляда было достаточно. Больница. Он был хорошо знаком с больницами. 

— Привет. — Раздавшийся рядом с ним голос Нат был полон усталости и беспокойства.

Снова открыв глаза, Стив медленно и осторожно повернул шею, обнаружив Наташу на стуле рядом с кроватью. Она выглядела так же, как и звучала, если знать, куда смотреть.

— Что?..

Взяв чашку с колотым льдом, она наклонилась вперед и протолкнула один кусочек в его рот. Успокаивающая прохлада облегчила боль в горле, но он забрал у нее чашку, чтобы ей не нужно было его кормить.

— Поздравляю, — сказала она мягче, чем Стив мог ожидать. — Ты выкарабкался после разрыва нескольких внутренних органов — два прокола селезенки, тонкой кишки и правого легкого. Никто кроме тебя не выжил бы.

— Благодаря тебе, — предложил он.

— Нет, Стив, не благодаря мне. Ты был без сознания четыре дня, два из них — в коме. Ты пережил чрезмерную кровопотерю, множественные переломы рук и ребер, и всё это из-за плана, который тебе изначально не понравился. Ты бы не попал сюда, если бы не я.

Все тело Стива ощущалось сделанным из ваты, мягким и безответным, — еще одна вещь, которую он ассоциировал с больницами и уймой лекарств, которыми его накачивали, чтобы справиться с его ускоренным метаболизмом. У него ушло больше времени, чем хотелось, на то, чтобы поднять руку и накрыть ладонь Наташи.

— Ты спасла мне жизнь, Нат, — мягко настоял Стив. — Позволь мне быть благодарным за это.

Наташа наконец посмотрела на него и сильно сжала его руку. Так это было между ними двумя; им не нужно было ничего говорить. Она знала, что он не благодарил людей за спасение своей жизни, и это было важно.

— Саша? — спросил он.

Наташа вздохнула, явно не довольная его вопросом, однако и удивленной она не выглядела.

— Сбежал. Никаких следов ни его самого, ни его напарника. Я не преследовала их, потому что была занята спасением твоей жизни.

Стив закашлялся и положил под язык еще один кусочек льда. Он был весьма близко знаком с этим действием.

— Я рад.

Нат выглядела откровенно разочарованной в нем.

— Я так и поняла.

Они замолчали после этого. Наташа пыталась проглотить свои замечания. Стив с радостью позволил ей это, пытаясь очистить рассудок от навеянного лекарствами тумана, глушившего все его чувства. Тот факт, что она вообще пыталась это сделать, показывал, как сильно она о нем заботилась.

— Стив, — наконец произнесла Наташа. — Почему ты продолжаешь делать это с собой?

Он повернулся к ней, сотканной из идеальных линий и огненных прядей, сидящей с ровной спиной на неудобном больничном стуле. Похоже, этот вопрос был серьезным, и она не хотела, чтобы он отнесся к нему легкомысленно.

— Делать что? Честное слово, я не совсем понимаю, о чем ты, Нат.

Он встретил взгляд зеленых глаз и был потрясен, увидев, какой опечаленной она выглядела.

— Я знаю, почему делаю то, что делаю. Мне за столько всего нужно расплатиться, что у меня на самом деле нет права отказываться только потому, что мне не понравился приказ. Но ты… Стив, с тобой все совершенно иначе. Ты никому ничего не должен. Ты не обязан делать это, — она помахала рукой, охватывая всю ситуацию. Ее голос был полон уверенности, какую Стив слышал только на поле боя. — Ты отличный солдат, прекрасный лидер; твоя сила в тактике и стратегии, а также в том, что все, кого ты ведешь за собой, верят, что ты распорядишься ими правильно. Но эта работа, шпионская работа, это нечто совершенно иное. Ты… Ты предаешь себя каждый раз, когда позволяешь себя использовать, и это… это не похоже на тебя.

— Наташа… — запротестовал Стив, но она тут же его перебила.

— Когда я тебя впервые встретила, я была потрясена тем, каким ты был уверенным в том, кто ты и что ты. Где твое место в жизни. Ты никогда не сомневался в себе, или в том, что ты делал, даже когда ты вставал за дело, которое считал правым, а другие велели тебе сесть и молчать. А теперь я смотрю на то, как ты соглашаешься на вещи, которые меняют тебя, пачкают тебя, и я не понимаю, почему.

Стив закрыл глаза. Она звучала потерянной. Потерянной, расстроенной и злой. Его удивило, что из всех возможных людей именно Наташе было нужно, чтобы он оставался сильным, уверенным, чтобы был ее компасом. Более того, было невероятно тяжело обнаружить, что кто-то выставлял север своего компаса по направлению, которое указывал Стив. В нем не было ничего особенного, чтобы оправдать всю ту веру, которую вкладывали в него люди.

Если бы это был кто угодно другой, Стив не стал бы отвечать. Он бы упомянул цитату о полировке серебра, или о невозможности быть совершенством. Но его спросила Наташа, поэтому он попытался ответить.

— Мне все без конца напоминают, что мир изменился с тех пор, как я ушел под лед. Как будто я не вижу доказательства этого каждый день. Дело не только в технологиях, понимаешь? Дело в людях. В том, во что они верят и… Это сложно, сохранять свои убеждения, когда этого больше никто не делает. Мои убеждения считаются старомодными, несбыточными. Чудной фантазией, а не тем, к чему люди должны стремиться.

— Ты не можешь сказать, что не видишь этого. Современное общество изобрело тысячу и один способ избежать ответственности. Существуют мириады оправданий абсолютно для всего: нет грубых людей, есть просто люди без фильтров; нет хулиганов и воров, есть обычные дети из разрушенных семей; нет нужды что-то делать для себя, потому что в конце концов кто-то за тебя это сделает. Мне не нравится, как ответственность отступает перед бесплотными идеями, социальным статусом — всем, кроме человека, совершившего поступок. За последние восемьдесят лет общество сильно развилось, однако в некоторых отношениях стало намного хуже.

— Я не вписываюсь в мир с большинством людей, и часто даже те, с кем я сумел поладить, считают мои идеалы не больше, чем наивными причудами. Может быть, я немного устал, может быть, мне просто нет дела до того, как меня используют, может быть, я ошибаюсь. Это… Я видел плюсы твоего плана, а то, что он мне не нравился, не означало, что я прав. Все были уверены, что ты права, а я вел себя глупо.

Когда Стив открыл глаза, Нат смотрела на их соединенные руки. На ее ресницах что-то блестело, и он знал, что обидел ее. Он не хотел этого, потому что она была значительной частью причин, по которым он был рад, что выжил, но она хотела знать.

— Стив… — начала она, но он остановил ее. Он мог вынести только ограниченное количество честности.

— Я устал, Нат. Я бы хотел поспать.

Она окинула его изучающим, обеспокоенным взглядом, но кивнула и встала.

— Когда тебя выпустят, будет разбор миссии с Фьюри, — предупредила она.

— Я удивлен, что он прямо сюда не пришел, — признался Стив.

Нат фыркнула, абсолютно не по-женски, и впервые по-настоящему улыбнулась. Хотя, скорее ухмыльнулась, зато искренне.

— Он пытался.

Стив улыбнулся в ответ, закрывая глаза и заставляя тело расслабиться. Саша по-прежнему был на свободе, по-прежнему охотился на посла, и Стиву нужно было отдохнуть и восстановиться.

— Стив, — тихо позвала Наташа от двери. — Просто помни, что ты не одинок, ладно? И есть не только я среди людей, кто предпочтет, чтобы ты бросил это все, вместо того, чтобы уничтожать себя.

Хмыкнув, он бросил на нее взгляд и шутливо улыбнулся.

— Что, Наташа, ты больше не хочешь обучать меня извращенному сексу?

Это, вероятно, было самой неловкой ситуацией, в которой ему доводилось оказаться, но он хотел прогнать печаль из ее взгляда. Когда она фыркнула и закатила глаза, он обрадовался, что это сработало.

— Нет, Роджерс, — выдохнула она. — Я и так уже знаю о тебе больше, чем когда-либо хотела.

*

Он провел в больнице семь дней, пока тело не восстановилось достаточно, чтобы его выписали. Как только Стив встал на ноги, Фьюри настоял на личном допросе о чудовищно, катастрофически провалившемся плане с наживкой. Все прошло практически так, как он и ожидал: хреново. Честно говоря, он не знал, почему люди продолжали удивляться, когда всё катилось в ад. Весь военный опыт Стива говорил, что всё, что может пойти не так — пойдет не так, да еще захватит с собой пару мешков дерьма за компанию.

Стив растекся по креслу в конференц-зале. Фьюри ушел после того, как отгрыз головы и ему, и Наташе. Худшей частью было не то, что Стив попался в им же расставленную ловушку. Он не только полностью провалил поставленную задачу, но и едва не умер в результате. Худшей частью стало то, что они ничего не получили с ноутбука.

Абсолютно ничего.

Ну, не совсем. Стив заполучил себе новое увлечение, шрам и головную боль. Разве не здорово? Не упоминая того факта, что у него, похоже, развилась совершенно неуместная реакция на звучащий в ухе голос Наташи. Но этот факт он решил держать при себе.

— Прости, — тихо сказал Стив, уставившись в стол и старательно не встречаясь взглядом с Наташей. У него было чувство, что понадобятся недели, прежде чем он сможет смотреть на нее, не краснея. Она не просто провела его через весь процесс секса с Сашей, она еще и видела это все через камеру. Каким бы открытым он ни пытался быть, это было слишком сложно воспринять.

— Это был не твой план, — Наташа пожала плечами. — Ты сказал, что не сможешь сделать это, а я на тебя надавила. Ты чуть не погиб, Стив, я не предвидела ничего из этого. Мне стоило знать, что он играет с нами, мне стоило знать, что его кто-то прикрывал. Это я должна извиняться перед тобой.

— Ты знаешь, что я не виню тебя, — Стив ухитрился на мгновение встретиться с ней глазами, и тут же уронил взгляд. — И я не думаю, что тот мальчик был его прикрытием, Нат.

Она фыркнула и растеклась по креслу. Стиву впервые пришло в голову, что она устала. И еще, может быть, чувство вины подействовало на нее сильнее, чем он думал, если опущенные уголки ее рта имели какое-то значение.

— Стив, этому мальчику почти удалось сделать то, с чем не справились дюжины других.

— Он был напуган, Нат. По-настоящему, до глубины души напуган. Ты, как и я, слышала, как он кричал.

Наташа прикрыла глаза. Она выглядела старше, более уставшей.

— Он юный и, может быть, никого раньше не убивал, но это не значит, что его не обучали. То, как он тебя бил? Четыре быстрых удара в селезенку. Кто угодно умер бы через тридцать секунд. Кроме того, использование детей в качестве прикрытия очень полезная тактика. Никто не обращает на них внимания. Никто не видит в них угрозу.

— Черт возьми, Нат, — рявкнул Стив, не в силах сдержать раздражение. — Он не был прикрытием. Он сашин сын.

Глаза Наташи распахнулись от искреннего удивления.

Его всегда огорчало, когда Наташа удивлялась обычным человеческим вещам. Она гордилась своими знаниями человеческой природы, однако такая простая вещь, как наличие у Саши любящей семьи, застигло ее врасплох.

Прочистив горло, Стив вежливо сменил тему.

— Честно говоря, я… не за это просил прощение.

Наташа повернулась в кресле, внимательно его изучая.

— Тогда за что ты извиняешься?

Стив еще раз прочистил горло.

— Я… возможно, скомпрометирован.

Несмотря на то, что он говорил с Наташей, он все равно не мог произнести вслух, что влюбился в смертельно опасного наемника. Однако, она была умной, и могла понять то, что он не произносил. Они всегда понимали друг друга. По этой причине он ей доверял, даже когда не был уверен, что доверяет самому себе.

— Стив, он убийца. И я говорю не о тех, кого он убивал в бою. Он планирует убийства, выслеживает жертву днями, неделями, иногда месяцами. Он известен тем, что брал заказы на убийства из мести, что означает пытки. Жестокие пытки, Стив. Он из тех людей, кто с легкостью подойдет к тебе, улыбнется, станет другом… только чтобы убить твоего отца, когда тот приедет в гости на Рождество. Чем бы он ни был с тобой в той комнате, это был не Зимний Солдат..

Желая чем-нибудь занять руки, Стив схватил со стола ручку и принялся вертеть ее в пальцах.

— Я знаю.

— И все равно…

Стив попытался в третий раз прочистить горло, как будто это могло как-то облегчить ситуацию, и покраснел.

— Помнишь, как я сказал, что у меня мало опыта?

Наташа уставилась на него.

— Нет.

— Да. Я имел в виду, у меня вообще нет опыта. Не было.

— А теперь… — У Наташи вытянулось лицо. — О, Стив.

Напряженно улыбнувшись, Стив наклонил голову.

— Я знаю.

— Ладно. — Наташа встала. — Я хочу, чтобы ты кое-что увидел, потому что мне кажется, что ты не понимаешь, с чем имеешь дело.

Стив был уверен, что все прекрасно понимает, однако решил не перечить ей, когда она открыла базу данных ЩИТа. Выбрав в папке видео, она вывела его на экран. Видео, судя по всему, было снято видеорегистратором предположительно машины ЩИТа, следовавшей за другой машиной, скорее всего, тоже принадлежавшей ЩИТу. Они проехали через эстакаду, когда на крышу первого автомобиля словно из ниоткуда прыгнула фигура в черном, пробила кулаком заднее пассажирское окно и вырвала из машины сидевшего там человека. Камера равнодушно зафиксировала жестокую картину того, как человек — агент, как предположил Стив — вылетел на встречную полосу и был раздавлен грузовиком.

Оба водителя быстро среагировали, ударив по тормозам, и фигура слетела с крыши машины, кувыркнувшись в воздухе как тряпичная кукла. Изображение сместилось, видимо, присоединенное от другой камеры, с приборной панели первой машины, и на нем мужчина, в котором Стив опознал Зимнего Солдата, приземлился идеально контролируемым перекатом, используя металлическую руку, чтобы замедлить, а затем и остановить движение. Пальцы бионической руки оставили в полотне дороги глубокие борозды.

Стив сглотнул, не в состоянии оторвать взгляд от следов в бетоне, пока мужчина медленно вставал. Он не торопился и даже не проявлял ни малейших признаков ранений. Наоборот, он источал такую мощную волну угрозы, что ее можно было почувствовать даже здесь, в безопасности конференц-зала ЩИТа.

Мужчина на экране лишь смутно напоминал Сашу. Высокий и широкоплечий, с висящими вокруг лица темными волосами, одетый в тяжелую броню, на которой было больше ремней и пряжек, чем Стив когда-либо видел. Он был увешан оружием, глаза прятались за затемненными гоглами, и еще более темная маска скрывала остальную часть его лица.

Однако, самой изумительной особенностью была блестящая серебристая рука, привлекавшая внимание Стива как пламя мотылька — и эта метафора была невероятно уместной. Несмотря на происходившее на экране, тело Стив реагировало… неподходящим образом. Он поерзал в кресле, чем привлек внимание Наташи, и отчаянно покраснел, потому что был возбужден.

Легче не становилось. Саша — Стив не мог заставить себя думать о нем иначе — двигался по шоссе. Мимо проносились машины, но он не торопился, как будто их там вообще не было. Водитель, в шоке или, может быть, просто замерший от удивления, не реагировал, пока Саша не оказался почти над ним. Стив не стал бы винить его в этом. Упавший с ехавшей на большой скорости машины человек, вставший и пошедший дальше, как будто ничего не произошло, даже для него был чем-то необычным.

Водитель наконец понял, что умрет, если не пошевелится, и нажал на педаль газа, от чего камера дернулась вперед вместе с бросившимся на Сашу внедорожником. Стив приготовился к удару, когда Саша подпрыгнул, казалось бы, в легком акробатическом номере, и камера снова переключилась на изображение со второй машины. Используя металлическую руку, Саша зацепился за крышу машины и поднялся на колени, пока внедорожник, виляя, пытался его сбросить.

Металлическая рука взлетела в воздух, пробила лобовое стекло и вырвалась обратно на свободу, сжимая в кулаке всю рулевую колонку. Стив громко сглотнул, скрестив руки на груди, пока его сердце громко колотилось в ребра. Это на самом деле не должно было так возбуждать.

— Господи, Стив! — рявкнула Наташа, закрывая видео. — Смысл был не в том, чтобы ты захотел его еще больше! Ты больной, ты осознаешь это? Ты едва не погиб, и ты снова хочешь на него запрыгнуть.

— Я это осознаю, — сухо ответил Стив.

Наташа оперлась кулаками на стол и вздохнула. У него скрутило живот от осознания, что он ее разочаровал, но врать не было смысла. Не ей, не после всего, через что они прошли. Он не мог ничего поделать с тягой к плохим парням. Экспонат номер раз: Баки Барнс, спавший со всеми женщинами, мимо которых он когда-либо проходил.

Наконец она произнесла:  
— Просто никому не говори.

— Кому еще я бы мог это сказать?

— Ты должен был позволить мне устроить для тебя свидание, — надавила Наташа.

Стив покрутил в пальцах ручку.

— Как он меня звал? Тогда, по-русски. — Она придавила его тяжелым взглядом, но он нажал. — Мне нужно знать, Нат. Это был мой первый раз.

Снова вздохнув, она поддалась.

— Kotenok и Kukolka? — Стив кивнул. — Первое означает котенок, второе куколка. Оба — немного устаревшие варианты ласковых прозвищ.

Огонь, который Саша зажег в животе Стива, запылал ярче.

— Правда?

— Да. — Она сочувственно улыбнулась ему. — Думаю, ты ему очень понравился. Ровно до той минуты, когда он понял, что ты пытался обмануть его.

Стив поморщился; он не раз думал об этом в последние дни.

— Да. — Он покачал головой и самокритично улыбнулся. — Облажался от души, да?

— Мы найдем тебе хорошего мальчика, — пообещала Наташа, но…

— Я не хочу хорошего мальчика, Нат. Никогда не хотел.

— Больной, Роджерс, — проворчала Наташа. — Совершенно больной.


	6. Глава 5

Саша знал, что Саи пристально за ним наблюдает.

— Что, — произнес он равнодушно. Это не было вопросом, это было требованием сказать, что у пацана было на уме.

— Он был настолько хорош? — В его голосе звучали странные нотки. — Он залез в твой ноутбук, он был либо копом, либо конкурентом, а ты даже не даешь мне его проверить!

— Оставь это, Саи.

Они находились на очередной крыше, Саша опять смотрел в прицел, разыскивая свою цель в вестибюле здания через дорогу. Саи наконец удалось взломать систему безопасности цели, и теперь они знали, что у посла здесь будет встреча с его охранной службой, с людьми, на которых, видимо, работал Стив.

Саша не хотел о нем думать, о его лице, когда он умирал, о том, как его разум пытался пририсовать ему другое лицо. О том, как он пах домом, потому что дома у Саши не было, и уж точно не могло быть с чужаком.

— Тебе повезло, — продолжил Саи, все еще потрясенный стычкой. — Ему не обязательно было использовать кодовую фразу. Тебя могли бросить прямо так. Нам нужно узнать…

— _Хватит_ , — рявкнул Саша, не в силах слушать ломающийся голос Саи. — Мы работаем.

К счастью, Саи послушался и замолчал. Правда, счастьем это не было. Теперь голову Саши переполняли полу-воспоминания той испорченной ночи со Стивом Уилсоном. Он помнил, как его голос произносил слова, которые он никогда не говорил, видел промельки рук, работавших над эскизами, рук, тянувшихся к нему, свой собственный наполненный ужасом крик. Вещи из прошлого, которое он не мог вспомнить, и теперь он думал, что никогда не получит ответов. В конце концов, вызвавший воспоминания человек умер.

— _Саша_ , — снова услышал он голос умиравшего, почувствовал ту же растерянность, вспомнив облегчение на лице Стива. — _П-прости. Я не знал…_

Его внимание привлекло движение в вестибюле, и в этот же момент Саи сказал:  
— Они здесь.

Встряхнувшись, Саша быстро прижался глазом к прицелу и повернул его как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как в его поле зрения шагает посол. Он сместил палец над спусковым крючком, просчитывая расстояние и ветер, двигая винтовку чуть левее, откуда приближалась маленькая рыжая в черном облегающем костюме в сопровождении ходячего Американского флага с подходящим по расцветке патриотическим щитом на спине. Ему не нужно было видеть больше, чтобы узнать их. Мужчина, безусловно, был Капитаном Америкой. И Саша знал, что женщина была Черной Вдовой. Что-то в том, как она двигалась, казалось очень знакомым, заставляя палец дернуться на курке. Она была угрозой, какими были лишь несколько людей, и у него чесались руки устранить ее быстро и желательно с расстояния.

Однако его руку остановил не вид печально знаменитых Капитана Америки и Черной Вдовы. Вопреки всему, что он знал о себе, Саша окаменел при виде этого лица. Мужчина повернулся, открыв свой профиль, и, даже с учетом голубого шлема, скрывавшего половину лица, Саша его узнал. Это был Стив. _Его_ Стив. Определенно не настолько мертвый, как они думали.

— Это невозможно, — пробормотал Саша, чувствуя, как бешено колотится его сердце. Оно так билось не потому, что Стив был жив, хоть это и было невозможно. Не потому, что он был чертовым Капитаном Америкой, или что оказался куда опаснее, чем выглядел изначально. Дурацкая мышца заходилась в истерике, потому что Саша понял, что не в первый раз смотрит на этого мужчину в прицел винтовки. Только он не мог вспомнить, _когда_ или _почему_ это было.

Нарушив собственный порядок, Саша снял руку с винтовки и потер глаза, за которыми нарастала неожиданная глухая головная боль.

— Что невозможно? — спросил Саи.

Узел, в который скручивались внутренности Саши с того мгновения, как он увидел истекавшего кровью Стива, стал еще туже. Несмотря на то, что воспоминания были окрашены маревом боли и чистейшим ужасом, охватившим его, когда триггер включил старое программирование, он помнил. Он был уверен, что всегда будет помнить лицо Стива, испуганное и бледное, глаза, быстро теряющие фокус, и проклятое море крови, безостановочно растущее на белом ковре.

Вернувшись к прицелу, Саша смотрел, как Капитан Америка пожал руку его цели, смотрел, как он едва улыбнулся, достаточно, чтобы выглядеть вежливым, а в голове у него крутился образ этих губ, приподнимавших уголки в задорной ухмылке, которую, он точно _знал_ , он никогда не видел.

— Почему ты не стреляешь? — надавил Саи.

В сашиной груди вспыхнула злость. Они послали не простого агента, не копа под прикрытием, они послали кого-то, кого он _знал_. Кого-то, кто с легкостью его обыграл. Важным вопросом было — знал ли Стив об этом.

Надавив пальцами на веки, Саша вспомнил тот момент на балконе, когда Стив только повернулся к нему. На мгновение в его взгляде мелькнуло узнавание, затем вспышка сильного горя, и затем обе эмоции сразу исчезли. Саша больше не видел этот взгляд, хотя несколько раз сильно отвлекался. У него было ощущение, что он упускает что-то важное, но любая появлявшаяся в голове идея казалась еще более нелепой и смешной, чем предыдущая.

Опустив винтовку, он начал ее разбирать.

— Я хочу получить всю информацию по Капитану Америке к тому моменту, когда вернусь вечером.

— Ладно, — медленно произнес Саи. — Я могу спросить, зачем? Или куда ты идешь? Ты не хочешь дать мне хоть что-нибудь?

— Стив не умер, — ровно сказал Саша. Его руки двигались с уверенной легкостью, быстро разбирая винтовку.

— Но я… я сделал так, как ты мне показывал, — запротестовал Саи задрожавшим голосом.

Пацан изо всех сил старался звучать хладнокровным и собранным, бессознательно копируя сашину манеру говорить, но для него не прошло незамеченным совершенное им убийство. Саша видел, сколько раз Саи уходил в ванную в первую ночь, как тряслись его руки и как он старался держаться по близости, хотя обычно сохранял определенное расстояние. Саша не в первый раз задумался, что ему стоит как-то утешить Саи, но, честно говоря, он не знал, как. Когда они только познакомились, ни один из них не переносил прикосновений, и со временем это превратилось в неписанное правило. Они просто не трогали друг друга.

Теперь он видел, как Саи крепко стискивает руки, пряча их дрожь.

— Ты не виноват, — резко сказал Саша из-за того, что был зол на испытываемое им облегчение. — Он новейший Капитан Америка.

— Что? — Саи звучал потрясенным, но под его удивлением Саша услышал то же облегчение. Пацан быстро встряхнулся. — А как же Стив Уилсон?

— Он не Стив Уилсон. Он Роджерс. Стив Роджерс.

— Откуда ты?..

Саша перебил его, потому что у него не было ответа. Он не знал, откуда он знал.

— _Всё_ , Саи, — повторил он. — Но в первую очередь чертежи того убежища. Это закончится сегодня. Это закончится, а потом я разберусь, что за бред здесь творится.

*

Они не облегчили Саше задачу по незаметному проникновению вовнутрь. Двадцать наемников патрулировали первый этаж и парковку высотки, в которой цели принадлежал пентхаус. Из добытых Саи данных они знали, что в пентхаусе присутствовали еще десять охранников. Где-то там находились и Стив с Черной Вдовой. Опасения у него вызывали только они, наемники были просто свидетелями. Все они были хорошо подготовленными спецназовцами, если судить по их перемещениям, однако он проскользнул мимо них почти без усилий.

Частный лифт предоставил Саше идеальный путь для проникновения. Он вскарабкался по кабелям до этажа прямо под пентхаусом, который целиком занимала одна квартира. Хозяин квартиры хоть и был дома, но визита убийцы не ожидал, поэтому у него не было охраны такого уровня, как в пентхаусе. Когда открылись двери лифта, он удивленно посмотрел на пустую шахту и рухнул после первого же удара.

Аккуратно связав и спрятав мужчину в шкаф, Саша принялся за утомительное взрезание стекла, пережидая, когда с балкона уйдет патруль, затем выбрался на внешнюю стену пятидесятиэтажного здания и перебрался через перила почти как в доме любовницы.

В самом пентхаусе охранники были более расслабленными, и Саша довольно легко скользнул внутрь. Он пробрался мимо пятерых наемников на первом этаже, попав на второй незамеченным. Учитывая все обстоятельства, это вышло в таком правильном соотношении сложности и простоты, что не могло не вызвать подозрений.

Нападение пришло с левой стороны. Саша услышал лишь скрип пола, скольжение ткани по коже, но этого было достаточно. Ему не нужно было слышать человека, чтобы почувствовать его движение. Развернувшись, Саша поймал ногу нападавшего посреди удара, крутанул и швырнул его в стену. За ним последовал металлический кулак, врезавшись по локоть в стену из гипсокартона, даже несмотря на то, что его глаза широко распахнулись от узнавания, когда Стив нырнул в сторону.

— Стив, — выдохнул Саша, нарушая собственные правила впервые за пять лет. Похоже, он только этим и занимался — нарушал правила направо и налево ради этого мужчины.

Стив смотрел на Сашу такими же распахнутыми глазами. Он открыл рот, закрыл и облизал губы, прежде чем произнес единственное слово:  
— Саша.

Они стояли, замерев, не шевелясь, почти забыв, что они здесь делали.

— Я не могу позволить тебе сделать это, — сказал Стив, первым нарушая молчание.

Саша оскалил зубы, высвободил руку и швырнул Стива обратно в комнату, где тот прятался, но в этот раз через стену. Понимая, что тревога уже поднята, он кинулся к безопасной комнате, в которую они спрятали посла. За спиной он услышал ругань и топот Стива, рванувшегося за ним в погоню.

— Нет! — услышал он крик Стива, но проигнорировал его.

Наизусть помня планировку, он повернул налево и затем сразу же направо вверх по лестнице. Посмотрев вниз, он увидел, как Стив подпрыгнул, наступил на перила, а затем, оттолкнувшись от стены, взлетел на второй этаж. Руки в красных перчатках вцепились в перила и перебросили тело, закрывшее Саше дорогу, но Стиву придется приложить больше усилий, чтобы остановить его.

Скользнув к Стиву, Саша с силой врезал по его колену, гася вспышку вины от прозвучавшего вслед за этим крика, когда Стив рухнул как подкошенный. Саша продолжил движение перекатом, поднявшим его обратно на ноги, и кинулся к главной спальне, пробивая дверь и падая вправо, когда над его головой засвистели пули. Поднявшись на корточки, уже со скорпионом в руке, он сделал пять выстрелов, даже не удосужившись посмотреть на пять упавших тел.

Плавно убрав оружие в кобуру, Саша поднялся на ноги и отодвинул панель на секретной нише, в которой пряталась клавиатура, с которой можно было открыть комнату безопасности. Его пальцы успели нажать две первые кнопки, когда в устройство всадилось дурацкое фрисби Стива, полностью его разломав. Развернувшись, он встретил атаку Стива, блокируя град ударов, и отмечая, что тот бережет левую ногу.

— Я сказал нет, — прорычал Стив.

— У тебя нет времени на это! — предупредил Саи. — Сюда уже едут полиция и скорая помощь. Пять минут максимум.

Зная, что Саи был прав, Саша встряхнулся и метнул нож. Стив, ругнувшись, поднял щит, чтобы отразить удар. Саша именно этого и ждал, ударив по ребрам Стива металлическим кулаком, явно сломав несколько штук, и заставил его отступить на пару шагов. Травма его едва замедлила, хотя в глубине души Саша знал, что придержал руку. При ударе в полную силу его кулак мог пробить человеческое тело насквозь. Стив продолжал нападать с той же решимостью, с которой Саша столкнулся во время их первой драки.

Они снова столкнулись друг с другом. Теперь Стив использовал щит, чтобы прикрыть раненую сторону. Если бы происходящее не было настолько серьезным, то это было бы очень красивым. То, как Стив органично использовал щит, как он им сражался, просто завораживало. Что-то оживало в Саше, принося необычную радость, когда он осознал, что Стив на самом деле был равен ему в плане физической силы, может быть, даже в выносливости. Несмотря на две травмы, тело Стива идеально двигалось с сашиным, как будто они танцевали. Только это было не ради удовольствия. Саша делал все возможное, чтобы навредить Стиву. Не убить, Саша не хотел его убивать даже сейчас, но этому нужно было положить конец.

Однако, с его фокусом было что-то странное. Порой Саша чувствовал, что внимание Стива покидало его, даже когда он продолжал драться.

— Не буду! — резко возмутился Стив, и до Саши наконец дошло. Стив говорил не с ним, а с той сукой, которая передала ему пыточный триггер. Осознание повергло его в такое состояние шока, что щит Стива врезался ему в лицо, ошеломив и заставив отступить на пару шагов.

В этот раз Стив не бросился к нему. Он встал между Сашей и комнатой безопасности, подняв щит.

— Мы оба знаем, что ты можешь пройти через меня и эту стену до прихода помощи, — выдохнул Стив. — Но если ты это сделаешь, она использует на тебе код, Саша. Она говорит, что знает, как они действуют, но она и в прошлый раз так говорила. Ты все еще можешь уйти.

Голубые глаза на мгновение расфокусировались, теперь Саша понимал причину этого — Стив слушал кого-то, кого здесь не было. Затем он стиснул зубы с упрямым видом, который Саша каким-то образом знал — Стив принял решение, и никто его не заставит отступить. Знал это, как собственное сердцебиение, хотя никогда раньше не видел на лице Стива этот взгляд.

— Уходи, — взмолился Стив.

— Две минуты, — подтвердил в его ухе Саи.

— Я обещаю, что никогда не буду использовать эту фразу, Саша. Не буду. Ни одну из них. Но она это сделает.

Саша фыркнул и расставил ноги, опуская центр тяжести и поворачиваясь к Стиву левой рукой. Капитан Америка понял смысл этих маневров, и его челюсть снова сжалась. Щит немного приподнялся, и, хотя его глаза продолжали умолять, Саша знал, что он не шевельнется. Решение было принято.

— Она слушает сейчас, так? — спросил Саша, его голос звучал низко, гладко и обжигающе холодно.

Стив кивнул, не меняя позы.

— Наталья Алиановна Романова, — мурлыкнул он с угрозой, ловя и удерживая взгляд Стива. — Тебе стоит быть осторожнее в своих поступках, soplyachka. Используешь триггеры, и это станет личным, — он произнес слова с достаточной тяжестью, чтобы подчеркнуть — его попытки убить ее подопечного пока были только бизнесом.

— Это стало личным для Наташи, — рявкнул Стив с замерцавшей в глазах злостью, — когда твой пацан напал на меня.

Саша кивнул.

— Поэтому она получает предупреждение. Один безвозмездный выстрел. Но в следующий раз я заставлю ее заплатить. — Он посмотрел в глаза Стива, неожиданно до странного захотев, чтобы тот увидел его тем, кем он был. — Спроси ее, что я делаю, когда чувствую себя лично задетым, Стив. Спроси ее.

Стив ни разу не моргнул, его глаза потемнели от угрозы, его возбуждало то, что он видел в Саше, хотя он по-прежнему злился. Но не боялся, никогда не боялся.

— Саша, пожалуйста. — В голосе Саи звучала паника. Он был слишком далеко, чтобы помочь в этот раз, и знал об этом. — Они почти там.

— Это еще не конец, — прорычал Саша.

Его не удивило, когда Стив в ответ улыбнулся. Однако его обрадовало, что тот так и не расслабился.

— Я буду ждать следующего раза.

Саша почувствовал, что ухмыляется, дико, почти бешено, потому что, как бы невозможно это ни звучало, он тоже будет ждать. Однако, до того, как он обрек себя на новые проблемы, он развернулся и метнулся к ближайшему выходу — в окно. Стекло разлетелось во все стороны, когда он прыгнул через него, приземлившись на балкон двумя этажами ниже, а затем в перекате упал на землю. Он не смотрел, но все равно ощущал на спине взгляд Стива. На мгновение он подумал — понадеялся — что тот последует за ним, но этого не произошло. Либо из-за раненого колена, либо еще по какой-то причине, Саша не знал, и у него не было возможности, чтобы остаться и проверить.

Он услышал приближающиеся сирены, о которых его предупреждал Саи, и выбрал третий из спланированных заранее путей отхода. Баррикады выросли прямо за его спиной, и он без усилий растворился в городе.

Через час он вернулся в их конспиративную квартиру. Саи ждал его. Саша готовился к ссоре всю дорогу. Пацан явно был занят, пока его не было. Он сунул пачку распечатанных документов в руки Саши, как только тот шагнул в дверь. Саша заметил, что несколько листов Саи оставил лежать возле ноутбука, хотя за ним раньше не водилось придерживать информацию.

Замерев, Саша внимательнее всмотрелся в подопечного. Пацан был бледным, его взгляд метался к Саше и в сторону. Он нервничал, переживал, но не был напуган, он никогда не боялся Саши, не взирая на то, что видел всё, на что был способен убийца.

Бумаги могут подождать.

— В чем дело? — спросил Саша, откладывая документы в сторону.

Саи облизал губы, вернулся к стойке, которую использовал вместо рабочего стола, и потеребил уголок лежавших там бумаг. Он старательно избегал взгляд Саши, чтобы тому было сложнее его прочитать. После пяти совместно прожитых лет пацан выработал несколько эффективных способов бороться с сашиной чрезмерной проницательностью.

— Помнишь, ты сказал, что Стив — новейший Капитан Америка?

— Несколько человек надевали костюм и носили щит; мы это обсудили. Это лучшее объяснение тому, как эта персоналия могла функционировать с сороковых годов. Так что да, он новейший.

Теперь пацан губу зажевал, по-прежнему глядя в сторону.

— Выплевывай.

— Это не так, — подчинился Саи. В ответ на приподнятую сашину бровь он взял лист со стойки и протянул ему. — Он не новейший Капитан Америка. Он первый Капитан Америка.

Саша бросил на Саи резкий взгляд. Пацан выпрямил спину и кивнул на распечатку. Нахмурившись, Саша опустил глаза и почувствовал, как у него перехватило дыхание. Это было фото его Стива, стоявшего с симпатичной брюнеткой с идеально уложенными волосами. Они оба не смотрели в камеру, не подозревая, что их снимают. Они были одеты в старую армейскую форму, о которой Саша откуда-то знал, что она была очень колючей, очень тяжелой, но недостаточно теплой.

— Это одна из немногих фотографий Капитана Америки без костюма. Этого парня я ударил ножом в твоем номере. Это один и тот же человек, Саша.

Саша проглотил комок в горле. Они знали, что он намного старше, чем выглядит, но это...

— Спасибо, Саи, — тихо произнес Саша, но, подняв глаза, увидел, что пацан выглядит еще более расстроенным. — Что? — надавил он. — Что еще?

Борьба на лице Саи была очевидной, наконец он резко повернулся и схватил еще один лист, отложенный в сторону. Это было еще одно фото, и Саша с нетерпением за ним потянулся.

— Это единственное изображение Воющих Коммандос, — пояснил Саи. — Почти всё было засекречено и уничтожено сразу после войны, чтобы защитить их семьи от преследований со стороны выживших последователей Гидры.

На фото семь мужчин с серьезными лицами стояли бок о бок. Их форма была разрозненной, но взгляд Саши был прикован к человеку в центре. Костюм не был похож на тот, который он носил в нынешнее время, но это все равно был Стив. Он каким-то образом выглядел более беззаботным.

— Вот, — сказал Саи, тыча пальцем в человека справа от Стива. — Этот парень. Саша, это ты.

Саше понадобилась минута, чтобы заметить сходство, но оно было — в глазах и в подбородке. Глаза мужчины, совсем как сашины, были обращены к Капитану Америке. Другие Коммандос смотрели прямо в камеру, но мужчина с его лицом смотрел только на Стива. Однако, его поза больше, чем направление его взгляда, заставила Сашу стиснуть зубы. Плечи Стива были развернуты к мужчине, он с легкостью впускал его в свое личное пространство, доверяя. Наглый вид, с которым этот солдат стоял там, словно уверенный в дозволенности этого, вызвал у Саши еще и головную боль.

— Кто он? — хрипло спросил Саша.

— Мы не знаем. Никто не знает. Личности всего отряда были засекречены.

Однако это было неправдой. Стив знал. Знал, но не поверил собственным глазам. Или, предостерёг себя Саша, Стив солгал. Разыграл его в игре, которую Саша пока не понимал. Это больше было похоже на правду.

— Когда это было снято?

— В тысяча девятьсот сорок втором, насколько я могу судить.

После пяти лет у Саши появилась первая зацепка к тому, кем он был. Каким-то образом появился кто-то, кто мог ему об этом рассказать. Если он сможет встретить его вне совместных попыток убить друг друга.

*

Застать шпионку, ныне называвшую себя Наташей Романовой, одну и на публике, оказалось проще, чем Саша предполагал. После того, как посол покинул ООН, она оказалась частью сопровождения, последовавшего в высококлассный ресторан. Цель Саши встречалась за ланчем с коллегой по работе, предложив идеальную возможность завершить контракт. Проблемой было то, что этим коллегой оказался министр безопасности, и охрана была туже девственной задницы. Однако, это было важным, если не важнее. Как только Романова уселась в кафе под открытым небом через дорогу от ресторана для наблюдения, Саша последовал за ней. Проигнорировав желание залезть повыше и выстрелить, он просочился сквозь толпу и сел напротив Романовой, опустив на стол между ними свою наплечную сумку.

Если она и удивилась, то Черных Вдов слишком хорошо обучали, чтобы они это показывали. Она начала передвигаться, обыденно для любого постороннего взгляда, но он знал, что она потянулась за оружием.

— На твоем месте я бы этого не делал, — пожурил он ее тихим голосом.

Наташа замерла на достаточное время, чтобы он приоткрыл сумку, показывая ей гору лежавшей там взрывчатки. На ее лице по-прежнему ничего не отразилось, только взгляд скользнул по содержимому. Она осторожно уселась в расслабленной позе и положила ладони на стол между ними.

— Это не твоя обычная тактика, — ровно отметила Наташа.

Саша посмотрел ей в глаза, преследуемый ощущением узнаваемости, от которого у него сводило зубы. Это было похоже на встречу со Стивом. Стивом, который не умер, который заставлял его делать невероятно глупые вещи. Кем для него были эти двое?

— Нет, — согласился Саша, говоря спокойно и ясно, чтобы не оставить места для недопонимания. — Я хочу поговорить.

Уголок ее рта дрогнул в случайной или преднамеренной реакции. Он не знал наверняка.

— Странный способ ты выбрал.

— Не так много способов заставить Черную Вдову прислушаться.

Она улыбнулась. Фальшиво или по-настоящему — не было возможности узнать. Он проигнорировал это.

— Ты мне льстишь.

Саша тоже выдал короткую кривую улыбку, играя в ее игру как в свою.

— Ты знаешь, что я мог просто убить тебя, — подчеркнул он.

Наташа небрежно повела плечом, обозначая свое равнодушие.

— Риски работы.

Саша оставил притворство.

— Я хочу напомнить, что, если ты начнешь войну между нами, то платить придется не тебе. Ты из Красной Комнаты, как и я. Мне не нужно объяснять тебе тактику, что я сделаю, если ты меня вынудишь.

Не было необходимости объяснять, что он имел в виду: это место создало их, научило их думать, планировать, использовать людские страхи. Наташа знала те же игры, те же самые способы причинить кому-то боль, не коснувшись и пальцем. Ее молчание подтвердило это.

— Я знаю, что ты уже ищешь Саи. Поэтому я здесь, чтобы предложить сделку, только между нами.

Наташа наклонила голову, показывая, что слушает.

— Ты не трогаешь мою семью, — холодно сказал Саша, подавшись вперед. — А я не буду вымещать свое неудовольствие на людях, которых любишь ты.

Они смотрели друг на друга, каждый был нечитаемой непробиваемой скалой. Их такими сделали, и она поняла его сообщение. Эта небольшая встреча была доказательством, что он мог добраться и до нее, и до любого, кто был ей дорог. О, Вдов обучали не иметь привязанностей, но всегда кто-то был. Люди просто были такими созданы, а Наташа давным давно покинула и Красную Комнату, и КГБ.

— Любовь для детей, — медленно и уверенно ответила она.

Саша оскалил зубы.

— Я следил за тобой, Наташа. Ты давно оставила позади дни одиночества. Ты не можешь с собой справиться, и я заставлю их заплатить, если ты причинишь вред моему.

— Этого мало, — возразила она. — Ты втянул парня в это. Ты должен убрать его с поля боя.

Саша откинулся на спинку, разглядывая ее в попытке уловить ее мысли. Пришла его очередь слушать.

— Я могу заставить Фьюри и ЩИТ оставить ребенка в покое, — предложила она. — Если ты пойдешь на небольшую сделку.

— Мои текущие контракты вне обсуждений.

Наташа опять чуть наклонила голову, отмечая, что он не отказал ей.

— Я держу их подальше от ребенка, а ты держишься подальше от Стива.

Саша уставился на нее, прищурив глаза. Он совершенно не ожидал такой просьбы. В ней был привкус личного. Он ожидал что-то, относящееся к работе; что-то, на что он мог согласиться.

— Я бы его не убил, — осторожно произнес он.

Ее бровь дернулась вверх, на одно краткое мгновение показывая недоверие. Саша с трудом удержался от желания облизать губы, открыть опытному глазу Вдовы больше, чем было допустимо. Было важно заключить сделку, он должен был обеспечить безопасность Саи любой ценой, но не видеть больше Стива, не выяснить, откуда они знают друг друга — этого он не мог допустить. Он не был готов отказаться от этой информации, однако она сможет понять мотив, существование которого он пытался отрицать.

— Не согласен, — сказал он, добавляя в голос угрозы. — Попроси о чем-нибудь другом.

В его лицо впился взгляд пронзительных глаз, отмечая то, как он позволил дернуться левой руке. Совсем немного, достаточно, чтобы дать ей хоть что-то, не открывая при этом слишком многого.

— Почему?

— Потому что, — медленно ответил он, — я не планировал его убивать.

Взгляд Вдовы стал еще пронзительнее, сосредотачиваясь на нем еще внимательнее, чем раньше.

— Почему?

Саша улыбнулся ей, изгибая губы пародией на честную улыбку, достаточно похожей на настоящую, чтобы обмануть случайных свидетелей. Его глаза были совсем другим делом.

— Попроси о чем-нибудь другом, — медленно повторил он.

Он открыто показал свое намерение убить ее, давая понять, что больше повторять он не будет. Он не обсуждал с врагами определенные вещи, тем более с Черной Вдовой, чьей сутью было выискивать уязвимые места в броне окружающих.

Голос Наташи был пронизан фальшивой незаинтересованностью.  
— Ты намекаешь, что это личное?

Саша улыбнулся проходившей мимо паре, в мгновение ока преображая выражение лица в принадлежащее обаятельному молодому человеку.

— Твои шансы всё сокращаются, Вдова, — отметил он с такой же фальшивой незаинтересованностью.

Наташа не нахмурилась; она было слишком хорошо выучена, чтобы так откровенно реагировать, но что-то подсказало Саше, что она хотела это сделать. Ему было достаточно знать, что она приняла его аргументы. Это не было доверием; они не могли себе такого позволить. Однако они понимали, что Саша не возьмется за контракт на Стива. Было не так много причин, по которым Зимний Солдат отказывался от контракта, и она об этом знала.

— Тогда услугу, — уступила она, понимая, что не вытянет из него больше информации. — Ты будешь мне должен.

Саша неохотно ухмыльнулся. Она была хороша. Очень хороша. Это было идеальной просьбой — карт-бланш от человека, считавшего несущественными любые моральные ограничения.

— Черная Вдова, ну и ну. Тебе должны даже враги.

Она снова приподняла бровь.

— Ты заключила сделку с дьяволом, маленькая вдова.

— Не в первый раз, — тут же ответила она. — И не в последний.

Больше говорить было не о чем. Либо она отзовет своих людей от поисков Саи, сосредоточившись на охоте за Сашей, либо он окрасит ее жизнь в кровавый цвет. Он мало о чем заботился в жизни, и мало за что стал бы сражаться, но то, что имел, был намерен уберечь. Даже если это означало, что ему придется сжечь весь мир дотла.

Отодвинув со скрипом стул, он встал и ушел. Она довольно быстро сможет разминировать бомбу, но недостаточно быстро, чтобы проследить за ним. Добежав трусцой до ближайшей станции метро, Саша растворился в толпе пассажиров.


	7. Глава 6

Обнаружить дом Стива оказалось на удивление легко. Похоже, что Мстители, или ЩИТ, или кто там их финансировал, полагались на то, что его спрячет его анонимность. Честно говоря, они бы даже не знали, где начинать поиски, если бы Саша не вспомнил его имя и не посоветовал Саи начать с Бруклина. Как оказалось, там жил всего лишь один Стивен Грант Роджерс. Они его нашли.

В данное время Стив жил в историческом районе Бруклин-Хайтс. Это был благополучный жилой район, который, по мнению Саши, Стиву совершенно не подходил. Однако внутри дом оказался совершенно другим. Здание столетнего возраста, в котором когда-то на каждом этаже располагалось по арендатору, превратилось в обиталище на одну семью. Кто-то либо с любовью восстановил это место, либо сумел сохранить в превосходном состоянии. Учитывая, что в сороковых Стив обитал где-то поблизости, Саша не знал, какой вариант верен.

Поскольку хозяина не оказалось дома, Саша уделил время на обыск каждого этажа. Он нашел минимум по одному жучку в каждой комнате, правда, ни один из них не передавал видео. Он уничтожил их все. К собственному удивлению, он нашел спрятанные по всему дому пистолеты, некоторые были укрыты более тщательно, чем другие. Из найденной Саи информации Саша считал, что Капитан Америка против использования оружия, однако человек за маской не соответствовал собственной репутации. Или разрозненным воспоминаниям Саши, если на то пошло.

Закончив обыск, Саша позволил себе осмотреть само жилище. К собственному удивлению и беспокойству, он обнаружил, что место ему очень нравится. Все было минималистично; несколько безделушек, множество книг и нарисованных от руки эскизов. Здесь было тепло, уютно и знакомо.

В спальне Стива он обнаружил фотографии, целую стену фотографий. Некоторые были черно-белыми, некоторые цветными, некоторые — нарисованными от руки изображениями. Здесь были два фото, найденные Саи, и были те, которых он не видел. Один из набросков поймал внимание Саши, заставив забыть о том, где и почему он находится. Это был мужчина с его лицом, только моложе, и он легко и беззаботно смеялся, словно это было так просто, как дыхание.

Саша все еще рассматривал его, когда услышал, как щелкнул замок на входной двери. Она закрылась через мгновение, но Саша оставался на месте, пытаясь увидеть себя в человеке, которого пытались изловить, приложив серьезные усилия. Он услышал, как внизу Стив поднялся на второй этаж, где располагался небольшой кабинет, использовавшийся как библиотека. После этого все затихло на такое долгое время, что Саша решил выйти из комнаты, чтобы встретиться со Стивом.

Затем он почувствовал движение в дверном проеме и повернулся.

— Мое оружие пропало, — почти буднично произнес Стив.

Он пристально разглядывал Сашу, стоя в проеме. В его плечах и ногах читалось напряжение, несмотря на то, что он держал руки в карманах серой ветровки. Это была поза человека, пытающегося выглядеть беспечным, но готовящегося к бою. Еще он не стал подходить ближе, держась вне досягаемости, явно наученный предыдущими ошибками.

Снова увидев его, Саша опять почувствовал горечь предательства. В его рту и груди горела злость, потому что этот человек не должен был иметь на него такого сильного влияния. Никто не должен был иметь над ним такой власти.

— Мне стоит убить тебя, — холодно сказал Саша.

Стив медленно вынул руки из карманов. Левая была пустой, а в правой он держал крохотное черное устройство, быстро опознанное Сашей. Тревожная кнопка экстренного вызова. То есть тот, на кого работал Капитан Америка, все-таки заботился о сохранности своего драгоценного имущества.

— Если бы ты пришел сюда убить меня, — продолжил Стив тем же ровным, почти дружелюбным голосом. — Я бы уже был мертв. Так что я предполагаю, что ты здесь не для этого. Но если я ошибаюсь, то, думаю, я сумею продержаться против тебя, пока не придет помощь. Однако ты мне не показался парнем, который строит полупродуманные планы.

Саша с опозданием понял, что Стив продолжает говорить, потому что он сам так и не сказал ни слова.

— Как ты выжил? — спросил он.

Стив пожал плечами.

— Меня довольно сложно убить. И ты здесь не поэтому.

— Я хочу знать, кто тебя послал, какую игру ты ведешь... почему ты соврал мне.

— Я не врал, — возразил Стив, покраснев, когда Саша прищурился. Это должно было выглядеть угрожающе, однако Стив, похоже, воспринял это не так. — Ну ладно, моя фамилия не Уилсон, но это было единственной ложью.

Отказ сказать ему правду вырвал из горла Саши рычание. Он сделал угрожающий шаг вперед, и Стив тут же поднял тревожную кнопку. Замерев, Саша перевел взгляд с нее на проклятые голубые глаза. В них не было страха, только осторожность. Два избиения от рук Саши — и этого хватило.

— Я не знаю, как убедить тебя поверить мне, — тихо сказал Стив.

Поскольку Саша планировал выбить правду из него кулаками, он тоже этого не знал.

— Меня зовут Стив Роджерс, — со вздохом начал Стив, видимо, решив все-таки попытаться. — Я работаю на ЩИТ. В данный момент мы защищаем посла Саймона Кассела, потому что ты пытаешься его убить и всё такое. — Его губы дрогнули в уголках в игривой ухмылке, именно так, как помнил Саша. — Мы не знаем, кто тебя нанял, поэтому Наташа придумала план, чтобы это выяснить. — Стив облизал губы, неожиданно занервничав. — Все должно было произойти не так. Как я сказал тебе той ночью, это... Это не то, что я делаю.

Саша закатил глаза. Стив хмыкнул, увидев это.

— Согласен, — сказал он, как будто Саша произнес свое неверие вслух. — Но это так. Я не хожу на свидания, не хожу на вечеринки, и уж точно не сплю с незнакомцами. Но, — он снова облизал губы и покраснел, — я сделал исключение.

— И я уверен, что тебе помог тот факт, что ты искал информацию.

— По-моему, я за это уже расплатился, — просто ответил Стив.

Так и было. Саша лишь накануне видел во сне, как он умирал.

— Предположим, я тебе верю, — прорычал Саша, — что не так, но почему тогда они послали тебя, если ты этого не делаешь?

Румянец стал гуще, и Саша с трудом прогнал воспоминания об этой красноте в более интересных местах.

— Эм, у тебя, судя по всему, есть определенный тип, — признался Стив. — И я полностью в него вписываюсь.

Саша уставился на него. Он не хотел, чтобы люди располагали подобной информацией о нем. Однако, что задевало его больше всего, так тот факт, что Стив по-прежнему не выглядел врущим. Как тогда в номере отеля, его глаза были ясными и безгрешными. Они заставляли Сашу поверить, что это не игра, но так не могло быть. Никто не мог быть настолько наивным.

Саша просчитанно расслабил свою позу, с удовольствием отметив, что Стив его понял. Тот расслабил хватку на тревожной кнопке, однако не отпустил ее и сохранял расстояние между ними.

— Я здесь не из-за контракта, — осторожно предложил Саша, не уверенный, почему он вообще пошел на риск. Саи считал его план совершенно безрассудным, и то тогда речь шла всего лишь о разведке.

Стив снова облизал губы.

— Тогда зачем ты здесь?

— Ты сказал, что не хочешь меня арестовывать...

Стив кивнул, являя собой картину абсолютной искренности.

— Докажи это, — Саша бросил вызов, опустив голос почти на октаву.

Он опять совершал до смешного нелепый поступок, но не мог остановиться. В Стиве было что-то такое, что не давало спать по ночам, мешало забыть и двигаться дальше. Что-то заставляло его пойти и найти этого человека, снова и снова. Это что-то заставило Сашу прийти в его дом и поставить всё под угрозу.

— Как? — тихо спросил Стив.

— Положи кнопку на стол, — предложил Саша.

Стив облизал губы.

— Мне самому странно это слышать, но я вообще-то не хочу умирать.

Саша ухмыльнулся, медленно, опасно растягивая губы, от чего большинство людей убегало в ужасе. Но не Стив.

— В какой конкретно момент я всерьез пытался тебя убить?

— Здесь? Не пытался. Но я помню, какой ты быстрый.

— Мои удары были смертельными?

— Нет, — нехотя признал Стив.

Саша приподнял бровь и едва запрокинул голову, открывая Стиву горло.

— Иди сюда.

Последовал еще один долгий момент колебаний. Затем Стив осторожно, с явным нежеланием опустил тревожную кнопку на стол рядом с дверью. Сунув руки обратно в карманы, он подошел ближе.

Хотя Саше стоило следить за телом Стива в поиске сигналов, означавших, что тот собирается напасть, он не мог оторваться от его глаз, нежно-голубых и сосредоточенных на нем. Саша обнаружил, что не может отвести от них взгляд. Это было намного больше обычного вожделения, намного глубже, чем любое чувство, которое он к кому-либо испытывал. Но в то же время его эмоции казались самыми естественными в мире.

Когда между ними осталось несколько сантиметров, Стив остановился.

— Встань на колени, — потребовал Саша.

— Что? — Стив растерянно моргнул.

Саша провел металлическим большим пальцем по приоткрытым губам Стива, и реакция оказалась такой же сильной, как в отеле. Его глаза прикрылись, тело затрепетало. То, что его коснулся металл, а не плоть, не имело значения.

— Встань на колени, — медленно, с угрозой повторил Саша, — и отсоси мне.

Стив снова посмотрел на него, открыв рот больше, и промолчал. Когда Саша решил, что он откажется, Стив неожиданно опустился на колени, быстро, но грациозно. Он не отвел взгляд от Саши ни на мгновение, в его глазах плескалась робость, но зрачки уже начали расплываться.

— Опять заставляешь меня делать исключение, — пробормотал Стив, словно говоря с собой, а не с Сашей.

— Какое исключение?

Ему не стоило быть таким любопытным. В то же время Саша чувствовал, как у него встает только от этого, от одного вида Стива, упавшего на колени по его приказу. Сердце Саши колотилось о его ребра с удвоенной скоростью.

Стив снова ухмыльнулся, потянувшись сильными руками к сашиным штанам и расстегивая молнию.

— Ты не первый, кто велел мне встать на колени, однако... — Взгляд Стива метнулся к сашиному паху, язык смочил губы. — Я... — Стив опять колебался. — Я не знаю, что делать, — торопливо признался он.

Если это и было правдой, то все равно не помещало Стиву открыть ширинку и спустить сашино белье достаточно, чтобы вынуть его член. Длинные пальцы, которые никогда не должны были касаться оружия, бережно и старательно сжали ствол. Голубые глаза теперь были сфокусированы на члене Саши, и Стив с усилием сглотнул. Саша сделал то же самое, осознав, что этого просто не может быть. Было что-то бессмысленное в том, что Стив был настолько хорош в сексе, настолько хорош, открывая себя для Саши, но не умел сосать. Он мог быть неопытен, но чтобы не знать вообще, как это делать? В чем была цель этого признания? Или притворства, если это было частью игры?

Намеренно используя металлическую руку, Саша коснулся лица Стива, скользя пальцами по идеальной линии челюсти к его губам. Стив все еще нервничал, в глазах впервые появилась неуверенность, и Сашу накрыло новым осознанием. Он поверил, что Стив не делал этого, по крайней мере, не делал минетов. Сколько бы раз он ни использовал свое тело в качестве рабочего инструмента, _это_ он отдавал только Саше. Было нечто невероятно возбуждающее в том, чтобы стать первым, чтобы научить Стива, как это делать. Узнать, почему Стива вообще нужно этому учить, он сможет и потом.

— Просто открой рот, — подсказал Саша. — Накрой зубы губами.

Он медленно подтолкнул рот Стива, скользя пальцами внутрь, чувствуя, как Стив тут же облизал их, даже попытался легко пососать. Он чертовски естественно вел себя, однако он жадно лизал вовсе не плоть.

Сердце Саши ускорило стук, и он принял неожиданное решение.

— Я трахну твой рот, — объявил он, толкаясь пальцами между губ Стива. Его глаза все время были зафиксированы на глазах Саши. — Постарайся использовать язык, насколько получится. Я не буду совать глубоко, так что не бойся задохнуться.

Вынув пальцы, Саша сжал уже текущий член и направил в рот Стива. Нерешительность пропала. Стив идеально ему подчинялся. Он широко открыл рот, более чем достаточно, чтобы принять его, и сжал губы вокруг головки. Саша застонал, когда его обхватил влажный жар, опустил голову и толкнулся бедрами. Гладкое скольжение внутрь было идеальным, как и то, как Стив водил языком, вылизывая и массируя, что мог.

— Возьми в руку то, что не помещается в рот, и дрочи мне, — хрипло приказал Саша, почти пьяный от ощущений и возбуждения.

Стив послушно сделал, как было велено, сжав большую ладонь с длинными пальцами вокруг ствола, поглаживая то, что не мог без усилий поместить в рот. Учитывая размер Саши и неопытность Стива, это означало почти всё, кроме головки. Саше было все равно. Это ощущалось невероятно.

Стив по-прежнему смотрел на него, голубые глаза потемнели от желания, ноздри раздувались, когда он пытался набрать воздуху между толчками. Он не протестовал, когда Саша накрыл металлическими пальцами его загривок, даже не моргнул, хотя вручал в руки Саши собственную жизнь. Доверие было ошеломляющим, и Саша обнаружил, что держит его очень осторожно, направляя вперед и назад в легком темпе, предназначенном растянуть происходящее.

Воздух проходил по его горлу почти болезненными вздохами, взгляд не отрывался от Стива. Его глаза были очень чистыми, беззащитными и доверчивыми, в то же время переполненными откровенным желанием. Когда Саша ускорил темп, двигаясь быстрее, но не глубже во рту Стива, он почувствовал, как его свободная рука медленно сжалась у него на бедре. Ему все сложнее было делать вдохи, но он не отталкивал Сашу. Он просто держался за него, сосал и лизал изо всех сил.

— Мой, — прорычал Саша.

Не оставляя сомнений в правдивости его заявления, Стив застонал вокруг его ствола, его зрачки растеклись, оставив лишь тонкий голубой ободок по краям. Он всосал сильнее, и Саша тут же кончил.

Сжав шею Стива, он отодвинул его назад со своего пульсирующего члена. Рука на стволе не перестала двигаться, длинные пальцы завершали начатое талантливым ртом. Член Саши подрагивал, и он накрыл ладонь Стива своей, замедляя движение, пока удерживал его голову на месте металлической рукой. С глубоким стоном он уставился в великолепные глаза Стива, не покидавшие его лица ни на мгновение, пока он метил его своим семенем. Стив снова застонал, наслаждаясь и принимая сашину метку.

Даже сейчас они не разрывали взгляда. Саша осторожно отвел руку Стива от своего опадающего члена, заправился и провел пальцем по беспорядку, покрывавшему его лоб. Поднеся палец к губам Стива, он смотрел, как они поддались его требованию, открываясь и принимая его по костяшку. Когда Стив облизал грубую подушечку, они оба застонали.

— Ты вообще настоящий? — пробормотал Саша.

В глазах Стива заплясали огоньки, морщинки вокруг глаз углубились от веселья. Саша никогда не видел ничего подобного. Это было прекрасно.

Подавшись вперед, он выдернул палец изо рта Стива и, сжав его за руку, резко вздернул на ноги. В его теле не было ни следа сопротивления, словно Стив предсказывал движения его тела, поднимаясь, когда его поднимали, безупречно двигаясь за движениями Саши. Уронив металлическую руку с шеи Стива на его спину, Саша крепко прижал его к своему боку, и, не тратя время, живой рукой расстегнул джинсы и вытащил каменно-твердый член Стива, натягивавший темную ткань.

Стив издал прерывистый, беспомощный звук и крепче вжался в Сашу, цепляясь неуклюжими от похоти руками за его одежду. Саша не мог оторвать взгляд от его губ, красных и припухших от сосания члена. Его глаза плавали от желания, лицо было в полном беспорядке, покрытое сашиной спермой, что делало Стива самым красивым человеком, каких Саша когда-либо видел. Он прижался губами ко рту Стива, заталкивая язык внутрь так же, как он хотел его трахнуть — жестко, глубоко, пока он не станет единственным, что Стив чувствует.

Задыхаясь, Стив схватился за плечи Саши, когда тот сжал в руке отчаянно твердый член.

— Трахай мой кулак, Стиви, — приказал Саша, разрывая поцелуй. — Давай, сделай это, — хрипло приободрил он.

По лицу Стива растекся темный румянец, вниз по шее и, Саша знал, дальше по груди. Тем не менее, он качнулся в сашину хватку, охнув и прикрыв глаза.

— Нет, — прорычал Саша. — Смотри на меня, Стив.

Голубые глаза распахнулись, послушно сосредотачиваясь на нем. Саша поправил хватку, когда Стив толкнулся в его кулак сильнее, всхлипывая, но не отводя взгляд. Он не отворачивался, несмотря на смущение, смешанное с похотью, отчетливо видной на его лице. Необходимость обладать этим человеком росла с каждым стоном Стива, каждым всхлипом, каждым резким толчком бедер. К смущению присоединился стыд из-за того, что Стив не отворачивался. Саша видел, что он хочет, это желание росло с приближением его оргазма, но он ему не поддавался. Стив был послушным, он гнался за разрядкой и не отводил от Саши глаз.

Из горла Стива вырвалось рыдание, и Саша понял, что он близко.

— Дай мне это, — потребовал он.

Тело Стива словно не могло противиться приказу. Он выкрикнул имя Саши и кончил. Каким-то образом он так и не разорвал зрительный контакт, пока его тело отчаянно вздрагивало, приводя в беспорядок сашины руку и бедро. В конце у Стива подломились ноги; он оставался в вертикальном положении только благодаря металлической руке, обвивавшей его за пояс. Потом его глаза закрылись, но Саша не возражал. Он вытер ладонь о бедро Стива, затем наклонился и подхватил его живой рукой под коленями, чтобы отнести в кровать.

Как и в отеле, Стив дрожал, вжимаясь в Сашу, и захныкал, когда тот опустил его на постель. Когда он выпрямился, и их тела отстранились друг от друга, Стив снова захныкал, громче, и потянулся к нему.

— Тише, котенок, — пробормотал Саша, и Стив тут же стих.

Дрожь не остановилась, но он открыл глаза, чтобы наблюдать, пока Саша раздевал его. Он аккуратно стел сперму с лица Стива рубашкой. Пока он это делал, изящные пальцы сжали его запястье, осторожно держась за него. У Саши от этого жеста сжалось горло и свело живот. Как Стив делал это с ним?

— Прости меня, — прошептал Стив, когда Саша скидывал одежду в угол.

Резко вскинув голову, Саша на мгновение ощутил панику, подумав, что Стив использовал тревожную кнопку. Он не смог бы во второй раз пережить предательство этого человека. Однако нет, устройство по-прежнему лежало на столе.

Он в растерянности нашел глаза Стива и обнаружил, что в них больше не было удовольствия. Рука на его запястье тряслась, и Саша не мог поверить тому, что твердил ему рассудок. Сабдроп, совсем как в отеле, когда он решил, что ему показалось. Потеря такого количества эндорфинов серьезно приложила Стива.

— Я причинил тебе боль, — горько прошептал Стив. — Мне ужасно жаль.

— Ничего, куколка, — пробормотал он. — Я тебя прощаю. Все в порядке.

— Останься, — выдавил Стив. — Пожалуйста, останься.

Из его головы исчезла любая мысль о том, чтобы уйти. Саша наклонился, обрамляя лицо Стива ладонями. Вздрагивая, Стив сильнее прижался к металлической, заставив сашино сердце споткнуться на ходу.

— Сколько тебе нужно, — пообещал он, прежде чем успел передумать.

Сделав еще один прерывистый вдох, Стив потянул его за запястье, и Саша тихо хмыкнул.

— Дай мне сначала раздеться.

Это оказалось куда сложнее сделать, чем Саша ожидал. Стив начинал дрожать, если не мог как-то до него дотронуться. Избавиться от повседневной одежды, которую он выбрал на случай, если придется затеряться в городской толпе, заняло столько времени, что он начал терять терпение, но в конце концов он оказался таким же голым, как Стив, и забрался на большую кровать. Стив дал ему улечься, затем свернулся в сашиных руках, как будто там всегда было его место. Может быть, подумал Саша, так оно и было.

Прошло почти двадцать минут, прежде чем Стив снова заговорил, но в этот раз Саша не ощущал беспокойства. Их ноги переплетались, металлическая рука бережно гладила Стива по ребрам, и Саша почувствовал, как Стив замирает под его прикосновением. По мере того, как текли минуты, Стив все больше и больше успокаивался. Он был полностью безвольным, бескостным в руках Саши. Снова доверял ему.

— Это всегда так... насыщенно? — хрипло спросил Стив.

— Что это? — уточнил Саша.

— Это... — Стив облизал губы, открывая глаза, оказавшиеся совсем не такими усталыми, как ожидал Саша. — После секса, это всегда настолько утомительно? Мне уже лучше, но вот прямо сразу после него я себя чувствую, как будто меня сбила машина.

Саша нахмурился.

— Как ты можешь этого не знать?

Стив тихо рассмеялся, на его губах цвела сладкая улыбка.

— Веришь или нет, — сказал он, покраснев. — Ты единственный мужчина, или женщина, с кем я когда-либо был в постели.

У Саши свело желудок, несмотря на откровенную ложь этого заявления.

— Я не люблю, когда мне врут, тем более, когда это делаешь ты.

— Хорошо, что я всегда честен, — парировал Стив, удерживая сашин взгляд.

— Кроме тех случаев, когда это не так? — тут же ответил Саша.

Стив легкомысленно ухмыльнулся, возмутительно довольный.

— Да, кроме этих случаев. Саша, я всегда буду честен с тобой, я клянусь.

Голубые глаза опять были ясными, открытыми, правдивыми, и нет, это было невозможно. Стив не мог быть девственником, когда они встретились.

— Я трахнул тебя, — прорычал Саша, выбитый из колеи. — Ты... Ты... — был таким тугим, _слишком_ тугим, робким и неуверенным во всех неправильных моментах. Вот что в первую очередь убедило Сашу взять его в свою постель, однако теперь все это обретало новый смысл.

Стив приподнял брови в ответ на молчание Саши.

— Ни с кем? — с недоверием спросил Саша.

— Ни с кем, — мягко ответил Стив. — Я говорил тебе, это... то, что случилось... я не жалею об этом, но это было не по плану. Мне отдельно сказали, что секса не будет.

— Кто?

— Наташа. — Стив хмыкнул. — Никогда не слышал, чтобы она так материлась, когда ты отказался принести мне кофе. Думаю, она считает, что подвела меня.

— Ты говоришь мне, — Саша тщательно подбирал слова. — Что у тебя был первый секс со _мной_ и Вдовой у тебя в ухе?

Стив закатил глаза и хмыкнул, смущенный и шутливо раздосадованный.

— Ты говоришь так, будто секс с тобой не был мозговыносящим.

Саша приподнял пальцем подбородок Стива, затем провел подушечкой по линии челюсти и дальше вверх, по и вокруг глаз.

— Ты просто нечто, — пробормотал он.

Это наградило его еще одним смешком.

— Говорит мужчина с металлической рукой.

— Она тебя не беспокоит?

— Боже, нет, — уверенно заявил Стив.

Сев выше, он поднял руку, замерев над шрамами, очерчивавшими стык металла и плоти на сашином плече.

— Можно? — спросил он.

Сглотнув, Саша кивнул. Этого было слишком много, само то, что Стив спрашивал разрешение, прежде чем прикоснуться к нему. Они дважды занимались сексом, лежали в обнимку, но Стив не допускал никаких вольностей. Этого _уже_ было слишком много, а потом пальцы Стива начали осторожно прослеживать шрамы, оставленные Гидрой на сашиной коже. На лице Стива замерло восхищение, глаза сверкали, следуя за пальцами, трогая везде, где Саша считал, что возненавидит любое прикосновение. Это было освобождающее ощущение, как будто прикосновения Стива стирали грязь, оставленную Гидрой.

Когда ладонь Стива переместилась к самой руке, он вздрогнул. Пластины в ответ на это защелкали, перестраиваясь, как будто это могло смягчить влияние Стива на него. Стив, дернувшись, поднял пальцы, но не раньше, чем Саша успел увидеть, как потемнели его глаза.

— Она тебе нравится, — выдохнул Саша.

Покраснев, Стив смущенно кивнул.

— Вроде того. — Откашлявшись, Стив встретил взгляд Саши. — Как думаешь, ты, эм, готов на второй заход?

Слова Стива молниеносно разожгли возбуждение Саши, как спичка бумагу.

— Думал, ты никогда не предложишь.


	8. Глава 7

Толкнуть Стива вниз и забраться на него сверху было также естественно, как дышать. Это огромное золотое тело следовало сашиным подсказкам так же безупречно, как и раньше. Используя металлическую руку для опоры — она никогда не уставала и была просто идеальной для этого — второй Саша взял колено Стива. Сустав в его руке был до странного костлявым и беззащитным, и он подтолкнул колено в сторону, полностью раскрывая Стива, который тут же покраснел, заливаясь румянцем на лице, шее и груди.

Саша спокойно устроился, прижав свой член к быстро наливавшемуся члену Стива.

— Боже, неудивительно, что ты вынудил меня трахнуть тебя сзади, — намеренно грубо проговорил он, наслаждаясь усиливающейся краснотой Стива. — У тебя на лице отчетливо видно, как ты это любишь.

Саша проложил вдоль по шее Стива дорожку ярких засосов. Передвинув живую руку к его члену и несколько раз небрежно погладив его, Саша наслаждался тем, как Стив пытался свернуться вокруг него. Оставив вскоре отзывчивый член, он передвинул руку ниже. Найдя тугую маленькую дырку Стива, он легонько погладил ее кончиками пальцев, от чего Стив ахнул и вскинул бедра, еще сильнее раскрываясь и давая Саше больше доступа к своему телу.

— Тише, котенок, — проворчал Саша. — У тебя есть что полезное? — При виде непонимающего взгляда он пояснил: — Смазка?

— В, ах, прикроватной тумбочке, — сбивчиво ответил Стив.

Саша пристроил большой палец под яйца Стива и надавил на промежность, массируя его простату уверенными, жесткими движениями. Он не переставал ласкать его анус, наблюдая за тем, как тело Стива напрягается и вздрагивает от каждого прикосновения. Мышцы предавали Стива, и его бедра беспомощно вскидывались навстречу Саше.

— Тогда тебе стоит ее достать, котенок, — сказал Саша, жестоко улыбаясь и надавливая пальцами сильнее.

— Что? — ахнул Стив, вздрогнув всем телом, когда Саша нашел особенно удачный угол. — Ох, черт, Саша.

Саша медленно подвинулся, вставая ровнее между непристойно разведенными коленями Стива и продолжая настойчиво массировать его. Саша каждый раз нажимал под правильным углом, потому что он был чертовым снайпером, и точность была его вторым именем.

Тяжело сглотнув, Стив приложил героическое усилие, пытаясь дотянуться до тумбочки, но из-за того, как его тело вздрагивало при каждом сашином нажатии на промежность, заставить мышцы подчиняться стало практически невозможно. Саша с интересом наблюдал за проваливавшимися попытками Стива, за тем, как его тело заливалось теплым, сочным румянцем, как вздымалась его грудь. Глубокие вдохи делали и так впечатляющие грудные мышцы еще более заметными.

— Боже, Стив, твои гребаные сиськи просто невероятны, — прохрипел он.

Высвободив металлическую руку, Саша потянулся к одной напряженной, четко очерченной мышце. Ухмыльнувшись, он взялся за нее, как за женскую грудь, и сжал. Плоть в его руке была золотисто-розовой на фоне серебристого блеска его пальцев, и это выглядело потрясающе.

— Это не сиськи! — возмутился Стив, его голос звучал выше обычного. Ему до сих пор не удалось добраться до тумбочки.

Саша усмехнулся, увидев, как густо-красный румянец заливает его скулы.

— О, это именно сиськи, куколка. У тебя тут парочка охрененно прекрасных сисек. Смотри, я едва могу обхватить ее рукой.

Саша помял добычу, заставляя мышцы напрячься и выступить над торсом. Наклонившись, он вобрал в рот красиво обрамленный сосок, выглядывавший меж его пальцев. Издав короткий вскрик, Стив схватился за сашины плечи. Его ногти оставили глубокие борозды в сашиной спине, тут же начавшие исцеляться. Саша лизал, сосал и кусал всё, до чего мог дотянуться, а дотянуться он мог до многого. Всё то время, пока он безжалостно насиловал грудь Стива, он продолжал массировать его простату.

— Достань смазку, — снова приказал Саша, едва оторвавшись от сосков, и тут же продолжил терзать их дальше. Он поскреб один зубами, затем второй, делая их мокрыми, красными, припухшими и чувствительными. Стив бился под ним, извиваясь, но Саша просто двигался вместе с ним, пока Стив не начал проклинать и умолять его на каждом выдохе. На этот раз Стив продолжил напряженно тянуться и едва не ударил Сашу по лицу флаконом смазки, который наконец сумел достать.

Забрав подношение, Саша снова выпрямился на коленях, довольный тем, что сделал со Стивом. Тот лежал на спине, раскрасневшийся и задыхающийся, с грудью, покрытой сашиной слюной и следами его зубов. Оба соска припухли и волнующе торчали над прекрасной грудью. Саша медленно облизнулся, и взгляд Стива тут же сосредоточился на его губах.

— Посмотри, какой ты мокрый, котенок, тебе нравится, когда я играю с твоими сиськами, — прохрипел Саша, у него пересохло горло, и голос уже пропал.

Стив покраснел еще сильнее, с его вздрогнувшего члена потекло больше смазки. Половина красноты на его лице принадлежала исключительно стыду, и Саша решил, что Стиву всерьез нравится это ощущение во время секса.

Саша на мгновение перестал мучить простату Стива, потому что ему были нужны обе руки, чтобы открыть флакон и смазать пальцы. В этот раз он не услышал протестов, но совершенно этому не удивился. Стив уже выглядел затраханным, с красным лицом и вздымающейся грудью, широко распахнутыми, переполненными возбуждением глазами. Его член был отчаянно твердым, лежавшим на животе в лужице предсемени.

Саша снова облизал губы.

— Разведи для меня колени, котенок.

Хоть и отвернувшись в сторону и покраснев еще сильнее, Стив подчинился, разводя ноги максимально широко. Саша ухмыльнулся и наклонился поцеловать ближайшее колено, пока смазывал пальцы. Введя один в Стива, он смотрел, как тот ахает и выгибается, не высказывая дискомфорта. Поэтому Саша вынул палец и ввел внутрь уже два. В этот раз пальцы встретили некоторое сопротивление. Саша чувствовал, как вокруг них растягиваются и подрагивают внутренние стенки задницы Стива. Он был таким тугим, таким невозможно тугим, что казалось невероятным, что его кто-то когда-то трахал.

— Пожалуйста, — выдохнул Стив, поднимая бедра для Саши в бесстыдной, грязной демонстрации.

Сашины руки задрожали при виде этого, однако Стив не был готов. К тому моменту, когда Саша его тщательно подготовил, он чувствовал себя таким голодным, каким выглядел Стив. Он быстро вынул пальцы и смазал свой член. Ощущение было таким мощным, что Саше пришлось стиснуть зубы, чтобы суметь продолжить. Наконец он прижал головку к анусу Стива, порозовевшему, припухшему и мокрому. Вопреки настойчивой жажде в паху, Саша осторожно двинул бедрами вперед, надавливая на вход в тело Стива, но недостаточно сильно, чтобы проникнуть в него. Он уставился на дырку Стива, надавив сильнее и глядя, как мышцы растягиваются вокруг него. Кольцо плоти почти яростно обхватывало сашин член, когда он надавливал на него, затем отодвигался, снова и снова. Стив каждый раз ахал, цепляясь за сашину спину и плечи, покрывая кожу тут же зараставшими царапинами.

В конце концов, Стив больше не мог это терпеть. Он вскинулся, схватился за металлическую руку и сжал изо всех сил.

— Пожалуйста! Саша, господи, перестань меня дразнить, пожалуйста!

— Ты что-то хочешь, котенок?

Саша еще раз нажал на анус Стива, замерев прямо перед тем, как толкнуться внутрь. Кольцо мышц пульсировало вокруг него, и он почувствовал, как Стив пытается надеться на него.

Стив уже почти рыдал.

— Боже, Саша, пожалуйста…

— Пожалуйста что? — повторил Саша, чувствуя, что его сердце бьется как сумасшедшее. У него уже безумно крепко стоял. Существовала возможность, что он долго не продержится, когда наконец трахнет Стива так, как они оба этого хотят.

Стив охнул, как будто его кто-то душил. Стискивавшая металлическую руку ладонь сжалась с такой силой, что наверняка сломала бы кость, если бы речь шла о живой плоти.

Стив взмолился, произнося наконец слова, которые от него ждал Саша:  
— Пожалуйста, вставь в меня свой член. Сейчас. Немедленно.

Саша дико ухмыльнулся, затем сместил металлическую руку, перехватывая запястье Стива и заводя его руку за голову. Он продолжал нажимать членом на тугую скользкую дырку, предлагая давление, но не облегчение. Они оба этого хотели, сгорали от желания, но еще было рано.

— Дай мне свои руки, — прохрипел он болезненно пересохшим горлом.

Стив сжал ладонь на его плече, его грудь вздымалась, он с трудом сглотнул и неуклюже забросил руку за голову. Она дрожала, когда он поднес ее ко второй, затем сжалась в кулак, когда Саша обхватил металлическими пальцами скрещенные запястья. Рука издала тихий щелчок, перестроившись в режим блокировки, делая его хватку несокрушимой. У Стива мгновенно потемнели глаза от этого звука, или от позы, или от обоих сразу. Это не имело значения. Его взгляд сосредоточился на металле с отчаянным вожделением. Саша медленно перенес на металлическую руку большую часть своего веса, смакуя то, что Стив мог это принять. Он мог принять что угодно, что Саша мог ему дать.

Тогда, и только тогда, Саша толкнулся в него, медленно, не останавливаясь, пока не вошел в Стива по самый корень. Пока он погружался в его тело, Стив издал захлебывающийся тягучий стон. Его тело с такой силой стиснуло член Саши, что ему было почти больно. Медленно, вопреки желаниям собственного тела, Саша подался назад, пока полностью не вышел из Стива.

Из груди Стива вырвался потрясенный, жалобный звук. Услышав его, Саша опустил голову и взял в рот ближайший сосок. Живой рукой он направил член в Стива, снова открывая его. Он медленно вставил одним долгим неторопливым движением, заставившим Стива взвыть. Он выгнулся и забился, напрягая запястья в сашиной хватке.

Сжав зубы на соске, Саша зарычал и держал Стива, пока тот наконец не стих. Этого хватило, чтобы он не дергался, пока Саша выходил из него в третий раз. После этого Стив сломался, всхлипывая и бессвязно умоляя его. Мощные руки так напрягались в сашиной хватке, что металлическая рука гудела от усилия. Саша сместился, надеясь, что ему удастся сохранять правильный угол, и обхватил член Стива смазанными пальцами. Толкнувшись в него на максимальную глубину, он крепко, туго его сжал.

Этого для Стива оказалось слишком много. Мускулистое тело выгнулось в последний раз, стиснув Сашу до боли, и он кончил с беззвучным воплем. Выплеск был таким мощным, что сперма заляпала всю грудь Стива и попала Саше на щеку. Саша чувствовал, как Стив судорожно сжимается вокруг него, расслабляясь и снова напрягаясь. Его бедра так сжимали Сашу, что ему казалось, что они слились в единое существо.

Отпустив контроль, освободив руки Стива, Саша уперся в постель. Опустив голову, он позволил себе так трахать Стива, как всегда хотел с каждым партнером. Его бедра двигались внутрь и наружу со всей доступной ему силой. При его усовершенствованности силы этой было много. Стив вскрикивал на каждом свирепом толчке, его руки вернулись на сашины плечи, глубоко царапая его спину, когда Стив издавал захлебывающиеся короткие крики каждый раз, когда Саша вбивался в него. Его тело извивалось и вздрагивало, пока Саша гнался за собственной разрядкой.

Это не заняло много времени. Вжимаясь максимально глубоко в Стива, он выплеснулся в его узкую, охрененную задницу.

В этот раз у него даже не возникло мысли о том, чтобы уйти. Саша обнял Стива, зная, что вляпался по уши, когда его сердце пропустило удар от того, как Стив таял в его руках. Саша не мог перестать касаться его. Он водил ладонями по гладкой спине, по длинным, мускулистым ногам, по всему, до чего мог дотянуться. Он уделял особое внимание предмету своей новой одержимости — шикарной заднице Стива. Он почти бездумно водил пальцем между ягодицами, находя подушечкой припухший вход и легко поглаживая его.

Стив вздрогнул от прикосновения, но не попросил остановиться. Воодушевленный, Саша протолкнул в измученный анус два пальца. Они с легкостью вошли по смазке и стекавшему на бедра Стива семени. Подрагивая, Стив прижался лицом к сашиной шее, вжался в его кожу всем горячим и влажным от пота телом. Саша почти не двигал пальцами, просто держал их внутри.

— Тебе это нравится, — сипло произнес Саша. — Нравится быть заполненным, нравится, когда твоя узкая дырка растягивается, правда?

Стив продолжал вздрагивать, но не останавливал Сашу. О том, чтобы отказаться от этого, не могло идти и речи. Стив принадлежал ему.

Осознавая, что у Стива внутри всё должно прилично болеть, Саша осторожно вынул из него пальцы. Затем ввел три. Это было сложнее, и Стив застонал в его шею, напрягшись, но Саша ввел их полностью. Стив больно впился пальцами Саше под ребра.

— О, — жарко и мокро выдохнул он в подбородок Саши. — О.

— Мне тоже нравится, — признался Саша, нажимая чуть сильнее.

Держа пальцы внутри, чуть согнув их, чтобы не касаться чувствительной простаты, он наслаждался ощущением шелковистых стенок, сжимавшихся вокруг него. Неспособный поцеловать Стива в губы из-за того, что тот вжимался лицом в его шею, Саша терся щетинистым подбородком о гладко выбритую щеку, обеспечивая Стиву серьезное раздражение на коже.

— Думаю, мне бы понравилось видеть твою дырку всегда заполненной. Трахнуть тебя, затолкать в тебя пальцы или игрушку, пока я не смогу трахнуть тебя еще раз. — Стива потряхивало в его руках. — А потом сделать это снова, и еще раз, и еще, пока ты не будешь думать только о моем члене.

Саша не осознавал полностью своих действий, продолжая осторожно нажимать пальцами на внутренние стенки Стива и бормоча ему пошлости. Было удивительно приятно наблюдать, как Стив, подрагивая, сильнее прижимался к нему. Он забросил ногу на сашино бедро, повторяя его имя как молитву и сильнее ему открываясь. Позволяя Саше мучить свое тело.

— Я бы сделал тебя чертовски мокрым и скользким, Стив, — пообещал Саша. — Я бы сосал твои потрясающие сиськи, пока они не станут красными и распухшими; такими чувствительными, что ты бы кричал от каждого прикосновения.

— Черт... побери, — выдавил Стив, растеряв все слова кроме проклятий. Его тело снова выгнулось в поиске контакта с пальцами Саши, потерянное, возбужденное и измученное разом.

— Ты бы дал мне испортить тебя, Стив? — спросил Саша, не думая. — Ты бы позволил использовать эту тугую совершенную дырку, пока она не перестанет быть такой совершенной? Пока она не станет растянутой, мокрой и сочащейся моей спермой?

Стив прерывисто выдохнул в сашину шею, его видимая щека покраснела от смущения, натертая колючей сашиной щетиной.

— Да, — ответил он севшим голосом. — Да... Что угодно. — Снова вздрогнув, он поцеловал Сашу в шею. — Я бы позволил тебе что угодно.

У Саши перехватило дыхание. Ответ Стива его буквально ослепил. Он всего лишь спускал пар, не ожидая от Стива согласия, да и вообще ответа. Саша почти не думал о том, что говорил; он просто был под кайфом от секса и близости, от того, как замечательно Стив ему подходил. Он открыл рот, но не смог найти слов. Его пугало согласие Стива. Как будто Стив доверял ему, не просто отпуская себя, но отдавая себя на милость Саши. Он не знал, что с этим делать.

В конце концов, Саша вынул из Стива пальцы, и почувствовал, как тот обмяк, измученный сексом, да еще и провалившийся в сабспейс от избытка сашиного внимания. Мысль о том, что кто-то другой увидит Стива таким — мягким, обессиленным и беззащитным, — заставила что-то внутри Саши вскипеть.

— Это кончится, если я обнаружу кого-то еще в твоей постели, — прорычал Саша.

Стив так резко вскинул голову, что едва не попал Саше по подбородку.

— Это значит, что у нас будет следующий раз? — спросил он с такой надеждой в голосе, что Саша улыбнулся.

— Да, куколка. Ты мой.

У него перехватило дыхание от мягкого, полного обожания взгляда Стива.

— Я не буду смотреть ни на кого другого, — пообещал Стив.

Облизав губы, Саша неожиданно почувствовал отчаянную необходимость сменить тему разговора. К счастью, за подсказкой не пришлось далеко ходить. Все-таки, он до сих пор не знал, как оказался рядом со Стивом на фото, сделанном семьдесят лет назад.

— Так, — он откашлялся. — Как работает вся эта затея с Капитаном Америкой? Эти фотографии у тебя на стене выглядят так, будто они были сделаны во время Второй мировой.

— Ну, — Стив повернулся в его руках, глядя на стену воспоминаний. — Это правда. Когда я... Тогда была одна организация, Гидра, и они планировали взорвать все крупные города с помощью инопланетной технологии. Когда они запустили самолет, я сумел на него пробраться, но в результате произошедшего там боя управление оказалось повреждено. Я не мог приземлиться, не мог позволить самолету лететь дальше. — Он пожал плечами. — Направил его в воду. Подумал, что на этом все и закончится, но, — голубые глаза накрыла тень. — Несколько лет назад я проснулся, и вот я здесь.

Саша почувствовал тошноту.

— Думаю, мир отличается от того, что ты помнишь.

Стив фыркнул, отворачиваясь от стены обратно к Саше.

— Очень, но к этому можно привыкнуть. Сложнее оказалось принять, что все, кого я знал, умерли или на пороге смерти.

— Все? — надавил Саша.

В прелестные глаза Стива снова вернулась тень. Боль, горе и что-то еще, хуже, что Саша никак не мог опознать.

— Да, — глухо ответил Стив. — Все, кто не ушел до меня. Мы можем не... говорить об этом? Для меня прошло не так много времени и я... — Закрыв глаза, Стив плотно сжал губы, прежде чем взял себя в руки. — Я ужасно по ним тоскую.

Саша осознал, что это было одиночество. Эта непонятная эмоция была одиночеством. Стив не знал, кто он. Неужели это в самом деле было простым совпадением? Саша не мог в это поверить, не тогда, когда в голове возникла новая мысль. Гидра с удовольствием извратила бы того, кого Стив любил, превратив в оружие, способное его остановить. Скорее всего, Саше предназначалось уничтожить Капитана Америку, но тот умер раньше, чем они успели воплотить в жизнь свои планы.

— Конечно, куколка, — пробормотал Саша, внезапно потеряв желание, чтобы Стив увидел в нем человека, которым Саша себя не помнил. — Я в любом случае не могу остаться.

Стив нахмурился.

— Почему? Я думал, что ты поверил мне.

Саша хмыкнул.

— Рано или поздно до них дойдет, что их жучки перестали работать, и я бы не хотел быть здесь, когда они придут проверить тебя.

Складка между бровей Стива исчезла, когда он раздраженно закатил глаза.

— Они опять их поставили?

Приподняв бровь, Саша спросил:  
— Ты знал, что они прослушивали твой дом, и не стал проверять заново?

— Мне было все равно, — Стив потер глаза. — Правда, теперь это важно. Тебе надо будет проверить и в следующий раз, но я попытаюсь это остановить.

— Как ты вообще оказался на этой работе? — недоуменно спросил Саша.

Стив изогнул губы в ухмылке.

— И Наташа так говорит.

— Она права.

Пожав плечами, Стив погладил Сашу по животу.

— Если я могу помочь людям, зачем отказываться?

В его голове прозвучали другие слова. «Мужчины на войне отдают свои жизни. У меня нет никакого права делать меньше».

Почувствовав холод, Саша неожиданно для себя произнес:  
— Звучит так, будто ты пытаешься что-то доказать.

Глаза Стива как магнитом притянуло к рисунку на стене. К мужчине, который был и не был Сашей.

— Уже нет.

Саша не знал, что еще спросить или сказать. Он оказался спасен пронзительным воплем заигравшего тяжелый металл телефона откуда-то из кучи одежды Стива.

Застонав, Стив стукнулся головой о сашину грудь.

— Если я не отвечу, он просто прилетит ко мне сам.

Саша неохотно отпустил его и тоже встал. Он не врал о том, что ему пора уходить.

— Кто?

— Как он, черт побери, опять ее поменял? — пробормотал Стив, прежде чем ответить Саше: — Тони Старк.

— Так ты в прямом смысле сказал, что он прилетит, — заметил Саша, пытаясь спрятать неожиданную тяжесть в груди. Остаться здесь, со Стивом, было не самой лучшей его идеей. Согласиться прийти еще раз, когда к нему в любой момент мог заявиться Железный Человек, вообще было равнозначно смерти. Однако, он знал, что все равно вернется. Он еще не насытился этим мужчиной.

Сосредоточившись на подслушивании, Саша попытался не показать, что он слушает разговор. Стив точно знал, что он был усовершенствованным, но Саша не знал, насколько тот осведомлен о степени этих улучшений, особенно касательно чувств. Он не хотел раскрывать это преимущество.

— Тони, — сказал Стив в трубку холодным голосом, однако с улыбкой на губах, пропуская обмен любезностями. — Я в порядке. Просто пара колотых ран. Как ты вообще об этом узнал?

— У меня свои методы, — отозвался Тони. Он оказался обладателем приятного тенора, однако в его голосе звучало слишком много радости, что было не по душе Саше. — Я обижен, что ты даже не позвонил. В письме Фьюри всё звучало очень плохо. Почему ты не вызвал подкрепление?

Повернувшись, Стив окинул взглядом одевавшегося Сашу. С такой задумчивостью, словно готов был к третьему заходу.

— Со мной была Наташа, — рассеянно ответил Стив.

Не обращая внимания на его взгляд, Саша натянул джинсы, застегнул их и проверил, чтобы парные ножны на пояснице заняли правильное положение. Поднял ножи, бездумно прокрутив их в руках перед тем, как убрать. Взгляд Стива скользнул к его рукам, и, да, он был готов к третьему заходу. Кто знал, что Капитана Америку так заводят боевые навыки?

— Королева шпионов потрясающая, — воскликнул Старк с фальшивой радостью в голосе. — Но я куда лучше в бою, Кэп.

Сунув руку под кровать, Саша выудил кобуру для лодыжки и закрепил ее на правой ноге. Сосредоточившись на маленьких ремешках, он аккуратно пристегнул ее, затем достал небольшой дерринджер, проверил предохранитель и убрал пистолет на место.

Встав, Саша убедился, что Стив неотрывно следит за ним, приподняв брови, возможно, из-за количества используемого им оружия. Ухмыльнувшись, Саша надел красную рубашку и легкую кобуру, которую тоже запинал под кровать, раздеваясь. Эта была пустой, пистолет из нее он заранее спрятал на случай, если встреча пойдет не по плану. У Стива расширились зрачки при виде черных ремней, охвативших сашины плечи и грудь.

Последней Саша поднял с пола куртку. Надев ее, он повел плечами, чтобы одежда лучше легла. Убедившись, что весь вес равномерно распределен, он запустил руку между шеей и воротником и выудил спрятанный там глок. Показав его Стиву, он отправил его в кобуру.

— Стив, ты еще там? — позвал Тони.

Стив облизал губы и ответил:  
— Да, Тони.

Сашин член дернулся, и он подумал, что сам не против третьего раунда, но не в этот раз. Он и за пару часов со Стивом Роджерсом слишком много навалил себе на плечи. Больше оставаться было нельзя.

— Серьезно, звони мне, когда тебе нужна помощь. Я всегда для тебя доступен, с радостью пришлю что угодно. Не так много людей способны тебя победить.

Несмотря на бахвальство в голосе, Тони Старк, похоже, искренне предлагал свою помощь. На лице Стива отразилась нежность пополам с досадой, и он закатил глаза.

— Это секретное задание с работой под прикрытием, — пояснил Стив, возвращаясь к кровати и осторожно садясь на постель. Саша ухмыльнулся, довольный собой, и в ответ Стив опять закатил глаза. — Ты антипод незаметности. К тому же это работа для двоих. Посол отказался от другой помощи ЩИТа, и я не знаю, почему он не захотел тебя.

— Что значит, он меня не захотел?

Саша едва не улыбнулся от чрезмерного недовольства в голосе Старка.

— Меня хотят все. Я Железный Человек. Даже ты меня хочешь, Сосулька.

Стив легко рассмеялся, рокоча грудью и сверкая глазами. Саша вздрогнул, вынимая из его комода спрятанные там пистолеты, и едва не выронил глок. Для него Стив так еще не смеялся.

— Ты сумасшедший, Тони, — Стив покачал головой, засияв при виде своих пропавших пистолетов. Он одними губами произнес Саше «Спасибо», но тот не хотел благодарности. Он хотел, чтобы Стив повесил трубку.

— Может быть, но это правда. Ты меня хочешь, — дразнился Старк. — Давай, скажи это.

Стив опять закатил глаза, возвращаясь к разговору.

— Я не буду это говорить.

Саша опустил голову, позволяя волосам спрятать лицо, чтобы не выдать, что он подслушивает. Разговор принял поворот, который ему не нравился.

— Подумаешь, Капитан Пропажа. Ты знаешь, что обижаешь меня, так игнорируя. Я не слышал о тебе, сколько, неделю?

Стив опустил плечи и сжал переносицу, словно его начала мучить головная боль.

— Тебе станет легче, если я соглашусь встретиться с тобой?

Саша тут же по-звериному зарычал, наполняя воздух откровенной угрозой. Вздрогнув, Стив вскинул на него взгляд и быстро заговорил:  
— Пообщаться, я имел в виду, просто пообщаться. Позовем Нат с Клинтом, устроим общий выход. Поднимем командный дух.

— Для начала сойдет, — преувеличенно тяжко вздохнул Старк.

— Я клянусь, ты ведешь себя как пятилетка, — не выдержал Стив, поднимаясь с кровати.

Подойдя к Саше, Стив аккуратно накрыл пальцами сашины, стискивавшие без его ведома глок Стива. Он не пытался отобрать пистолет, просто медленно гладил сведенные мышцы, пока Саша не выпустил оружие. Стив не ушел, вместо этого переплел их пальцы и сжал. Возможно, Саша в ответ сжал слишком сильно, но если Стиву и было больно, он этого не показал.

Теперь, когда они стояли рядом, Саша слышал Тони еще отчетливее.

— Значит, в воскресение. Я позову Птаху и Паучиху. Вам всем надо чаще бывать на людях. Вы слишком много работаете.

— Кто бы говорил, — парировал Стив, ловя взгляд Саши.

— О, но у меня есть социальная жизнь, — тут же отозвался Тони. — И регулярный здоровый секс. Я зову тебя Сосулькой не потому, что ты был заморожен, а потому, что ты фригидный.

Стив густо покраснел.

— Пеппер не обрадуется, когда узнает, что ты рассказывал мне о своей сексуальной жизни. Слушай, мне пора идти. Я тебе потом отпишусь о встрече.

Прежде чем Тони успел ответить, Саша забрал у Стива телефон и завершил звонок.

— Он просто друг, — тут же сказал Стив.

Саша наклонился ближе к нему, касаясь губами рта, но не за поцелуем.

— Постарайся, чтобы так и осталось.

Стив с трудом сглотнул, подтвердив, что Саша донес до него свою точку зрения. Стремясь уйти до того, как он скажет больше, чем на самом деле готов, Саша резко развернулся и отправился к двери. Может, он и поимел Стива в постели, но тот взамен перетряхнул ему всю душу.

Стив за ним не пошел.


	9. Глава 8

Саша тихонько закрыл за собой дверь, не желая разбудить Саи, если тот уже спит. Оставив ключи от машины на столе перед диваном, он пошел на кухню. Он был голоден как черт, но это было не в новинку; он всегда был голоден. Вытащив из шкафа банку протеинового порошка, он отсыпал порцию в коктейльный бокал, стоявший на стойке. Бездумно налив в него воды, он закрыл крышку и энергично затряс.

Звук не был настолько громким, чтобы разбудить Саи, но тот, видимо, еще не спал. Пацан пришлепал на кухню, с парой слишком больших наушников, висевших на шее, со спиральным шнуром, тянувшимся за ним подобно хвосту. Его глаза были покрасневшими, с темными кругами под ними. Он до сих пор не мог нормально спать, бродя всю ночь по комнате.

Голубые глаза вдумчиво оглядели Сашу сверху донизу, собирая подсказки, как он его научил. Пацан все еще не умел как следует находить оружие, но был чертовски хорош в чтении эмоций, микро-выражений, оценивая уровень опасности. Саша где-то читал, что дети, подвергшиеся насилию в раннем возрасте, становятся сверхчувствительными к языку тела в качестве защитного механизма. У Саи это, по крайней мере, работало.

— Ты сказал, что идешь только на разведку, — напряженно сказал Саи с заметным обвинением в голосе.

— Так и было, — без уточнений ответил Саша.

Запрокинув голову, он выпил в один глоток половину смеси с вишневым вкусом. Где-то в промежутке между побегом из Гидры и тем, как он стал нынешним собой, Саша с Саи выяснили, что для наилучшего функционирования ему было нужно от семи до десяти тысяч калорий в день. Поэтому его карманы всегда были набиты конфетами и протеиновыми батончиками. Не совсем здоровый, но хороший заряд энергии, когда ему нужно было сделать что-то физически затратное.

Саи прошел на кухню, задев Сашу по дороге к холодильнику, но не взглянув на него.

— Ты опять его трахнул, — сказал он тем же напряженным голосом.

Саша наблюдал за скованностью в движениях пацана. Они редко ссорились, но если делали это, то все происходило невероятно мерзко. Он явно был зол, но пытался себя сдерживать. В некоторых вещах Саи контролировал себя намного лучше, чем Саша. Его эмоции ослепляли, потому что он привык действовать на инстинктах. В отличие от него Саи все всегда планировал. Он прекрасно знал, что он чувствует и почему.

Обдумав отрицание обвинения, Саша решил этого не делать. Лгать Саи было сложно по многим причинам.

— Что заставило тебя так думать? — решил он потянуть время, пытаясь придумать, что делать с этим новым странным поведением Саи. Пацан был сам не свой с того момента, как напал на Стива; дерганным и угрюмым. Именно поэтому Саша старался держать его только в логистической части дела. Он никогда не был рядом с ним во время боевых действий.

Сай достал бутылку колы и открутил крышку.

— Ты ходишь по-другому после того, как трахнешь кого-нибудь.

Разумеется. Саи был чрезвычайно чувствителен ко всему, имевшему даже слабое отношение к сексу. Он не возражал, что Саша это делал, но он всегда знал. Ему достаточно было одного взгляда на полную комнату людей, чтобы тут же указать, кто кого трахает, кто кого хочет трахнуть, и кто когда-то кого-то трахнул. Это был невероятно полезный навык, и Саша обычно был очень доволен тем, что Саи отточил его до совершенства. Суметь превратить свою травму в оружие, с чем не справлялись люди более зрелого возраста, стало доказательством его силы, его способности выживать. С другой стороны, Саша не очень любил, когда этот навык использовался против него.

— Он застал меня врасплох в квартире, — признался он.

Саи фыркнул и оперся на шкафы напротив Саши. Вместо того, чтобы попить, он принялся играться с открытой бутылкой.

— Правда? — переполненным эмоциями голосом спросил Саи. — Ты решил так оправдываться? Он застал врасплох тебя? _Тебя?_

Саша поморщился от того, что Саи так открыто указывал на его ложь.

— У него дома были фотографии. И рисунки, — сдался Саша, неожиданно осознав, как сильно хочет кому-нибудь рассказать о своих подозрениях. — Со мной.

Допив с хлюпом свой коктейль, он потер лицо.

— С молодым мной. Я выглядел счастливым на этих фото, — неуверенно признал Саша. — Не удивительно, что он меня не узнал. Я сам себя на них едва смог узнать. Тот мужчина настолько другой... Я начинаю сомневаться, что это действительно был я, может быть, я какой-то клон, которого создала Гидра?

— И фотографии привели к траху? — жёстко спросил Саи, игнорируя остальную часть сашиного признания.

Саша сердито уставился на него.

— Нет, но они так сильно отвлекли меня, что я потерял счет времени.

— То есть он застукал тебя в своем доме, потому что ты черт знает сколько стоял там с открытым ртом? — уточнил Саи сочащимся ядом голосом.

Саша бросил на него еще один сердитый взгляд, с тем же эффектом: Саи просто проигнорировал его.

— Он вернулся неожиданно, — прорычал Саша.

Саи смотрел на него с таким осуждением в голубых глазах, что это было почти физическое ощущение. Ощущение, которое Саше не нравилось.

— И тебе не пришло в голову, я даже не знаю, забрать чертовы фотографии и свалить оттуда нахрен, вместо того, чтобы стоять и пялиться?

Несмотря на юность, Саи уже стал отличным куратором задания. Он держал нос по ветру, и чем хуже становилось положение, тем спокойнее он становился, тем лучше планировал. Саша привык к голосу Саи в ухе, часто дающему указания, иногда хвалящему за что-нибудь. Было неожиданно больно слышать этот голос, обвиняющий его в непрофессионализме.

Саша постарался выразить недовольство взглядом, Саи продолжил его игнорировать.

— Итак, он тебя застукал, — продолжил допрашивать Саи. — Агент ЩИТа, чертов враг, застал тебя в своем доме. И что потом? Он сказал привет? Давай потрахаемся? Может быть, я тебя потом арестую? Раз ты думаешь исключительно членом вместо мозга, который у тебя предположительно есть?

Саи грохнул бутылкой о стол с такой силой, что вода выплеснулась ему на руку и на столешницу.

— А тебе не приходило в голову, что это могло быть ловушкой? Что у него могло быть подкрепление? Что после случая в отеле люди, на которых он работает, будут ждать, что ты к нему вернешься? Что ты мог погибнуть?

Саша смотрел, остолбенев от тирады и неприкрытой, полной страха ярости, льющейся из Саи.

— В твою проклятую голову вообще закрадывалась мысль, что я даже не узнаю причину, по которой ты пропал? Что я буду сидеть здесь, уверенный, что ты вернешься в любую минуту, потому что ты просто пошел осмотреться?! Ведь в этом нет ничего опасного, правда?! Я бы был здесь, сидел, или спал, или играл в тупую игрушку, пока он тебя убивал, или хуже, или я даже не знаю!

Саи уже кричал, стиснув кулаки и покраснев. С каждым яростным словом повсюду разлеталась слюна.

— Ты мог сдохнуть, потому что тебе захотелось потрахаться! Ты мне ни хрена не сказал! Я бы не знал, что что-то не так, пока не стало бы слишком поздно!

Саша отступил, с тревогой и недоумением глядя на Саи, который становился все громче. Они ссорились раньше, да, но никогда вот так. Саи никогда раньше на него так не злился. Это было... Он не знал, что ему делать.

— Ты знаешь план на случай, если я пропаду на долгий срок, — возразил Саша, пытаясь успокоить Саи. Пусть он и не понимал, на что тот так сильно злился, он должен был хотя бы попытаться. — У тебя есть доступ ко всем моим счетам. Там достаточно денег и информации, чтобы ты смог без проблем исчезнуть. Даже если бы Стив сумел меня положить, ты бы был в порядке, — пообещал Саша, до странного уверенный в своих словах. — Он не будет тебя искать.

Саи схватил бутылку газировки и швырнул ее в Сашу.

— Тебе не приходило в голову, тупой ты баран, что ты единственное, что у меня есть?! — прокричал Саи с такой злостью, что стали видны белки в его глазах. — Если бы он тебя убил, я бы остался один, придурок!

Не шевельнув даже пальцем, чтобы отбить бутылку, Саша позволил ей врезаться ему в грудь, обливая липко-сладкой жидкостью, и молча смотрел на пацана, который готов был разреветься.

— Ты... — Саи внезапно обмяк, всю злость из него как будто высосали. — Я просто не могу...

Он с силой растер лицо.

— Иди к черту, — сказал он, неожиданно звуча очень маленьким и очень юным. — Просто иди к черту.

Прошептав последние слова, Саи развернулся и выбежал из квартиры, как будто за ним гнались демоны. Дверь с грохотом захлопнулась за ним.

Саша ошарашенно смотрел ему вслед, потому что нет, ему никогда не приходило в голову, что Саи так к нему относился. Тот факт, что он видел между ними что-то больше дружбы и общения, был для Саши за гранью реального. Он заботился о пацане, да, но то, что тот тоже испытывал похожее чувство... Это объясняло, почему он так злился на Сашу за риск со Стивом.

Саша медленно сполз по шкафу вниз. Пол был улит газировкой, но Саша долгое время не мог заставить себя пошевелиться.

Через какое-то время он перебрался на диван, чуть не сев на компьютерную мышь. Глядя в никуда, он растер лицо, с силой впиваясь пальцами в кожу. Его грудь болела как никогда раньше. Ему было сложно сосредоточиться, перед глазами стояло злое выражение лица Саи. Он был потрясен, выбит из равновесия и не знал, как с этим справиться.

В тот день во Франции, когда он сломал свое программирование, Саша сделал это не ради ребенка. При всех его проблемах ему хватало самосознания, чтобы понимать это. Честно говоря, в первые месяцы _Саи_ пришлось заботиться о нем. Он мог проникнуть в любое здание, уничтожить любую цель, но он понятия не имел, как заботиться о себе. Это Саи понял, что Саша мучился от чудовищных головных болей, потому что недостаточно ел. Саи останавливал Сашу от откровенного насилия в первые недели, выбрав скрытность и обман, чтобы обеспечить их необходимыми вещами. Это Саи научил его говорить как нормальный человек, научил его выражать свои эмоции.

В последовавшие за этим годы они стали отличной командой, сумели выработать органическое партнерство. Саша изо всех сил учил пацана всему, что было нужно для выживания в этом мире. Где-то в процессе, пока он учился быть Сашей, а не только Солдатом, Саи стал единственной константой его жизни. Он был единственным человеком, с которым Сашу что-то связывало, с которым он мог быть откровенным, который не стал бы причинять ему боль просто ради забавы. Саша сделал бы для него что угодно, потому что заботился о нем на уровне, которого очень долго не осознавал. Он отчаянно любил пацана, но это было сложно выразить словами. Даже после стольких лет выразить свои чувства было не просто, а порой так вообще невозможно.

Однако в ушах Саши по-прежнему звенел голос Саи, полный злости и боли. Если это было нужно Саи, то он найдете способ выразить себя.

Достав телефон, Саша с удивлением обнаружил, что за раздумьями прошло два часа. Он провел большим пальцем по узору блокировки. На втором экране была картинка с выдрой: замаскированный ярлык отправки текстовых сообщений Саи.

Он осторожно нажимал на буквы, не зная, обрадуются ли вообще его сообщению, но желая обойтись без ошибок в нем.

_Ты вернешься назад?_

Ответ пришел почти сразу, пацан был способен печатать со скоростью света.

_Почему ты спрашиваешь?_

Саша потер лицо, не удивленный резким ответом. Он обучил пацана тому, что нападение было лучшим вариантом в плане защиты.

_Потому что._

Саша поморщился, едва отправив текст — он был неясным и вводящим в недоумение.

Ответ Саи пришел так же быстро, как и предыдущий, намекая, что пацан все еще не остыл. Слова это предположение только подтвердили.

_Потому что что?_

_Забочусь._ Это единственное слово было всем, что Саша мог придумать в срочном порядке, его руки казались слишком большими и неуклюжими. Он нервничал.

Саша долгое время смотрел на телефон в ожидании ответа, пока мимо текли секунды. Когда в тишине прошло десять минут, он добавил:

_Я имел в виду, о тебе._

Спустя еще долгие десять минут его телефон засветился с ответом Саи.

_Я понял._

Саша улыбнулся саркастичной реплике. Это было лучше предыдущей злости. Он печатал так быстро, как мог. Эти слова дались ему со сложностью; он не мог сказать их Саи в лицо, но и печатать было не намного проще.

_Прости меня._

В этот раз тишина не ощущалась такой же болезненной, но он не мог позволить ей затянуться. Снова разблокировав телефон, он начал набирать текст, в этот раз более уверенный в своих словах:  
_За то, что напугал тебя. Я больше не буду так делать._

Саи не ответил, но Саша подумал, что тот понимает всё, что он не написал.

 _Ты вернешься?_ Отправил Саша, когда затянувшаяся тишина начала его беспокоить. Тревога продолжала клубиться в его груди. Он почувствует себя лучше, только когда Саи снова будет у него перед глазами.

В этот раз ответ Саи был коротким, но быстрым:  
_Да._

Теперь было легче напечатать:  
_Когда?_

_Не знаю._

Саша нахмурился, неожиданно заволновавшись по новой.

_Где ты?_

Ответ был молниеносным.

_На лестнице на втором этаже._

Саша нахмурился еще сильнее.

_Ты все время там был?_

Перед ответом возникла небольшая пауза, но он все-таки пришел.

_Да._

В этом почему-то чувствовалась робость. Широко ухмыльнувшись, Саша напечатал:  
_Подожди, иду к тебе._

*

Стив забирал кофе у милой девушки в кафе, когда почувствовал за спиной чье-то присутствие. Он знал, что это не был ни один из тех, с кем он сегодня пришел: Наташа, Тони и Клинт были в магазине подарков, пытаясь найти что-то подходящее в качестве сувениров для маленьких Бартонов. Они настояли на том, что должны заняться чем-то веселым, и Стив был честно благодарен, что они позволили ему выбрать место веселья. Метропόлитен-музей был одним из его любимых мест в городе. Он мог провести целый день, разглядывая произведения искусства, однако, судя по всему, кто-то был намерен помешать ему в этом.

В тот момент, когда Стив был готов врезать локтем в живот предполагаемого противника, он почувствовал, как не-человечески сильная рука сжала его плечо.

— Тише. — Голос Саши был низким, но веселым. — Ты же не хочешь устроить сцену на публике, правда, Капитан?

Вдоль по спине Стива прокатилась волна тревоги. С Сашей это всегда было игрой. В одно мгновение он был его любовником, в другое — врагом. При такой встрече, в общественном месте посреди бела дня шансы были пятьдесят на пятьдесят, что встреча закончится либо сексом, либо дракой. Стив начинал чувствовать, что сложившаяся ситуация давит на него, усугубляясь необходимостью врать друзьям.

— Идём со мной, — приказал Саша.

Не тратя времени, он уверенно повёл Стива через толпу. Сашино тело прижималось к Стиву со спины, крепко держа стальной (ну или по крайней мере металлической) рукой. На нем, вероятно, было больше одного пистолета, так что если даже Саша и ждал, что Стив устроит сцену, тот не стал этого делать. Не здесь. Не со всеми людьми, которые могли попасть под перекрестный огонь. Поэтому Стив позволил протолкнуть себя через дверь с надпись «Только для сотрудников» и провести вниз на половину лестничного пролета, завершившегося решеткой. Сжимавшая плечо Стива металлическая рука не сдвинулась ни на мгновение; не причинила ему боли, но и не отпустила.

— Если это из-за посла, — спокойно произнес Стив, на самом деле не ощущая спокойствия, — то я не знаю, где он. И даже если бы знал, то не сказал бы.

Саша толкнул его вперед, лишая равновесия и заставляя ухватиться за решетку, чтобы не упасть.

— Я здесь не из-за своей цели.

Это было хорошо. По большей части.

— Тогда зачем ты здесь?

Словно дожидаясь вопроса, Саша прижался к Стиву со спины, ведя небритой щекой по загривку. Это всколыхнуло воспоминания о том, как Саша открывал его пальцами, царапая щетиной все лицо и бормоча невероятную грязь. Член Стива неожиданно, ослепляюще быстро встал.

— Я хочу трахнуть тебя.

Стив моргнул, обнаружив, что ему сложно сосредоточиться сквозь марево похоти.

— Что?

Саша проигнорировал его и, не тратя времени, дотянулся до его ремня, расстегнул брюки и спустил их к его коленям.

Внезапно придя в себя, Стив прошипел:  
— Мы на людях!  
Он предпринял первую попытку высвободиться.

Саша за его спиной лишь хмыкнул и сильнее толкнул его на решетку. Его грудь так плотно прижималась к спине Стива, что тот чувствовал вибрацию проходившего через нее звука.

— Это служебная лестница, — сообщил Саша. — Нас здесь никто не увидит. При условии, что ты будешь тихим.

Два уже смазанных пальца нажали между ягодицами Стива, прежде чем он успел ответить, затем одним уверенным движением толкнулись в его анус. Стив приподнялся на цыпочки, частично от удивления, частично в попытке сбежать от проникновения. Однако, вокруг его пояса обвилась металлическая рука, твердо держа на месте.

— Я все утро думал о том, чтобы найти тебя, — проурчал Саша в его ухо. — И трахнуть, где бы ты ни был. Сделать это наголо.

Добавился еще один палец; теперь уже три по-хозяйски ввинтились в его тело. У Стива ослабли колени, когда эти пальцы безошибочно нашли его простату, и ему пришлось проглотить стон. Чертовы снайперы и их принципиальная необходимость всегда бить в цель.

— Думал о том, чтобы толкнуть тебя к стене, вот так, и сунуть в тебя свой член.

— Боже, Саша, — недоверчиво выругался Стив. Однако это звучало чертовски привлекательно, и что, черт побери, с ним было не так?

— Думал об отчаянных тихих звуках, которые ты будешь издавать, пытаясь сдержаться. — Бархатные нотки сашиного голоса текли точно в член Стива. — О твоей заднице, котенок, такой идеальной, что мне хочется плакать.

Пальцы вышли из Стива, и он издал один из тех звуков. К счастью, пальцы вернулись еще более скользкими, легко проникая внутрь с тихим хлюпом. Стив осознал, что сильнее развел ноги, выставляя задницу, пока слушал поток пошлостей.

— Я думал о том, что трахну тебя быстро и жёстко. Кончу в тебя. Наполню тебя, пока из тебя не потечет. — Саша прикусил шею Стива, держа его всем своим телом. — Думал о том, как оставлю тебя с ноющей задницей, мокрой, сочащейся смазкой и спермой. Как ты будешь думать только обо мне.

У Стива перехватило дыхание, и он сместил хватку на решетке, поднимая руку, чтобы вжаться в нее разгоревшимся лицом. Образы, которые Саша рисовал в его воображении, разжигали его вожделение с пугающей скоростью. Тем не менее, он не видел смысла бороться с тем, что он хотел. С тем, что Саша знал, что он захочет.

Стив беспомощно двинул задницей навстречу вторгавшимся в него пальцам, наслаждаясь растяжением, раскрытием. Быть уязвимым для этого мужчины, сдаваться на его не-милость было удивительно захватывающим.

— Боже, Саша, — сломленно простонал Стив. — Да, сделай это.

Саша не тратил время, получив разрешение. Он вытащил из него пальцы и тут же заменил их членом. Растяжение мгновенно заставило слезы навернуться на глаза Стива, но он толкнулся назад, инстинктивно сжимаясь на захватчике. Саша охнул, схватился за его бедра и двинулся внутрь, пока не вошел полностью.

Прикусив нижнюю губу почти до крови, Стив сдержался от крика из-за ощущений. Он обожал это, обожал, каким заполненным чувствовал себя. Ему нравилось растяжение, тяжесть, даже боль. Нравилось всё в том, как Саша его трахал. Он даже не испытывал необходимости в стимуляции члена или простаты. Стив мог кончить от одного этого — от сашиного члена, почти до боли растягивающего его задницу, от его голоса, делавшего всё совершенным.

— Ты всегда такой тесный, Стиви, всегда сжимаешь меня, как будто я тебя убиваю, но звуки, которые ты издаешь, котенок, эти звуки...

Эти звуки продолжали литься с губ Стива. Он героически пытался заглушить их, удержать в груди стоны, всхлипы и вскрики, но стимуляции было слишком много. Это был не долгий, растянутый по времени секс: Саша вбивался в него, сотрясая решетку и шепча на ухо невообразимую грязь. Мышцы Стива сжимались в попытке удержать Сашу внутри, в попытке замедлить нараставший в груди гул. Как бы он ни хотел продлить происходящее, он все равно жаждал разрядки. Их хриплое дыхание было громким в его ушах, слишком громким, _боже, что, если нас кто-то увидит,_ но Стив не приложил ни малейших усилий, чтобы остановить это.

Удовольствие рухнуло на него ослепляющим белым пламенем, оставляя после себя совершенно беспомощным. Саша продолжал двигаться в нем, жестко, быстро и грубо. Стив мог только цепляться за решетку. Металлическая рука Саши на поясе удерживала его прямо вместо сдавшихся мышц. Наконец, Саша кончил, наполняя Стива, и тот захныкал, потому что Саша был прав. Ему это нравилось. Он был в восторге от каждой секунды случившегося.

Как каждый раз после секса с Сашей, тело Стива заполнило изнеможение. Он чувствовал себя так только с Сашей, только после того, как они... Словно его тело становилось неспособно шевелиться. Рассудок Стива заливал туман, он не мог сосредоточиться на плававших в голове мыслях, утекавших как проточная вода. Тело болело в разных местах, но у Стива не было сил, чтобы волноваться об этом. Существовали только сашины руки, державшие его, опускавшие его на пол. Сашин член выскользнул из его тела, оставляя пустым и холодным, губы скользнули по щеке Стива, по его шее, по подбородку. Мышцы в теле Стива подрагивали случайным образом, словно пытаясь вспомнить, как надо работать.

— Прекрасно, котенок, — проворковал Саша, возвращая на место одежду Стива. — Это было прекрасно. Теперь не оставайся здесь надолго, а то тебя кто-нибудь найдет.

— Подожди, — пробормотал Стив, но Саша прижался к его губам в последнем поцелуе и умчался вверх по лестнице. — Саша...

Насколько Стив мог осознать — а мыслительный процесс в данный момент был очень сложной вещью — Саша на него не оглянулся. Крепко зажмурившись, Стив обхватил себя руками в попытке пережить озноб, начавший сотрясать его тело, как только он лишился контакта с Сашей. Не помогал и холодный пол, так что вскоре Стив сжался в плотный комок, пытаясь согреться.

Тяжело дыша через нос, Стив пытался взять себя в руки. С этим было легче справиться в присутствии Саши, когда он не был в одиночестве, но теперь он был один. Рядом никого не было. Он был один, как с самого пробуждения. Пока Нат не пробилась сквозь его стены, и Тони каким-то образом просто сквозь них не просочился. Пока Саша… Но Саша ушел. Бросил его, как все остальные.

Прижавшись лицом к руке, Стив прерывисто вздохнул, растерянный и напуганный подступившими слезами. Что за чертовщина с ним творилась? Как Саша делал это?

— Стив?

Услышав наташин голос с верхней лестничной площадки, Стив только сильнее затрясся. Всхлипнув, он плотнее сжал губы, потому что даже если быть одному было плохо, то оказаться увиденным в таком положении было в тысячу раз хуже.

— Боже мой, — ахнула Наташа, громко стуча кроссовками по пустой лестнице. Ткань прошуршала по бетону, и маленькие теплые руки потянули его, поворачивая, передвигая, пока он не уткнулся лицом в ее колени, одной рукой обняв за пояс, а второй за ноги. Ее руки легли на его плечи и голову, крепко его обняв.

— О, Стив, — прошептала она. — Ты встречаешься с ним, правда?

Глубже зарывшись лицом в ее джинсы, Стив потерянно кивнул.

— Прости, — выдохнул он. — Прости. Я просто… Он такой…

— Тсс. — Она погладила его по голове. — Все в порядке, Стив. Мы поговорим потом. Давай сначала тебя успокоим.

Помотав головой, Стив выпалил:  
— Нет, нет, не в порядке. Я не могу остановиться, Нат. Я знаю, что это глупо, но я не могу. Я к нему привязался, а он ушел, Нат. Он ушел.

— Ох, милый, нет, — произнесла она со странными нотками в голосе. — Он не ушел.

Стив потратил последнюю толику оставшейся силы, чтобы развернуться и посмотреть. Повернув голову, он проследил за взглядом Наташи мимо двери, через которую они вошли, вверх на несколько пролетов. Там он увидел Сашу, прислонившегося к перилам и глядявшего на него. От одного этого взгляда Стив снова обмяк. Этого было мало, но этого было достаточно. Его не бросили в очередной раз.

— Боже, — прошептал он; ни на что большее его уже не хватило.

Прижавшись к наташиным ногам, Стив смотрел на Сашу, следя за тем, как его взгляд метался между ним и Наташей, снова и снова. Металлическая рука медленно крушила перила, и теперь, когда Стив это видел, он мог сказать, что этот скрежет зазвучал в ту же секунду, когда он услышал наташин голос.

— Если ты сейчас же не спустишь сюда свою задницу, Морозов, я использую тот триггер.

Прежде чем Наташа успела договорить, Саша уже прыгнул в воздух, выбрав самый быстрый способ спуска. Если бы у Стива были силы на восхищение, он бы отметил невероятную легкость и изящность его приземления. Сейчас же он смог ощутить только облегчение, когда Саша подхватил его на руки, крепко прижимая к груди. Стив отчаянно вцепился в его красную толстовку.

— Ты сволочь, — выдохнул Стив, его костяшки побелели от того, с какой силой он ухватился за Сашу. — Ты чертова сволочь.

— Я пойду остановлю Тони и Клинта, — сказала Наташа, сохраняя голос тихим и успокаивающим. — Мы обсудим это позже, Роджерс.

— Да, я знаю, — простонал Саша, как будто ее здесь не было. — Прости, Стиви. Я думал, что ты в порядке. Черт. Я здесь, слышишь? Я здесь.

— Почему это происходит? — выдохнул Стив. — Что ты делаешь со мной?

— Это, это немного как кайф, — попытался объяснить Саша. — Когда я довожу тебя до оргазма. И когда всё заканчивается, твое тело как бы падает. Это называется сабдроп.

Стив сильнее вжался в сашину шею, вдыхая его запах, впитывая его тепло. Его тело наконец начало успокаиваться, дрожь в конечностях стихала. _Это_ было ему нужно. Нужно, но он этого не получил.

— Сволочь, — слабо повторил Стив.

Саша крепче сжал его. С течением времени Стив почувствовал, что может ослабить хватку на нем, и осторожно разжал пальцы. Он снова мог ровно дышать, хотя его голова все еще была набита ватой, а тело сопротивлялось командам. Сабдроп, если это был он, был полной херней.

— Никогда так больше не делай, — прорычал Стив. — В следующий раз ты останешься.

— В следующий раз? — повторил Саша, таким робким голосом, что Стив заставил себя посмотреть на него. В этот раз в серых глазах не было стали, только неуверенность и вина, замешанная с толикой надежды. С этим выражением на лице он был сильнее всего похож на Баки, но не это поразило Стива больше всего. Несмотря на туман в голове, Стив отчетливо видел, что Саша думал, что на этом все закончится… чем бы они ни было.

— Да, — Стив слабо улыбнулся. — В следующий раз.

— Даже если встречаться со мной глупо?

Стив почувствовал, что тает, несмотря на чувство вины. Его убийца был очаровательно неуверенным. Впервые Стив подумал о том, что он не один не может остановиться.

— Ты когда-нибудь спал с одним и тем же человеком дважды? — мягко спросил Стив.

На лице Саши мелькнуло что-то мрачное, тут же пропав, и Стив понял, что ему не понравится ответ. Даже запоздало пожалел о заданном вопросе.

— Если у меня был выбор? Нет.

Это было сказано быстро, скомкано, как будто Саша открывал секрет, чтобы задобрить Стива. Однако в этом ужасном признании нельзя было не услышать кошмарного подтекста. Это объясняло выбор одноразовых любовников и сашину доминантность. Стив, всего лишь накануне считавший, что ничего не знает о Саше, подумал, что лучше бы он так ничего и не знал. Это не было раной или врагом, с которыми он мог справиться.

— Я тоже сделал исключение для тебя, — быстро продолжил Саша.

Обняв Сашу за пояс, Стив устроился в его руках, уткнувшись макушкой под подбородок. Он запустил руки под сашину одежду, чтобы добраться до его спины. Водя ладонями по его мускулам, Стив прижался губами к сашиному подбородку.

Стив не мог с этим справиться, но при этом чертовски не хотел сводить это только к своей нужде. Он мог хотя бы выслушать и предложить что-то необходимое Саше. Прямо сейчас ему явно требовалось, что Стив больше не задавал вопросов на эту тему.

— Это глупо и безрассудно, для нас обоих, но я не хочу смотреть ни на кого больше. Я не сказал этого, но я не хочу, чтобы ты искал кого-то еще.

— Не думаю, что я смогу вынести кого-то еще, — ответил Саша, все еще напряженный и ужасно несчастный.

— Ты пытаешься сказать, что больше не попадешься в ловушку с приманкой? — поддразнил Стив, чувствуя, насколько Саше стало неудобно. — Потому что я изо всех сил стараюсь быть хорошей приманкой, чтоб ты знал.

Саша фыркнул, удивив самого себя.

— Ты откровенно больной, Стив, — ровно произнес Саша, безусловно, желая закрыть тему.

В этот раз фыркнул Стив. Саша идеально повторил Наташу, что было вдвойне смешнее из-за того, что они грызлись друг с другом, как пара диких котов, бьющихся за территорию.

— Но я тебе таким нравлюсь?

Слова должны были прозвучать шуткой, но Стив не сумел спрятать нерешительность, прозвучавшую в вопросе.

— Да, — удивительно нежно улыбнулся Саша. — Нравишься.

*

Зайдя домой, Стив понял, что дарованная Наташей отсрочка закончилась. Она пристально смотрела на него, когда он запер за ними дверь и пошел на кухню. Достав из холодильника две бутылки воды, он передал одну Наташе, и скрутил крышку со своей.

— Ладно, — вздохнул Стив. — Скажи это.

— Что ты ждешь, чтобы я сказала? — спросила Наташа, запрыгивая на кухонный островок и усаживаясь на краю. В ее движениях присутствовала грациозность, всегда привлекавшая внимание Стива. Он хотел когда-нибудь нарисовать ее, но не осмеливался, боясь, что не сумеет достойно передать ее.

— Ничего кроме того, что я уже сказал себе сам, — ответил Стив, скребя этикетку на бутылке, прежде чем поднять взгляд на Наташу.

— Ты явно вывел самоосуждение на новый уровень, — согласилась Наташа. — Ты осознаешь, что добром это не кончится? То, чем вы занимаетесь, нельзя смешивать. Рано или поздно ты прочертишь линию, и он ее переступит.

Стив кивнул, снова опустив взгляд.

— Скорее раньше, чем позже. — Его губы попытались изогнуться в улыбке, но без особого успеха.

Наташа горько улыбнулась в ответ.

— Так поступают люди вроде нас: мы всё ломаем. Но, зная это, ты все равно не хочешь останавливаться, не так ли?

Стив собрал пальцем конденсат на бутылке. Он был не согласен с ней, но Наташа видела себя совершенно определенным образом. Несмотря на то, что она отлично разбиралась в людях, к себе она относилась очень сурово. Стив много раз пытался бороться с ней раньше, и будет продолжать попытки в будущем, однако сейчас для этого был неподходящий момент.

Стив покачал головой, как будто физическое отрицание этой возможности облегчало произнесение слов вслух.

— Не думаю, что смогу.

— Я тоже так не думаю, — она вздохнула. — Что в нем такого, что тебя так накрыло? Мы знакомы достаточно долго, чтобы я знала, что ты этого не делаешь.

Это вызвало у Стива настоящий смех. В этот раз его улыбка была искренней, хоть и краткой.

— Я продолжаю это повторять.

— Не тяни, Стив. Помимо твоей проблемной тяги к плохим парням, почему еще ты не можешь просто отпустить конкретно эту убийственную рыбку?

— Ты имеешь в виду, что другая убийственная рыбка станет лучшим выбором?

Наташа хмыкнула.

— Ну, ты постоянно общаешься со шпионами и убийцами, так что тебе будет сложно нас избежать.

Они обменялись смешками, прежде чем Стив вернулся к заданному ею серьезному вопросу.

— В первую очередь?

— Неплохое место для начала.

— Он выглядит как Баки, — торопливо признался Стив, опять опустив взгляд. Это было одной из немногих тем, на которые они никогда не говорили. В этом не было наташиной вины, и дело было не в том, что он не доверял ей. Он просто не любил говорить о прошлом, которым он пожертвовал.

— Дай угадаю, Баки был не из тех, кого приводишь домой познакомиться с мамой.

Стив улыбнулся.

— Он был _легендарным_  бабником.

Наташа понимающе улыбнулась, но не дала сменить тему.

— Поэтому ты отпустил Сашу в пентхаусе?

— Нет. — Стив покачал головой. — Поэтому я позволил вещам так далеко зайти в отеле. В пентхаусе было… Если мы сможем прекратить это, не арестовывая его…

— Он не остановится.

Стив сердито посмотрел на нее.

— Кто-то мучил его, Нат. Делал вещи, которые никто не имеет права делать с людьми. Пара случайных слов не должна так действовать на кого-то, никто не должен… Запереть его будет неправильно.

— Дать ему убить посла тоже правильным не будет.

Наклонив голову, Стив сделал глоток воды. С этого места разговор становился тяжелее. До этого он шел удивительно легко, но Стив не собирался отдавать Сашу. Не раньше, чем кто-то еще его заставит. К сожалению, этим кем-то, скорее всего, станет сам Саша.

— Здесь я говорю, что не дам совершить ошибку, чтобы предотвратить другую. А ты отвечаешь мне, что порой цель оправдывает средства.

— Стив, — с сочувствием произнесла Наташа. — Ты не можешь его спасти.

— Веришь или нет, я и не пытаюсь. Я хочу его, а не какой-то его образ.

— Ты его едва знаешь.

Стив нахмурился, снова уставившись на бутылку и царапая этикетку.

— Нет, — медленно сказал он. — Я не знаю _про_ него. Его… Я не могу это объяснить, Нат, но его я знаю. Я вижу его, и он видит меня. Вот почему я не могу отпустить его.

Наташа допила свою воду, а затем скрутила бутылку в маленький крендель, откровенно наслаждаясь звуком сминаемого пластика. У нее были десятки маленьких привычек, в которых она находила удовольствие; единственные вещи, которые она себе позволяла. Скручивать бутылки в странные формы, ходить босиком по плюшевым коврам и есть исключительно красные М&М, но только рядом с людьми, которым она доверяла.

— Ладно, — неожиданно согласилась она, просто так, заставив голову Стива закружиться.

— Ладно? — повторил он, ища в ее лице следы осуждения. Там ничего не было, но так ведь не могло быть, правда?

— Стив, — мягко произнесла Наташа. — Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. Он делает тебя счастливым. Конечно, он разобьет тебе сердце, но всю последнюю неделю ты был как на седьмом небе. Я никогда не видела, чтобы ты столько улыбался, и тем более смеялся. Тебе идет.

Спрыгнув с островка, она сунула руки в карманы и пожала плечами.

— И мы не можем быть уверены, вдруг ты тоже хорошо на него повлияешь.

Стив пожал плечами.

— Мы продолжаем нарушать свои правила ради друг друга, делаем исключения. Я уверен лишь в том, что он скомпрометирован так же, как и я.

— Ну, — она шутливо хлопнула его по плечу. — Посмотрим, смогу ли я прикрыть это слепое пятно.

— Не знаю, чтобы я без тебя делал, — признался Стив.

Наташа хмыкнула.

— Не дай Морозову это услышать. У него крышу сорвёт.

Когда Стив рассмеялся, ему показалось, что он наконец избавился от холода, который преследовал его с самой разморозки. Его всегда заводил вызов.

— Са не настолько плох, — сказал он, затем приподнял бровь, увидев, как Наташа поморщилась. — Что?

— Как ты его сейчас назвал? — спросила Наташа с таким видом, будто она съела лимон.

Стив растерянно моргнул.

— Это прозвище.

— Стив, он русский.

— Я знаю?.. — Стив смотрел, по-прежнему не понимая.

— Американский английский для него — не родной язык. Если ты его так назовешь, он спросит тебя то же самое.

— У русских что, нет прозвищ? — заинтересовался Стив.

— О, множество. Но русские имена не сокращаются. Они становятся длиннее.

— Длиннее? В чем смысл прозвища, если оно длиннее имени? Они же должны быть короче, проще.

Наташа вздохнула, но терпеливо начала объяснять. Она редко делала это для других людей.

— Возьмем Сашу в качестве примера. Друг будет звать его Сашка. Член семьи может назвать Сашенька.

Стив мысленно попытался повторить последний вариант и с сомнением посмотрел на Наташу.

— Вы русские никогда ничего не делаете проще, да? — возмутился он, пытаясь представить, как вслух произносит это невыговариваемое имя.

Наташа только одарила его взглядом.

— Это сокращенный вариант. В Америке мы даже не используем полные имена, потому что это может только окончательно запутать. Например, если бы моего отца звали Олегом, то меня могли бы называть Наталья Олеговна Романова. Ко мне обращались бы Наташенька, и это был бы всего лишь первый уровень знакомства. И мы даже не затрагиваем склонений, из которых шесть основных...

— Стой, — попросил Стив, поднимая руки. — Я понял; пожалей меня.

Она усмехнулась, приподняв брови.

— Значит, для него это Саша или Сашка, так? — произнес Стив в ответ на вопросительный взгляд. — Но не Са.

— Гляди-ка, Роджерс, — поддразнила его Наташа. — Тебя можно чему-то научить.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *прим.пер. Касательно сашиного имени и его якобы полного варианта в виде собсна Саши - делаем скидку на то, что для англоязычных авторов концепция превращения Александра в сокращенный вид была неизвестна до того, как в каменты пришел кто-то из наших и рассказал об этом, но было уже слишком поздно. Так что на американской земле русский шпион Саша Морозов - это полное имя.


	10. Глава 9

Прошла почти неделя после музея и разговора с Наташей, но от Саши не было ни слова. Стиву было сложно не испытывать разочарования, особенно после разговора с Нат. После него Стиву хотелось увидеться с Сашей. Почувствовать его, услышать его голос. Стив видел его во сне вместо привычного месива мучивших его кошмаров. Перемены стали приятными, но не помогали Стиву забыть своего первого куда-то запропастившегося любовника.

На рабочем фронте тоже не было никаких следов Саши. Наташа становилась все более параноидальной и подозрительной из-за его затянувшегося отсутствия. Они установили еще одну ловушку, хотя первая и обернулась пятью трупами, повисшими на совести Стива. Он был в тайне рад бездействию Саши. Он не хотел, чтобы его арестовали. Однако вообще никогда его больше не видеть было хуже.

Из-за затянувшегося молчания Стив начал чувствовать себя униженным. Может быть, все произошедшее было всего лишь местью, и Саша просто играл со Стивом, в отместку за то, что тот сыграл с ним. Пусть тогда это казалось иным, интимным и… Не существовало слова для того, кем они были, точнее, чем они были по мнению Стива. Он, очевидно, был помешанным.

Скомпрометированным. Стив точно был скомпрометированным. Или проебанным, как выразился бы Тони, и не только метафорически. Одержимый, скомпрометированный и капитально проебанный.

Чтобы выкинуть из головы Сашу и работу, Стив окунулся в свои проекты. С деньгами, накопленными с военной зарплаты, у Стива были такие запасы, которые он не знал, куда девать. Он очень много пожертвовал на благотворительность, но больше почти не тратил. Его дом стал самой крупной покупкой, хоть Стив чуть не подавился, услышав цену. Однако в результате стал владельцем четырехэтажного дома в относительно хорошем состоянии. Хотя это и не играло особой роли.

Стив погрузился в ремонт здания, превращая его в дом, о котором мечтал до войны. Хотя это уже не было его мечтой; осесть, отказавшись от жизни героя, казалось довольно пугающим. Но ему нужно было чем-то заниматься, когда он не спасал мир. Разбирать что-то старое, превращать это в новое, оставив при этом прежним — это приносило ему покой. Когда он закончил последние работы в своем доме, Тони помог купить ему еще одно старое здание по соседству. Не то чтобы Стив знал, что с ним делать, — он решит это, когда закончит там ремонт.

На пятнадцатый день сашиного молчания, когда Стив собирался в старый таунхаус, кто-то позвонил в дверь. Это было так необычно, что Стив замер на месте, уставившись на свое отражение в зеркале, потому что никто из его знакомых никогда не звонил в дверь. Тони, Тор и Бартон всегда приходили через дверь террасы на крыше. Он не знал, как заходили Наташа, Саша и Фьюри, и не был уверен, что хочет это знать.

Когда он наконец открыл дверь, то порадовался, что прихватил глок, потому что на его пороге стоял подросток из сашиного номера в отеле, растрепанный и грязный. Сашин ребенок. Как и в их последнюю встречу, глаза у парня были огромными и полными страха, но хотя бы в этот раз он не размахивал ножами. Он прижимал к груди ноутбук, а на спине у него висел рюкзак. Он выглядел так, будто хотел сбежать, а не напасть.

Быстро оглядевшись, Стив не обнаружил по близости Сашу. Не имея понятия, что происходит, Стив не стал дожидаться, когда парень заговорит — раз он пришел сюда, на это было не так много причин, и ни одна из них не была хорошей. Стив отступил в сторону и впустил его, пока их никто не заметил.

Стараясь не поворачиваться к парню спиной, Стив закрыл дверь и задвинул засов. Столько усилий было положено на то, чтобы новые шкафы привезли именно сегодня…

Оказавшись внутри, парень стал выглядеть еще более потерянным. У Стива дёрнуло в груди, и он заглушил внутренний голос, утверждавший, что это могло быть ловушкой. Может, так оно и было, но все-таки это был сашин ребенок.

— Ты можешь сесть, — мягко предложил Стив. — Стулья не кусаются, и я тоже. Ты в безопасности.

Парень взглянул на него с откровенным недоверием, и Стив не смог сдержать улыбки. Сын был весь в отца.

— Мне нужна твоя помощь, — сказал тот вместо того, чтобы сесть.

— Я как-то так и подумал. — Стив наклонил голову. — Дело в том, что я предпочитаю не обсуждать дела стоя, и я не хочу, чтобы ты оказался у меня за спиной. Так что садись.

Менее дружелюбные слова сработали, похоже, парень предпочитал осторожность душевности. Это было поведение, к которому Стив привык с Сашей, так что он не удивился. Парень уселся на край дивана в гостиной. Стив сел в кресло слева от него, улыбнувшись.

— Как тебя зовут?

— Саи, — ответил тот, не назвав фамилию. Он был тощим, подумал Стив, наблюдая, как парень складывает свои костлявые конечности. Он был бледнокожим и светлоглазым. Честно говоря, он был больше похож на сына Стива, чем Саши. Стив всматривался, пытаясь отыскать сашины черты, найти, что в нем было от Саши, а что от…

Мысли Стива на мгновение застопорились. Мать. Где-то должна была быть мать. Если Саи был сашиным ребенком, то где-то должна была быть женщина, давшая ему рождение. Стив не понимал, как он об этом не подумал раньше. Наташа говорила, что Саша ушел на вольные хлеба пять лет назад, однако в их информации не было ни слова о семье, даже Саи оказался сюрпризом, неожиданным фактором, увидевшим свет только после того, как он наковырял дырок в селезенке Стива.

Однако сейчас это не имело значения. Стив заставил себя сосредоточиться на происходящем.

— Тебя Саша прислал?

Саи резко мотнул головой, и беспокойство Стива мгновенно возросло. Саи сердито потер глаза, положил ноутбук на стол и толкнул его к Стиву.

— Что это? — Стив осторожно открыл устройство. Он не то чтобы совсем не разбирался в технологиях, он прекрасно знал, как пользоваться компьютером. Просто он всегда опасался, что с легкостью может сломать хрупкую вещь.

В глазах Саи вспыхнула злость, когда он уставился на Стива.

Он произнес так, будто это причиняло ему физическую боль:  
— Это все наши данные. Он сказал мне… — Саи уставился на сцепленные на коленях руки. — Он сказал использовать все данные о нем и о его контрактах, чтобы заключить сделку, если что-то произойдет. Он не выходил на связь уже целую неделю. Поэтому… Поэтому сделка такая: мне нужна неприкосновенность, и я хочу, чтобы ты его спас. Иначе ничего не получишь.

Так же осторожно Стив закрыл ноутбук. Он ни за что не будет использовать эту информацию против Саши, и точно не потащит его ребенка в ЩИТ. Он выглядел так, словно и так уже достаточно повидал.

— Вручить мне свой главный козырь — это не то, как заключают сделки, парень, — мягко произнес он.

Саи покраснел, и Стив подтолкнул ноутбук обратно к нему. Это наградило его озадаченным взглядом, болезненно напомнившим о Саше. Эти двое явно не привыкли доверять людям, или чтобы люди доверяли им. Это было удручающе.

— Давай ты пока придержишь это у себя на случай, если нам придется позже заключить для тебя сделку? Сначала попробуем найти твоего отца без привлечения радикальных мер.

— Я не… я не понимаю, — честно сказал Саи.

Стив сухо усмехнулся.

— Давай начнем сначала? — Подавшись вперед, он протянул Саи руку. — Я Стив. Стив Роджерс. Приятно познакомиться.

Хоть и глядя на руку Стива как на змею, Саи осторожно сжал ее на мгновение.

— Итак, Саи, расскажи мне, что случилось.

— Я, честно говоря, не знаю, — обеспокоенно признался Саи. Эмоции на его лице были куда яснее, чем Стив ожидал от сашиного ребенка. — Неделю назад он позвонил мне и велел уйти в подполье. Я так и сделал, но все наши лёжки оказались под наблюдением, поэтому мне пришлось спать на улице. Потом я побывал во всех обговоренных местах встречи в поисках подсказок, где мне его искать, но… Там ничего не было. Он не выходил на связь, и прошло слишком много времени. Ты… Пожалуйста, — глаза Саи просили так же отчаянно, как и его голос. — Ты должен ему помочь.

— Я помогу, — пообещал Стив без колебаний. — Мне нужно знать всё, что у тебя есть. Кто за ним охотится?

Устало откинувшись на спинку дивана, Саи ответил:  
— Я не могу сказать наверняка. Это не правительство, но операция огромная, так что могу лишь предполагать, что это Гидра.

У Стива в ушах начался рёв, разум метнулся к поезду, к самолету, к мужчине, стоявшему на мосту и срывавшему свое лицо.

— Это невозможно, — услышал он свой голос словно из колодца.

Хриплая реплика Саи вернула его обратно в тело:  
— Если ты так считаешь, то ты именно такой наивный, каким тебя описывал Саша.

Стив кинул на него резкий взгляд. Он от многих терпел оскорбления, но не от тех, кто пытался его убить.

— Может быть. Что еще?

— Гидра создала Сашу. Они запрограммировали его с тем, что ты использовал, когда пытал его. — Стив поморщился, и на лице Саи отразилось удовлетворение. — Они заставляли его убивать для них в течение многих лет.

— А теперь он убивает для тех, кто больше заплатит. В чем разница?

В глазах Саи мелькнула чистая ярость. Стив испытал лишь крошечный укол вины за это.

— Ты даже не можешь себе представить, каково это, когда тебя заставляют делать вещи, которых ты никогда не хотел, когда у тебя отнимают абсолютно всё просто потому, что могут. Саша убивает для себя, а не для Гидры, не потому, что ему кто-то приказал. Он может остановиться когда захочет. Он говорил, что вы виделись после той первой встречи. Ты должен это знать.

— Мы не обсуждаем дела, — мягко ответил Стив, отметив, что Саи звал Сашу по имени вместо какого-нибудь слова, носившего значение «отец». — Какой порядок действий для его поисков, когда тебе велено залечь на дно?

— Сначала проверить тайные квартиры, но я не могу войти внутрь, и его там все равно нет. После этого отмечаем почтовый ящик и оставляем сообщение на ближайшей автобусной остановке. Я это сделал, но ответа не было.

Стив медленно кивнул. Можно было начать и с этого.

— Будем дальше отслеживать эти сообщения. Подожди здесь, я схожу за вещами, и можем выдвигаться.

— Куда? — спросил Саи одновременно с нетерпением и подозрительностью.

— К вашим убежищам. Даже если его там нет, там могут быть подсказки.

*

В первой квартире обнаружить удалось немногое. Наблюдатели из Гидры совершали самоубийство, не выдав никакой информации, как и их предшественники. Внутри не было ничего, кроме крови. Не много, что предполагало лишь драку. Никаких тел, кроме оставленных Стивом и Саи. Две следующие оказались похожими, хотя Стив нашел другой путь обойти наблюдателей из Гидры. Не потому, что его заботили их жизни, а потому, что он не хотел оставлять за собой говорящий хвост из тел. Никому не нужно было знать, что у Саши есть подкрепление.

Оказавшись внутри, они нашли еще больше крови, но ни тел, ни припасов. Саша здесь был, расправился с теми, кто пришел за ним и снова ушел. Свидетелей не было, по крайней мере, Стив надеялся на это.

К тому времени, когда они добрались до четвертой лёжки, последней в группе, у Стива в груди тянуло от тревоги. Саша был опытным, очень сильным и много повидавшим, но то, что они нашли, выглядело опасным даже для него. Пугало одно количество привлеченных солдат. Для несуществующей организации в Гидре работало достаточно людей, чтобы противостоять ЩИТу. Те несколько человек, с которыми им пришлось столкнуться, были ко всему прочему очень хорошо вооружены. Даже усовершенствованные Саша со Стивом не могли противостоять удачно спланированной атаке.

Поскольку они не могли войти через дверь под наблюдением устроившихся снаружи агентов Гидры, выдававших себя за бродяг, Саи со Стивом пробрались через уже разбитое окно на крыше. Спустившись на пол, оба замерли: повсюду была кровь. Она была не совсем свежей, но достаточно влажной, чтобы быть пролитой всего несколько часов назад. Нос Стива защекотало от запаха меди, а несчастный Саи закрыл рот и нос, как будто это как-то могло остановить происходящий ужас.

— Это не его, — быстро произнес Стив, оглядывая улики, хотя и не был уверен, кого из них утешал. — Посмотри вокруг. Может быть... может быть, нам удастся что-нибудь найти.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что это не его?

— Ее слишком много. Эта кровь принадлежит больше чем одному человеку. Посмотри на ее расположение в коридоре. Очевидно, что Саша убивал их, пробиваясь к выходу.

— Это не значит, что это не...

Стив раздраженно выдохнул. Парень ставил под сомнение почти всё, что он говорил.

— Гляди, вот, — он опустился на колено возле перевернутого металлического стола в углу. — Видишь эти отметины? Это от сашиного кулака. Вон те в стене напротив? Это от пуль. Сашиных пуль. Стол был здесь, — он показал на дальний угол комнаты, прищурился и пожал плечами. — Ну, где-то там, и когда они вошли в дверь, Саша воспользовался им в качестве щита.

— Он протащил его оттуда сюда, — Стив махнул влево от себя к двери, которой они не воспользовались. — Стреляя. Те, кто был застигнут у стены, упали здесь, и остальным потом пришлось тащить их тела вот здесь. Видишь?

Стив показал на кровавые следы. Подойдя туда, где на полу было больше всего разбитого стекла, он остановился и развел руки.

— Похоже, что другие солдаты ворвались через окно на крыше, как мы, и здесь он с ними расправился.

— Это не значит... — снова начал Саи.

Стив сердито рявкнул:  
— Они по-прежнему следят за этим местом, как будто ждут кого-то. — И вот это, — он хлопнул ладонью по стене, где по его предположению изначально стоял стол, — эти следы на стене, как отметины от ногтей, видишь? Дротики. Он нужен им живым.

Распахивая рот как рыба, Саи катастрофически побелел.

— Они не возьмут его живым, — прошептал он. — Если он не сможет драться, он убьет себя, чтобы не возвращаться к ним.

Стив сглотнул, уронив руку и больше не находя утешения в знании, что Саша еще жив.

— Значит, нам надо найти его раньше них.

*

После тщательного обыска им не удалось ничего отыскать. Опять. Стив в отчаянии пробил кулаком стену.

— Это не поможет, — рявкнул Саи у него за спиной. — Почему вы оба думаете, будто это поможет?

Сердце Стива пропустило удар из-за сравнения. Ему нужно было вернуть Сашу.

— Не стой у меня за спиной, парень, — сказал Стив. — В последний раз...

Его внимание привлекло движение. Там, где свет пробивался через дыру в стекле, мелькнула какая-то тень. Замерев, Стив напряг слух, пытаясь уловить звук движения.

— Ага, это, — произнес Саи. — Я как бы... Прошу прощения. Ну, знаешь, за то, что пытался убить тебя.

— Ничего, не извиняйся, — осторожно ответил Стив, пытаясь понять, не показалось ли ему движение. — Ты правильно поступил. Семья это всё, что у нас есть.

— Я тебя почти убил, — неуверенно сказал Саи, и Стив перенес на него часть внимания. Тот выглядел так, будто считал Стива сумасшедшим. — Я бы и убил, если бы те не был, ну, знаешь, — он размашисто махнул на тело Стива.

— Знаю. — Стив пожал плечами. — Я бы сделал то же самое. Ты защищаешь своё.

Что-то опять шевельнулось, и теперь Стив знал, что ему не кажется. Чтобы не привлекать внимания, он не надевал тактический костюм, но взял с собой щит. Подняв его, он жестом велел Саи залечь. Тот мгновенно среагировал, достав ножи и нырнув за стол, который до этого в качестве укрытия использовал Саша. Когда в окна посыпались агенты Гидры, подозрительно одетые в форму как у Страйка, Стив стал их единственной целью. Он упал на колено под начавшейся стрельбой, складываясь так, чтобы укрыться за непробиваемым вибраниумом. Пули врезались и отлетали от щита под нескончаемый грохот штурмовых винтовок.

Затем кто-то закричал.

Восприняв это как сигнал, Стив выпрямился и приготовился метнуть щит. За мгновение оценив ситуацию, он обнаружил шесть агентов Гидры, вооруженных автоматами. Все они отвернулись от Стива в сторону Саи, который всадил один из своих ножей между кевларовыми пластинами на колене одного из солдат, успешно отвлекая всеобщее внимание от Стива.

Решив, что кричавший выстрелит в Саи первым, Стив поправил стойку и метнул щит. Тот врезался краем в лицо солдата, вырубив его и заставив рухнуть на спину. Рикошетом щит врезался в грудь другого, потом ударился о стену и вернулся к Стиву ровно там, где тот его ожидал, прыгая на ближайшего агента Гидры.

Вскоре агенты Гидры пали, полностью превзойденные Стивом. Последний оставшийся поднял оружие и застрелился, прежде чем Стив успел его остановить. Это было жестокой, обновленной версией старомодной капсулы с цианидом, с которыми Стив сталкивался раньше, однако он почувствовал прежнее оцепенение, с которым был знаком после смерти Баки. Эти люди были из Гидры. Они уже отобрали у него кого-то в прошлом, больше они это сделать не смогут. Если сукины дети по пути погибнут, значит, так тому и быть.

Повернувшись к Саи, он протянул ему руку, чтобы помочь встать, и был демонстративно проигнорирован. В глазах парня опять вспыхнула злость.

— Мне не нужная твоя помощь, я сам могу о себе позаботиться.

— Даже не сомневаюсь, — развеселился Стив, чувствуя неожиданно острое родство с Саи. — Дело в том, что рядом со мной это не обязательно.

Прежде чем Саи успел ответить, Стив услышал отчетливый звук взводимого пистолета. Не глядя, он метнул щит в сторону звука и развернулся, удовлетворенно глядя, как металл ломает протянутую руку солдата. Тот закричал и прижал руку к себе, выронив пистолет, который не был направлен на них.

Нахмурившись, Стив медленно подошел к солдату и увидел, как тот, дернувшись, накрыл ладонью что-то блестящее на полу и сжал в кулаке. Бросившись вперед, Стив поймал запястье солдата, впился пальцами в его ладонь и потянул. Ему пришлось сломать три пальца, прежде чем агент Гидры отпустил металлическую палочку.

— Что это? — требовательно спросил Стив, нависнув над поверженным противником.

— Хайль Гидра, — прорычал тот и раскусил зуб с цианидом. Стив не стал смотреть за его смертью. Видимо, капсулы тоже до сих пор использовались.

Встав, он разглядывал устройство на своей ладони. Флэшка. Ничего особенно необычного, за исключением входа. Его зубцы были странными, двойными, какие он видел только в специальных терминалах в ЩИТе. Смысл этого был шокирующим.

Подойдя справа, Саи спросил:  
— Что это?

— Надеюсь, что-то важное, — ответил Стив. — Раз он пытался уничтожить это до того, как мы отнимем. — Взглянув на парня, он добавил, следя за его реакцией: — Нам придется позвать на помощь.

Саи сердито посмотрел на флэшку, потом на Стива, но промолчал, крепко стиснув зубы.

— Просто... помоги ему.

Стив не смог сдержать улыбку, потому что это напомнило ему о разговоре с Сашей в постели.

— Помогать людям — это все, что я умею. Пошли, нам нужно в Башню Старка.

*

Поскольку Стив позвонил предупредить Тони об их визите, тот ждал их в одной из своих многочисленных лабораторий. Джарвис провел их прямо к нему, заставив Саи подпрыгнуть от неожиданности, когда заговорил со Стивом. Это было забавно, однако Стив был достаточно тактичным и не смеялся над парнем. К тому же он помнил свое знакомство с Джарвисом и знал, что среагировал на него почти также.

— Стив! — воскликнул Тони, как только открылись двери лифта. Как всегда, его приветствие было настолько радостным, что заставило Стива улыбнуться.

Обняв Тони в ответ, он сказал:  
— Привет, Тони. Я очень ценю, что ты согласился мне помочь.

— Ага, без проблем. Я просто рад, что на этот раз ты мне позвонил. Я начал уже думать, что ты никогда не добавишь меня в свою танцевальную карточку.

Закатив глаза, Стив протянул ему флэшку. Схватив ее с энтузиазмом, Тони подошел к скоплению компьютеров и мониторов и не-пойми-чего-еще и вставил ее в один из портов. (Который ему не полагалось иметь, учитывая тот факт, что это была секретная технология ЩИТа, однако Стив не был против наличия у Тони одержимости знать секреты всех на свете).

— Нашел это, пока кое-кого искал, — пояснил Стив. — Выглядит как вещь из ЩИТа, но это точно прошло мимо их радаров. Это всё как-то неблагонадежно.

— Неблагонадежно? Это слово дня, или ты опять гадал кроссворды?

Саи бросил на Тони пристальный взгляд, потом посмотрел на Стива и снова на Тони. Он нервничал, но в то же время молча просчитывал ситуацию. Стив четко это видел. Это болезненно напоминало ему о Саше.

— Я знаю, как пользоваться интернетом, Тони, — сухо сказал он.

По щелчку пальцев Тони данные с экрана взлетели в воздух, окружив их, спроецированные голографической технологией, или что он там изобрел. Слева Саи резко втянул в себя воздух, но Стив не повернулся к нему. Он был так же поражен изображениями, файлами и фотографиями, выведенными перед ними. Всё это относилось к Саше.

Внимание Стива привлекла одна вещь. Подробный, почти технический набор фотографий сашиной металлической руки. Небольшие стрелки указывали на точки, от которых ответвлялись увеличенные изображения конкретных частей. Он оторвал взгляд, чтобы взглянуть на фото Саши в полный рост в боевом снаряжении и голышом, с новыми стрелками и ключевыми точками. Там же были рентгеновские снимки, показывавшие ужасающее количество металла, крепящегося к скелету. На них было видно, что рука сцеплялась с большей частью левого бока, ребрами, бедрами и позвоночником. Серые нити обвивали его позвоночник, все его кости. И было еще больше.

Количество внесенных изменений было ошеломляющим и невероятно жестоким, хуже, чем Стив предполагал. Столько информации... Слишком много, Стив никак не мог сосредоточиться на чем-то одном, его взгляд метался с монитора на монитор, дыхание стало рваным, глаза становились все шире.

— Ничего этого не было в файлах по Зимнему Солдату, — хрипло сказал Стив, чувствуя, как его сердце пытается пробить грудную клетку. Растерянность, а вслед за ней голое бешенство захлестнули всю его душу. Кто бы это ни сделал, он был чудовищем.

Тони бросил на него взгляд.

— Эти файлы не из ЩИТа, — произнес он, растеряв из голоса всю буйную радость. Еще один взмах руки вывел на все дисплеи слишком знакомый символ. — Это Гидра.

— На флэшке ЩИТа.

Будучи гением, Тони с легкостью проследил за мыслью Стива.

— В лучшем случае у Фьюри завелся крот. В худшем, — он покосился на Стива. — Ты в порядке? Знаю, что ты вроде как погиб, пытаясь расправиться с этими ребятами.

Саи снова уставился на него, и Стив заставил себя медленно разжать кулаки. Было что-то тревожное в том, что Саи постоянно фокусировал на нем хотя бы часть своего внимания, вызывая толпы бегущих по коже мурашек. В этом было что-то знакомое; так за ним следил Клинт во время тренировок и заданий. Как будто Саи ждал подсказки или, может быть, указания.

— Похоже, я не справился с работой, — сказал Стив вместо ответа на вопрос.

Еще один пристальный взгляд, и Тони снова вернулся к своему привычному образу.

— Почему бы тебе с малышом не присесть? Я просмотрю данные, поищу, есть ли тут что полезное, что поможет тебе найти твоего парня. Я имею в виду, что ты, судя по всему, ищешь этого Зимнего Солдата, с учетом этих ваших влюбленных взглядов.

— Мы пытаемся его спасти, Тони. От Гидры.

Тони кинул на него резкий, оценивающий взгляд.

— Разве это не тот, кого ты должен был поймать, Кэп? — многозначительно спросил Тони. — Тот, кто совсем недавно отправил тебя в больницу?

Стив улыбнулся и старательно не стал смотреть на неестественно закаменевшего Саи.

— Это было недоразумение, но да, это он самый.

— И ты пытаешься его спасти, а не поймать?

— Как я сказал по телефону, это строго неофициально. Никакого участия ЩИТа.

Взмахнув рукой, Тони поймал все проекции и бросил их в сторону планшета.

— Как бы я ни любил водить Фьюри за нос, ты должен дать мне что-то серьезное. То, что мы уже знаем о Зимнем Солдате, даже меня заставляет вспотеть. Список его убийств за последние пять лет ошеломляет. Это... — Тони поднял между ними светящуюся голубую страницу. Там были десятки имен. Стив предположил, что это были цели Зимнего Солдата. — Это куда хуже, чем мы думали. То, что я вывел на экраны, это даже не верхушка айсберга. Ты не знаешь, что на этом диске, ты не знаешь, что мы обнаружим, как только копнем глубже. Признай, Лига Справедливости, этот человек из тех, кого нам полагается останавливать.

Прежде чем Стив успел ответить, вмешался Саи.

— Кто ты такой, чтобы судить его? — Его голос был напряженным, но сильным, даже с бушевавшими за словами эмоциями. — Торговец оружием, ответственный за смерти тысяч людей, не подозревающий об этом, не думающий об этом. У Саши никогда не было выбора. — Саи сжал кулаки. — Гидра всегда так делает. Они отбирают у тебя всё, чем ты являешься, всё, чем ты был, оставляя пустую оболочку без признаков собственной воли. У тебя был выбор. Если он заслуживает смерти, значит, смерти заслуживаешь и ты.

При всех эмоциях голос Саи был ровным и уверенным. Не было сомнений, что он верил в свои слова.

Тони уставился на него.

— Ты удары не смягчаешь, да, малыш? — неуверенно произнес Тони, потом взглянул на Стива. — Напомни, кто он?

— Его зовут Саи, — ответил Стив. — Саша дорог нам обоим, Тони.

— Саша, да, — отозвался Тони, поднимая планшет и взвешивая, как будто с загруженными в него данными тот должен был стать тяжелее. — Ты это ради секса затеял, Сосулька? Это на тебя не похоже. Если бы дело было в этом, я бы сказал, что Зимний Солдат задурил тебе голову, чтобы подобраться ближе к цели.

Любое веселье, испытываемое Стивом, тут же улетучилось. Он шагнул вперед, и Саи убрался с его дороги. Уголком глаза он заметил, как Саи шагнул ему за спину, чуть развернувшись к двери. У Стива ушла секунда на осознание того, что он делал, но как только он подумал о Наташе, всё сразу стало ясно. Парень охранял путь отхода. Стиву все равно не нравилось, что он стоял у него за спиной, но в этот раз можно было и потерпеть.

— Может быть, ты прав, — жестким голосом признал Стив. — Может быть, для него это только игра. — Тони начал говорить, но Стив перебил его. — Заткнись, Тони. Ты знаешь меня лучше, чтобы думать, будто я делаю это ради секса. Однажды Гидра уже забрала у меня кого-то, кого я любил. Я поклялся, что не успокоюсь, пока они все не сгинут. Теперь они здесь, они вернулись, и будь я проклят, если они снова заберут его у меня. Так что либо ты нам помогаешь, либо верни мне флэшку, и я найду того, кто захочет помочь.

Когда Тони притворился дрожащим, Стив позволил части напряжения оставить его.

— Боже, обожаю, когда ты так загораешься. Прям теку. — Тони хлопнул его по плечу и кивнул в сторону офиса. — Иди, сядь. Я скажу, когда закончу.

Сделав глубокий вдох, чтобы восстановить душевное равновесие, Стив благодарно кивнул. Несмотря на собственное заявление, он не знал никого, к кому еще мог с этим обратиться.

— Спасибо, Тони. Я серьезно.

— Ты всегда серьезен; это отвратительно. Теперь иди, у меня есть работа.

Покачав головой от того, что Тони не умел принимать искреннюю благодарность, Стив повернулся и поманил за собой Саи. Жестами, которые он использовал с любым солдатом, Стив отвел парню в комфортную зону лаборатории, заставленную диванами и игровыми системами. Прежде чем сесть, он подхватил газету и открыл кроссворд, даже зная, что Тони его за это задразнит.

— Ты всерьез дергаешься, когда я оказываюсь у тебя за спиной, — тихо заметил Саи.

Стив решил не говорить, что Джарвис их слышал.

— Знаешь, сколько раз я чуть не умер?

— Нет, — настороженно ответил Саи.

Стив взял ручку и замер, нахмурившись, потому что и сам давно сбился со счета. Наверное, это было плохо.

— Много, — коротко произнес он. — Знаешь, сколько раз я чуть не умер не по своей вине?

Прежде чем Саи успел ответить, Стив поднял один палец, а затем показал на парня.

— Ага, — пробормотал Саи. — Не вставать у тебя за спиной.

*

У Тони ушло четыре часа на то, чтобы просмотреть всю информацию на диске. Дубина принес им сэндвичи, кувшин холодного чая и еще один кроссворд для Стива. Саи все это время просидел на краешке своего кресла, хотя и сумел немного поесть. Это выглядело столь же неприятным, сколь и неудобным, но Стив понимал, что нет смысла советовать ему расслабиться. Достаточно было того, что Саи не стал больше ворчать о Тони.

Тони, закончив, безо всякого предупреждения повис на спинке дивана рядом с плечом Стива и положил ему на колени планшет с другой флэшкой. Взглянув на Тони, Стив нахмурился, обнаружив непривычное выражение на его лице. Тони выглядел как будто старше, его лицо было бледным и осунувшимся. Он плотно стискивал зубы. Это увеличило страх Стива, которому непривычно было видеть Тони настолько заметно расстроенным.

— Там не было ничего о том, где он может быть сейчас, — сказал Тони, слишком несмело, слишком нормально. — Вся информация о том, где он был. Как его сделали. Что они делали… до, во время, после. Это не важно. Это плохо, Стив.

Плохо настолько, что Тони наклонился и достал бутылку Джека Дэниелса и стакан из тайника под журнальным столиком. Он задумчиво посмотрел на стакан, потом на бутылку. Пожав плечами, открыл пробку и сделал четыре крупных глотка прямо из горла, забив на стакан.

— Насколько плохо? — осторожно спросил Стив, бережно касаясь руками острых краев гладкого пластика.

Тони вздохнул.

— Скажем так, если бы я был им, я бы не хотел, чтобы ты видел что-то из этого. Ни частично, ни целиком.

Бросив взгляд на Саи, Стив задался вопросом, почему Тони не сказал, что Саша позволил бы увидеть его ребенку.

— Там вообще ничего, что мы могли бы использовать в его поисках? Куда они могли забрать его?

— Нет. — Тони покачал головой.

Закрыв глаза, Стив попытался не представлять уже увиденные фотографии Саши. Те, из которых было понятно, что к нему относились как к лабораторной крысе. Когда он снова поднял взгляд, то увидел, как Тони посмотрел на Саи и тут же отвел глаза.

— Там были данные и на тебя, — тихо произнес Тони, делая еще один щедрый глоток из бутылки.

Губы парня скривились в горькую пародию на усмешку.

— Я так и понял.

Тони покрутил стакан и сунул его обратно в тайник.

— Мне жаль, — сказал Тони, не глядя на Саи.

Тот ничего не ответил.

Стив сжал флэшку и вынул из порта планшета. Игнорируя внутренний голос, твердивший, что на диске могло быть что-то, что приведет его к Саше, он отдал планшет Тони, а саму флэшку протянул Саи.

Ловкие пальцы Саи разобрали корпус и вынули чип уверенными движениями человека, тесно знакомого с техникой. Его лицо сохраняло пустое выражение, когда он взял чип обеими руками и провернул, разбивая на осколки металла и пластика. Собрав оставшиеся кусочки, он бросил их в полупустой стакан остывшего чая, уничтожая без возможности восстановления. Все это время он не смотрел ни на кого из них.

— Там было что-то, что мне нужно знать? — сипло спросил Стив.

— В этой свалке? — Тони покачал головой, снова прикладываясь к бутылке. — Ничего нового. Ты уже знаешь, что должен найти его до Гидры.

Тони собрался сделать очередной глоток, и Стив аккуратно забрал у него бутылку. Тони вздохнул, но спорить не стал.

— Если он помнит хотя бы часть из того, что с ним делали, — тихо произнес Тони, — он не дастся им живым.

Стив бросил взгляд на Саи, потому что тот сказал ему то же самое. Тони рядом с ним передернулся и резко встал.

Войдя в лифт, он бросил:  
— Я знаю, что я бы не дался.


	11. Глава 10

Он пришел в себя от боли, каждые несколько секунд выламывавшей его тело в случайных местах. Он не мог сфокусировать взгляд, слух то появлялся, то пропадал. Вокруг него кричали, кто-то дергал его за руку. Где он был, кем он был, ничего из этого не существовало. Была только боль.

Металлический привкус во рту намекал, что его били чудовищным количеством электричества. Не то, чтобы он помнил, как это произошло, он вообще не помнил, как здесь оказался. Ослепляющая, пульсирующая боль в голове была такой острой, что его тошнило. Она вспыхивала каждый раз, когда люди вокруг кричали друг на друга или на него, или дергали его.

С трудом вскинув голову, он сумел сфокусировать взгляд на достаточное время, чтобы увидеть, что его левая рука была заблокирована на кованном брусе железной лестницы, прикрепленной к стене здания, а незнакомцы тянули его, пытаясь отцепить. Режим блокировки, подсказал ему мозг. Хватка не расцепится, пока он сам не прикажет отпустить. До этого его тело продолжало висеть, конвульсивно дергаясь через неравные интервалы.

Один из кричащих незнакомцев начал тянуть лестницу от стены. Когда она высвободится, станет неважно, что его хватку нельзя расцепить, они смогут забрать его. Он мало что осознавал, но, кем бы они ни были, он очевидно не хотел с ними идти.

Он попытался оценить состояние тела сквозь пелену боли. Живая рука была бесполезной, дрожащей и трясущейся. Боль в плече тоже делала ее использованием невозможным. Гул в голове не стихал, однако глазам сосредоточиться было легче. Металлическая рука, очевидно, продолжала работать, но он не знал, что с его ногами, ему придется попробовать.

Он отключил режим блокировки и рухнул на землю под победные крики мельтешивших вокруг него мужчин. Рвано выдыхая, он напряг ноги, пытаясь понять, готовы ли они ему подчиняться. Они были готовы. Проглотив поднимавшуюся от боли рвоту, он замер в ожидании.

Его перевернули грубые руки, готовясь затащить в открытые двери черного фургона, который он теперь мог разглядеть. Он мог разглядеть улицу за фургоном, лестницу, крепящуюся к неприметному дому. Они были снаружи, мимо проходили люди, отгоняемые незнакомцами в черном. Они при этом не были особо вежливыми.

Один из напавших наклонился, чтобы удобнее схватить его, и он перестал ждать. Вскинув металлическую руку, он направил пальцы в приоткрытый рот, ломая зубы, сжал кулак и дернул вниз. Кожа с мышцами подалась под напором. Сила металлической руки была куда больше, чем могли выдержать любые кости и плоть. Мужчина издал нечеловеческий звук, когда он вырвал всю его челюсть, расшвыривая повсюду зубы, кровь и ошметки мяса.

Перекатившись, он всадил острым обломком кости в глазницу ближайшего незнакомца. Оба раненых кричали и врезались в других, создавая достаточно беспорядка, чтобы он успел подняться на ноги. Один рядом с ним начал поднимать оружие, и он засадил ему металлическим локтем в лицо, разбивая его, затем отнял у него автомат. Выстрелив широкой дугой, он освободил себе еще больше места, чтобы дышать, двигаться, драться.

Воздух пронзило еще больше криков, звуков сталкивающихся машин, и его череп мучительно запульсировал. Ослепительная, нескончаемая боль в голове становилась всепоглощающей, заставляя его шатнуться в сторону, ослабшие пальцы выпустили автомат, с грохотом упавший на землю. Солдаты открыли огонь практически одновременно с ним, поборов растерянность быстрее, чем его бы устроило. Его преследователи определенно были хорошо натренироваными и не собирались давать ему фору.

Удерживая за стиснутыми зубами подымавшуюся в горле желчь, он превратил падение в перекат, сумев остановиться между двумя припаркованными машинами. На него посыпалось стеклянное крошево, когда мужчины начали стрелять по его укрытию. Он заполз под ближайшую, расцарапав щеку о бетон, и продолжил ползти, пока между местом его падения и им не оказалось четыре машины.

С кружащейся головой и обжигающей горло тошнотой он поднялся на ноги и нырнул на проезжую часть. Машины со скрипом сворачивали в сторону, пытаясь его не сбить. Гудки клаксонов заставляли боль в голове усилиться, перед глазами все белело, он заставлял свое тело двигаться вслепую. Одна из машин ударила его в бедро, развернув. Он упал на другую машину, приземлившись на капот лицом, и не сразу смог заставить конечности пошевелиться.

Встряхнувшись, он осознал, что водитель выбрался из машины и теперь орет на него. Быстрый взгляд назад показал приближавшихся к ним солдат с поднятым оружием. Черная броня вызывала у прохожих панику, но они не обращали на жителей внимания.

Он оттолкнул водителя в сторону и забрался на водительское место. Машина была заведена, и он бросил ее в движение. Надавив на педаль газа, он со скрежетом протиснулся между двумя автомобилями на соседнюю полосу, наконец-то набирая скорость. Черное окно взорвалось, осыпая все стеклянной крошкой. Его глаза заливала кровь, говоря о том, что он поранил голову, но он только сильнее надавил на газ.

Саша.

Его зовут Саша Морозов.

Гоня машину на максимальной скорости по загруженным городским улицам, он осторожно выдохнул через нос. Он был невероятно благодарен, что вспомнил, кем был. Он пока еще не знал, кем были его преследователи, однако они не остановятся. Они сядут ему на хвост быстрее, чем он сумеет убраться, несмотря на все маневры и сбитые в сторону машины.

Он услышал глухой стук вертолетных лопастей и высунулся из окна, чтобы оценить, насколько все плохо. Увидев, что это были новостные вертолеты, он впервые смог расслабиться. Его не преследовали с воздуха, хотя следившие за ним камеры усложняли побег.

К нему вспышками начали возвращаться воспоминания. Гидра следила за убежищами. Он играл в смертельный вариант пряток целую неделю. Саи ушел в подполье, но скоро сделает свой ход, предложив сделку, если уже не сделал это.

В зеркале заднего вида Саша заметил догоняющий его черный фургон, разбрасывавший в стороны мешавшиеся машины и уверенно приближавшийся к нему. При Саше было только слабое оружие, а его машина уже была потрепанной. Его поимка была всего лишь вопросом времени. Ему был нужен план. У него была только боль.

Он продержался еще три квартала, слыша гонящиеся за ними сирены, от которых у него за глазами опять взорвалась боль. Затем в бок его машины врезался фургон, толкнув его вперед и сцепив их автомобили. Другой водитель не только вел более тяжелую машину, но и был профессионалом в агрессивном вождении. Он продолжал увеличивать скорость, толкая обе машины в ближайший поворот, и сашину — в угол здания. От удара Саша сначала стукнулся головой о подголовник, а затем — об руль.

Все заволокло пятнами, а затем тьмой.

Он почти не помнил, как выбрался из машины, однако обнаружил себя на твердом бетоне тротуара. Все его тело вопило от боли, ребра ныли, живая рука была изрезана стеклом. У него не было времени на отдых, он подтянул под себя колени и попытался встать. Он почти выпрямился, когда услышал захлопывающуюся дверь фургона. Крохотный укол на загривке быстро превратился в обжигающую боль.

Только не так, устало подумал он.

Его уже перегруженный рассудок окутывал туман. Он вытащил дротик, поднялся, пошатываясь, на ноги, и тут же был брошен обратно на колени ударившей в левый бок пулей, вошедшей под край кевларового жилета, скрытого мешковатой толстовкой. Боль была яркой, даже хуже, чем в его голове, и заставила его беспомощно закашляться. Все плыло, его тело бунтовало, живот крутило, мышцы отказывались подчиняться.

Ругаясь, он почувствовал первые признаки настоящего страха. Он уже был слишком изранен. У него было недостаточно оружия, не было времени добыть больше. Гидровские отряды Страйка казались неистощимыми. Он убил двадцать человек за прошедшую неделю, но каждый раз, когда он избавлялся от одного отряда, появлялся новый, вооруженный и тренированный лучше предыдущего. Они гнали его десять дней без продыху. Это превосходило возможности даже его тела.

Он не собирался умирать вот так. Стоящим на коленях, загнанным в угол, с двумя новостными вертолетами, кружащими над ним подобно стервятникам. Не так.

Сделав вдох, Саша отстранился от боли и погладил последнюю гранату в кармане. Отворачиваясь от разбитой машины и ныряя между двумя уличными бетонными клумбами, он закатил гранату под фургон. Взрыв был маленьким и просчитанным, эта граната была разработана специально для боевых действий в городской среде. Ее мощи хватило, чтобы уронить фургон на бок, хороня под ним двух солдат.

Четверо остальных уже брали его на прицел, больше не используя дротики. Это было хорошо; он ненавидел дротики и то, как они туманили его рассудок и вызывали желание сорвать с себя кожу. Подстреленным он, правда, тоже не хотел быть, поэтому он побежал. Крепко зажимая металлической рукой рану в боку и борясь со всепоглощающей болью, Саша старался ровно дышать. Каждая часть тела болела также сильно, как все остальные.

Ему было нужно время, место для маневра, гребаные десять секунд без преследователей.

Резко свернув в крохотную подворотню, он почувствовал, как вспыхнуло огнем правое плечо. Еще одна пуля, еще одна рана. Более пугающим было то, что его не пытались убить. Даже после двадцати пяти убитых с их стороны они не пытались его убить. Только ранить.

Саша остался на ногах только силой воли. Еще два поворота в проулки между слишком близко стоящими зданиями, где его не могли засечь вертолеты, и он сумел оставить между собой и гидровцами приличное расстояние. Он обнаружил себя в темной подворотне. У него был только один выход. Канализационный люк. Это был самый отвратительный вариант, но он мог сработать в его пользу. Он больше не мог сражаться, мог только убегать. Существовал приличный шанс, что его преследователям найти его захочется меньше, чем лезть в канализацию.

Рухнув в вонючий поток воды, он позволил себе на мгновение почувствовать облегчение. Канализация либо поможет ему скрыться, либо добьет инфекциями. В любом случае Гидра его живым не получит.

*

— Напомни мне еще раз, почему я не надел маску? — спросил Стив, пытаясь дышать через нос. Это не помогало.

Из комма в его ухе раздался вздох, но после пяти дней, проведенных в поисках Саши, Саи был с ним таким же терпеливым, как Наташа.

— Потому что ты хочешь, чтобы он мог разглядеть твое лицо. Тогда у тебя будет больше шансов, что ты успеешь поговорить с ним до того, как он тебя убьет.

Голос парня был на удивление ровным и полным профессионализма. Какой-то частью рассудка Стиву приходилось признать, что Саи, явно натренированный Сашей, был невероятно хорош в качестве связного. К тому же он знал, на что был способен супер-солдат, а что ему было не по силам. Любой нормальный человек за час был бы загнан до изнеможения приказами, озвучиваемыми Саи. В основном, он хорошо держался.

— Точно, — вздохнул Стив, тут же пожалев об этом, подавившись ошеломляющим зловонием канализации. Саша точно знал, как выбрать место для укрытия.

Пробираться через поток сточных вод, переполненный фекалиями, было, наверное, самой омерзительной вещью, которые он когда-либо делал. Все его тело чесалось от желания выбраться оттуда, вдохнуть свежий воздух, увидеть солнечный свет. Стив не сомневался, что сашин выбор был продуманной тактикой, как в плане психологического воздействия на его преследователей, так и в том плане, что многие коридоры канализации были старыми и никому не известными. Здесь были древние закоулки и тупики, никуда не ведущие туннели, отходившие от основных линий и заканчивавшиеся голыми кирпичными стенами. Также ему попадались останки старых улиц, со временем ушедших под землю, порой туннели метро.

Это был лабиринт из кирпича и бетона, материалов, обозначавших время постройки каждой конкретной канализационной линии. Не было освещения, кроме закрепленного на плече Стива фонаря, позаимствованного в ЩИТе. Чаще всего он проходил мимо поворотов, в которые Саи велел ему свернуть. Вода, и нечто куда более ужасное, чем вода, постоянно текла вокруг его ног, порой глубиной всего в несколько сантиметров, порой поднимаясь ему до пояса, а бетонные тропинки по краям потока существовали только в самых новых коридорах. Там, где, по общему мнению Стива и Саи, Саша стал бы прятаться в последнюю очередь.

Как в любом большом городе, новые улицы строились на останках старых. Стив покачал головой, проходя мимо того, что выглядело как остов старого уличного знака, висевшего на кирпичной стене и полностью проржавевшего. Он находился под Джанкшен-бульвар, возле 34-й авеню, по крайней мере, так сказал Саи. Местные канализационные трубы были старыми, построенными из кирпича и крошащегося цемента, а вода была глубиной всего в несколько сантиметров и собиралась в нескольких местах в единый поток. Воняла она по-прежнему отвратительно, но Стив был рад хотя бы какое-то время не мокнуть.

Однако, неудобства были мелочью. Прошло два дня, два ужасных долгих дня с того момента, как они смотрели в новостях за охотой на Сашу, как на взбесившееся животное. Откровенно говоря, Стив держался только благодаря Саи. Если Саша не умер от ранений после того, как его потеряли вертолеты, все равно не было гарантии, что он выжил. Хоть они и сузили район поисков до канализации и надеялись вскоре его обнаружить, невозможно было предположить, какой вред это место нанесет настолько израненному человеку. Стив видел, как Саша шатался на видео. Человек, способный спрыгнуть на несколько пролетов лестницы и даже не заметить этого, с трудом стоял на ногах во время попытки бегства. Его подстрелили как минимум дважды, если не трижды, однако недостаточно, чтобы вызвать такое физическое истощение. Это говорило об уровне повреждений, которые Стив старался себе не представлять, однако нес рюкзак, битком набитый медицинским снаряжением, включая достаточно адреналина и морфия, чтобы убить лошадь.

— Сверни здесь налево, — сказал Саи, и Стив повиновался без вопросов.

Парень до сих пор не доверял ему полностью, но они хорошо вместе сработались. Они сформировали подобие связи за время своих поисков, полуночных мозговых штурмов, как выследить Гидру или Сашу, или получить доступ к нужной информации. Когда Стив тратил часы, отслеживая сашин путь через Вудсайд, перебирая все возможные ракурсы до того, как его потеряли вертолеты, Саи был с ним на каждом шагу. Когда он понял, что у Саши был только один способ сбежать, не попав под прицел камер, Саи каким-то образом раздобыл копии каждой карты канализационной системы, созданные за последнее столетие. Пока Стив заимствовал снаряжение в ЩИТе, Саи разрабатывал поисковую сеть. Во время проверки Стив не обнаружил ни одной ошибки. Саша отлично выучил своего ребенка.

Очередной коридор был даже суше предыдущего, поднимался вверх и, вполне возможно, не использовался для сточных вод. Стив рассеянно подумал о контрабанде, может быть, во времена сухого закона; он был недостаточно близко к реке, чтобы быть старше. Коридор закончился очередным тупиком, чья стена была сложена из более современного бетона, возможно, это был чей-то подвал. В углу была свалена гора обломков и мусора, скорее всего, оставленная каким-то бездомным, использовавшим это место в качестве убежища.

— Ничего, — сообщил Стив. — Тупик. Возвращаюсь назад.

— Ты уже восемь часов провел за поисками, — сказал Саи. — Ты должен подняться попить и поесть.

Парень невероятно строго требовал, чтобы Стив на регулярной основе ел высоко-калорийную пищу. Он был хуже диетолога из ЩИТа, которого к Стиву приставили в первые дни после разморозки.

— Давай закончим проверку под 34-й...

Безо всякого предупреждения слева прилетела металлическая рука, и Стив едва успел подставить ладонь между ней и своим горлом. Он открыл рот, чтобы назваться, но тяжелый удар сзади под колени заставил его вскрикнуть. Он чувствовал тяжелое, мускулистое, исходящее жаром тело, прижавшееся к нему со спины. Саша не шутил. Следующим движением он попытался вогнать нож Стиву в почку, но лезвие со скрипом скользнуло по тяжелой керамической броне, которую Саи заставил его взять вместе с остальным снаряжением.

Крутанувшись, Стив схватил металлическую руку, пытавшуюся раздавить его горло, и перебросил напавшего через себя. Он ожидал, что Саша грациозно приземлится; бросок был базовым, и Стив плохо его выполнил, однако Саша с глухим стуком грохнулся на спину.

— Стив? — в голосе Саи звучала неожиданная паника, однако у него не было времени отвечать.

Стив увидел, как Саша перекатился на левый бок, и бросился на него, чтобы не дать встать на ноги. Даже с учетом вони туннеля вокруг них, оказаться рядом с Сашей было ужасно. Исходивший от него чудовищный запах ужасно отвлекал, когда они сцепились. Металлическая рука оставила на плече Стива глубокие синяки, прежде чем ему удалось перевернуть Сашу. Стив зафиксировал его в крепкой хватке, вывернув металлическую руку под странным углом, собственным предплечьем передавив сашино горло, а ногами крепко обхватив его, чтобы он перестал брыкаться.

Если бы всё пошло так плохо, как раньше, Стив ожидал, что ему предстоит тяжелейшая драка. Как только он почувствовал заблокировавшуюся на шее металлическую руку, то понял, что именно этот сценарий и развернулся. Он прекрасно помнил, каким неистовым был Саша во время рукопашного боя, каким невероятно эффективным он был, однако сейчас... что-то было другим. Саша, воя, бился в его руках, но дрался неправильно. Он использовал свою силу как тупое орудие, полагаясь на нее вместо тренировок.

С комком в горле Стив отчаянно затянул хватку, продолжая удерживать Сашу, понимая, что с убийцей было что-то очень неправильно. Несмотря на его хватку, Саша продолжал сопротивляться. Раздался отчетливый хруст, когда живое плечо выскочило из сустава. Это произошло слишком легко, указывая на то, что сустав уже был поврежден, или у него не было времени исцелиться.

Стив почувствовал тошноту, ненавидя причинять боль Саше, и не в состоянии заставить его остановиться.

— Саша! — кричал он, пытаясь заставить того узнать себя. — Остановись, все хорошо! Я не хочу вредить тебе!

— Он тебя не понимает! — неожиданно рявкнул на него Саи напряженным, но чистым голосом. — Скажи ему... Скажи ему «отставить». Назови его солдатом. Скажи, что его миссия завершена!

Это не имело смысла. Ничто из этого не имело смысла, но Стив доверял Саи, даже если это не было взаимно.

— Отставить, солдат, — приказал Стив, используя свой сценический голос. — Твоя миссия завершена. Отставить.

К его шоку и не малому ужасу, Саша тут же обмяк в его руках.

— Боже, — пробормотал Стив.

Осторожно выпустив Сашу, он присел над ним, чтобы рассмотреть человека, за которым охотился несколько дней. «Истрепанный» даже близко не описывало его состояние. Он весь был в грязи, тело и одежду покрывали слои черт знает чего. То, что обычно выглядело аккуратной щетиной, теперь стало полноценной бородой, спутанной и грязной. Длинные волосы, обычно тщательно ухоженные, были тусклыми и жирными, и Стиву пришлось отвести их с лица, чтобы рассмотреть сашины глаза. Они были закрыты, но Саша дышал, быстро и рвано.

— Он у меня, — сказал Стив Саи, зная, что тот ждет ответ. — Он в плохом состоянии. Проложи мне быстрейший путь к выходу.

— Назад, откуда ты пришел, потом налево и еще раз. Там над тобой будет люк.

— Понял.

Пропихнув руки под Сашу, Стив поморщился от его вида. То, что виднелось между волосами на голове и лице, было осунувшимся и землистым, на тех участках, где кожу можно было рассмотреть под грязью, она была серого цвета. Саша был истощен, его определенно лихорадило. Стив не видел ран, но они в любом виде были бы закрыты грязью и одеждой. Но даже так забросить Сашу на плечи в пожарной хватке потребовало серьезных усилий, металл в его теле был тяжелым даже при истощившейся плоти. Они нашли Сашу, но было ясно, что им предстоит долгий путь на свободу.

— Я веду фургон к тому месту, где вы выберетесь, — сказал Саи, и, разумеется, когда Стив наконец выполз из люка, таща за собой мертвый вес Саши, через пару секунд к ним подъехал позаимствованный ими фургон. 

Припарковавшись, Саи выскочил с водительского места и открыл раздвижную дверь. Стив занес Сашу внутрь, устроил его на центральное сидение, оставив ноги болтаться в проходе, и встал на колени спиной к водительскому сидению.

— Домой, — приказал Стив, как только Саи вернулся на место. — Ко мне домой.

Никому не нужно было говорить ему, что им нельзя в больницу. Саи не нужно было говорить ехать быстрее. Даже шевелясь и бормоча что-то на смеси русского, немецкого и чего-то неопознаваемого, Саша в дневном свете выглядел хуже, чем Стив думал поначалу. Грязь на его одежде точно была из канализации, но она была густо замешана с высохшей кровью. Приоткрывшиеся веки прятали под собой налитые кровью глаза с крошечными точками зрачков, тонувших в серых озерах. Оглядев всё, глаза снова закрылись. Сашины губы были бледными до белизны, и Стив молился, чтобы не было уже слишком поздно.

Возле дома им пришлось ждать, пока пожилая пара с собакой уйдет на прогулку, затем Стив занес Сашу внутрь. Они сразу поднялись в главную ванную. Она была просторной, полностью перестроенной, потому что Стиву надоело втискивать свое массивное тело в крошечное пространство. Ванна была достаточно большой, чтобы они смогли усадить Сашу, прислонив спиной к стенке, и его ноги вытянулись во всю длину.

— Ножницы, — приказал Стив Саи. — Под раковиной.

В протянутую ладонь Стива хлопнулись тяжелые металлические ножницы, и он принялся срезать то, в чем смутно угадывались толстовка и джинсы. Под первой он обнаружил кевларовый жилет и снял его, бросая в угол к обрезкам. После этого он замер, уставившись на ужасные синяки и красные воспаленные раны, покрывавшие почти весь сашин торс. С учетом всего этого он давно должен был быть мертв.

— Пожалуйста, — прошептал Саи. — Пожалуйста, помоги ему.

Стиву нужно было услышать это, чтобы прийти в себя.

— Моя сумка, — произнес он. — В фургоне. Достань и принеси сюда, вместе с белым ящиком с инструментами из-под кухонного острова.

Саи поднялся на ноги и ушел. Повернув кран, Стив пустил воду, потому что прежде всего ему нужно было Сашу вымыть.

— Это тело повреждено.

Слышать сашин голос, слабый и хриплый, было бы успокаивающим, если бы его слова не были такими… неправильными.

— Оно не готово к выполнению задания, — гнусаво продолжил Саша, и Стив, подняв глаза, увидел, что сашин взгляд зыбок как никогда раньше. — Оно нуждается в ремонте перед дальнейшим использованием.

Это. Оно. Не мое, не я. Стива тошнило. Из крана текла горячая вода, размягчавшая грязь на Саше и заполнявшая ванную комнату вонью канализации. Становилось только хуже.

— Вольно, солдат, — приказал Стив, с легкостью соскользнув в сценический образ.

Саша расслабился, но его взгляд оставался прикован к Стиву. Его глаза были пустыми, без единого признака узнавания.

— Какое задание? — спросил он.

Стив сглотнул, но не отвернулся от Саши, когда Саи снова вбежал в ванную.

— Задание выполнено, — сказал Стив. — Тебе приказано ждать… дальнейшего ремонта. До тех пор никаких новых миссий.

Сашу, казалось, покинули все силы, и Стив метнулся вперед убедиться, что тот еще дышит, что его сердце продолжает биться. Все было в норме, но рука Стива не переставала трястись. Саи снова уставился на него.

— Достань полотенца из бельевого шкафа, — велел Стив, опять используя сценический голос. Он не мог справиться с этим иначе. — И простыни тоже. Неси сюда всё чистое.

Саи снова бросился выполнять поручение без единого вопроса, и Стив потратил с минуту на то, чтобы взять себя в руки. Он намочил мочалку в поднимавшей вокруг безвольного сашиного тела воде и принялся его тереть. Ушел почти час на отмывание Саши, даже с помощью вернувшегося Саи. Было ужасно много грязи и крови, вода была черной, красной, желтой из-за всех проведенных в канализации дней. Позже Стив не сможет вспомнить ничего кроме воды. Ее вид, он знал наверняка, никогда его не покинет.

Когда не осталось ничего, кроме розовой, до скрипа отмытой кожи, они наконец смогли приступить к работе над сашиными ранами. Тремя пулевыми — одна в боку, одна в плече и одна глубоким следом вдоль по руке, множеством трещин в ребрах, и живое плечо нужно было вправить по новой. Стив был уверен, что Саша получил несколько травм головы, но не мог сделать ничего, кроме как только осмотреть. Если бы Саше понадобилось залечивать черепно-мозговую травму, им пришлось бы везти его в больницу. Обеспечить там его безопасность требовало слишком много усилий.

При изъятии двух пуль Саи рвало в туалет, но Стив не мог позволить себе такой роскоши. Он не мог позволить своим рукам дрожать, не мог поддаться тошноте и страху. Не тогда, когда он был вынужден резать Сашу, вытаскивать пули, вычищать заполненные гноем раны и вправлять сашино плечо. Все это время Саша то терял сознание, то приходил в себя и безучастно наблюдал за работой Стива, несмотря на то, что у них не нашлось, чем приглушить его боль. Для людей вроде них просто не существовало ничего настолько сильного.

Время скользило мимо Стива. Он понятия не имел, сколько его утекло, когда закончил. Он аккуратно отнес высушенного и забинтованного, но по-прежнему голого Сашу в свою постель. Однако он не мог остаться с ним, он вернулся в ванную вымыть руки. Он чувствовал грязь на них, кровь, гной, гладкость расходящихся мускулов, в которые он запускал пальцы. Все это связалось узлом в животе Стива, и он пытался разом от этого избавиться. Он сделал воду горячее, чем мог вынести, но это не помогало. Ничто не помогало, и он знал, что теряет рассудок, но если ему просто удастся отмыть руки, или он просто не будет их касаться, то он будет в порядке.

— Стив?

Его запястья обхватили более тонкие, чем у него, ладони и потянули. Он последовал за движением, не потому что хотел, но потому что опасался, что вода обожжет Саи. Руки Стива были красными, не блестящими, не совсем, но обожженными. Пока он смотрел на них, пытаясь разглядеть грязь, которую по-прежнему ощущал, они начали залечиваться.

Его руки начали трястись, Стив медленно сжал их в кулаки, но тут же остановился, когда Саи снова сжал его.

— Тебе нужно что-нибудь съесть, — упрямо сказал парень, звуча как сценический голос Стива. — Идем со мной вниз, я что-нибудь тебе приготовлю.

— Нам не стоит оставлять его… — запротестовал Стив.

— Он в порядке, — прервал его Саи. — На какое-то время. Нам нужно, чтобы ты был в своей лучшей форме, а ты уже слишком много недоспал. Поешь, а потом продолжишь свое бдение.

Пегги всегда говорила, что Стив был на пике своей формы, когда ему было о ком заботиться. Он сделал глубокий вдох и вернул себе подобие спокойствия.

— Ладно, — согласился он.


	12. Глава 11

Саша проснулся дезориентированным, его пульс подскочил, как только он вспомнил последние несколько дней. Однако, он не стал открывать глаза, чтобы не дать возможным наблюдателям понять, что он очнулся. Кровать, в которой он лежал, была удобной, мягкой и теплой. Он был обнажен, однако кто-то обработал его раны, перевязав его бинтами. Доносившийся откуда-то сбоку скрип карандаша подсказал, что за ним действительно кто-то наблюдал. Саша сделал глубокий вдох через нос, чтобы попытаться узнать что-нибудь по запаху, но ничего подозрительного не учуял. На деле, пахло чем-то приятным. В подземельях, лабораториях и разных местах, переполненных оружием, всегда присутствовал весьма характерный запах.

Осторожно приоткрыв глаза, он тут же узнал спальню Стива, но все равно не позволил себе расслабиться. В окна лился послеобеденный солнечный свет, и в быстро осмотренной комнате не было Саи, только Стив. Это могло быть и плохим, и хорошим знаком, он точно не знал. Что он знал, так это то, что за ним охотилась Гидра, почти поймала его, и не один раз, и теперь он был здесь.

Саша еще раз огляделся. Охранников не было, это должно было что-то значить. В Гидре бы его не оставили без присмотра, или дома у Стива. ЩИТ, в отличие от них, мог, если бы Капитан Америка настоял. Охранники тогда будут снаружи. Внизу. Где-нибудь. И наблюдение. Камеры, жучки, возможно, датчики тепла. Ему нужно будет следить за своим сердцебиением, регулировать дыхание.

Несмотря на возможную опасность, Саша обнаружил, что смотрит на Стива. Тот приставил к кровати стул и рисовал в лежавшем на коленях альбоме. На его лице не было беспокойства, только сосредоточенность, пока он работал над своим рисунком. Саша рассеянно задался вопросом, даст ли Стив ему посмотреть. Тот всегда был очень скрытным и не позволял никому видеть незавершенную работу.

Саша растерялся, изучая последнюю мысль. Он не мог этого знать.

Серьезные глаза скользнули над альбомом к лицу Саши и удивленно расширились.

— Ты очнулся, — Стив отложил альбом и потянулся за стаканом воды на тумбочке. — Держи.

Стив, не задумываясь, сел на кровать, но затем резко замер почти в смешной позе. Он спросил:  
— Помочь тебе подняться?  
И Саша впервые взмолился, чтобы он не был в плену, потому что если ему придется иметь дело вот с этим, то в этот раз они его сломают очень быстро. Они всегда его ломали, но если они используют для этого Стива, то будет во много раз больнее.

Только после сашиного кивка Стив обнял его за плечи, поднимая вверх так, чтобы он мог опереться на него и попить. Его ребра отчаянно ныли, а в боку пульсировала обжигающая боль, от которой в глазах на мгновение побелело. Даже от руки Стива на плечах было больно, что говорило о какой-то проблеме в суставе.

Саша на мгновение заколебался, подумав, что в воду что-то подмешано, но все-таки выпил ее без вопросов. Если они хотели накачать его наркотиками, то могли и не сказать Стиву, а Саша был довольно уверен, что любой попытавшийся сначала должен был пройти мимо Капитана Америки.

— Медленнее, — велел Стив, пока Саша глотал. — Ты быстро излечиваешься, но мне уже пару лет не приходилось использовать навыки полевой медицины. Это было непросто, даже с помощью Саи.

Раз Стиву пришлось самому его латать, то у Саши были неплохие шансы выбраться с пацаном, никого не убивая. Независимо от того, как сильно ему нравился Стив, он переступит через него в одно мгновение, лишь бы вырвать Саи из рук ЩИТа.

— Саи? — осторожно спросил Саша.

— Твой парень в порядке, — с легкостью ответил Стив, как будто это было правдой. — Ты хочешь рассказать мне, почему я от него узнал, что тебе нужна помощь, а не от тебя?

Саша еще раз окинул комнату взглядом.

— Ты работаешь на них.

От обиды, мелькнувшей в глазах Стива, у Саши разболелась голова. Однако, он все равно говорил с сарказмом.

— А я-то думал, что мы пришли к единому мнению о том, чтобы я сдал тебя. — Стив с прежней осторожностью помог Саше опуститься обратно на подушки. — Ну, хотя бы это не личное.

Саша, честно говоря, был слишком измучен, чтобы понять, чем Стив так огорчен.

— Ты обиделся, — сказал он. — Почему?

— Ты почти умер, — ответил Стив низким голосом, глядя на собственные руки, пока укутывал Сашу. — Ты не доверил мне помочь тебе.

— Ты… — Саша облизал губы, пытаясь понять происходящее. — Саи пришел сюда, предложил сделку, и ты ее не принял? Ты просто… И никто не знает, что я здесь?

У Саши болела голова, так или эдак болело все тело, ему было сложно сосредоточиться. Он даже не был уверен, что именно говорил, отчаянно желая верить Стиву и не позволяя себе.

— Никто, кто об этом бы рассказал, — ответил Стив, забирая из его руки стакан и ставя обратно на тумбочку. Он двигался медленно, старательно облегчая Саше отслеживание его движений. — Я пойду скажу Саи, что ты очнулся, и займусь обедом.

Стив снова встретился с ним взглядом, но теперь голубые глаза смотрели жёстко.

— Не покидай эту кровать, — приказал он.

Это был первый приказ, который на памяти Саши Стив ему отдал, и он не среагировал на него, как обычно. В нем не возникло инстинктивного ужаса, никакого желания нарушить приказ только потому, что он мог это сделать. Он просто… согласился. Это вызывало замешательство.

— Ладно, — тихо сказал Саша.

Лежа в кровати, он слушал, как Стив спустился по лестнице и заговорил с кем-то этажом ниже. Через минуту по лестнице застучали две пары ног, одна поднималась вверх, одна спускалась вниз. Затем в двери показался Саи.

Пацан выглядел ужасно. Под его глазами залегли темные круги, а волосы были похожи на воронье гнездо. Он быстро оглядел Сашу с ног до головы, затем подошел к кровати. Забравшись на постель, он уселся рядом с ним, скрестив ноги.

Саи без подсказки быстро и тихо отчитался перед Сашей, рассказывая всё, что тот мог захотеть узнать как можно скорее.

— Ты был сам не свой, когда он нашел тебя, — пробормотал Саи, сцепив пальцы на коленях, явно с усилием сохраняя невозмутимость. — Тебя не было десять дней, а затем мы увидели репортаж о стрельбе на углу 37-й и Бродвея. У нас ушло еще два дня на то, чтобы выследить тебя. Мы нашли тебя в канализации под 34-й и Джанкшен. Ты не узнал ни Стива, ни меня. Стив смог скрутить тебя, и мы привезли тебя сюда. Нам пришлось обработать множество ран — я позже предоставлю список — и с тех пор ты был без сознания. Почти двенадцать часов.

Пацан так стискивал свои руки, что это выглядело, будто он пытался остановить себя от прикосновений.

В голове Саши прозвучали слова Саи во время их последней ссоры: «Тебе не приходило в голову, тупой ты баран, что ты единственное, что у меня есть?!»

Все еще неуклюжей после ранений рукой Саша дотянулся до локтя Саи. Тот мгновенно замолчал, с нечитаемым выражением уставившись на стиснувшие его пальцы.

— Иди сюда, — предложил Саша, потянув его за локоть.

Саи медленно, неловко распрямился из своей позы и подполз по кровати, чтобы улечься сбоку от Саши. Его глаза каждые пару секунд возвращались к сашиному лицу, проверяя, что тот действительно имел в виду именно это. Саша только сильнее потянул его, передвигая руку, чтобы освободить для пацана больше места. Тот был сделан из одних костей и кожи, казалось, что любое имевшееся у него изящество исчезло, потому что каким-то образом он сумел ткнуть пулевую рану в сашином боку и опустить голову точно на самое болезненное место на его плече.

Саша только тихо охнул и прижал Саи ближе, обнимая с той же неловкостью. Они были настолько неопытными в этом, что было почти смешно.

— Саи, я в порядке.

Пацан с такой силой сжал в кулаках мягкую простынь, что у него побелели костяшки.

— Тебя никогда так сильно не ранили, — прошептал он, не глядя на Сашу.

Саша медленно выдохнул, хлопая пацана по спине. Он не мог достать до его головы, а все остальное казалось неуместным.

— Это ничего, это просто тело. До тех пор, пока мой разум принадлежит мне, я сумею найти способ вернуться к тебе. Я обещаю.

Саи помолчал некоторое время, а затем сказал подрагивающим голосом:  
— Мне это не нравится. Мне не нравится, что тебя так изранили, что мне вообще пришлось задуматься о сделке и продать тебя, чтобы спастись. Это было ужасно, Саша. — Пацан шмыгнул носом, повернув голову так, чтобы спрятать от Саши лицо. — Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня снова это делать.

В эти несколько мгновений с дрожащим голосом Саи показал больше беспомощности, чем за все последние пять лет.

— Пожалуйста, — повторил он.

Саша старался не давать обещаний, которых не мог сдержать, но видеть Саи таким измученным было еще больнее. Так что, хоть и поколебавшись, Саша пообещал:  
— Не буду.

Это будет непросто, но при хорошем планировании он сможет значительно уменьшить опасность, которой подвергал себя. Раз он мог убивать ради Саи, значит, сможет ради него и оставаться в живых.

Через несколько минут Саи отстранился от него.

Спустив ноги с кровати, он сказал:  
— Пойду помогу Стиву с обедом. С вами двумя мы, наверное, будем есть как целый конь. — Он оглянулся с более открытым выражением на лице, чем Саша привык, и потянул его за отросшие на лице волосы, о которых тот даже не подозревал. — Тебе нужно привести себя в порядок. Прими ванну. Там есть бинты и всё нужное. У Стива на самом деле дикое количество медикаментов.

Саша выгнул бровь. Если это количество было диким для них, то там всерьез должно было быть очень много.

Саи пожал плечами, читая его с легкостью, наработанной за время долго общения.

— Я не знаю, для чего. Не было времени спросить, и он был... — Саи помолчал. — Мы очень беспокоились за тебя.

— Я в порядке, — повторил Саша.

— Ага, ладно, — Саи пожал плечами. — Иди умойся, ты выглядишь как слетевший с катушек русский лесоруб.

Спрыгнув с кровати, Саи вышел из комнаты. Однако, он не спустился ниже второго этажа, так что Саша догадался, что его уход был мало связан с желанием помочь Стиву. Видимо, они нашли его в куда более худшем состоянии, чем он помнил.

В ванной не было бардака, но ни Стив, ни Саи не потрудились убраться как следует. В углу было какое-то омерзительное пятно, в ванной осталось подсохшее кольцо крови, а полотенца, чистые и грязные вперемешку, были свалены кучей в другом углом. Медикаменты обнаружились в белом ящике для инструментов, стоящем открытым на полу. Саи был прав, количество было диким, всё, что могло понадобиться для того, чтобы залатать почти любую рану. Стив сказал, что ему не приходилось использовать навыки полевой медицины уже несколько лет, но Саша больше не верил, что эти слова были правдой.

Он рылся в шкафах Стива, пока не нашел старомодную бритву. Такой Саше сподручнее было бы перерезать чье-то горло. Хотя бы крем для бритья был современным, а его руки не тряслись. Аккуратные прикосновения лезвия к коже казались странно знакомыми, как будто он делал это раньше. Часто. Как будто его руки помнили, как это делать, даже если не помнил он сам.

Он принял быстрый душ, помня о своих ранах, но проследил, чтобы волосы были максимально чистыми. Было приятно снова стать чистым, даже усталость в конечностях гасла перед приятным ощущением и запахом мыла. Он нашел на раковине зеленый флакон, тоник для волос, который не видел раньше, и который выглядел так, будто его редко использовали. Запах показался ему знакомым. Нанеся его на ладони, Саша на автомате зачесал волосы назад отработанным жестом, с той же легкостью, что и брился. Взглянув в зеркало, он признал, что вышло очень симпатично.

Сменив повязки, Саша обмотал бедра полотенцем и задумался, сумеет ли натянуть на себя штаны и футболку Стива. Когда он вернулся в спальню, то обнаружил там самого Стива, роющегося в шкафу в поиске одежды для него. Он поднял голову, когда Саша вошел, с готовой улыбкой на лице. Она исчезла, как только Стив его увидел. Он побелел как полотно в одно мгновение, распахнув рот и выпучив глаза. Он выглядел так, словно увидел призрака, его рот несколько раз открылся и закрылся, но ни одного звука не вырвалось.

Раздался треск дерева, и Саша увидел, что Стив с такой силой сжал край комода, что оторвал переднюю панель. Когда Саша снова поднял взгляд, Стив растирал лицо трясущейся рукой.

Саша напрягся, в его груди заныло от тревоги, он был уверен, что что-то не так. Он быстро проверил свое отражение в окнах, почти уверенный, что что-то находится у него за спиной, но там ничего не было. Стив смотрел на него.

— Прости, — едва слышно прохрипел Стив. — Ты выглядишь. Как. Баки. Ты выглядишь совсем как Баки.

Имя отправило волну боли вверх по сашиной шее к основанию черепа.

— Кто, — заставил он себя спросить, — Баки?

Стив неопределенно махнул на свою стену с фотографиями.

— Это он. Это _был_ он. — Он с трудом сглотнул. — Погиб. Он погиб. Прости. Я несколько дней не спал, и Саи говорит, что я неправильно ем. Уже вижу призраков.

Стив с видимым усилием отвернулся от Саши, но и на фото он не смотрел, хотя всегда, всегда смотрел на эти проклятые фото.

— Парень на рисунке? — надавил Саша. Это был первый раз, когда Стив хотя бы намекнул, что Саша выглядит как кто-то, кого он однажды знал. Не имело значения, что Стиву было тяжело. Ему нужно было знать.

— Да, — хрипло ответил Стив, его взгляд метался по лицу Саши, как будто он никогда раньше его не видел. — Сходство было всегда, но, — он с трудом сглотнул и заставил себя посмотреть в сторону. — Прямо сейчас вы были бы похожи как близнецы.

— Он был дорог тебе, — осторожно заметил Саша, он не хотел, чтобы Стив замкнулся и он лишился этой возможности расспросить его.

— Не надо, — резко сказал Стив. — Не смей ревновать к нему. Мы никогда... Ничего не было. Он был семьей. Всем, что у меня было.

Дело было в том, что Саша не ревновал. Ему было... любопытно, да, но немного ревности тоже присутствовало. Он не знал, было ли что-то общее между ним и мужчиной на рисунках, был ли он им. Может быть, он был клоном, научным экспериментом, или просто по странному совпадению носил лицо мертвого человека. Черт побери, зная Гидру, можно было предположить, что его черты изменили с помощью пластической хирургии, чтобы сделать его похожим на этого мужчину. У Саши не было ответов, только очень много вопросов.

— Кроме того, он мертв. Поэтому не нужно.

Саша прочистил горло, чувствуя неуверенность собственного положения из-за того, как Стив крошил отломанную панель.

— Как он умер?

— Не заставляй меня рассказывать! — рявкнул Стив, неожиданно разозлившись. Это был первый раз, когда Саша видел в нем эту эмоцию. — Любой второклассник знает, как погиб единственный из Воющих Коммандос! Это написано в каждом учебнике истории! Может быть, без фотографий, но он стал единственным, кто погиб на войне!

—Я не американец, — тихо напомнил Саша Стиву. — Я не очень хорошо знаю вашу историю.

Неожиданная злость пропала также внезапно, как и появилась.

— Я его не спас, — тоскливо произнес Стив. — Вот как он погиб. Он упал, а я его не поймал. Он спас мне жизнь, а я...

Стив согнулся, опираясь о комод и прижимая пальцы к векам.

— Упал? — хрипло переспросил Саша. У него от этого слова стало невероятно туго и холодно в груди. Ему было больно, и он не знал почему.

Стив смог только кивнуть. Он не плакал, но и бесстрастным его нельзя было назвать. На Сашу он тоже больше не смотрел.

— Его бы там даже не было, если бы я так сильно не хотел сражаться. На войне.

Снова разволновавшийся, со скачущими как по переключателю эмоциями, Стив оттолкнулся от комода и принялся метаться в другом конце комнаты. Его руки были похожи на сердитых шершней, двигавшихся туда-сюда резкими, дергаными рывками.

— Я тебя не так давно знаю, но ты мне кажешься человеком, который все делает сам. Я сомневаюсь, что ты попросил его пойти с тобой, — сказал Саша, следя за нервными метаниями Стива. — Если он последовал за тобой, значит, он хотел этого.

— Я попросил, — рявкнул Стив. — Его поймали, пыт... Когда я вернул его, его хотели отправить домой, но он попросил остаться. Потому что его попросил я. — Он снова замер, уставившись на рисунок. — Я просто... думал, что не смогу делать это без него. Учитывая тот факт, что два дня спустя я направил самолет в океан, оказалось, что действительно не мог.

Саша облизал губы, до странного напуганный словами Стива, интенсивностью неосознанно проявленной им любви.

— Тебе о нем напоминает только мое лицо? — спросил он, пытаясь немного поменять тему разговора. Он слишком близко сталкивался со смертью в последнее время, чтобы говорить о ней сейчас.

Осторожно потянувшись к рисунку, Стив провел по нему кончиками пальцев и покачал головой.

— Иногда то, как ты произносишь мое имя. Или как ты держишь свои пистолеты. У вас похожий тип тела, и иногда то, как ты двигаешься... это... Это жутко, честно говоря. Я знаю, что ты, скорее всего, не хочешь это слышать, но я не поэтому... — Не глядя, Стив помахал между ними. — Я не поэтому делаю это. Я знаю, что он мертв, и ты даже не первый человек, который мне о нем напомнил. Просто... — Стив виновато опустил взгляд. — Ты первый, кто на него похож на первый, второй, третий взгляд. Если бы это не было невозможным, я бы решил, что ты и есть он.

Несмотря на то, что Стив по-прежнему не глядел на него, Саша постарался не вздрогнуть, не показать, как на него повлияли эти слова. Форма тела и особенности движения исключали возможность того, что это просто совпадение или результат пластической операции. Они отвечали бы только за внешний образ. Конечно, Стив мог просто проецировать на Сашу свою тоску и видеть то, что хотел, но он никогда не казался Саше таким человеком. Он, несомненно, был сломан, но по-другому.

Саша хотел надавить сильнее, хотел, чтобы Стив дал ему полноценный отчет с датами, именами и фотографиями, чтобы ответить на все вопросы, крутившиеся у него в голове. Но он смотрел на Стива и видел, каким бледным тот был, каким расстроенным. В его глазах пылало откровенное горе, и это... это заставило Сашу проглотить все вопросы. Это заставило его поставить благополучие Стива в списке приоритетов над необходимостью получить от него ответы.

— Ты что-то говорил о еде? — нерешительно спросил он.

Стив обмяк, тут же хватаясь за смену темы.

— Да, всё готово. Я на самом деле поднялся, чтобы позвать тебя. Не хочу, чтобы ты один спускался по лестнице.

Отвернувшись от фотографий, Стив вернулся к комоду и вытащил пару синих спортивных брюк и футболку.

— Дашь мне помочь тебе? — спросил он, подходя ближе.

Саша подумал, что никогда не привыкнет к тому, что Стив всегда спрашивает.

— Да, — ответил он. — Я не против.

*

Саша с растущим недоумением наблюдал за тем, как Стив бродит по спальне, вытаскивая вещи из комода и доставая из шкафа запасную подушку.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил он, глядя, как Стив пытается смять все в одну кучу, чтобы унести.

— Эм, я... — Стив звучал немного растерянно. — Диван? Мне нужно еще пару простыней для него и...

— Зачем? — перебил Саша, по-прежнему чувствуя непонимание.

Стив растерянно моргнул.

— У меня нет больше свободных комнат, — ответил он в замешательстве.

— Зачем тебе нужно больше свободных комнат?

Стив нахмурился.

— Затем, что Саи занял мою единственную гостевую комнату, когда появился из ниоткуда неделю назад подобно предвестнику рока?

Саша смотрел на Стива, такой же растерянный.

— Но у тебя есть спальня.

Стив осторожно кивнул, как будто это Саша тут тормозил.

— Я знаю. В ней остаешься ты.

Саша сделал глубокий вдох, по крайней мере, настолько глубокий, насколько ему позволяли сломанные ребра. Боже, дай ему силы иметь дело с невинными.

— Поэтому я спрашиваю: почему ты уходишь из собственной спальни?

Вопрос не помог. Теперь Стив выглядел возмущенным.

— Я не отправлю тебя спать на диван! Ты ранен!

Саша медленно выдохнул через нос, стараясь сделать выдох в два раза дольше вдоха. Кто бы мог подумать, что ему понадобится снайперская подготовка, чтобы иметь дело со Стивом-гребаным-Роджерсом.

— И есть какая-то конкретная причина, по которой мы не можем вместе остаться в твоей спальне? Твоя кровать требует присутствия строго одной национальности за раз? Она сломается, если мы вместе на ней ляжем?

Хмурая физиономия Стива была бы чертовски очаровательной, если бы не вызывала столько раздражения.

— Нет, но я не собирался просто... предположить, что ты будешь не против моего присутствия.

— Стив, сколько раз мы с тобой занимались сексом? — спросил Саша с невероятной терпеливостью. — У нас был секс в общественном месте! Это подразумевает какое-то количество согласия, не думаешь?

— Но, — Стив облизал губы. — Ты никогда не оставался.

Настала сашина очередь растерянно моргать. Одно дело — охотиться за добычей Мстителей, и совсем другое — пастись среди них самих. Саша был рисковым парнем, но не камикадзе.

— Рядом с тобой больше шпионов, звонящих и приходящих, чем я видел за целый год. Конечно, я старался не светиться.

— Это единственная причина? — спросил Стив, опуская, однако, свою кучу.

Саша закатил глаза, явно подхватив жест у Стива.

— Да.

С любопытством наклонив голову набок, Стив подошел к кровати и сел на край.

— Тогда почему ты мне вообще доверяешь? Ты ведь совершенно не ошибаешься в людях в моей жизни и в моей работе.

Опять. Саша поморщился.

— Я доверяю тебе, — признал он. — А не всем остальным.

Стив выглядел позабавленным.

— Я спросил — почему?

— Ты... — Саша нахмурился. — Я не знаю. Это важно?

Пожав плечами, Стив накрыл сашину ладонь своей. Это было их первое прикосновение за день за исключением моментов, когда Стив помогал Саше.

— Полагаю, нет. Ты уверен?

Сытый по горло этими танцами, Саша сел, игнорируя протест Стива, и потянул его на себя. Он страстно поцеловал его, но Стив быстро обхватил его лицо ладонями и отстранился. Однако, вместо того, чтобы разорвать поцелуй, он сделал его мягче. Это не было их привычным грубым сражением губ. Это было легким, сладким, осторожным, как будто Стив считал Сашу чем-то хрупким и драгоценным.

— Я могу сделать тебе больно, — тихо возразил Стив, едва касаясь губами сашиных, не прерывая поцелуй окончательно.

Саша фыркнул.

— Заснув рядом со мной? — Он хмыкнул. — Я не настолько хрупкий.

Стив очень ласково провел ладонью по сашиному живому плечу, поверх перевязанной пулевой раны. На коже все еще были видны жуткие синяки из-за нескольких вывихов, которые ему пришлось прежить за короткий промежуток времени.

— Я не знаю. Мне ты кажешься очень хрупким.

Что-то в том, как Стив касался его, невероятно бережно, заставляло Сашу хотеть этого. Отчаянно хотеть прикосновений и объятий. Неожиданно, яростно, он захотел, чтобы Стив заботился о нем. Сама идея была странной, но желания это не гасило. Саша на пробу наклонил тело, аккуратно проецируя уязвимость и подчинение, и был обрадован, почувствовав на бедрах руки Стива, поддерживающие его, обнимающие его.

Стив поцеловал его в щеку, затем в шею, затем опустился к плечу, остановившись на лиловой линии синяков.

— Я даже не знаю, где к тебе прикоснуться, повсюду либо бинты, либо синяки, — пробормотал Стив, прижимая губы к сашиной гладко-выбритой щеке и ведя ими по свеже-обнаженной коже.

Саша выдохнул тихий смешок, крепко схватившись за руки Стива, когда от этого стало адски больно.

— Думаю, единственная неповрежденная часть моего тела — это мой член, — рассеянно заметил он.

Стив довольно рассмеялся, прижимая Сашу к груди.  
— Упаси боже, чтобы там что-то повредилось, — поддразнил он. — Давай уложим тебя и посмотрим, что у нас из этого получится.

Кивнув, Саша дал разрешение, уже зная, что его попросили именно об этом. Стив с невероятной нежностью опустил его обратно на подушки и помог повернуться. Он не сразу присоединился к Саше, встав выключить свет и снять свою футболку, прежде чем забраться под одеяла. Когда он не приблизился, Саша нахмурился.

— Что? — спросил Стив.

— Ты слишком далеко.

Рассмеявшись еще раз, Стив осторожно придвинулся к Саше. Просунув руку под его плечи, Стив прижал их тела друг к другу и аккуратно расправил пальцы над сашиным животом. Там тоже были синяки, но не было сломанных костей, так что это не должно было причинить много боли. Стив ласково потерся носом о сашин висок, затем скользнул по его коже губами, и наконец успокоился, прижавшись лбом к сашиному.

— Лучше? — прошептал Стив.

— Да. — По Саше прокатилась дрожь. — Идеально.

Это было не так, не совсем, ему было больно, но, как ни странно, он чувствовал себя в безопасности. Защищенным. Даже когда Стив быстро заснул, ровно и легко дыша, это ощущение не изменилось. Саше потребовалось больше времени, из-за боли и непривычности прижавшегося к нему тела. Однако, когда он заснул, его сон был глубже, чем когда-либо за долгое время.

*

Стив проснулся всего через четыре часа. Это все равно был самый долгий отдых за то время, что он провел в этом веке. В целом он не спал помногу. Одной из причиной было то, что его телу нужно было гораздо меньше сна, чем до сыворотки, другой была бессонница. В этот раз он проснулся ни по одной из этих причин. Он знал, что не один в постели, задолго до того, как проснулся полностью. Ощущение прижавшегося к нему тела пришло к нему раньше других чувств.

Каким-то образом Саша спал на раненом плече и выглядел почти спокойно. Он по-прежнему был немного раскрасневшимся, вероятно, его все еще немного лихорадило, но он спал довольно глубоко для того, кем являлся. Стив немного забеспокоился, что Саша спит в такой позе, но в конце решил не прерывать сон, в котором тот столь очевидно нуждался. Кроме того, раз Саша так крепко спал, то боль, должно быть, была не очень сильной.

Другая часть Стива радовалась выдавшемуся моменту покоя. Саша спал рядом с ним, расслабленный и непривычно беззащитный. Стив впервые мог рассмотреть его, чтобы тот не ерзал и не контролировал ситуацию, отвлекая Стива. Он заметил, что Саша постоянно манипулировал им, занимая чем-то, обычно собственным телом, чтобы он не смог разглядеть больше сашиных деталей. Какие бы встречи меж ними ни были, у Стива никогда не было времени по-настоящему посмотреть на него, насытить свое любопытство так, как ему хотелось.

Его все еще не отпустило потрясение, что он не заметил бы наличие бионической руки в тот первый раз, если бы ему заранее о ней не сообщили. Саша, вероятно, использовал какую-то маскировочную технику, но рука все равно завораживала Стива. Ее сила, проявленная во время боя, видео, показанные Наташей с той трассы, то, как Саша просто вырвал руль прямо из машины... Боже.

Однако то, как Саша носил ее, было чем-то невероятным. Она выглядела очень тяжелой, но он двигался плавно, с легкостью. Эта рука использовалась одновременно как оружие и как часть сашиного тела. Стив заметил, что тот никогда не трогал волосы левой рукой, только правой, однако тянулся левой рукой к вещам, вызывавшим интерес. В этом придатке было столько ловкости, что, скрытый одеждой, он никому не казался искусственным.

Теперь... Теперь у Стива появилась возможность рассмотреть. Металлическая рука лежала на виду, устроившись поверх простыней, как лежала его собственная. Стив подполз поближе, почти распластываясь грудью на сашиной спине, чтобы получше ее рассмотреть. Саша тут же встревоженно напрягся, выплывая из глубокого сна ближе к поверхности.

Стив замер.

— Это я, Стив. Спи дальше, Саша, — тихонько проговорил Стив, сохраняя свое тело расслабленным и мягким. Вскоре он был вознагражден звуком углубившегося сашиного дыхания, когда тот снова крепко заснул.

Через несколько минут, убедившись, что Саша неожиданно не проснется, Стив вернул свое внимание к руке. Та мягко поблескивала, металл был настолько гладким, что отражал сочившийся из окон свет. Саша, наверное, страстно ненавидел эту особенность, учитывая, как сильно он любил быть скрытным. Наташа предположила, что рука была сделана из адамантия, судя по тому, как от нее отскакивали пули и как сложно ее было повредить. Теперь, оказавшись ближе, Стив обнаружил, что пластины на самом деле состояли из более мелких участков. Его обостренное зрение выхватывало едва заметные линии мелких элементов, из которых складывались большие двигающиеся пластины.

Стив осторожно протянул руку и, едва касаясь, провел пальцами по гладкому металлу, желая узнать, каким он был на ощупь. Был ли он теплым или холодным? Он почти дотронулся кончиками пальцев самой большой плечевой пластины, когда та вдруг шевельнулась. Тонкие линии между маленькими элементами стали больше, шире, и Стив с трудом удержался от желания отдернуться, неожиданно убедив себя, что каким-то образом сумел сломать руку.

Саша пошевелился во сне, елозя лицом по подушке и устраиваясь удобнее, затем шмыгнул носом и снова замер. Стив, одновременно в ужасе и восторге, смотрел за тем, как линии превращались в канавки, формируя крохотную сеть. Затем большие пластины с тихим щелчком разделились на маленькие, похожие на драконью чешую. Удивленный и зачарованный, Стив смотрел, как изменение потекло вниз от плеча по бицепсу к локтю до самых кончиков пальцев, стискивавших простынь. Рука никогда не выглядела более живой и естественной, чем в этот момент.

Не в силах удержаться, Стив, затаив дыхание, дотронулся до нее. Она была теплой как кровь и удивительно гибкой, мягко поддаваясь под прикосновением, не сильно, но достаточно, чтобы жутковато имитировать кожу. С каждой минутой, проходившей без негативной реакции с сашиной стороны, Стив становился смелее, сначала используя только кончики пальцев, а затем и всю ладонь, чтобы касаться странно податливого гладкого металла. Он скользнул ладонью по соблазнительному изгибу сашиной руки и вздохнул.

Сашино тело было очень красивым, скроенным из четко очерченных сильных мышц под гладкой кожей, и удивительно мягким в данный момент. Податливым; доступным. Стив полностью прижался к нему, сжав пальцы на металлическом запястье.

— Стив, — пробормотал Саша, не открывая глаза.

— Спи, — прошептал Стив, вжимаясь лицом ему в затылок, неожиданно тронутый тем, что от Саши пахло его мылом, его шампунем, его кремом для бритья. Как будто Стив поставил на него свой отпечаток. Прижавшись губами к обнаженной коже, потираясь носом о волосы на загривке, Стив наслаждался тем, что Саша просто позволял ему это делать.

— Ммм, это сложно, когда твой член тычется мне в задницу уже черт знает сколько времени... — медленно произнес Саша, проглатывая слоги. Похоже, легкая лихорадка делала его более расслабленным, чем он был в стандартном режиме.

Стив мгновенно замер, только сейчас осознав, что, да, у него стоит, и да, он неосознанно прижимался бедрами к сашиной заднице медленными, волнообразными движениями. Теперь он покраснел, смутившись и забеспокоившись, что воспользовался сашиной уязвимостью, даже не заметив этого.

— Прости, — робко пробормотал он. — Даже не заметил. Просто, — он медленно провел пальцами вниз по сашиной руке. — Ты невозможно привлекательный, ты знаешь об этом?

— Можешь трахнуть меня, если хочешь, — пробормотал Саша, по-прежнему не открывая глаза и уткнувшись лицом в подушку.

Стив уставился на его затылок, смущенный и неожиданно невероятно возбужденный. На мгновение он задумался, каково было бы просто перевернуть Сашу на живот и погрузиться в него. Представил, каково было бы почувствовать, как это тесное тело растягивается его членом, почувствовать пульс Саши изнутри, но затем к нему вернулось здравомыслие.

Стив осторожно положил руку на сашин живот, чувствуя его твердость и тепло.

— Ты не в том состоянии, чтобы делать такие предложения, — хрипло упрекнул Стив, частью разума все еще мечтая о том, чтобы сделать это, устроить это мягкое, расслабленное тело в своих руках и войти в него.

— ...До тех пор, пока мне не придется ничего делать, — через некоторое время пробормотал Саша, его дыхание опять начало выравниваться, его тело явно пыталось снова заснуть.

Стив повел бедрами вперед, наслаждаясь нежным трением его и так уже болезненно чувствительного члена.

— Я думал, ты так не делаешь, — сказал Стив. Возможно, это было немного подло, пользоваться сашиным полусонным состоянием, чтобы получить больше личной информации.

Саша некоторое время молчал, наверное, уже скорее заснувший, чем бодрствующий. Стив со вздохом подумал, что этим шутливым предложением все и кончится. Может быть, высказанным из-за лихорадки и полусонного состояния Саши.

Затем Саша произнес, так и не подняв лицо от подушки.  
— Ты не как они. Так что можешь сделать это, если хочешь.

До Стива дошло, что Саша был совершенно серьезен. Он не просто знал, что предлагал, но был уверен в каждом слове. Это было странно и довольно возбуждающе.

— Саша? — позвал Стив, даже не зная, зачем, и прижал расправленную ладонь к его животу. Его пальцы скользнули под пояс сашиной пижамы, вызвав у того тихий вздох. Глубоко вдохнув, он с усилием проснулся. Металлическая рука сместилась, сжала неуверенно застывшую ладонь Стива и пихнула вниз к откровенно заинтересованному члену.

— Как я уже сказал, — прорычал Саша, — очень сложно спать, когда ты пытаешься трахнуть меня через одежду...

— Саша, — простонал Стив.

— …Так что я решил предложить более простой способ.

Стив в наказание укусил Сашу за шею, пытаясь отвлечься от интереса, который проявлял его член.

— Ты не готов к этому, — попробовал настоять он.

Саша издал невнятный звук и сильнее прижал ладонь Стива к своему члену.

— О, но я думаю, что я готов, — объявил Саша, звуча непозволительно бодро для того, кто все еще практически спал.

Сти снова застонал.  
— Ты неисправимый.

— Если это означает озабоченный, то да, это про меня. Это твоя вина, Роджерс, так что сделай с этим что-нибудь.

Стив, поддавшись, обхватил пальцами сашин член. С этого угла происходящее должно было казаться естественным, простым, как будто он делал это с собой.

Однако все было совершенно иначе. Сашин член в его руке был огромным, неожиданно чуждым, хотя был у Стива уже и во рту, и в заднице. Честно говоря, это казалось немного пугающим.

Ухватившись крепче, Стив несколько раз медленно провел по стволу, приноравливаясь, отслеживая сашину реакцию.

— Бля, — ругнулся Саша, выгибаясь у груди Стива.

Это движение в сочетании с ощущением сашиного члена в руке вызвало опьяняющее чувство власти. Стив сменил хватку, дроча жестче и потираясь собственным членом о сашину волшебную задницу.

— Черт, я продолжаю думать об этом, — выдохнул Саша. — О твоем члене. О том, как он будет ощущаться во мне. — Сашин голос был низким, хриплым. — Как сильно он меня растянет. Черт, я смотрю на тебя и думаю обо всех способах, которыми ты бы мог овладеть мной, вертеть мной, просто поставить на колени и войти в меня.

— Боже, — отозвался Стив.

Почувствовав, как Саша тянет и дергает свои штаны, он последовал за программой. Отпустив сашин член, чтобы избавить их обоих от штанов, он прижался к его голой заднице. Его член уже был скользким от сочившейся смазки, легко двигаясь между упругими ягодицами. Стив застонал от этого ощущения и слишком крепко сжал сашин член.

Саша вздрогнул в его руках и громко выругался.

— Ты тоже об этом думаешь, Стив? — спросил Саша, тяжело дыша, пока Стив старательно дрочил ему. — О том, как я буду ощущаться вокруг тебя? Потому что я думаю, черт побери, я думаю. Ты усовершенствованный, может быть, даже сильнее меня... Твой восстановительный период, вполне возможно, быстрее моего, а мой чертовски быстрый. Ты представляешь, как долго ты мог бы меня трахать? Просто трахать и трахать, пока я не стану мягким и скользким? Сколько раз ты бы в меня кончил, Стив? Сколько раз, пока бы ты не удовлетворился?

Саша тяжело дышал, его слова становились бессвязными и беззвучными.

— Как думаешь, сколько раз? Два? Три? Готов поспорить, что ты кончишь в меня, а потом просто продолжишь трахать, вбивая в меня свою сперму, пока снова не кончишь, ох черт, еще раз, а я буду просто принимать это. Принимать и, может быть, просить о большем.

Стив кончил первым, до стыдного быстро, заляпывая спину и задницу Саши спермой. От чего все стало только еще лучше, заставив его дыхание рваться из груди.

— Саша, да, _Сашка_ , пожалуйста...

Саша снова вздрогнул в его руках, все его тело сначала напряглось, а затем обмякло, и он выплеснулся в ладонь Стива. Вжавшись лицом в сашину потную шею, Стив вдыхал запахи секса, пота и металла, составлявшие этого человека.

— Где ты научился звать меня Сашкой? — пробормотал Саша. Его дыхание медленно выравнивалось.

— Наташа, — ответил Стив, по-прежнему потираясь носом о его шею.

— Боже, если ты продолжишь тащить эту женщину в нашу постель, я начну думать, что ты в самом деле хочешь, чтобы она была здесь с нами.

— Ты самый ревнивый человек, каких я когда-либо встречал. — Стив усмехнулся. — Ты и в музей пришел из-за Тони, так?

Саша помычал, но его тело уже расслаблялось в объятиях Стива, снова соскальзывая в сон.

— Должен защищать свое, — пробормотал Саша.

— То, что ты натворил, я бы не назвал защитой, — фыркнул Стив.

— Тебе понравилось, теперь цыц, — потребовал Саша. — Спи.

— Ты не против, что я назвал тебя Сашкой? — надавил Стив.

Саша вздохнул.

— Это не сон.

— Ответь, и я дам тебе поспать, — пообещал Стив, целуя Сашу за ухом, наслаждаясь близостью и тем, что она вообще позволена. Они почти не обнимались кроме тех случаев, когда Стив был затрахан до провала в этот странный сабспейс.

Саша с минуту молчал, но потом просто сказал:  
— Нет.

Стив не думал, что получит лучший ответ. С другой стороны, он ему и не нужен был.

— Спокойной ночи, Сашка, — пробормотал он в сашину шею.


	13. Глава 12

Когда Саша снова проснулся, он был один, а в доме было тихо. Место Стива на кровати все еще было разворошено, но постель уже остыла. Саша заставил себя сесть, не обращая внимания на протестующе занывшее тело. Он спустил ноги с кровати, затем медленно встал. Слабость все еще была на тревожном уровне, но тишина беспокоила сильнее. Быть одному было еще хуже.

Саша медленно и тихо соскользнул по первому лестничному пролету. С площадки, выходившей, видимо, к гостевой комнате, он увидел торчащую из-под вороха одеял шапку светлых волос Саи и одну голую ступню. Это неопровержимое доказательство того, что Саи чувствовал себя здесь в достаточной безопасности, чтобы заснуть, заставило Сашу замереть. Однако, он был слишком уставшим, чтобы обдумать смысл этого. Этому придется немного подождать.

Спустившись ниже, Саша обнаружил, что в кабинете было пусто, зато теперь увидел сочившийся свет с кухни. Затаившись на случай, если это не Стив, он прокрался вниз по лестнице, но, по правде говоря, ему не стоило так нагружать ноги. Стив был единственным человеком на этаже, освещенном лампой над плитой.

Саша был уверен, что не издал ни звука, однако Стив все равно повернулся, когда он сошел с последней ступеньки. Вместо удивления или злости на то, что Саша покинул постель, лицо Стива расцвело этим выражением нежности пополам с раздражением, к которому Саша уже начал привыкать.

Обойдя островок, Стив выдвинул из-под барной стойки один из стульев и протянул руку, чтобы помочь Саше сесть.

— Почему ты не спишь? — спросил Саша, слишком уставший, чтобы скрывать свое любопытство.

— Я спал семьдесят лет, — ответил Стив. — Думаю, мне хватило.

— Это полная херня, — отрезал Саша. — И ты это знаешь.

Вернувшись обратно за стойку, Стив улыбнулся, совершенно не реагируя на прямой упрек.

— Я обычно вообще не могу спать, — признался Стив, и на этот раз Саша ему поверил. — Это началось еще на войне. Я не пытаюсь бороться с этим, просто занимаюсь чем-то другим.

Саша только помычал в ответ, тихо наблюдая за тем, как Стив ставит чайник, достает старомодную, или просто дорогую жестяную банку чая и сыпет сухие листья в старомодный заварочный чайник.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Саша, завороженный почти медитативными движениями.

— Это смесь трав, которую мне подарил друг. Почти не действует на мое тело, но мне нравится запах. Вкус тоже ничего. — Он помолчал немного и добавил, словно пытаясь компенсировать предыдущую полуправду. — Напоминает мне о лучших... — он сбился и продолжил: — о старых временах.

— Когда? — уточнил Саша, плененный доставшейся ему толикой откровенности.

— До войны, — ответил Стив. — Я жил в крохотной квартире, размером с этот этаж, и постоянно болел. Этот чай пахнет как средство, которое я тогда использовал, чтобы облегчить дыхание, или согреться, в общем, сделать то, что требовалось в конкретный момент.

— Не могу представить тебя больным, — сознался Саша.

Стив хмыкнул.

— Я научный эксперимент. Я был очень маленьким, меньше Наташи. Сыворотка меня починила.

— Я сомневаюсь, что ты был сломан, — запротестовал Саша, до странного раздраженный словами Стива.

Тот только пожал плечами, взял вскипевшую воду и, используя маленькое жестяное ситечко, разлил настой на две чашки. Закончив, он поставил одну перед Сашей и сжал в руках вторую.

— Попробуй, — велел он.

Стив не стал тут же пить горячую жидкость, вместо этого сел на диван лицом к окну, подобрав под себя ногу и пристроив чашку на бедре. Саша не присоединился к нему, просто наблюдал. Стив выглядел очень спокойным, расслабленным, он просто смотрел в темноту с золотисто-оранжевыми шарами уличных фонарей и огнями изредка проезжающих машин. Глядя на него, Саша завидовал его способности просто сидеть и смотреть на мир, не видя каждую секунду его грязной изнанки.

Одновременно с завистью Саша испытывал покровительственные чувства. В нем жило желание задать больше вопросов о прошлом Стива, о мужчине с его лицом по имени Баки, но он воздержался. Он не хотел, чтобы кто-то нарушил хрупкий мир, даже он сам. Многие люди считали его холодным, но у Саши имелась способность сопереживать. Стив сейчас был очень спокоен и расслаблен, его настороженность спала. Такое спокойствие было незнакомо сашиному разуму, в котором в вечном движении крутились планы и стратегии. Он никогда не мог по-настоящему расслабиться; на его хвосте висело слишком много врагов. Саша мог надавить, чтобы получить ответы, и, вероятно, получил бы их больше, чем при других обстоятельствах, но тогда он бы разрушил этот момент.

Саша смотрел, как Стив поднял дымящуюся чашку, вдыхая душистый аромат со спокойным выражением на лице и слабым намеком на удовольствие в нежном изгибе губ. Хотя его глаза и были закрыты, он не был настолько погружен в этот момент, насколько казался.

— Ты не попробовал, — сказал Стив, кидая на него взгляд. В открывшиеся глаза вернулась искра, и Саша осознал, что счастлив разделить этот момент с ним. Момент без секса, просто тишина и темнота, и чай.

Поднявшись на ноги, Саша осторожно отнес чашку к дивану и уселся, прислонившись спиной к подлокотнику, чтобы глядеть на Стива, а не на улицу. Для него снаружи не было покоя, но, возможно, он сможет найти немного в сидевшем перед ним человеке.

Стив сделал глоток из своей чашки и кинул взгляд на Сашу, так что тот опустил взгляд на напиток в руке и вдохнул. Прикрыв глаза, он услышал, как кто-то кашляет, тяжело и болезненно. Голос, возможно, его собственный, произнес:  
_— Выпей эту проклятую чашку, или я волью ее тебе в глотку._

Когда он поднял глаза, Стив, все также улыбаясь, наблюдал за ним. Затем он перевел взгляд обратно на улицу, сделал еще глоток и каким-то образом расслабился еще больше. Он едва не произнес «лучшие времена». Саша сильнее, чем раньше, хотел расспросить про чай и что тот означал для Стива, но не стал. Он сохранял молчание. Что бы ни происходило в прошлом, в этот момент оно не имело значения, в этой тишине, в темноте, с мужчиной, которого он знал и не мог вспомнить.

*

Когда Стив сказал, что сообщил некоторым людям о том, что Саша живет у него, Саша не ожидал, что одним из этих людей окажется Тони Старк. Ему стоило ожидать этого после подслушанного разговора, когда Стив дал ему понять, что Старк может прилететь, если на его звонок не ответить. Однако все равно было неожиданно услышать, как кто-то открывает дверь в спальню Стива, ведшую на террасу на крыше, а в результате проверки обнаружить Железного человека, выходящего из своего костюма.

В спальню Стива, как будто так и должно быть.

Надо отдать должное, Старк вовсе не был удивлен ни Сашей, ни его пистолетом, который тот даже не попытался спрятать.

— Не думал, что ты уже на ногах, — сказал он этим своим чересчур бодрым голосом. — Кэп говорил так, будто ты находишься на пороге смерти. Я Тони, кстати говоря.

Саша не хотел жать протянутую руку, однако у него было плохое предчувствие, как Стив отреагирует, если он будет груб по отношению к его друзьям. Старк без костюма может и выглядел безобидным и дружелюбным, однако таким не являлся. Саша много опасного дерьма творил, когда этого требовала ситуация, но оказаться так близко к гребаному Железному Человеку было чертовски рисковано.

— Саша Морозов.

Помычав, Старк потопал к лестнице.

— Я тут в основном только чтобы забросить вещи, о которых попросил наш малыш. — Саше пришлось стиснуть зубы, потому что Стив был только его. — Он здесь?

Обыденность, с которой Старк пересек комнату Стива, действовала Саше на нервы.

— Нет, он вышел, — ответил Саша, спускаясь за ним по лестнице и жестом показывая Саи оставаться на месте, когда они проходили через кабинет. — Я передам то, что ты принес.

— Не, — Старк мотнул головой. — Предпочту отдать лично в руки. Надолго он?

— Не больше, чем на полчаса, — предположил Саша. — Он сказал, что пошел за продуктами.

На кухне Старк безо всяких колебаний направился к холодильнику. У Саши чесался спусковой палец. Он задумался, насколько Стив разозлится, если он подстрелит Старка. Как-нибудь не смертельно, но исключительно болезненно.

— Этого времени нам будет предостаточно.

Саша замер, с подозрением разглядывая Старка. Без костюма, наливающий себе в стакан молоко, тот не выглядел опасным. Однако, его заявление было более чем зловещим. Зачем Старку нужно было время в доме Стива _без_ Стива?

— Для чего?

Глядя на него, Старк отхлебнул молока, затем опустил стакан.

— Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, — произнес он, и сашин позвоночник пронзило болью. Голоса десятков людей произносили это имя, _его_ имя, смешавшись в один оглушающий рев.

Только оно не было его. Он не знал того человека, он не помнил, как был им.

Саша потер голову; от тупой ноющей боли было сложно сосредоточиться.

— Ты это он. Я проверил, потом перепроверил, потом проверил еще раз для надежности. Ты полностью ему соответствуешь, во всех тех мелочах, которые они не смогли в тебе изменить.

Саша низко зарычал, желая, чтобы Старк заткнулся. Боль усиливалась. Он с такой силой потер глаза, что под веками заплясали белые пятна.

— Расстояние между глазами, ширина скул, форма подбородка, высота лба. Твой нос теперь немного другой, но с учетом твоего образа жизни предположу, что он был сломан несколько раз. Ты теперь выше, но это можно объяснить изменениями, произведенными с твоим скелетом.

— Старк, — предупредил Саша, борясь с подступающей тошнотой. Тот не послушался.

— Я раздобыл засекреченные записи Воющих Коммандос и провел сравнительный анализ того, как ты двигаешься. При учете модификаций, которым ты был подвергнут, модель ваших движений полностью совпадает. Не говоря уже о голосе, и поверь мне, раздобыть образец твоего голоса было невероятно сложно, параноидальный ты сукин сын.

— Подводя итог, у меня есть доказательства, что ты безо всяких сомнений являешься Барнсом. Черт побери, да я диссертацию могу написать на эту тему.

Закаменев, Саша прорычал:  
— Заткнись.

— Ладно, — Старк небрежно пожал плечами. — Мне стоит звать тебя Баки.

Боль стала хуже, делая его слабее, заставляя кружиться голову. Голос, который вполне мог быть его собственным, говорил: " _Джеймс — это мертвый президент. Ты можешь звать меня Баки_." Он думал, что хочет знать, но он был не готов к этому. Не готов узнать, что был кем-то до Гидры, кем-то, кого сломали и перестроили, превратив в машину, в вещь.

Старк явно собирался снова заговорить, и Саша не выдержал. Гул в его ушах достиг крещендо. Издав животный звук, громкий и неразборчивый, он протянул металлическую руку, схватился за обеденный стол из стекла и стали и метнул его со всей силы над кухонным островом. Стол разлетелся вдребезги, но Старк даже не вздрогнул. Только отхлебнул от своего стакана, рассматривая Сашу самыми пронзительными черными глазами, какие он когда-либо встречал.

— Чтоб ты знал, — спокойно сказал Старк, словно в его сторону только что не пролетел целый стол. — Мне было интересно, что за дерьмо они сотворили с твоей головой.

— Ты знаешь об этом? — требовательно спросил Саша, поворачиваясь к Старку левым боком. Если тот был из Гидры, если он пришел захватить Сашу, то умрет не зависимо от того, что он друг Стива.

— Я читал твой гидровский файл, — ответил Старк. — Всю информацию. Про эксперименты, про пытки, про программирование, сколько раз они тебя едва не убили, сколько раз  _убили_ , прежде чем ты сломался. Стив принес мне флэшку, когда искал тебя. Я прочитал всё.

Саша дернулся, но у Старка, видимо, имелось какое-то сострадание.

— Нет, он это не видел, — заверил Старк. — Я предложил ему возможность, он отказался. Я бы так не сделал, но он лучше нас. Дал твоему парню уничтожить флэшку. Я не делал копий. Если бы мне ее дал кто угодно другой, я бы скопировал, но тебе удалось связаться с единственным человеком, для которого мы все делаем исключения.

Старк замолчал, наблюдая за тем, как Саша пытается собрать свои мысли в кучу.

— В любом случае. Он не знает, да? Кто ты?

Тяжелов сглотнув, Саша помотал головой.

— Так и думал, — кивнул Старк. — В нем кипела эта его праведная ярость, но не настолько интенсивная, как если бы он знал, что ты это, ну, _ты_.

— Пожалуйста, не говори ему. Я не...

— Неа, — перебил Старк, явно плевать хотевший на сашины слова. — Я предлагаю сделку, Ванильное Небо. Ты убил моих родителей. Ты мне никогда не понравишься, но, зная о том, что с тобой сделали, — маска безразличия треснула на мгновение, и Старк отвел взгляд. — И зная, что Стив в этом маленьком романе — Ной Кэлхаун, я не выдам твою тайну. Пока что. У тебя есть неделя на то, чтобы признаться самому, иначе это сделаю я, потому что он мой друг. Ты, — взгляд Тони снова становится жёстким, — Ты просто получаешь отсрочку.

Глядя на горящую в глазах Старка злость и зная, что он сам сделал бы с любым, кто навредит Саи или Стиву, Саша подумал, что получил весьма щедрое предложение.

— Я не помню, как убивал твоих родителей, — тихо сказал Саша. Это было ужасное ощущение, смотреть в лицо кого-то, пострадавшего от его действий в бытность Кулаком Гидры, смотреть на последствия своих действий. — Извини.

Старк издал странный невнятный звук.

— Я знал, что ты скорее всего не помнишь.

Между ними повисла странная тишина, пока Саша отчаянно пытался вспомнить, вглядываясь в лицо Старка.

— Спасибо, — сказал Саша, чувствуя замешательство и растерянность, вызванные в нем этим странным человеком.

— Я делаю это не для тебя, — пояснил Старк. — Я буду терпеть тебя, скорее всего, по тому же поводу, по которому ты будешь терпеть меня. А вот и он.

Неожиданно заулыбавшись, Старк оббежал островок и подскочил к двери. Прежде чем Стив успел вставить ключ в замок, он уже распахнул дверь перед ним.

— Стив! — радостно воскликнул Старк. — Давай я это возьму.

— Э, привет, Тони, — ответил Стив, немного озадаченный, но все равно улыбнувшийся. — Я тебя не ждал.

— Саша тоже, — ответил Старк, забирая у Стива покупки и неся их на кухню. — Возможно, мы сломали твой стол.

Шагнув в дверь, Стив оглядел разбитый стол и нахмурился при виде того, насколько сильно искореженным он был.

— Я вижу.

Когда Стив, приподняв бровь, посмотрел на Сашу, тот понял, что он знает, что произошло на самом деле, но не будет на них давить. Он доверял им самим разобраться с их хренью, не привлекая его в качестве рефери.

— Прости, — пробормотал Саша.

— Я принес, что ты просил, — позвал из кухни Старк, крадя внимание Стива.

— Да?

Стив проигнорировал останки стола и присоединился к Старку на кухне. Они принялись раскладывать покупки, с легкостью двигаясь вокруг друг друга. Это длилось, может быть, всего пять минут, но к концу Саша снова изнывал от желания пристрелить Старка. Тот просто не переставал трогать Стива, совершенно не обращавшего внимания на ладонь на бедре, на плече или спине.

Когда Стив повернулся спиной, чтобы убрать последнюю коробку хлопьев, Старк посмотрел прямо в глаза Саше и подмигнул. Гад делал это специально.

— Так, Дорито, мне пора бежать, — заявил Старк. — Вот штука, которую ты просил. — Старк достал из кармана черную плоскую коробочку, шириной в несколько сантиметров. Он без колебаний сунул ее в передний карман Стива, и Саша не смог сдержать злобного рыка. Стив замер, резко повернув голову и настороженно уставившись на него. Старку же все было до лампочки.

— Я сообщу нашим шпионам, что с отшельником все в порядке, — объявил он, выходя из кухни и проходя мимо Саши. — Не забудь о нашей сделке, Идентификация Борна. Кэп, я заскочу через пару дней.

— Думаю, я зайду к тебе первым, — осторожно произнес Стив. Саша чувствовал на себе его взгляд, но не мог делать ничего, кроме как следить за уходившим Старком.

Когда тот наконец убрался, Саша оглянулся и обнаружил, что Стив хмурится. Его сошедшиеся на лбу брови в этом его выражении _я-очень-разочарован_ делали его чертовски милым, но Саша не мог сейчас оценить это должным образом. Его сердце по-прежнему колотилось в два раза чаще положенного, и он был взбудоражен вываленной на него Старком информацией.

Однако, кое-что следовало прояснить.

— Вы с ним спите? — спросил Саша, внимательно ища на лице Стива признаки лжи.

— Что? — спросил тот с ужасом и растерянностью, застигнутый врасплох.

— Ты и Старк. У вас был секс? — уточнил Саша, зная, каким недогадливым порой был Стив.

Глаза Стива распахнулись, он вздохнул и сжал переносицу.

— С какого... Из-за того, что он сунул руку мне в карман? — Он снова вздохнул. — Нет, у меня не было секса с Тони! Я говорил тебе, мы с ним друзья и я не был ни с одним мужчиной, кроме тебя.

Саша прищурился, снова вспомнив, как Старк касался Стива, как спокойно он себя чувствовал в его личном пространстве, и с какой легкостью Стив это воспринимал.

— Даже не дрочили друг другу? — надавил Саша, абсолютно не убежденный.

Стив хлопнул ладонями по стойке.

— Ради всего святого, нет! Сколько раз я должен тебе повторять...

— Отсос после миссии?

— НЕТ! Между мной и Тони ничего нет! Нет, не было и не будет.

— Ты точно уверен? — Сильнее надавил Саша, подходя ближе к Стиву и вторгаясь в его личное пространство, пытаясь запугать его для получения правдивого ответа.

— Да, Саша, я точно уверен, что не забыл бы секс с Тони, — раздраженно огрызнулся Стив, все равно продолжая его успокаивать. — Что с тобой такое сегодня, клянусь, я...

Стив стоял, подавшись к Саше, сжав руки в кулаки, с пылающим лицом, не отступая ни на йоту в отличие от всех, кого Саша раньше запугивал.

— Если вы двое собрались трахаться на кухне, подождите, пожалуйста, пока я заберу свой обед, а? — донесся до них голос Саи, полный страдания и легкого отвращения. — Я правда очень хочу есть, а спагетти готовы уже наполовину, так что потерпите всего десять минут, чтобы я мог забрать еду с собой, пойти к себе в комнату, надеть наушники и включить очень громкую музыку, — тихо предложил он, словно смирившись со своей судьбой.

Лицо Стива прошло через целую палитру цветов, сначала покраснев, потом побелев, потом немного позеленев и обратно покраснев. Он выглядел таким ужаснувшимся, будто только что хладнокровно убил чьего-то котенка.

— Саи, — зарычал Саша, недовольный, что его прервали. Пацан не потрудился притвориться впечатленным, продолжив смотреть в кастрюлю на плите.

— Не будет никакого... — Стив подавился следующим словом и быстро перегруппировался. — Мы сейчас пообедаем. Как цивилизованные люди. Кухня предназначена для еды, значит, будем есть. Здесь не происходит ничего неприличного!

Саи с сомнением посмотрел на Стива, потом на Сашу.

— Он всерьез в это верит, — через мгновение сказал Саи Саше, звуча потрясенным.

— Да, верит, — угрюмо согласился Саша, глядя на то, как от него ускользает вечер, полный приятного снятия стресса, оставляя взамен идиотские спагетти.

— Разумеется, я в это верю, — возмутился Стив. — Иди сюда, займись спагетти, а Саша поможет мне убрать устроенный им бардак.

*

Саше снилось поле сражения.

Это не было странным само по себе; он бывал на множестве войн. Однако, эти сны были другими, потому что обе его руки были из плоти, а этого он практически не помнил. Он держал винтовку, которую в эти дни назвали бы винтажной. Иногда он сидел в окопе, иногда на выступе скалы, несколько раз на ветвях деревьев. И у него всегда была винтовка. Он всегда знал, как сделать идеальный выстрел, невозможный выстрел, такой, в котором они нуждались, чтобы переломить ситуацию.

Ему снились страх и ужас, такой ужас, который из него давным давно выжгли. Ему снилось, что он боится смерти, хотя было странно этого боятся. Он долгое время считал смерть чем-то приятным, чем-то вроде награды. Удивление его почти разбудило, выбросив на границу между явью и той нереальностью.

Везде присутствовала тень, где-то вне поля зрения находилось что-то незримое. Был кто-то, кого он защищал, кто-то ждал его дома, в безопасности, ждал, что он вернется. Может быть, он не сумеет вернуться, но этот кто-то по-прежнему будет там. Будет в безопасности. Он с радостью умрет, если эта одна вещь останется правдой.

Мужчины — его и не его — находили в этом утешение — не покой, нет, может быть, уверенность. Они прикрывали его спину, а он в ответ заботился о них. Дополнительные сигареты из его пайка, припрятанные бутылки алкоголя — всегда хорошего — и одеяла, чтобы согревать их. Он всегда был хорош в том, что касалось заботы о людях, только теперь он еще стал хорош в их убийстве.

Поначалу битвы были затянутыми, полными грязью, кровью и смертью. Хотя он был в ужасе, это чувство с легкостью удавалось держать в узде. Когда грязь и кровь и смерть поблекли — ну, смерть, на самом деле ни когда не пропадала полностью, как и кровь — ужас стал сильнее. Пронзавший душу страх того, что смерть придет на следующем задании, или после него. Не _его_ смерть. Это его не заботило. Смерть кого-то другого. После того, как Капитан Америка стал константой его битв вместо грязи, он знал, за кого он боялся.

_Это безумный план. Ты безумный._

_Я нормальный. О себе подумай._

_Как тебе вообще в голову такое пришло?_

Всегда кровь, всегда смерть, всегда прижатый к прицелу глаз и страх, страх, страх, что смерть придет. Смерть найдет их, а он будет не готов. Он никогда не будет готов. Его сердце выбрало мужчину, ищущего меч, а не рыцаря, и защитить воина от самого себя — невозможно.

_Сначала меня. Если тебе нужно кого-то забрать, сначала возьми меня._

Саша проснулся с криком, застрявшим в горле. Он задушил его по давней привычке, проглотил, запретил его существование. Обычно он делал это ради Саи, чтобы пацан не проснулся и не примчался к нему, но сейчас он был благодарен, потому что рядом с ним спал Стив. Сегодня бессонница не выгнала его из постели, и Саша не хотел нарушать его покой. Хотя Стив ни разу не жаловался, он так и не отоспался за то время, когда они с Саи искали Сашу. Под глазами у Стива висели мешки, которых никогда не должно было быть на его лице. Лучше дать ему поспать, даже если Саша знал, что сам уже не уснет.

Выскользнув из постели, Саша вышел из спальни. Сон оставил его настолько дезориентированным, что он не замечал Саи, пока тот не встал прямо перед ним на лестничной площадке, заблокировав дорогу. Саша вздрогнул, испугавшись, но не так сильно, как было бы, если бы пацан оказался у него за спиной. Саи слишком хорошо его знал. Саша заметил, что он точно так же делает со Стивом: никогда не подходит к нему со спины, всегда находится в поле зрения; однако до сих пор не спросил о причине. Вряд ли она была одинаковой для них обоих.

— Ты должен отдыхать, — произнес Саи, но не выглядел так, словно сейчас погонит Сашу обратно в кровать.

— Я отдыхал, — ровно ответил Саша. — Больше не хочу.

Саи оглядел его и шагнул в сторону, давая пройти. Затем последовал за ним в кабинет, где Саша хотел взять книгу и почитать. Вместо этого, он понял, Саи решил поговорить.

— Давай уже, — вздохнул Саша.

— Почему мы все еще здесь? — тут же спросил Саи.

Вопрос застал Сашу врасплох. Повернувшись к пацану, он оглядел его и нахмурился. Тот был настороженным, напряженным, как будто ответ на этот вопрос был важнее, чем он готов был показать. Ответ не был простым, но, если кто и заслуживал знать правду, то это был Саи. Кроме того, с кем еще Саше было обсуждать происходящее? Он совершенно точно не мог поговорить со Стивом. Старк даже не рассматривался.

— Я... вспоминаю. Когда я с ним, когда он говорит со мной, рассказывает о себе, это всё... очень знакомое. Я не готов уйти и потерять хоть какую-то связь с моим прошлым.

— Я так вижу, ты больше не веришь в теорию клонирования, — сухо заметил Саи.

Саша нервно потянул себя за волосы, потом уселся в кресло. Саи последовал за ним и устроился на краю стола, задумчиво уставившись на него.

— Это... воспоминания. Мои воспоминания. Сегодня мне снилось... Я думаю, там было еще больше. Воспоминаний. Он в них был. — Саша посмотрел вверх, туда, где спал Стив. — Может быть. Я не знаю.

Глаза Саи расширились из-за его непривычной неуверенности.

— Ты не знаешь? Либо он там был, либо нет.

— Он был. — Саша знал, что звучит раздраженным. — Но не всегда. Как будто... Тень, которую ты видишь краем глаза. Я думаю, что это он, но я не знаю наверняка. Я думаю, что это мой... — он запнулся, не в состоянии признать своим имя помимо Саши Морозова. — Это как погоня за призраком. Может быть, это был просто сон? Был ли это мой голос? Это он кашлял, или кто-то другой? Я пересмотрел видео на ютубе, или я в самом деле был на Второй мировой вместе с Капитаном Америкой? Это я или не я?!

Они оба поморщились, когда голос Саши резко поднялся, и посмотрели наверх. Дом был тих, спокоен, с лестницы не доносилось ни звука. Стив спал.

— Мне кажется, — Саи наконец нарушил молчание. — Что ты так взволнован, может быть, даже напуган, потому что ты знаешь, что это в самом деле ты.

— Да? И что же сделало тебя таким мудрым? — саркастично спросил Саша, его сердце колотилось от правдивости этого заявления.

Саи улыбнулся ему.

— Ты когда-нибудь задумывался, почему ты меня спас? Почему ради меня разрушил свое программирование? Ради тощего ребенка, ничем не отличавшегося от других?

Нахмурившись, Саша кивнул в подтверждение того, что думал об этом. Однако, это не выглядело ни важным, ни имеющим отношение к разговору.

— Саша, — мягко сказал Саи. — Я провел расследование. Я показывал тебе, как он выглядел раньше, до сыворотки. — Глаза Саи были серьезными, но добрыми, такими терпеливыми, какими не должны быть у обычных детей его возраста. Учитывая количество дерьма, через которое Саи прошел к одиннадцати годам, Саша сомневался, что пацана можно было относить к обычным детям. — Я мог бы быть его младшим братом, или даже сыном. Ты спас меня, потому что я выгляжу как он. Я напомнил тебе о нем, и ты не смог позволить им причинить мне боль.

Саша облизал губы.

— Саи...

— Эй, не пойми меня неправильно, — быстро произнес тот. — Я правда благодарен и... и более чем благодарен. Ты не просто спас меня, ты дал мне жизнь и смысл и... Мы семья. — Он говорил все быстрее, пытаясь выпустить слова наружу прежде, чем кто-то его остановит. — И ты значишь целый мир для меня, но сделал ты это для него.

Саи глубоко вдохнул.

— Так что, если ты хочешь остаться, то я не против. Ты сделал для меня очень много, и нам давно пора сделать что-то для тебя. Стив... Ты знал его. Раньше. И если его присутствие помогает тебе вспоминать, то это хорошо. — К тому же, — он отвел взгляд, — он довольно хороший парень.

Сглотнув комок в горле, Саша задался вопросом, делало ли присутствие Стива его более эмоциональным.

— Да? Он мне... нравится.

Саи закатил глаза. Он тоже подхватил этот жест у Стива?

— Не хочешь рассказать мне, что ты вспомнил? Может быть, я смогу поискать информацию, если ты дашь мне подсказки.

Саша на мгновение заколебался. Он хотел оставить воспоминания себе. Они были драгоценными, несовершенными, и он боялся снова их потерять. С другой стороны, это был Саи. Если он доверит их кому-то, то это своему ребенку, как Стив его называет.

— Да, давай.


	14. Глава 13

Прошло несколько дней, прежде чем Стив выбрался к Тони, как обещал. Было бы преуменьшением сказать, что Саша был недоволен. Именно поэтому Стив откладывал поездку, желая насладиться временем, проводимым с Сашей, и даже Саи. Он представлял, как ему придется заплатить, когда он вернется домой, но врать он тоже не хотел.

В Башне Старка Джарвис направил его в лифт и в пентхаус. Это было неожиданно, потому что обычно Стив заставал Тони в одной из его лабораторий.

Тони сидел на одном из диванов лицом к окну, из которого открывался невероятный вид на панораму Нью-Йорка. В руке он держал пустой бокал, сделанный из тяжелого хрусталя, небрежным проявлением роскоши, к которому Стив до сих пор не привык. Перед Тони парило с десяток голографических экранов со схемами какого-то устройства. Со своей точки Стив видел нечто, похоже на стоматологическое кресло из ночных кошмаров. Повсюду были символы Гидры, и Стив предположил, что Тони продолжал вести расследование.

— Привет, Тони, — позвал он через минуту, когда тот не прекратил пристального изучения голограмм.

— Кэп, привет, заходи. Mi casa, es tu casa и всё такое.

Тони приглашающе махнул рукой, своего рода повернув запястьем, весь из себя зрелищность и обаяние. Половина экранов исчезла.

— Что как? — спросил Тони, повернувшись к Стиву. — Как шпионские дела? Как поживает Красная угроза?

Стив подошел ближе, садясь на диван наискосок от Тони.

— Я как раз пришел сюда поговорить с тобой о Саше.

Тони скорчил странную гримасу, услышав сашино имя. То ли поморщился, то ли нахмурился. Совсем не похоже на него.

— Ну, — через мгновение протянул Тони, — полагаю, каждому разрешено по разу влюбиться в крутого русского шпиона. Кстати, ты заметил, какими пугающими их теперь делают?

— У тебя все в порядке? — спросил Стив, заметив, как Тони крутит пустой бокал, и проигнорировав его попытку сменить тему. Он казался более отвлеченным, чем обычно, его взгляд был где-то не здесь.

Тони улыбнулся, широко, радостно и абсолютно фальшиво. Как будто даже не пытался.

— Просто отлично, Ромео, — соврал он.

— Ага, — скептично произнес Стив. — Именно поэтому ты появился без предупреждения и вынудил Сашу разбить мой стол.

— Это был обычный дружеский визит! Я хотел познакомиться с русским шпионом твоей мечты.

Стив нахмурился.

— Заявиться вот так без предупреждения... Тони, он мог поранить тебя! — настаивал Стив. У него подгибались колени из-за всех возможных вариантов, как эта встреча могла пойти не так, из-за всех способов, которыми Саша мог среагировать, застигнутый врасплох Железным Человеком. — Он еще не знает, что может тебе доверять! Это все равно что попытаться посмотреть Наташе под юбку; проще сунуть ствол себе в рот и сыграть в русскую рулетку! Я же поэтому тебе и сказал, что он у меня!

— Оооо, ты за меня переживаешь, — легкомысленно среагировал Тони. — Я тронут.

— Тони, это серьезно. Что если... — Стив на мгновение прикрыл глаза. — Я не смогу простить себе, если он тебе навредит.

Тони нахмурился, посмотрел на бокал и поднес к губам, словно хотел отпить алкоголь, которого там не было. Поморщившись, он поставил бокал на стол.

— Хочешь быть серьзным, ладно, давай будем серьезными. Я должен был увидеть его. Я должен был встретиться с человеком, убившим моих родителей. Хладнокровно, когда они не могли себя защитить.

Стив почувствовал, как у него под ногами покачнулась земля. Если бы он уже не сидел, он бы точно рухнул.

— Говард? — спросил он так, словно у Тони был еще какой-то отец. — Я... Мне сказали, что это был несчастный случай, авария.

— Он подстроил ее, — холодно сказал Тони. — Это не было несчастным случаем. Гидра отправила свой Кулак убить моих родителей. Мою маму.

— Тони, я не... Мне так жаль...

Резко махнув рукой, Тони вызвал обратно голографические экраны. Перед ним парил стул.

— Он тоже не знал, — сказал Тони. — Из-за этого. Когда он был им не нужен, они совали его в кресло и забирали у него все. Так они заставили его это сделать. Может быть, это была проверка... Так что... Это не он на самом деле сделал. Однако, кто-то захотел, чтобы я узнал, что твой парень убил моих родителей. Интересно, правда?

— Что? — хрипло спросил Стив. У него мутилось в голове от информации о том, для чего было предназначено кресло. Плюс то, что Саша убил Говарда. Это знание так ударило по нему, что он не осознавал, что ему говорил Тони.

— Как только я начал искать информацию о Зимнем Солдате, мне доставили посылку. Я получаю их сотнями каждый день, знаешь? У меня для этого есть специальный человек, или десять. Единственная причина, по которой пакет попал ко мне — вложенное в него очаровательное фото моего отца, безжизненно лежавшего рядом со своей машиной. Это был кадр с пленки, находившейся внутри. Мать твою, Стив, настоящей пленки! Видеокассетной пленки! — Тони почему-то выглядел серьезно оскорбленным этим фактом. Стив решил позже спросить у Саи, что такое видеокассета. — Все происшествие было заснято камерой наблюдения, которой не было на месте, когда полиция проводила расследование.

Тони опять поднял пустой бокал, поморщился и поставил его обратно.

— Однако, зачем им записывать собственное преступление? Это просто за пределами глупости!

— Как раз для этого, — тихо ответил Стив. Он добела стискивал свои пальцы. — Тони... Боже, тот, кто отправил тебе это, хотел причинить тебе боль, хотел вбить клин между нами.

— Однозначно, Шерлок, — пробормотал Тони, снова поднимая бокал. — Да черт побери, — рыкнул он, вставая и идя к бару, чтобы налить себе полный бокал чего-то темно-янтарного цвета, и выпивая сразу половину. — Не уверен, что у меня хватит выпивки для этого разговора.

— Прости, Тони, — повторил Стив, чувствуя себя беспомощным и напуганным.

Для такой ситуации не было слов. Он не мог представить, как Тони чувствовал себя сейчас, как он чувствовал себя, помогая Стиву найти убийцу своих родителей. Помогая спасти его. Не давая ЩИТу узнать, где скрывается Зимний Солдат. Для Тони не играло роли, что Гидра вынудила Сашу сделать это, ему хватило бы одной этой пленки, конкретно показавшей ему лицо убийцы.

— Мне очень жаль.

Тони грохнул бокалом с такой силой, что напиток выплеснулся на черный мрамор барной стойки.

— Прекрати извиняться! — Тони задыхался так, словно пробежал марафон. — Это не твоя вина.

— Саша... не сможет извиниться, раз он не помнит.

— А ты не можешь извиняться за него, — категорично отрезал Тони. — Это не твой грех, Стив. Даже не его, и это... — Тони глубоко вдохнул. — Я не могу сказать, что это не важно, потому что это важно, но он тебе дорог. Только не жди, что он мне понравится. И он извинился, честно говоря.

— Да?

Стиву было неприятно удивление в собственном голосе, но он был реалистом в достаточной мере, чтобы понимать, что Саша не был хорошим человеком. В нем был потенциал однажды стать таким, но до этого еще было далеко. Может быть, он никогда им не будет.

Тони кивнул. 

— Когда я заговорил с ним об этом. Он может быть не таким плохишом, как нас пытается убедить ЩИТ. В любом случае, — он допил остатки алкоголя. — Это еще одна вещь из списка ЩИТ-определенно-что-то-скрывает. Наташа еще ничего нового не нашла по своим каналам?

— Нет. Она ищет. Клинт тоже.

— А ты нет, — саркастично заметил Тони. — Ты примерно такой же неприметный, как я.

— Это почти то же самое, что сказала Наташа, — отозвался Стив, пытаясь обратиться к юмору, за которым Тони предпочитал прятаться. — Важнее то, что все вы ищите. Если Гидра затаилась в ЩИТе, мы ее найдем и выжжем.

— Не смей исключать меня из этого, — потребовал Тони, резко развернувшись. — Ни из чего, Роджерс. Они убили моих родителей.

Стив слишком хорошо знал, каково это — терять кого-то из-за Гидры.

— Ты можешь быть уверен, Тони, — пообещал он.

Темные глаза смягчились, Тони сунул руки в карманы, шагнув к висевшей в воздухе схеме кресла.

— Еще ты должен снова выбраться потусить с нами, — заявил он. — Ночь кино, фильм я выбираю. Чтобы компенсировать мне это.

Стив хмыкнул, глядя на свои руки.

— Ты хороший друг, Тони.

— Помни об этом перед Рождеством, — легкомысленно отозвался тот.

*

Саша предсказуемо ждал Стива, когда тот вернулся домой. Не просто ждал — стоял, прислонившись к стене и сердито глядя на дверь, как будто он провел там все два часа, которые Стива не было.

— Я задержался на пять минут, — сказал Стив, закрывая и запирая за собой дверь. — Там пробки.

Саша, не обращая внимания на его слова, шагнул вперед, кладя ладонь Стиву на грудь. Небрежно толкнув, он прижал Стива к двери, запирая в ловушку своих рук.

— Саша, — запротестовал Стив, но тот уткнулся носом ему в шею и вдохнул. Обнюхал его, как будто мог учуять запах секса. Даже несмотря на то, как Стива раздражало его недоверие из-за Тони, от самого этого собственнического жеста у него задрожали колени. С ним серьезно что-то было неправильно.

Запрокинув голову и обнажив горло, Стив задрожал, когда Саша зарычал в ответ на проявление его покорности. Его руки упали с двери на талию Стива, болезненно сжав, и Стив не смог сдержать тихое хныканье. Не от боли, но от осознания того факта, что Саша не поверит его словам. Если он хотел положить конец этой глупой мысли, что Стив спит с Тони, он должен был доказать это, как в тот раз, когда Саша впервые появился в его спальне.

— Где Саи? — с дрожью в голосе спросил Стив, когда сашины руки пробрались в его штаны, грубые пальцы нажали на его анус, проверяя, были ли мышцы недавно растянуты.

— Я его отослал, — резко ответил Саша. — Он тебя не трахнул. Ты трахнул его?

— Нет, Саша. _Сашка_. — Стив повернулся, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом. — Нет никого, кроме тебя. Дай мне доказать это. Сделай меня своим, любым способом, как захочешь. Сделай это. — Стив снова наклонил голову. — Я хочу быть только твоим, но ты в это не веришь, так покажи мне. Докажи себе, что никто другой не будет настолько хорош.

Саша облизал губы.

— Что угодно?

Стив кивнул, оставляя горло открытым, несмотря на колотящееся сердце. Он не мог предугадать, что Саша с ним сделает.

— Что угодно. Я не буду тебе препятствовать. Я не хочу тебе препятствовать.

Из-за того, что Саша плотно прижимался к Стиву, он мог почувствовать реакцию на свое предложение, твердую и горячую возле его бедра. Стальные глаза потемнели, наполнившись тьмой и опасностью, и член Стива среагировал так, словно Саша крепко его сжал. Его руки судорожно стиснули сашину рубашку, во рту внезапно пересохло. Что бы ни готовилось произойти, Стиву не стоило ждать милосердия. Это будет в равной мере наказанием и поощрением, и от этой мысли у него закружилась голова.

Сердце Стива начало колотиться так, словно он находился в разгаре тяжелой тренировки, или уже трахался. Саша невероятно менялся в мгновение ока. Это каждый раз выносило Стиву мозги. Он с такой скоростью превращался из самоуверенного, самодостаточного, хладнокровного убийцы в человека, свободно проецирующего свои желания и эмоции, что у Стива кружилась голова. Невыразительные серые глаза мгновенно становились из плоских и тусклых сияющими стальными, а то и темными почти до черноты. Стив не понимал, как кто-то с сашиной профессией мог иметь такие выразительные глаза, или столь живое и щедрое на эмоции лицо. Стив провел уйму времени, просто рассматривая, отслеживая, запоминая каждое крохотное изменение, каждую морщинку, каждое микро-выражение. Это было одержимостью.

Саша подавил ревность и каким-то образом взял эмоцию под абсолютный жесткий контроль. Было совершенно завораживающе наблюдать за такой бесшовной трансформацией, и у Стива каждый раз при виде ее подгибались колени.

Саша внезапно отошел от Стива, и он почувствовал благодарность за то, что за его спиной была дверь, ставшая единственным, что удержало его на ногах. Заныв от потери контакта, Стив все равно не последовал за ним. Он ждал, прижавшись головой к дереву, дрожа под сашиным пристальным взглядом.

Саша отступил к новому столу, который Тони прислал буквально на следующий день, и остановился. Стив не мог отвести взгляд от того, как медленно и расслабленно Саша двигался. Он не пытался скрыть, каким опасным он был, каким мощным было его тело, как будто прекрасно знал, как заводила Стива демонстрация жившей в нем угрозы. Эта угроза отчаянно привлекала Стива. То, что Саша с легкостью мог скрутить его, мог быть с ним на равных в бою и в постели, заставляло Стива только сильнее хотеть его. В единственном увиденном Стивом ролике с Зимним Солдатом тот во время боя проявил полное отсутствие страха, стыда, даже сопереживания. Он не пытался обходить препятствия, он проходил _сквозь_ них. Он был живым воплощением аксиомы о том, что наикратчайший путь между точками А и Б лежит по прямой. Существовавшие в нем безжалостность и жестокая эффективность заводили Стива сверх всякой меры. И даже несмотря на то, что Саша еще ничего не сделал, Стива уже накрыло предвкушение.

Стив любил сашин голос, но вздрогнуть его заставили его глаза. Они были похожи на отполированную сталь, отражая свет и пряча все его мысли и чувства за непроницаемой стеной.

— Раздевайся, — низким и ровным голосом приказал Саша.

Стив резко сглотнул, останавливая рвавшийся с языка протест. Была середина дня, они были в чертовой гостиной. Однако слова не смогли выйти на свободу. Его пальцы уже тянулись к пуговицам на рубашке. Когда Стив сказал, что сделает всё, что Саша захочет, он знал, что это было рискованным предложением. Саша был опасным мужчиной, и он знал об этом. Он совершенно не боялся ничего материального. Для него не было секретом ни тело Стива, ни его собственное. Он был совершенно не похож на Стива, до сих пор опасавшегося навредить кому-нибудь просто по неосторожности.

— Ты разденешься и нагнешься над этим столом, — продолжил Саша всё тем же ровным, спокойным голосом.

Это даже не звучало как приказ, в этом не было требовательности. Саша говорил так спокойно, так уверенно, словно речь шла уже о принятом решении, очевидном настолько, что даже не требовалось его обсуждать. Не было необходимости отдавать приказы, как это бы делал Стив своим лучшим сержантским голосом, отрепетированным во время войны. Этот обыденный, уверенный тон, подразумевавший, что Стив с радостью сделает все, что Саша попросит, творил с ним что-то невообразимое. Словно это было высечено в камне, и Стив даже не подумает спорить.

— Ты же хочешь, правда, Стив? Хочешь так сильно, что сделаешь все, что я скажу, правда? Просто снимешь вещи, нагнешься над этим славным дубовым стволом и раздвинешь свою чертову задницу, показывая мне свою жадную дырочку, правда, Стиви?

В его голосе звучал насмешливый вызов, заставивший Стива покраснеть, а его сердце заколотиться в ребра. Он не знал, почему Саша дразнил его, словно думая, что Стив не сможет, или не станет это делать; не знал, почему это так сильно на него подействовало. Однако это заставило его двигаться быстрее, более охотно. Кровь в теле Стива хлынула в двух направлениях, к голове и члену, пульсировавшему от возбуждения. Часть Стива не могла поверить, что он позволял Саше так говорить с ним, тем более наслаждаться этим. Но в остальном он был счастлив доказать сашину правоту, сдергивая рубашку через голову и снимая ботинки, наступив на задники. Требование, несомненно, было стыдным, Стив был уверен, что без конца краснеет, однако ему не было сложно его выполнить.

Скинув в сторону брюки с трусами, Стив сглотнул, борясь с желанием спрятать глаза, и подошел к столу. Отодвинув стулья, он медленно наклонился на прохладным деревом, прикосновение к которому запустило по его коже волну мурашек. Саша переместился за ним, и Стив задрожал, раздвинув ноги. Его член был твердым как камень, он свободно покачивался и уже тек, даже без единого сашиного прикосновения. Однако, этого было не достаточно, поэтому Стив протянул руки, ухватился за свои ягодицы и широко развел их, открывая себя сашиному взгляду. Он горел от этого, резко контрастируя с прохладным столом под ним. Его затопила мышечная память о том, как он делал это в гостиничном номере в их первый раз, делая еще более возбужденным.

Саша не трогал его, только стоял так близко, что Стив мог ощущать его за спиной, слышать, но не чувствовать настоящего контакта. Как будто Саша рассматривал его, так же пристально, как во время раздевания. Одна мысль о сашиных серых глазах, сосредоточенных на его дырке, просто смотрящих на нее, заставила красноту стечь ниже по телу, вызвала в Стиве желание умолять Сашу сказать что-нибудь, сделать что-нибудь.

— Ты такой доступный, Стив, — неожиданно произнес Саша.

Стив дернулся, едва не выпустив из рук ягодицы. Он заелозил, сжимая их крепче, растягивая сильнее, так, чтобы почувствовать открывающуюся дырку. Он задумался, как это должно было выглядеть: пошло, похабно. Растягивал ли он себя для Саши достаточно, чтобы его дырка приоткрывалась, как рыбий рот, хоть немного?

— Твой член стоит как камень, а я даже не касался тебя. Он отсюда смотрится очень тяжелым, и твои яйца выглядят очень тугими. Ты готов кончить только от того, что выставляешь себя на показ? Подставляешься мне?

Стив длинно прерывисто выдохнул, благодарный за то, что лежит лицом в стол. Благодарный, что может прижаться горящей щекой к холодной поверхности, спасаясь от пожирающей его тело волны обжигающего стыда. Стиву было сложно признать это, но ему нравилось это пламя.

— Ты так завелся, что течешь на пол. Я вижу натекшую у тебя между ног лужу смазки. Ты такой грязный, Стив. Охрененно, идеально грязный.

Стив слышал, что Саша шагнул ближе, но не чувствовал ничего до того момента, когда сашин язык широко лизнул его анус. Неожиданное ощущение сорвало громкий стон с его губ, и он впился ногтями в кожу, держа себя открытым, беззащитным, пока сашин язык лизал вокруг его дырки, по ней, внутри. Стив снова застонал, прижимаясь лбом к холодному дереву, вздрагивая, пока удовольствие тяжелыми волнами прокатывалось по его телу. Каждая его клеточка была сосредоточена на сашином языке, открывавшем его, оставлявшем его пьяным и расслабленным. Громкие жадные стоны Стива заполняли комнату, и все, о чем он мог думать, помимо того, каким невероятным был сашин рот, это что ему надо быть оттраханным. Немедленно.

Саша остановился так же резко, как начал. Стив заскулил, но не стал протестовать словами. Он выгнул спину, надеясь, что Саша снова его коснется, может быть, даже трахнет его, даже если он не совсем был готов к этому. Однако Стив заработал лишь смешок, низкий и рокочущий, каким-то образом одновременно успокаивавший и будораживший. Стив не двигался, глотая воздух и приглашающе раскрывая себя. И ждал.

Либо его дыхание было слишком громким, либо Саша постарался двигаться бесшумно. Прямо перед лицом Стива на стол опустился флакон смазки. Когда он поднял взгляд, Саша расстегивал брюки и доставал свой член. Он был темным и жестким, таким же готовым и мокрым, как у Стива. В свободной хватке Саши он выглядел таким же впечатляющим, как и всегда.

— Смажь меня, Стив, — приказал Саша. — Но не вставая со стола.

Трясущимися руками Стив взял флакон со смазкой и выдавил себе на ладонь щедрую порцию. Было что-то невероятно волнующее в том, чтобы лежать там, под смотрящим на него сверху вниз Сашей, по-прежнему полностью одетым, когда Стив был абсолютно обнажен, раскрыт и беззащитен. Его дыхание было рваным, несмотря на то, что Саша перестал его касаться. Он уже чувствовал себя затраханным, а они едва начали.

Когда Стив обхватил пальцами сашин член, именно он застонал, смакуя ощущение горячей плоти в руке. Он с энтузиазмом огладил ствол, рассматривая его и облизываясь. Да, было неловко вот так тянуться через стол. Его вспотевшая грудь липла к гладкой поверхности, натягиваясь, когда он двигался. Однако возможность наконец дотронуться, почувствовать хоть немного Саши, стоила того, что он чувствовал себя совершенно по-идиотски.

— Только погляди на себя, — проворковал Саша. — Такой жадный до моего члена. Ты отчаянно хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул, да, Стиви?

Стив застонал, но Саша отодвинул его руки, обошел стол и пнул Стива по лодыжкам, раздвигая его ноги еще сильнее, отнимая практически последнюю опору и заставляя буквально повиснуть на столе. Глотая воздух, Стив крепко сжал край стола, вздрогнув, когда сашина металлическая рука прошлась по его позвоночнику, пустив по коже дорожку холодного огня, в конце которой большой палец прижался к его входу. Казалось невероятным, что Саша смог так быстро, так легко привести Стива в это состояние, словно его тело было создано для сашиного удовольствия.

— Такой чертовски жадный, — повторил Саша. — У тебя грязная, ненасытная дырка. Ты сделаешь что угодно, чтобы быть заполненным, правда? Что угодно, лишь бы заполучить в себя твердый член.

Стив задрожал, но отрицательно мотнул головой.

— Нет, — возразил он и почувствовал, что Саша закаменел. — Что угодно ради _твоего_ члена.

Его слова словно обожгли Сашу. Пробормотав какое-то тихое ругательство на русском, он убрал руку и заменил ее членом. Одним длинным, безжалостным толчком он заставил Стива принять его ствол, заставил его тело раскрыться, даже несмотря на то, что недостаточно подготовил его. Из горла Стива вырвался крик, в котором сплелись вместе нужда, удовлетворение и боль. Снова выгнувшись, он толкнулся назад, но Саша не шевельнулся. Он оставался погруженным в Стива и водил руками по его спине. Это было всё и ничего разом, и Стив не знал, как с этим справляться. Он мог только вздрагивать и сжимать вокруг вторгнувшейся в него плоти, находившейся так глубоко, что ему казалось, будто он чувствует ее в горле.

— Какой же ты тугой сейчас, — пробормотал Саша, по-прежнему не двигаясь. — Как будто в тебе никогда не было моего члена, но мы-то оба знаем, что это ложь. Да, Стиви? Мой член был в тебе, и тебе это понравилось, и ты сделаешь, что угодно, чтобы удержать его, правда?

— Да, — всхлипнул Стив. — Что угодно. Все, что ты хочешь.

Мышцы Стива продолжали судорожно сжиматься на огромном стволе, ошеломленные до неподчинения. Это было больно, но в то же время ощущалось невероятно. То, как Саша использовал его тело, как будто у него было на это право, заводило Стива новым, пьянящим образом. Стиву нравилось, что его так использовали.

— Верно, — прорычал Саша, медленно вытаскивая и проходясь, казалось, буквально по всем внутренностям Стива. — Потому что ты _мой_.

— Да! — вскрикнул Стив в тот момент, когда Саша толкнулся обратно внутрь. Это было не быстрее первого раза. Саша медленно и неумолимо прокладывал себе путь глубоко в тело Стива. Невероятно глубоко. Стив скреб по краю стола, его руки были скользкими от смазки и не могли обеспечить опору. Он скулил, как раненый зверь, на безжалостном движении внутрь. Все его внимание было сосредоточено на этом члене, входившем и входившем в него.

В этот раз, когда сашины яйца хлопнули по его заднице, он не стал отдыхать внутри. Он вытащил только чтобы толкнуться сильнее, заставляя мышцы Стива подстроиться, принять его твердость, грубо трахая его. Это было медленно, но в этом не было ничего нежного. Саша помечал его изнутри, в то время, как его руки оставляли видимые метки, синяки, там, где стискивали его бедра.

Жжение от входившего в него Саши быстро обернулось удовольствием, болезненное растяжение туманило голову Стива похотью. Ему по-настоящему это нравилось: растяжение, боль, заполненность во время секса. Ему нравилось то, каким сокровенным и неловким было ощущение чьего-то члена, входившего в его задницу. Обожал то, каким тяжелым ощущался член внутри него, каким неизбежным он был, живым и настоящим. Его было невозможно игнорировать. Было невозможно не сосредотачивать всё внимание на ощущениях, на единственной точке, в которой его тело с легкостью открывалось для этой цели. Ничто иное не давалось ему с такой легкостью, как подставляться Саше.

Мозолистая рука обхватила его член, дроча в такт грубым толчкам. Низкие стоны Стива обернулись криками, судорожными вздохами и тихими скулящими всхлипами, пока Саша толкал его к неизбежному оргазму.

Затем все остановилось.

Рука на члене сжалась крепче, отпустила, и Саша полностью вышел из Стива. Головка зацепилась за ноющий от боли вход и резко потянула, затем сашин член выскочил с похабнейшим чмокающим звуком, который дополнился скулежом Стива, лежавшего оглушённым от потери на самом краю оргазма. Еще немного, совсем чуть-чуть, и он бы кончил.

Саша прижался к Стиву, близко, но не внутри. Он стоял так близко, что его мокрый, твердый член лежал на заднице Стива. Он просто оставил его там, скользкий и чертовски твердый, тяжелый, просто лежащий на горящей коже. Это заставляло Стива стонать и скулить, выгибать спину, поднимая задницу выше в надежде, что ему, может быть, удастся самому насадиться на него. Если он как следует постарается, если сумеет правильно извернуться. Член лежал всего в нескольких сантиметрах над дыркой Стива, лихорадочно пульсировавшей вокруг пустоты, пытавшейся отыскать хоть что-нибудь, на чем сжаться.

— Саша, — заныл Стив, но тот продолжал стоять, не обращая внимания на его попытки сместить бедра и спину в отчаянном желании заставить Сашу засунуть член обратно в него.

Крепкие ноги плотно прижимались к ногам Стива, бедра — к его заднице, яйца к яйцам. Из горла Стива вырвалось рыдание, а Саша только повел металлической рукой по его трясущейся спине.

— Ты бы видел свою дырку, котенок, — восхитился Саша. — Боже, она просто прекрасна.

Стив всхлипнул, потрясенный ощущением в груди, возникшим в ответ на сашину похвалу. Внутри словно сдавило и плеснуло жаром; Саша всегда произносил невероятное количество пошлостей, но в его словах было искреннее удовольствие, искреннее изумление. От этого Стив почувствовал себя желанным, может быть, даже красивым в собственном теле.

Саша еще раз медленно провел металлической рукой по спине Стива, поднимая волну мурашек от холодного прикосновения. Добравшись до ягодиц, он ввел в Стива кончик большого пальца. Стив заскулил от контраста холодного в горячем, но так хоть что-то в нем было, правда, всего лишь на мгновение. Саша вытащил палец и повел им обратно вдоль позвоночника Стива. Он дразнил его.

— Тебе запрещено кончать, пока я не разрешу, — хрипло сказал Саша.

Стив застонал и прижался лицом к холодной поверхности стола. Явно увидев в этой реакции отказ, Саша с силой шлепнул Стива по заднице. Боль от удара задержалась надолго, звук эхом прокатился по комнате. К нему вернулось обжигающе острое чувство стыда, но еще по ягодице разливалось тепло, и боль, подчеркивавшая удовольствие, слишком быстро прошла. Быть отшлепанным было унизительно, но возбуждающе. После того, как его тело встрепенулось в ответ, он бы не стал возражать, если бы Саша сделал это еще раз.

— Ты понял? — требовательно спросил Саша.

— Да, — беспомощно простонал Стив.

Металлическая рука снова заскользила по его спине, заставив застонать. Он выгнулся навстречу прикосновению, остужавшему и заземлявшему начавшее успокаиваться тело. Было проще сконцентрироваться на боли в заднице, на требовании его тела снова быть заполненным. Стив все равно качал бедрами, не в состоянии остановить себя, или игнорировать сашин мокрый, тяжелый член, лежавший над его копчиком. Он был там, очень близко, просто безумно близко. Только дразнил.

Тянулись минуты, дыхание Стива выравнивалось, становясь менее рваным.

— Сейчас я тебя трахну, — низким рокочущим голосом сказал Саша. — Буду трахать, пока не спущу в тебя. Заполню тебя. Ты дашь мне, куколка. Будешь только принимать. Ты хочешь принять это, Стив? Хочешь быть славной маленькой дырочкой для меня?

Стив опять застонал, выгнув спину, потираясь задницей под сашиным членом, таким горячим, что он едва не терял от этого рассудок. Спокойствие, обретенное под ласкавшей его сашиной рукой, тут же пропало. Всего парой предложений и вопросом Саша снова погрузил его в безумную жажду.

— Да, — ответил Стив. — Саша, боже, пожалуйста, дай мне его.

Саша, зарычав, подчинился. Отступив на шаг, он прижал член к дырке Стива и толкнулся внутрь резким движением.

Закричав от удовольствия, Стив выгнулся и подался назад, схватившись за край стола, чтобы держаться на месте. Стол впивался в его ладони, пока Саша трахал его: быстро, жёстко, грубо и не заботясь о его удовольствии. Сашины яйца хлопались о промежность Стива с каждым свирепым толчком, и вскоре Стив только и мог, что держаться. Край твердого стола впивался в его бедра, между которыми покачивался его член, тяжелый, пульсирующий и текущий. Стив находился на самом краю оргазма. Даже то, что от безжалостных толчков он без толку мотался в воздухе, казалось слишком сильной стимуляцией. Саша стискивал его бедра, тяжело дыша от усилия, трахая Стива так сильно, как только мог, заставляя его скользить по столу.

Стив был мучительно сконцентрирован на ощущениях в своем теле, на каждой точке контакта, на удовольствии и боли, которые ему доставлял грубый трах. На каждом толчке из его легких вышибало весь воздух. Они свистели, когда Стив отчаянно вдыхал на каждом вытаскивании. Ему казалось, что он может кончить в любую минуту. В любое мгновение.

Закрыв глаза, он попытался выровнять дыхание. С силой прижавшись лбом к столу, он крепко сжимал задницу на безжалостно таранившем его толстом стволе, катясь на волне удовольствия, но не давая ей накрыть его. Только чувствовал, как она растет, и растет, и растет у него внутри.

Ухнув и протяжно застонав, Саша кончил. Стив рыданиями встречал последние, жёсткие и глубокие толчки. Он отчетливее, чем когда-либо, ощущал, как сашин член стал чуть больше, чуть тверже, дернулся и выплеснул в него шокирующее количество спермы, клеймя его. Гортанно застонав, Стив рухнул на стол, всхлипывая. Его тело беспомощно тряслось, пока Саша медленно вытаскивал, снова оставляя его пустым. Однако в нем не было порыва возражать. Не было порыва шевелиться с того места, где его оставили.

— Посмотри на себя, котенок, — все еще тяжело дыша, произнес Саша. — Твоя дырка уже не такая целомудренная, как минуту назад.

Его коснулись два живых пальца, обводя припухший вход едва заметным прикосновением, заставив Стива заерзать, заставив беспомощно сжиматься на пустоте.

— Даже это тебе не поможет, куколка. Ты такой расхлябанный, мокрый и открытый… Боже, ты словно был создан, чтобы тебя трахали, чтобы тебя ломали. — Пальцы грубо толкнулись внутрь, совершили несколько толчков и вышли, вырвав из дрожащего тела очередное рыдание. — Я сегодня трахну твою развратную дырочку очень много раз, котенок.

Сашины руки гуляли по разгоряченной коже, заставляя Стива вздрагивать и дергаться. Вверх вдоль по позвоночнику, вниз по лопаткам, по бокам и плечам. Он потерял счет времени, лежа под успокаивавшими, дразнившими его руками. Руки, одна теплая, одна холодная, скользнули по его бедрам к коленям. Стив чувствовал вытекавшую из него сперму. Теплые пальцы бережно собрали ее и медленно втерли обратно в его дырку. Стив вздрогнул, всхлипнув, прекрасно понимая, что Саша заставит его ждать. Живая рука не оставила его дырку, оглаживая растянутый, мягкий вход, размазывая вытекавшую из него сперму, заставляя Стива слишком чутко осознавать эту часть его тела. Несмотря на то, что его член болезненно пульсировал, его тело начало успокаиваться под сашиными ласками.

— К тому времени, когда я с тобой закончу, куколка, твоя дырка будет абсолютно открытой. Мокрой и свободной, как киска у девчонки. Я тебе клянусь.

Стив застонал от сравнения, вздрагивая, но не в силах отрицать, как сильно он хотел, чтобы Саша трахнул его. Использовал его. Сломал его.


	15. Глава 14

Когда дыхание Стива опять выровнялось, а тело перестало трястись под сашиной рукой, тот шагнул в сторону и помог Стиву выпрямиться. Поначалу ноги не хотели слушаться Стива, подламываясь под ним, но Саша с легкостью удерживал его, крепко прижав к себе, чувствуя легкие волны дрожи, катившиеся по телу Стива, чувствуя, каким твердым он был, податливо опираясь на сашину грудь. Глаза Стива были расфокусированными, он уже был в пути в сабдроп, хотя еще даже не кончил.

Убедившись, что Стив может самостоятельно стоять, Саша повел его к лестнице. Он держался рядом, всегда касаясь спины Стива, плеча, бедра, пока они поднимались в спальню. Там Саша мягко направил его в ванную, где толкнул лицом к стене, снова заставив широко расставить ноги. Стив тяжело оперся на твердую поверхность, прижавшись горящим лбом к прохладной плитке и закрыв глаза.

— Саша, — тихо простонал Стив.

— Ты течешь, Стив, — проурчал Саша. — Так замечательно выглядит, сочась из твоей горячей дырочки.

Саша прижался к его спине, наслаждаясь дрожью, прокатившейся по Стиву, когда он вжался полностью одетым телом в обнаженную кожу. Он протянул руки и сжал грудные мышцы Стива, набрал полные ладони и застонал. Они ощущались невероятно плотными и большими в его руках, как настоящие сиськи.

— Я люблю твои сиськи, Стив, — довольно произнес он, наслаждаясь новой волной дрожи. — Мне нравится, как они ощущаются в руках, огромные и крепкие. Боже мой, куколка, они полностью заполняют мои ладони. — Больно сжав соски Стива, Саша наблюдал за тем, как по шее того снова потекла краснота, чувствуя острую реакцию на каждую вспышку причиняемой им боли. — Я почти не могу смотреть на тебя без рубашки. Я каждый раз хочу полапать твои сиськи. Я хочу тереть их, пока ты не начнешь умолять о большем. Иногда я задаюсь вопросом, насколько у тебя чувствительные соски, кончишь ли ты только от того, что я буду терзать их?

Ущипнув с силой, он потянул сосок Стива от его тела, растягивая кожу, причиняя боль. Стив задрожал, задыхаясь как тонущий, и толкнулся задницей к Саше. Он в отчаянии скреб руками по плитке в поисках опоры, не находя ее и дрожа еще сильнее.

Саша смилостивился и отступил, делая шаг назад.

— Время душа, котенок. Раздень меня.

Движения Стива были непривычно неуклюжими, когда он повернулся и посмотрел на Сашу. Его лицо было раскрасневшимся, а зрачки расплывшимися. Он выглядел обколотым, пьяным.

— Что?

Это не было возражением, всего лишь замешательством, как будто его разум не мог справиться с резкой сменой направления.

— Сними с меня одежду, чтобы мы могли принять душ, — мягко повторил Саша.

Член Стива по-прежнему стоял, не опав ни на капельку, выделяясь на фоне живота, красный и мокрый от сочащейся смазки. Однако, Стив хорошо себя вел, даже не пытаясь себя коснуться.

Облизав губы и уперевшись раскрытыми ладонями в стену, Стив оттолкнулся от нее, заставив себя шагнуть вперед. Он не пошатнулся, и не споткнулся, но ему потребовалось заметное усилие, чтобы сделать это шаг вперед, чтобы достать до Саши. Его руки легли на сашины бедра, взгляд поплыл по его телу, пока он решал, откуда начать.

Стив так резко опустился на колени, так быстро, что Саша испугался, что он упал, но затем его руки потянулись к сашиным джинсам, расстегнули пуговицу и молнию. Затем его ладони залезли сразу под штаны и трусы, грубее, чем Стив когда-либо его касался.

— Отлично, куколка, — подбодрил Саша. — Боже, как же ты хорошо смотришься на коленях. Просто великолепно.

Покраснев, Стив впервые опустил взгляд с того момента, когда Саша приказал ему не отворачиваться. Голубые глаза снова медленно посмотрели на него из-под светлых ресниц, каким-то образом более застенчивые, чем когда Саша трахал его. Когда Стив потянул его штаны вниз, Саша протянул руку погладить короткие светлые пряди. Не мог же Стив на самом деле не знать, каким привлекательным он был, правда?

Стив толкнул головой сашину руку, ведя себя как котенок, которым тот его звал, и снял джинсы с босых ног, отбросив их затем в сторону. За ними последовали трусы.

— Никогда не видел никого подобного тебе, — проворковал Саша. — Такого голодного, так красиво краснеющего, а твоя задница, котенок, боже, что это за задница. Не могу ею насытиться, всем тобой. Ты такой сексуальный, такой открытый мне.

Покраснев еще сильнее, Стив поставил перед собой одну ногу, и Саша наклонился помочь ему, взяв за руку и потянув вверх. Стив покачнулся, но Саша был уверен, что это произошло из-за того, что он опять взял в горсть потрясающую сиську Стива, сжимая и прокатывая сосок в металлических пальцах.

— А это, боже, я просто обожаю твои сиськи. Красивые, прям не могу. Тебе нравится, когда я с ними играю, правда? Ты такие звуки издаешь, куколка. Как будто я тебя трахаю.

— С-саша, — захныкал Стив, прикрыв глаза и беспомощно качнувшись к нему.

Несмотря на все старания, Стив никак не мог справиться с сашиной рубашкой. Просто не мог поднять ее и снять через голову. Не помогало и сашино нежелание сотрудничать — он был занят, дразня и терзая соски Стива. Лапая его сиськи и полностью игнорируя покачивавшийся член. Твердый, густо красный, тот хлопался о живот Стива, когда сашин был мягким, удовлетворенным.

Саша хмыкнул, когда Стиву наконец удалось стянусь с него рубашку через голову. Голубая ткань упала на пол, и Саша включил душ. Вода быстро нагрелась и Саша, взяв Стива за руку, повел его за собой.

— Моя любимая часть в тебе, котенок, это твои глаза, — сказал Саша. — Смотрящие на меня, хотящие меня. Честные. Я всегда знаю, как сильно завожу тебя, просто глядя в твои глаза. Как сейчас, у тебя охрененно стоит, тебе так сильно хочется кончить, однако тебе нравится, что я отказываю тебе в разрядке, не так ли, куколка?

Облизав губы, Стив кивнул.

— Вымой меня, — приказал Саша. Сам Стив вряд ли смог бы наскрести мозгов, чтобы додуматься до этого.

Стив послушно повернулся и схватил мыло. Растерев его в ладонях, он начал с сашиной груди, довольно вздохнув словно от одного того, что ему позволили дотронуться. Словно Стив наслаждался прикосновениями к Саше так же, как прикосновениями к себе.

Придвинувшись ближе, Стив потерся носом о сашину шею, работая ниже по его прессу и бедрам. Не двигаясь и совершенно не помогая, Саша усмехнулся, когда губы Стива сначала прикоснулись к его горлу, затем выше за ухом. Несмотря на свое довольство, Стив был предельно возбужден. Разрешение касаться Саши ему абсолютно не помогало, особенно когда его руки начали мыть его между ног. Нежно, но уверенно Стив намылил его яйца, перекатывая их в ладони, пока его губы засасывали кожу у Саши за ухом.

Когда руки Стива добрались до члена, Саша длинно выдохнул через нос. Стив неуверенно поднял голову с сашиного плеча, глядя на него сквозь светлые ресницы. Такой неуверенный, такой взволнованный, что Саша улыбнулся ему, и Стив тут же расслабил плечи. Его улыбка стала шире, когда Стив подался вперед и коснулся его губ своими. Наклонив голову, Саша углубил поцелуй, вызвав у Стива тихий стон.

Руки неохотно оставили сашин пах, но Стив не перестал целовать его. Он продолжал водить руками по его телу, больше лаская, чем моя, наслаждаясь тем, что ему разрешено это делать. Это было даже не энтузиазмом, скорее, рвением. Как будто Саша предложил Стиву подарок, награду этим душем.

Вскоре Стив начал тереться о сашин живот, не прерывая поцелуев. Саша усмехнулся и поднял руки, обнимая Стива за плечи. Это простое прикосновение заставило Стива застонать, толкнуться сильнее, скользнув шелковистой головкой члена по сашиной влажной коже.

— Можешь тереться об меня, сколько хочешь, — сказал Саша в губы Стива. — Но тебе все равно нельзя кончать.

Стив кивнул, легко, послушно, согласно. С усилием сглотнув, Саша обхватил Стива, сжал его прекрасную задницу и толкнулся пальцами во все еще растянутый анус. Стив захлебнулся криком, вжался жестким поцелуем в сашин рот, дрожа и продолжая тереться о его живот, насаживаясь на его пальцы.

Укусив Стива за губу, Саша разорвал поцелуй, чтобы посмотреть в его глаза. Он не был близко, еще нет, но его зрачки были полностью расплывшимися, он весь растворился в ощущениях и удовольствии. Когда Стив постепенно осознал, что Саша его рассматривает, он снова покраснел.

Саша улыбнулся, до невозможности очарованный. Для него никогда не будет никого настолько идеального, как Стив. Саша был уверен в этом.

— Ты такой мокрый, котенок, — поддразнил он. — Мокрый и мягкий, готовый для меня, когда я решу снова тебя использовать. Использовать эту прекрасную дырку. Она моя, правда? Твоя задница принадлежит мне. Скажи это, Стиви. Скажи это.

— Твоя, — выдохнул Стив, отчаянно притираясь к нему, чтобы получить больше ощущений для своего требовательного члена. — М-моя задница твоя.

Краснота растекалась по шее Стива и ниже по его груди. Ему явно было стыдно произносить эти слова, однако прижатый к сашиной коже член стал еще тверже. Руки, державшиеся за сашины бедра, сжались до боли.

Застонав, Саша сильнее толкнулся пальцами в дырку Стива, в ее скользкую, гладкую тесноту. Мышцы вокруг него пульсировали в попытке сжаться, но слишком вымотанные, чтобы делать что-то больше, чем слабо подергиваться. Стив тяжело дышал. Саша подумал, что ему нужно остановить Стива, когда тот сам резко отстранился. Прижавшись к стене душа напротив Саши, он уставился на него полуприкрытыми глазами, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. Его дыхание было рваным, член пульсировал в такт сердцу, отчаянный, плотно прижимающийся к животу. Однако Стив по-прежнему не пытался дотронуться до него. Не пытался ослушаться.

Саша едва мог дышать от того, как сильно это на него действовало: видеть Стива, настолько готового ему повиноваться. Это было невероятно. Идеально. Чертовски возбуждающе, и всё для него.

Медленно двигаясь, Саша положил руки на талию Стива и аккуратно развернул его так, чтобы Стив не задел его членом. Обняв его за пояс металлической рукой, он толкнул его под воду, взяв мыло в живую ладонь.

— Это чудесно, котенок, — тихо похвалил Саша, смывая пот с кожи Стива. Он сохранял движения медленными и уверенными, надеясь успокоить его прикосновением. — Просто замечательно. Ты не представляешь, насколько ты прекрасен, куколка. Просто безупречен, боже, такой доверчивый. Я сделаю тебе так хорошо, Стиви. Дам все, что тебе нужно.

Стив дрожал в его руках, ноги его почти не держали. Его голова была запрокинута Саше на плечо, открывая длинную линию горла. Он тяжело дышал открытым ртом, обеими руками вцепившись в металлическую руку.

— Ты так сильно течешь, — пробормотал Саша, прижавшись губами к волосам Стива. — Такой твердый для меня, совсем на краю. Такой хороший котенок. Мой прекрасный Стиви.

Тихо захныкав, Стив повернул голову, неуклюже пытаясь найти сашины губы. Хмыкнув, Саша позволил ему это, медленно целуя в ответ. Стив растаял в его руках, тихо застонав, когда сашин язык скользнул по его рту, когда он легко укусил его припухшие красные губы. Он перестал трястись, его дыхание выровнялось, и он больше не звучал так, словно только что пробежал марафон. Саша улыбнулся в рот Стива; тот был очень покорным, им было очень легко управлять.

Заботливо поддерживая большую часть веса Стива, Саша помог ему выйти из душа. Прислонив его к стене, он вытер их обоих. Чтобы облегчить процесс, он поднял Стива на руки и отнес в спальню. Как только Стив коснулся матраса, он тут же обнял Сашу за плечи и заныл.

— Тише, куколка, — пробормотал Саша, перекатывая его на бок и сворачиваясь вокруг него. — Я здесь. Ты в порядке. Я с тобой.

Тело Стива вздрогнуло, вжимаясь в Сашу так, чтобы соприкасаться каждой клеточкой кожи. Саша провел губами по плечу Стива, по его шее, по точке за его ухом, послав волну мурашек по его спине. Его член по-прежнему стоял, требуя внимания, но Стив все дальше и дальше отходил от края с каждой проходившей минутой. Саша был сытым, расслабленным и довольным, держа Стива в объятиях. Может быть, объятия были для Стива, но Саша ими тоже наслаждался. Быть нужным, обеспечивать комфорт, быть так откровенно принятым — это творило невероятные вещи с его сердцем. Здесь, в этой кровати, он чувствовал себя человеком больше, чем за последние пять лет.

Почувствовав, что Стив находится на полпути ко сну, Саша скользнул рукой по его животу и осторожно обхватил пальцами его член. Стив отреагировал так, словно его ударили током, дернувшись и охнув, напрягшись всем телом в сашиных руках. Усмехнувшись в ответ, Саша прикусил его ухо, один раз провел кулаком по стволу и опустил ладонь ниже, чтобы приласкать яйца Стива.

— Разведи ноги, Стив, — приказал Саша. — Ты же хочешь еще раз пустить меня в свою дырку, правда?

Заскулив, Стив без колебаний перекатился навстречу руке, сжимавшей его яйца. Наполовину на боку, наполовину на животе, Стив развел ноги и заныл.

— Такой нетерпеливый, — хмыкнул Саша.

Хотя Стив и лежал на сашиной руке, тот с легкостью продолжал держать его в ладони, мягко сжимая и перекатывая чувствительную кожу. Стив дрожал, ахал, стискивал в ладонях простыни. Проведя металлической рукой вдоль позвоночника, Саша нажал на анус Стива, заставив его вздрогнуть от прикосновения. Он не толкнулся внутрь, просто дразнил припухший вход, обводя по кругу и заставляя Стива шумно глотать воздух.

Отпустив яйца Стива, он еще раз провел по его члену и грубо сжал его за грудь.

— Боже, котенок, я обожаю твои гребаные сиськи. Так бы и игрался с ними весь день.

Стив всхлипнул, а потом громко вскрикнул, когда Саша сжал один сосок и потянул. Его тело выгнулось дугой, задница вжалась в одну сашину руку, а грудь — во вторую. Он был невероятно чувствительным и голодным, готовым принять всё, что Саша мог ему дать. Боль, удовольствие, лишь бы Саша его трогал. От этого буквально кружилась голова.

Подняв руку выше, Саша прижал пальцы к губам Стива. Те тут же разомкнулись, Стив жадно вдохнул. Застонав, Саша надавил шершавыми подушечками на язык. В этот раз Стив был так далеко, что забыл о необходимости сосать.

— Соси, куколка, — прорычал Саша. — Дай мне почувствовать твой замечательный язык.

Стив с хныканьем повиновался. Его губы сомкнулись на вторгавшихся в его рот пальцах, и он засосал. Он был горячим как печка, его язык обводил чувствительные пальцы, но его тело оставалось выгнутым идеальной дугой в сашиных руках. Саша снова подразнил его анус, заработав заглушенный вскрик.

Забросив притворство, Саша выдернул пальцы и сжал кулак на члене Стива. Он быстро водил рукой, больно сжимая кулак, а Стив издавал звуки, как будто его кто-то душил. Его руки во второй раз метнулись к простыням, сжимаясь с такой силой, что послышался звук рвущейся ткани. Саша не останавливался, безжалостно дроча ему, так быстро, как позволяла его рука, и Стив закричал. Его вопль наполнил весь дом, такой громкий, каким Саша никогда его не слышал.

Стив отчаянно схватил ближайшую подушку и закусил ее, пытаясь заглушить свои крики. Его бедра начали толкаться навстречу сашиному кулаку, яйца быстро подтянулись вверх.

Саша отпустил так же резко, как начал, оставив Стива трястись и задыхаться в подушку во рту.

— Тссс, — успокаивающе прошептал Саша, снова плотно прижимаясь к спине Стива, водя руками повсюду, куда мог дотянуться, гладя вздымающиеся бока, бедра, живот. — Ты хорошо справился, котенок. Просто отлично. Ты не кончил, я горжусь тобой.

Хоть Саша и понимал, что должен дать Стиву время успокоиться, он не мог держать руки при себе. Не мог не трогать его замечательное тело. Оставив бедный, измученный член Стива, Саша снова вернулся к его заднице. Округлая твердость была искушением, перед которым он не мог устоять, даже если бы хотел.

Некоторое время он просто поглаживал ягодицы, прижавшись плотнее к Стиву, чувствуя, как тот дрожит под ним. Затем он скользнул пальцами в расщелину, едва касаясь припухшего входа. После секса и долгого процесса растягивания пальцами анус Стива был не просто набухшим, но наверняка еще и очень чувствительным, если судить по тому, как Стив весь покрылся мурашками от прикосновения. Продолжая беспомощно ахать в подушку, Стив подрагивал и трясся, крепко зажмурившись.

Саша знал, что в тумбочке лежала смазка, поэтому потянулся за ней. Стив уже был таким заведенным, что просто не мог по-настоящему успокоиться. Не имея других мыслей, кроме секса со Стивом и того, каким отчаявшимся он сейчас будет звучать, Саша снова смазал себя. Обхватив ладонью свой член, он зашипел, немного удивленный собственной готовностью. Стив не двигался, когда Саша направил себя в его потрясающую задницу. Головка члена подцепила припухший вход и, мягко надавив, Саша погрузился внутрь.

Стив издал громкий крик, полу-вопль, полу-рыдание, и все его тело заколыхалось под Сашей, как будто он не мог решить, хочет ли он отстраниться или толкнуться навстречу ощущению. Бессвязно сжимаясь вокруг сашиного члена, он был очень горячим, тесным, несмотря на все манипуляции с его дыркой. Было абсолютно невероятно погрузиться по яйца в его твердое тело, глядя на то, как напряглась каждая мышца в его спине, пока он выл в подушку.

Саша вошел так глубоко, как только мог, чувствуя, как сжимались вокруг него мышцы, выдаивая его член. Из Стива вырвался звериный звук, оборвавшийся рыданиями и хриплыми вскриками.

— Не могу, — взмолился Стив. — Не могу, пожалуйста… я кончу, Саша.

Ведя бедрами по кругу, не толкаясь, не давая Стиву больше стимуляции, Саша постарался сделать так, чтобы тот всем собой прочувствовал находившийся в нем член.

— Можешь, — сказал Саша так холодно, как только мог. — Ты не кончишь. — Сжав бедра Стива до синяков, он накрыл его собой и еще плотнее прижал к своему паху. — Ты ляжешь и успокоишься.

Стив напрягся, сипло вздохнул и внезапно расплакался. Он всхлипывал, судорожно сжимаясь вокруг сашиного члена. Обхватив его руками, Саша вжался лицом в потную шею Стива и тихо замычал, не пытаясь остановить его, просто помогая пройти через это.

Стиву понадобилось почти пять минут, чтобы успокоиться. Когда рыдания стихли, его член стоял лишь наполовину, а тело полностью обмякло и больше не походило на отчаянно напряженную линию. Как будто в тот момент Стив полностью принял, что не сможет кончить, пока Саша не разрешит ему. Перестал наконец бороться и просто сдался.

Не выходя из Стива, Саша потянул его бедра вверх, чтобы его член свободно качался в воздухе, ничего не касаясь. Это опьяняло — знать, что единственной стимуляцией, которую получал Стив, был растягивавший его сашин член. Единственное удовольствие шло от сашиного члена.

Саша медленно вытащил, водя руками по бедрам Стива, вверх по его бокам. Стив, вздрогнув, лежал неподвижно, его руки инстинктивно сжимались и разжимались, пока Саша не толкнулся обратно в него, резко, глубоко и грубо. Руки Стива сжались в кулаки, мышцы напряглись, но он не попытался толкнуться назад, не молил о большем, не просил разрешения кончить. Просто дрожал, ахал и лежал, покорный и согласный на все.

— Вот так, — похвалил Саша. — Просто прими это.

Несмотря на то, что Саша один раз уже кончил, он на удивление был близок к краю. Абсолютное подчинение Стива ударило по нему, возбудив сильнее, чем он когда-либо был. Даже сейчас, когда Саша жестко и быстро вбивался в него, толкаясь так глубоко, как это было возможно, Стив не пытался дотронуться до своего члена. Он просто лежал, принимая его, хватая воздух ртом, как тонущий человек, на каждом резком толчке, но не пытаясь получить того, что он так отчаянно хотел.

Саша не мог удержаться, он двигался сильнее, сдерживая свой оргазм, пока тело Стива снова не начало выламываться. Каждая мышца напрягалась в усилии подчиниться. Все его тело на каждом толчке скользило вверх по кровати, его кожу покрывал слой пота. Он развел ноги шире, упираясь в постель, чтобы Саше было удобнее его трахать. Простыни снова затрещали в судорожно сжимавшихся кулаках, и Саша выругался, отпустил себя и кончил в Стива, глубоко толкнувшись и оставшись там, выплескиваясь в покорное тело.

Стив, хоть и захныкав, остался покорно лежать, скуля из-за продолжившейся пытки. Саша осторожно вышел из него, помня о том, насколько у Стива сейчас все было стертым и чувствительным. Его мышцы обмякли как желе, и тело поддерживали только сашины руки. Лишь его член оставался напряженным, но этого следовало ожидать.

— Котенок, какой же ты красивый в этом состоянии, — пробормотал Саша, скользя руками по бедрам Стива к его ягодицам и широко их разводя. — Такой испорченный… Мокрый и текущий моей спермой. Она будет вытекать из тебя еще несколько часов.

Наклонившись, Саша провел языком по растраханной дырке Стива. Это было единичное прикосновение, всего лишь движение расправленного языка по припухшему, подрагивающему входу, просто чтобы попробовать его на вкус. В тело Стива вернулась жизнь — оно вздрогнуло, не пытаясь ни отстраниться, ни податься навстречу. Саша запустил язык глубже, лаская растянутые стенки. Из измученного горла Стива вырвался хриплый крик.

Когда Саша, облизываясь, отстранился, Стив издал длинный, низкий стон.

— Еще нет, куколка, — успокаивающе произнес Саша.

Двигаясь назад вдоль Стива и постоянно держа на нем руку, Саша тянул и подталкивал его, пока тот не оказался лежащим на боку, частично свернувшись на сашиной груди, спрятав голову на его плече. Саша держал Стива в объятиях, когда того опять начала сотрясать дрожь признаком того, что он снова рухнул в сабдроп. Постоянные скачки туда-сюда наверняка ощущались как ведро холодной воды, но Стив не жаловался и ни о чем не просил. Только плотнее вжимался в Сашу, каким-то образом делая свое огромное тело компактнее, чтобы устроиться рядом с ним так, будто это место всегда принадлежало ему.

Воркуя Стиву на ухо, Саша почувствовал, как тот в очередной раз вздрогнул и обмяк. Он продолжал дрожать, но чем дольше Саша шептал сладкие пустяки — случайные успокаивающие ласковые слова — тем реже становилась дрожь. Когда Саша пошевелился, намеренный пойти помыться, Стив всхлипнул. Успокаивая его, Саша снова его обнял, водя руками вверх и вниз по спине. Член Стива лежал на сашином бедре, снова частично стоящий.

Прошло много времени, но наконец Стив впал в легкую дрему. Его глаза были прикрыты, дыхание стало ровным и глубоким. Даже его член обмяк. Когда Саша подвинулся в сторону, заворачивая Стива в одеяла, тот лишь невнятно забормотал. Это было хорошим знаком, и Саша почувствовал, что может отойти на пару минут в ванную.

Когда он вернулся обратно с телефоном в руке, Стив наблюдал за ним.

— Я написал Саи, чтобы он не возвращался еще несколько часов, — пояснил Саша.

— Часов? — хрипло переспросил Стив.

Саша улыбнулся, вернулся к кровати и обнял Стива. Погладив его по спине, он опустил ладони к его заднице, затем забрался между ягодицами, ведя пальцами по скользкой, припухшей дырке. Стив тут же вздрогнул и охнул, уткнувшись лицом в сашину грудь.

— Да.

— Боже, — прерывисто выдохнул Стив.

— Ты мокрый как женщина, Стиви, — сказал Саша, легко поглаживая его вход, словно не в состоянии от него оторваться. — Полный смазки и моей спермы.

Стив к его удовольствию вздрогнул и развел ноги шире, облегчая Саше доступ без дополнительных просьб. Проведя пальцами по натекавшей на его бедре лужице, Саша собрал немного и попытался затолкать обратно.

— Ты в таком беспорядке, Стив. Мягкий, открытый и в абсолютном беспорядке.

Стив схватился за его плечи, выгнул спину и зажмурился. Саша вдавил внутрь два пальца, чувствуя, какой набухшей была его дырка, какой невероятно чувствительной. Стив влажно дышал в его шею, скребя по нему руками.

— Тебе нужно попить. И поесть, — пробормотал Саша.

— Поесть, — беспомощно повторил Стив. Его мозг не работал даже после отдыха.

— Да, — отозвался Саша. — Я сделаю тебе протеиновый коктейль. Спускайся в кухню. — Он встал, глядя вниз на превратившегося в кисель Стива Роджерса. — Не одевайся.


	16. Глава 15

Саша вероломно натянул на себя одежду. Только штаны, но это все равно было больше позволенного Стиву. Издавая достаточно шума, чтобы тот мог отслеживать его перемещение, он покинул спальню и отправился вниз на кухню, где нашел упаковку протеинового порошка и блендер намного раньше, чем Стив сумел добраться до кухни, абсолютно голый и чутко осознающий это, если судить по тому, как он пытался прикрыться руками.

Сев на один из стульев, которые Стив до этого отодвинул в сторону, Саша протянул руку и улыбнулся, когда тот подошел к нему. Потянув его, Саша усадил Стива боком к себе на колени, обняв его за спину, чтобы обеспечить поддержку. Не зная, как устроить свое большое тело на сашиных коленях, Стив неловко замер. Лежа, он мог уместиться на небольшом пространстве, но сидеть явно оказалось чем-то непривычным.

— Вот, выпей, — мягко велел Саша, вкладывая в руку Стива стакан с протеиновой смесью. — Нам надо уберечь тебя от обезвоживания.

В голубых глазах отразилось сомнение, но Стив поднял стакан к губам. Ухмыльнувшись, Саша провел рукой по его бедрам между ногами. Стив подавился и бросил на него потрясенный взгляд, однако заставил себя проглотить и продолжил пить. Наблюдая за ним, Саша игрался с натекшими на его бедра смазкой и семенем. Когда Стив плотно зажмурился, Саша наклонился и накрыл ртом его сосок, используя зубы и не пытаясь быть нежным. Он намеренно добавил привкус боли к своим ласкам, потому что начал подозревать, что Стив наслаждался болью в той же мере, что и удовольствием.

Вскрикнув, Стив отдернул стакан от губ и вытер рот. Одна его рука вцепилась в сашины плечи, вторая держала почти полный стакан. Саша лизнул ближайший сосок и больно укусил, вырвав из Стива задушенный всхлип. Затем он потянул, оттягивая сосок от тела. Ухмыльнувшись в ответ на раздавшийся прерывистый вдох, он разжал зубы и наклонился, чтобы поскрести ими по потрясающим сиськам Стива. Набрав в рот столько плоти, сколько влезло, он сжал зубы, водя языком по добыче.

Саша никак не мог насытиться. Тело Стива было мечтой, не только из-за совершенства его мускулов, но и из-за того, как напрягались и шевелились его грудные мышцы при каждом движении, или как резко выделялись мышцы его пресса, даже когда он сидел. Кроме того, налитый наполовину член лежал на его бедре, выглядя невероятно, почти непристойно уязвимым. Боже, Саша столько всего хотел сделать со Стивом, столько всего, что у него голова кружилась от желания. Он хотел проверить каждый лимит, изучить каждый возможный кинк, прямо здесь и сейчас, хотел узнать, как далеко Стив позволит ему зайти. Где пролегала черта.

— Выпей, — повторил приказ Саша между укусами. Соски Стива уже были красными и набухшими, и Саша хотел посмотреть, насколько припухшими он мог их сделать. — Потом ты сможешь мне отсосать, а я буду трахать тебя пальцами в процессе. Твоя дырочка уже такая растянутая, что будет просто позором дать ей закрыться.

Стив отчаянно содрогнулся всем телом, но, когда Саша поднял взгляд, тот прижимал к губам стакан. Его рука тряслась, однако он плотно закрыл глаза и пил, не давясь и не делая пауз, даже когда Саша снова укусил его, сильнее, чем раньше. Послушный, покорный и превосходно подчиняющийся приказам.

Правда, это было ложью. Стив был ужасен в исполнении приказов, он никогда никого не слушал. Был упрямым как осел и в два раза вреднее. Если бы у него была еще и гордыня, с ним просто невозможно было бы иметь дело.

У Саши пересохло во рту. Он, замерев, уставился на Стива, пока тот допивал протеин. Это не было его наблюдениями. Или было, только из прошлого, которое он не мог вспомнить. Это грозило вырвать его из происходящего, поэтому он прогнал воспоминание, спрятал его вглубь, чтобы обдумать позже. Прямо сейчас Стиву было нужно его полное внимание, им предстояли еще часы развлечения.

Саша забрал стакан из руки Стива и поставил его на стол. Уронив руку на его колени, он легко сжал пальцы на члене Стива. Тот ахнул и затрясся, затем заставив себя сидеть ровно. Он был таким хорошим, таким охрененно хорошим для Саши, что от этого перехватывало дыхание.

Подразнив и снова отпустив, Саша опустил Стива на пол между своих ног. Обняв сашино колено, Стив потерся об него носом. Это желание простого контакта было таким невинным, что Саша едва не растаял.

— Хочешь мой член, котенок? — спросил Саша, наклоняясь вперед и ведя рукой по волосам Стива. — Хочешь, чтобы я еще немного поиграл с тобой?

На него взглянули голубые глаза, темные и бесхитростные, и Стив кивнул. Сашин член тут же заинтересованно трепыхнулся от захватывающего дух желания, потому что прошло уже много часов, а Стив по-прежнему был согласен на всё, что Саша с ним делал. Одно это знание было почти таким же потрясающим, как ощущение губ вокруг члена.

— Ползи к дивану, котенок, — мягко велел Саша.

Стив кинул взгляд на серый диван, затем опять посмотрел на Сашу, словно ожидая подтверждения того, что ему сказали. Кивнув, Саша еще раз провел ладонью по его голове и усмехнулся, когда Стив вздохнул. Однако тот не стал жаловаться и пополз по деревянному полу, покачивая задницей.

— Боже, куколка, — сказал Саша ему вслед. — Как же ты сильно течешь.

Уронив голову и всхлипнув, Стив все равно продолжил двигаться. Когда он почти добрался, Саша встал, снял штаны и уселся, прислонившись к подлокотнику. Когда Стив обогнул угол и увидел его голым, то замер на месте. На его лице пылал румянец, однако его глаза были зафиксированы на сашином напряженном члене.

— Да, Стиви, — проворковал Саша, — всё для тебя. Иди сюда.

Облизнувшись, Стив поспешил вперед, и Саша подтянул его ближе к краю. Затем, выбрав металлическую руку, накрыл ладонью хрупкую линию его затылка. Стив подался ей навстречу, как будто это было самой естественной вещью в мире, как будто он не знал, что Саша в буквальном смысле мог раздавить его череп.

— Возьми его, Стив, — пробормотал Саша.

Взяв член живой рукой, он прижал его к губам Стива и прерывисто выдохнул, почувствовав на коже влажное дыхание. Стив посмотрел на него из-под своих до смешного длинных ресниц. Его зрачки расплылись так сильно, что глаза выглядели почти черными. Затем он открыл рот, показал Саше, что прикрыл зубы губами, и взял его член.

Внутри рта Стива было горячо и влажно. Он старательно, но немного неуклюже работал языком. Он был вынужден упереться одной рукой в сашино бедро для лучшего угла доступа, и эта поза не была ни удобной, ни знакомой, однако она была идеальной, потому что Саше достаточно было протянуть руку над его спиной, чтобы добраться до затраханной задницы. Когда он это сделал, когда его живые пальцы скользнули между упругими ягодицами, он провел подушечками по припухшей дырке. Стив был настолько чувствительным, что легкое прикосновение заставило его резко вдохнуть вокруг сашиного члена.

Держа одну руку на затылке Стива, Саша втолкнул два пальца другой в его анус. Согнув их, он нащупал простату Стива, надавил на нее и Стив едва не подавился. Резко вздрогнув, он выпустил сашин член, пытаясь отдышаться в его бедро. Саша продолжил грубо трахать его пальцами, каждый раз уверенно проводя по простате.

— Саша, — охнул Стив, ведя мокрыми губами по его ноге. Он звучал отчаявшимся, он молил о пощаде одним сашиным именем.

— У нас был другой уговор, котенок, — мягко произнес Саша, толкаясь пальцами грубее, безжалостно и безошибочно. — Я знаю, как ты любишь, когда я играю с твоей дыркой, но ты обещал мне что угодно, и я попросил отсос.

Нежный упрек заставил Стива заскулить и отчаянно затрясти головой, словно он пытался разогнать поселившийся в голове туман. Саша улыбался, даже когда пальцы Стива впились в его бедро, потому что тот повернул голову и снова взял его член. Это было не намного аккуратнее, чем раньше. Он продолжал вздрагивать случайным образом, издавая горлом низкие ноющие звуки и выпуская член, чтобы отдохнуть, уткнувшись в Сашу лбом. Сашин член оставался мокрым и твердым, и порой хлопал Стива по лицу, когда тот просто водил по нему носом, не в состоянии делать настоящий минет. Он пытался, на самом деле, с красным лицом и слипшимися от слез ресницами. Он хотел быть послушным, отчаянно хотел этого, но просто не мог из-за сашиных пальцев, безжалостно трахавших его.

Саша оттянул голову Стива, чувствуя себя слишком близко слишком рано.

— Прости, — проныл Стив.

— Полагаю, тебе просто придется принять наказание, — пробормотал Саша, проталкивая пальцы глубже в тело Стива и глядя, как тот толкается бедрами к дивану в поисках стимуляции.

— Наказание? — повторил Стив.

— Да, котенок, — мягко ответил Саша, спуская ноги с дивана. — У того, что ты не был хорошим, должны быть последствия, ты так не думаешь?

Стив заморгал, затем кивнул, словно это на самом деле звучало логично. Боже, этот мужчина был просто невозможным.

Наклонившись, Саша страстно поцеловал Стива, почувствовав, как тот тает в его руках. Он осторожно вынул из него пальцы, а затем взял Стива за руки. Потянув его на себя, Саша уложил Стива на свои колени, задницей кверху, двигая, пока член того не оказался пойман сашиными бедрами. Стив завозился, но замер, когда его плечи обвила металлическая рука, а живая накрыла ягодицу.

— Я тебя отшлепаю, куколка, — пояснил Саша. — Не дергайся. Ну… насколько сможешь.

— Саша, — проныл Стив, сжав пальцы вокруг его лодыжки.

— Все хорошо, — пообещал Саша. — Верь мне, Стив. Я дам тебе только то, что тебе нужно.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Стив расслабился на его коленях. Саша поднял руку и уронил ее вниз, резкий и громкий звук удара, вибрируя, разнесся по комнате. Стив охнул, дернул бедрами так, что его член потерся между сашиными ногами. Тут же выгнувшись, он вскрикнул, когда боль и удовольствие неожиданно смешались вместе.

Саша успокаивающе провел по спине Стива металлической рукой, дожидаясь, пока тот приспособится. Когда Стив снова замер, он по-прежнему тяжело дышал, но этого было достаточно. Саша снова опустил ладонь, глядя, как Стив напрягся, пытаясь не толкнуться бедрами вперед. Ухмыльнувшись, Саша ударил его снова, и еще раз. На заднице Стива проявился красный отпечаток в форме ладони, почти сразу исчезнув.

На третьем ударе Стив вскрикнул и дернулся, толкнувшись бедрами вниз и тут же выгнувшись обратно. Во второй раз Саша не дал ему отдохнуть. Его удары не были в полную силу, но Стив чувствовал боль с каждым и продолжал вскрикивать. Саша следил за переломным моментом, когда боли станет слишком много, но Стив до него так и не добрался. Он не пытался вырваться, реакция его тела была совершенно непроизвольной. Он принимал порку, и ему она нравилась, его тело просило о большем.

— Я не могу, — выдавил Стив, его задница была густо красной, потому что даже ускоренное исцеление уже не справлялось. — Саша… Я… — Он снова вскрикнул, цепляясь за сашину лодыжку как за спасательный круг.

— Тебе это нравится слишком сильно, котенок? — поддразнил Саша. — Я заметил. — Следующий удар был быстрее, жестче, и Стив вскрикнул, второй рукой впиваясь в диванную подушку. — Боишься, что кончишь, пока я раскрашиваю твою задницу?

Не в состоянии говорить, даже дыша с трудом, Стив лишь извивался у него на коленях.

— Я видел, как ты качнул бедрами, когда я ударил тебя в тот раз, — пробормотал Саша, остановившись на минутку полюбоваться тем, как задница Стива заливалась чудесным малиновым цветом. Он расправил ладонь сверху, чувствуя исходящий от избитого тела жар, наслаждаясь тем, как Стив елозил у него на коленях, бессознательно ища стимуляции для своего члена. Он был твердым, горячим и мокрым, и оставлял небольшие пятна смазки на сашиных бедрах, между которыми беспомощно покачивался. — Тебе, котенок, нравится привкус боли. Правда?

Снова подняв руку, он ударил по ближайшей ягодице. Он знал, что отметины исчезнут через пару часов, поэтому бил жестче, стараясь обогнать исцеляющий фактор.

Стив ахнул, крепче стиснул руки, и Саша осыпал его шквалом ударов, чувствуя, что уже горит его собственная рука. Он не мог отвести взгляд от того, как красиво выгибалось тело Стива, каким красным и сморщенным было его лицо, как он боролся с болью, или с необходимостью кончить. Саша не знал наверняка. Скорее всего, с обоими.

— Тебе нельзя кончать, Стив, нельзя, — прохрипел Саша, чувствуя себя таким же задыхающимся, каким выглядел Стив.

Саша застонал, чувствуя, как выгибается и дрожит тело Стива, как его член бесполезно дергается у него между ног. Стив издавал короткие полузадушенные стоны, потом всхлипы. Сашин член пульсировал, невероятно заведенный происходившим. Затем Стив выпустил долгий, низкий скулеж, перешедший в прерывистое рыдание.

Саша тут же остановился, ухватил Стива за плечи и поднял его вверх, прижимая к своей груди так крепко, как позволяла неудобная поза. Он поцеловал Стива в покрытый потом висок. Тот извернулся, обхватил Сашу за плечи и крепко в него вцепился. Они оба тяжело дышали. Стив трясся, вжавшись горячим лицом в сашину шею. Саша задыхался, его член был таким твердым, что, зажатый меж их телами, почти болезненно ныл.

— Ты молодец, Стиви, — проворковал Саша. — Ты отлично справился. Уже почти всё.

Стив хныкал, слабо сжимая его руками. В его великолепных мускулах практически не осталось сил. Тело Стива было таким податливым и расслабленным в сашиных руках, как будто жидким. Саша держал его, пока не прекратилась самая тяжелая дрожь, пока его собственный член не опал немного; просто гладил его по спине, крепко обняв. Замедлив дыхание, Саша улыбнулся, когда Стив подстроился под него, и его грудная клетка вздымалась в более ровном, более контролируемом ритме.

Стив терся носом о его шею и был таким милым, таким жадным до прикосновений, даже без сексуального подтекста. Именно по этой причине Саша так сильно пытался сломать Стива столько раз. Чтобы Стив так явно нуждался в нем, что это бы успокоило любую неприязнь от мысли о Тони Старке между этими крепкими бедрами.

Саша обхватил металлической рукой спину Стива, а живой скользнул под его коленями, в одно движение встав с ним на руках. Из Стива вырвался звук, слишком похожий на вопль, и он удивленно вцепился в Сашу. В этой позе его твердый член неожиданно оказался на обозрении, раскрасневшийся и лежащий на его животе, сочащийся смазкой на его кожу. Член Стива больше не опадал, слишком взведенный, чтобы полностью расслабиться, когда Саша давал ему передышку.

— Ты отлично справляешься, котенок, — пробормотал Саша, поднимаясь по лестнице в спальню. Он был абсолютно уверен, что Стив никогда бы не позволил ему нести себя вот так, если бы находился в полном сознании, и от этого становилось только слаще, что он давал ему сделать это сейчас. — Всё почти кончилось. Ты был очень, очень хорошим.

В спальне Саша опустил Стива на кровать и смотрел, как тот нахмурился и заелозил, когда измученной задницей оказался на постели.

— Перевернись, котенок, — приказал Саша. — Дай мне посмотреть на твою волшебную заницу.

Саша тянул его за бедро, пока Стив не подчинился, сложив руки под головой, пока Саша изучал его зад. Обе ягодицы были бордовыми, краснота распространялась неравномерно, спускаясь вниз к его бедрам. Саша облизался, вспомнив, каково это было, хлопать раскрытой ладонью по коже Стива, как звучали удары, как Стив дергался и выгибался и ни разу не попросил остановиться.

Саша осторожно опустил обе руки на горящие ягодицы, и Стив застонал, резко выгибаясь ему навстречу. Саша растерянно моргнул, а потом до него дошло, какой приятной, должно быть, казалась металлическая рука разгоряченной коже. Разминая крепкие мускулы, он снова разбудил в них боль, заставив Стива охнуть, завозиться на постели и застонать.

— Ты просто не представляешь, какой ты сейчас сексуальный. Как сбывшаяся мечта, котенок. Гребаная мечта.

Саша не мог удержаться от того, чтобы не развести эти измученные ягодицы и полюбоваться на еще более измученную дырку. Кольцо мышц было красным, припухшим и налитым кровью после секса и бесчисленных проникновений пальцами на протяжении многих часов. Оно блестело от остатков смазки и спермы и до сих пор пульсировало.

— Твоя дырка, котенок, выглядит совершенно растраханной. — Стив дернулся от сашиных слов, извиваясь, словно тот снова его порол. Его дыхание стало более громким, более рваным. — Она по-прежнему скользкая и выглядит чертовски мягкой... чертовски доступной. Пожалуй, я мог бы сунуть в нее безо всякого сопротивления.

Стив попытался заглушить очередной звук и икнул, отдернувшись от сашиных рук, а потом снова толкнувшись к ним.

— Саша, — сумел он выдавить, и Саша не знал, то ли это было просьбой, то ли протестом. Стив, пожалуй, сам не знал. Это не имело значения. Сашу волновало только то, что Стив прижимался к нему, выставлял задницу и разводил для него ноги.

Встав на кровати на коленях, Саша шире развел ягодицы Стива и опустил голову. Он втолкнул в эту припухшую дырочку столько языка, сколько вошло. Сомкнув губы, он всосал внешний ободок, используя язык, чтобы толкаться внутрь и лизать вокруг. Стив без конца стонал, извивался и елозил, как будто Саша его убивал.

— Саша, Саша, Саша... — Стив всхлипывал, умолял, звал его по имени снова и снова, словно молился.

Саша отстранился, облизывая губы, продолжая сжимать его ягодицы, чтобы не дать пропасть жжению после порки.

— Это последний раз, котенок, ты сможешь кончить, как только я засуну в тебя свой член, — пообещал Саша. — Но не раньше, слышишь?

Стив всхлипнул, но кивнул. Саша взял член в руку и надавил головкой на вход Стива, еще не входя. Стив издал низкий ноющий звук и заколыхался всем телом.

— Не раньше, Стиви, — предупредил Саша, облизывая губы. — Дождись, пока я не войду в тебя полностью. По самый корень, котенок. Не раньше...

Когда Стив кивнул, Саша толкнулся в него, с легкостью вводя головку в расслабленный анус. Он громко застонал, опираясь на руки над головой Стива. Затем сместил вес, скользнув в него одним длинным движением, прошедшимся четко по его простате.

Стив закричал, сломанным мокрым звуком, словно вырванным из его груди. Он сжимался вокруг Саши, вскидывая руки, пока не схватился за сашины запястья, крепко держась за живое и металлическое, словно не различая их. В этот раз Саша не дразнил, уперся в постель коленями, заставив Стива развести ноги еще шире, и начал трахать его быстро и жестко.

— Ты можешь кончить, Стив. Все кончилось, — ободряюще выдохнул он в его ухо. — Ты можешь кончить, честное слово. Давай, сделай это.

Саша на каждом движении внутрь и наружу четко проходился по простате Стива, давая ему столько стимуляции, сколько мог. Он был не в силах продержаться долго после всего этого. Но вначале ему по-настоящему нужно было довести Стива до оргазма. Нужно было почувствовать, как он сжимается на его члене в последний раз, однако, когда он попытался высвободить живую руку, чтобы подрочить Стиву, тот схватился с такой силой, что Саша не смог пошевелиться.

— Отпусти, котенок, — попросил Саша. — Если отпустишь, я тебе подрочу, я сделаю тебе очень хорошо. Я помогу тебе кончить.

Опустив на Стива больше веса, он неистово вбивался в его тугую измученную дырку. Его член окружали шелковистый жар и влажность. Дырка Стива фактически не оказывала ему ни малейшего сопротивления, мягкая и абсолютно раскрытая для него.

— Тебе будет очень хорошо, котенок, — пообещал Саша. Он тяжело дышал Стиву в висок, едва держась. Он не знал, почему, но ему было нужно это — увидеть, как Стив кончает после всего, что Саша с ним сотворил. — Я клянусь, это будет лучший оргазм в твоей жизни.

Стив застонал, его тело выгнулось и напряглось, все мышцы резко выступили. Его руки сжались с такой силой, что сашино металлическое запястье загудело, перестраивая пластины, чтобы выдержать усилившееся давление.

— Стив, отпусти меня...

Стив заскулил и отчаянно замотал головой, плотно зажмурившись, вжавшись щекой в одеяло. Его руки сжались еще сильнее, заставляя кости тереться друг о друга в живой руке Саши.

— Нет, — простонал Стив. — Нет, так. Пожалуйста, так.

Саша выругался, покрывая слюнявыми поцелуями висок Стива, щеку, шею и плечи, продолжая трахать его как одержимый, врезаясь бедрами в его задницу с такой силой, что их кожа каждый раз громко хлопалась. Он чувствовал жар, исходивший от кожи Стива, каждый раз, когда касался его таза и верхней части бедер, и стискивал зубы, чтобы не кончить раньше времени. Он хотел протянуть еще немного, чтобы дать Стиву то, что тот хотел, заставить его кончить только от одного члена.

К счастью, это не заняло много времени. Стив так долго держался на краю, что не мог сильно оттянуть оргазм. Он издал низкий вой, который длился и длился, все его тело выгнулось дугой, напряженно поднявшись над кроватью, когда он наконец кончил. Мышцы его задницы с такой силой стиснули сашин член, что у того заплясали звезды перед глазами, но он не остановился. Он продолжил трахать Стива, двигаясь быстрее, сильнее, чувствуя, как тот ритмично сжимается на его члене. Его тело практически билось в конвульсиях, таким сильным оказалось освобождение, лишившее его последних крох контроля. Его вой продолжал звучать долгое время, пока тело Стива дергалось, а легкие пытались набрать воздуху. В воздухе висел резкий запах спермы, Стив кончал, и кончал, и кончал на простыни под собой. Он не умолкал, и его оргазм всё длился и длился. Он был невероятно долгим, выворачивавшим его наизнанку, если судить по тому, как яростно он стискивал сашин член внутри себя.

Саша не продержался дольше нескольких секунд после того, как Стив наконец обмяк под ним, превратившись в кисель. У него ушло пару мгновений, но потом он понял, что Стив так сильно кончил, что потерял сознание. Это осознание подтолкнуло его оргазм, накрывший его неожиданной волной и заставивший беспомощно трястись на спине Стива, в третий раз выплескиваясь в его идеальную задницу. Он постарался рухнуть чуть в сторону, а не на самого Стива, затем подтянул его к себе, прижимая спиной к собственной груди.

Несмотря на отключку, грудь Стива резко вздымалась в его руках. Сашино дыхание было не легче, он рвано выдыхал Стиву в шею. У него покалывало пальцы на правой руке и ноге. Все казалось более чувствительным, чем имело право быть, особенно там, где их тела соприкасались.

Тем не менее, Саша в отличие от Стива не был истощенным, по крайней мере, не разумом. В его голове крутились мысли в поисках ответа на вопрос, как вместить случившееся в те странные отношения, что связывали его со Стивом Роджерсом. Он не мог описать этот опыт даже словом «невероятно»; его было недостаточно. Не существовало слова, каким чудом было то, что Стив позволил этому произойти, что предложил этому произойти.

И все потому, что Саша взревновал.

Из того, что он смутно знал об отношениях, Стив имел полное право злиться на него. Дело было даже не в том, что Саша думал, будто Стив врал ему о Тони, часть его просто знала, что Стив может найти для себя кого-то получше. Вместо того, чтобы разозлиться, Стив предложил ему это.

Руки Саши сжались, в груди ворочался запутанный клубок эмоций. Он вжался лицом в шею Стива, вдыхая и запоминая его запах. Стив неожиданно забормотал, поднимая руки и слепо цепляясь за него.

— Тсс, тише, Стиви, — тут же прошептал Саша. — Я здесь. Я никуда не денусь. Ты можешь поспать, просто засыпай.

Этого было недостаточно. Стив начал трястись, его руки сильнее сжались на сашиных.

— Эй, — быстро позвал Саша, перекатываясь через Стива и вжимая его в постель так, чтобы он был полностью окружен сашиным телом и мог ясно его видеть. — Котенок, ты в порядке. Ты был очень, очень хорошим, и теперь ты здесь, со мной. — Он коснулся губ Стива своими, и тот тихо вздохнул. — Вот так. Я достану одеяло, хорошо? Накрою им нас, чтобы тебе было тепло и уютно, ладно?

— Ладно, — сумел ответить Стив, сонный и бездыханный, совершенно потерянный, по-прежнему трясущийся всем телом. Он тяжело падал, слишком тяжело, чтобы можно было оставить его хотя бы на мгновение.

Саша быстро выдернул одеяло из-под них, накрывая им их обоих. Однако это было недостаточно быстро, руки Стива тряслись, когда тот потянулся к нему. Укутав их одеялом, Саша опять накрыл Стива собой. Стиву было нужно именно это — чтобы его крепко держали, чтобы он мог быть уверен в присутствии Саши. Стив снова тихо вздохнул.

— Вот так, Стиви, — проворковал Саша. — Просто расслабься. Я о тебе позабочусь. Ты был очень хорошим для меня, ты знаешь? Просто идеальным. Не знаю, чем я заслужил, что ты так мне доверяешь.

Стив издал звук, который мог бы быть смешком или просто тяжелым выдохом.

— Единственный здесь, — медленно произнес Стив, — кто поступил неправильно, это я. В отеле. — Трясущаяся рука поднялась отвести пряди волос с сашиных глаз. — Ты ни разу меня не подвел.

Это был сашин черед смеяться, потому что это ему полагалось обеспечивать утешение. Он справлялся; тело Стива тряслось меньше, но тот продолжал отдавать себя. Он вообще знал, когда нужно остановиться?

— Ты меня не подводил, — возразил Саша. — И это было просто имя, просто твоя работа.

— Имена имеют значение, — пробормотал Стив, закрывая глаза.

Саша задумчиво помычал, желая, чтобы Стив отдохнул. Хотя тот продолжал вздрагивать, постоянно открывая глаза, словно уверенный, что в этот раз Саши не будет рядом, он медленно успокаивался. Саша не возражал. Его ошеломлял тот крошечный вздох, который Стив издавал каждый раз, увидев Сашу, как будто он видел абсолютно всё, что ему было нужно.

Когда прошло почти полчаса без того, чтобы Стив завозился, Саша дотянулся до телефона, оставленного им на тумбочке.

 _Можешь возвращаться,_ написал он Саи. _Приберись, когда придешь._

 _Да ты шутишь,_ пришел от того ответ.

 _Стив спит,_ напечатал Саша, игнорируя протест. _Разбудишь его, и мы снова вернемся к тренировкам на ножах._

Ответа не последовало, но еще полчаса спустя Саша услышал, как тихо открылась дверь, и Саи прошел по первому этажу. Вздохнув, Саша улегся щекой на плечо Стива. Через некоторое время он перекатил их на бок. Он хотел, чтобы Стив поспал подольше, но сначала ему нужно было глубже погрузиться в сон. Если Стиву повезет, если им обоим повезет, Стив сможет проспать всю ночь. Хоть они и пробыли здесь всего несколько дней, однако для Саши было очевидно, что это было редкостью.

Саша никуда не уйдет, пока Стив не проснется. Это было меньшее, что он заслуживал.


	17. Глава 16

Саша закончил седьмую форму тайцзи — удерживание шара и поворот назад, и движение плечом до сих пор доставляло ему неудобство. Однако даже так сегодня двигаться было легче, чем четыре дня назад, когда он начал заниматься, игнорируя многочисленные и разнообразные протесты Стива, что ему еще слишком рано. Плечо и раны от пуль все еще причиняли боль, однако упражнения тайцзи позволяли ему улучшить свободу движений, пока он исцелялся. Они были достаточно плавными, чтобы ничего не порвать, и ему так было чем заняться.

Стив сидел в кресле в углу, с альбомом на коленях, и наблюдал за Сашей темными глазами. Саша полагал, что тот должен был рисовать, скорее всего — его, однако так и не увидел, чтобы Стив дотронулся карандашом до бумаги. Ни разу за весь час.

— Сделай фото, — пробормотал Саша.

Перенеся вес на пятки, он поднял руки в позу «Схватить воробья за хвост». Черт, поднятие правой руки безумно тянуло едва зажившие мышцы. Так всегда было с травмами суставов или более крупных групп мышц. Поврежденная область быстро заживала и нарастала на место, однако была ограниченной в подвижности и недостаточно растянутой — это можно было вернуть только с тренировками. Он знал, что по большей части так называемая «мышечная память» располагалась в мозгах, однако его мышцы все равно должны были быть в состоянии правильно работать.

Стив красноречиво ответил:  
— Эммм.

Саша, медленно дыша, шагнул вперед, сгибая правое колено и выдвигая обе руки вперед. Теперь у него заныл бок. Он внутренне зарычал, чувствуя себя стариком.

— То, как ты пялишься, отвлекает, — пожаловался Саша.

— Твое существование отвлекает, — проворчал Стив.

Саша рассмеялся, полностью испортив порядок дыхания для перемещения в «Поворот и отведение руки» и нарушив всю форму.

— Роджерс, это было ужасно! Не удивительно, что ты ни с кем не спал, пока не встретил меня.

Саша опустил руки и выпрямился, последовательность двадцати четырех форм упрощенного тайцзи все равно уже нарушилась.

— У меня были возможности, — возразил Стив. — Просто… не такие, — он неопределенно помахал рукой в сашину сторону.

— Если бы твои враги узнали, что тебя привлекают мужчины моего типа, у тебя бы начались проблемы.

— Ммм, — Стив согласно помычал. — Зато если они узнают об этом сейчас, я уверен, ты с этим разберешься.

Ну вот опять. Саша пожал плечами.

— Прекрати пялиться.

— Я, ну, — Стив запнулся, по его щекам растекался румянец. — Вообще-то, раз ты отвлекся, то у меня кое-что есть для тебя.

Саша отметил румянец, взял припасенное заранее полотенце и вытер лицо. Тайцзи для такой неспешной тренировке был чертовски утомительным.

— Это грязный подарок? — спросил он. — Мне стоит убедиться, что Саи не крутится поблизости?

По смущению Стива он предположил, что это было что-то сексуальное. Ему было любопытно, какие игрушки мог принести для него Стив. Чем бы это ни было, Саша был уверен, что с готовностью этим воспользуется.

— Нет! — громко возмутился Стив, краснея еще сильнее.

Какая жалость, не игрушки. Саша внутренне вздохнул.

— Это кое-что другое. Для тебя, чтобы ты был в безопасности.

— Презервативы? — на автомате спросил Саша, наслаждаясь своей мнимой тупостью вместо привычной попытки помочь Стиву.

— Если тебе нужны презервативы, чтобы быть в безопасности, то нам предстоит серьезный разговор, — рявкнул Стив, краснея еще гуще.

— Ну, это не я тут кручусь, как уж на сковородке.

Стив тихо фыркнул, встал с кресла и подошел к комоду, стоявшему под окном. Вытянул первый ящик и достал из него знакомый футляр. Маленький, черный и плоский; тот, который ему дал Старк.

Саша тут же перестал ухмыляться, обеспокоенно разглядывая футляр. Стив слишком нервничал, чтобы это было чем-то хорошим.

— Это для тебя.

Саша бросил на футляр еще один взгляд, затем подошел взять его у Стива, потому что, как выяснилось, Саша был идиотом. Он бы принял от Стива что угодно, каким бы болезненным это в результате не обернулось. По крайней мере он не боялся боли.

Взяв футляр, он покрутил его в руках, прежде чем открыть, съедаемый одновременно любопытством и опасением. Внутри обнаружилось шесть пар беруш. Совершенно не то, что Саша ожидал, правда, если бы кто-то спросил, что именно он ожидал, он не смог бы ответить. Они все были телесного цвета и выглядели маленькими, способными почти незаметно разместиться в ухе.

— Ты подарил мне затычки для ушей, — медленно произнес Саша, надеясь получить от Стива какое-нибудь объяснение.

— Нет… Да… — Стив провел пятерней через свои короткие волосы. — Это скорее слуховые аппараты.

В этот раз Саша оторвал взгляд от штук и поднял его на Стива.

— Ты подарил мне слуховые аппараты, — повторил он.

Стив потер лицо, вздохнул, выглядя одновременно раздраженным и любящим.

— Это модифицированные слуховые аппараты. Они могут фильтровать определенные фразы и глушить их, позволяя в тоже время нормально слышать все остальное. Я запрограммировал… — Стив неожиданно стал на тон бледнее, однако расправил плечи и продолжил: — Пыточная фраза, та из отеля, и еще код остановки, который мне дала Наташа. Я их запрограммировал в эти штуки, чтобы никто больше не мог использовать их против тебя. — Он сглотнул. — Никто больше не причинит тебе боль ими.

Саша молча смотрел. Он облизал губы, чувствуя себя ошеломленным и потрясенным. Эти маленькие штучки, крохотные и хрупкие, были самой близкой вещью к настоящей свободе, какую он когда-либо находил. Не от людей с пистолетами и дубинками, но от ловушек в его собственном разуме. Возможно, это был самый заботливый поступок, который кто-либо делал по отношению к нему.

— Стив…

— Не нужно, — быстро перебил Стив, снова запустив руку в волосы; нервный жест, который Саша раньше не видел. — Не нужно ничего говорить. Просто… используй их.

Саша замешкался. Они даже не были на одной стороне. Они никогда не обсуждали его контракт, но он все равно висел между ними. Всегда.

— Ты уверен? — спросил Саша, не зная, зачем. Как он сможет отдать их, если Стив передумает? Стив вообще осознает значение этого подарка? Что ни он, ни его друзья не смогут больше использовать эти триггеры против Саши? Никто из них не сможет в любой момент повергнуть его. Стив отдавал Саше всю имевшуюся у него над ним власть, и это в отдельности было самой странной вещью, с которой Саша когда-либо сталкивался. Он не был уверен, что позволил бы себе быть таким самоотверженным на месте Стива, таким хорошим, как он. Это было ужасной и мрачной мыслью, но Саша знал себя достаточно, чтобы видеть разницу между ними, видеть свет, окружавший Стива, когда сам он принадлежал исключительно тени.

Взгляд голубых глаз потяжелел, Стив закрыл крышку футляра и затем заставил Сашу сжать на нем пальцы.

— Я не знаю даже сотой доли того, что с тобой сделали, — мрачно произнес Стив. — Но я знаю, что этого вообще не имели права делать. Ты заслуживаешь лучшего. Не только потому, что я… что ты дорог мне, но потому что ты человек, Саша. Так что, если ты считаешь, что это какая-то ошибка, ты не прав. Тони знает, зачем я попросил их у него, и все равно их сделал.

— Тони Старк, — повторил Саша, потрясенный еще сильнее, чем до этого.

— Да, — подтвердил Стив.

— Даже после…

— Да.

Саша захотел немедленно ими воспользоваться, захотел заставить Стива проверить слова прямо здесь и сейчас. Не тратя время на раздумья, он так и сделал. Нашел крошечный включатель и вставил затычки в уши.

Стив улыбнулся ему, в его глазах на мгновение мелькнуло непонятное выражение, тут же прогнанное искрящимся счастьем.

— Произнеси триггер-пытку, — возбужденно приказал Саша.

С лица Стива тут же пропала улыбка, и он стал еще бледнее.

— Саша…

— Давай же, сделай это. Посмотрим, чего стоят эти штуки, — взволнованно потребовал Саша, чувствуя забурлившую в груди странную эйфорию.

Стив открыл рот, закрыл и снова открыл. Его лицо снова стало пустым, плечи качнулись назад. Он стал похож на человека, впервые идущего на войну. Саша нахмурился, не понимая, что так сильно расстраивало Стива.

— Что? — требовательно спросил он. — Ты же все равно знаешь фразу, которая все остановит, не тяни. Давай, скажи это!

Саша перекатился с пятки на мысок, слишком возбужденный, чтобы стоять смирно. Лицо Стива наоборот стало еще белее. Саша абсолютно не понимал почему.

— Если затычки не сработают, я причиню тебе ужасную боль, — медленно выговорил Стив.

Саша в ответ нахмурился. Он это знал. Это же ему в случае чего предстояло пережить жутчайшие судороги, с чего Стив ему об этом напоминал?

— И что? — спросил Саша, искренне озадаченный и нетерпеливый.

Если они не сработают…

До него неожиданно дошло, что он ни разу не подумал о том, что это может оказаться ловушкой. Попросив Стива произнести пыточный триггер, он не подумал ни о своем благополучии, ни о Саи. С учетом того, что их создал тот, кто Сашу ненавидел, то только Стив продолжал проявлять осторожность. Стив, напряженно забравший из сашиных рук футляр и отложивший его на стол. Однако, Саша все равно был убежден, что, если затычки не сработают, Стив просто произнесет фразу отмены.

— Скажи это, — прорычал Саша с вызовом в голосе.

Одно последнее мгновение колебания, одно тяжелое сглатывание, и губы Стива зашевелились.

Саша не услышал ни слова, только странное потрескивание.

Вскипевший в его груди восторг был самой оглушающей эмоцией, какую Саша когда-либо испытывал. Подхватив Стива на руки, он закружил его, радостно вопя. Хоть Стив и расхохотался, он вскоре запротестовал против такой нагрузки на сашино плечо. Это Саша расслышал безо всяких помех. Модифицированные слуховые аппараты работали, как было обещано.

С лестницы донеслись шаги, и Саи высунул голову с третьего этажа.

— Что за шум? — спросил он, выжидательно переводя взгляд между Сашей и Стивом.

— Саи, ты должен это увидеть, — Саша ухмыльнулся, чувствуя тепло там, где в груди обычно жила только ярость. — Стив достал мне… Просто, — он глянул на Стива, — скажи вторую.

— Саша… — запротестовал Стив.

— Стив, пожалуйста. Я должен быть уверен.

Открыв рот, Стив взглянул на Саи и тяжело выдохнул.

— Все в порядке, слышишь? Не… паникуй.

— Почему я должен паниковать? — медленно спросил Саи.

Стив уже произносил триггер.

— Стой! — закричал Саи, и это Саша услышал, однако не то, что произносил Стив.

Когда шаги Саи застучали вниз по лестнице, Саша повернулся и поймал пацана, положив руки ему на плечи.

— Я в порядке, — заверил он, ухмыляясь. — Смотри, Саи, я в порядке. Стив подарил мне эти штуки, — он взял футляр со стола, — и они не дают мне слышать триггеры. Оба. Это не идеально, то есть, они могут выпасть, или в них сядет батарейка, но ты осознаешь, что это значит?

Саи смотрел с открытым ртом, а затем сделал нечто более удивительное, чем когда Саша схватил его за плечи. Он его обнял, так крепко, как его тощие руки ему могли позволить.

— Стив, иди сюда, — потребовал Саи.

Стив усмехнулся и подчинился. Он не только обнял их обоих, но еще и передвинул сашины руки так, чтобы тот правильно обнял Саи. До этого момента Саша не предполагал, что может быть счастливее. Однако в руках Стива, с крепко вцепившимся в него Саи, зная, что свободен от ловушек в собственной голове, Саша понял, что может.

*

Стиву снился привычный кошмар. Не про поезд, к счастью, тот Стив ненавидел сильнее остальных. Этот был про самолет. Шмидт рассыпался, Тессеракт вплавлялся в пол, Стив осознавал, что не сумеет вернуться к Пегги, и не страдал по этому поводу так, как следовало.

Только вот, когда он включил радио, до него донесся сашин голос. Он говорил, что Стив не имеет права так поступать. Затем Баки начал умолять его не быть идиотом. Их голоса переключались друг на друга, объединившись против Стива, пока он искал другой выход, в котором ему не пришлось бы топить самолет. Но другого выхода не было. Просто не было.

Единственные двое мужчин, кого он когда-либо любил, требовательно спрашивали, почему он бросает их. Почему он решил подвести их, выбрал умереть, отказался спасать их. Оставил их на растерзание Гидре. Голоса перекрывали друг друга. Бруклинский акцент Баки и мягкий русский Саши, и в конце не стало двух голосов, остался только один, обвиняющий и умоляющий, в то время как Стива снова заковывало льдом.

Стив проснулся мокрым от пота, задыхаясь и дрожа. Уставившись в потолок, он пытался сориентироваться, пытался напомнить себе, где и в каком времени он был, что он был в безопасности, как ему советовал психолог из ЩИТа.

Это не помогало. Никогда не помогало.

Со сжавшимися легкими, как будто он все еще мучился от астмы, Стив понимал, что проигрывает сражение с собственным разумом. Его дыхание было рваным, хотя он и пытался заглушить сиплые вдохи, не желая будить Сашу. Проблема была в том, что он по-прежнему слышал их — Баки и Сашу, кричащих на него, обвиняющих его, — и это разрывало ему сердце. Они были правы; он обоих подвел. Баки, когда не проверил, что гидровец больше не поднимется, а потом еще раз, когда не смог его поймать. Сашу — потому что поклялся положить Гидре конец, а получилось…

Осторожно встав с кровати, Стив пробрался в ванную в одном свете уличных фонарей. Так же осторожно он закрыл дверь, отступил к дальней стене и стек вдоль по ней на пол. После этого он дал волю панике и горю, хрипло выдыхая в руки, которыми он стискивал поднятые к груди колени. Он не будет плакать, не будет, ему просто нужна минутка. Всего одна минутка, чтобы взять себя в руки, и тогда ему не придется следить за своим дыханием и выражением лица.

Щелчок открывшейся двери показал, что Стив не был таким тихим, как ему хотелось. Он не стал поднимать голову, его мышцы напряглись от того, что его застали таким уязвимым, слабым. Это был просто дурацкий сон.

— Возвращайся в кровать, — взмолился он, его голос дрожал сильнее, чем ему бы хотелось. — Я в порядке. Мне просто… нужна минутка.

— Ты не в порядке, — твердо сказал Саша. — Ты от порядка примерно в сотне километров. Может быть, даже на другом континенте.

— Это был просто сон, — продолжил убеждать Стив — себя, Сашу, их обоих. — Я в порядке.

— А КГБ просто проявляет дружелюбность, по-соседски стучась в твою дверь, — саркастично ответил Саша.

— Мне сказали, что КГБ больше не существует, — неуверенно произнес Стив.

Саша фыркнул.

— Только современная и респектабельная ФСБ, да? И те же люди, которых они наняли из предыдущей организации. Да здравствуют чудеса обновленного общественного образа.

Стив вздрогнул и икнул, попытавшись рассмеяться, но у него просто не получалось.

— У них скоро будет своя страничка на Фэйсбуке.

Теплая сашина ладонь легла на локоть Стива и тянула, пока тот не убрал руки от головы. Зажмурившись, он позволил Саше двигать его, пока не оказался в крепких объятиях, уткнувшись макушкой Саше под подбородок. Это было очень похоже на ощущения после секса, когда Стив испытывал сабдроп. И как и тогда, это заставило его вздрогнуть от смеси облегчения и подавленности.

— Хочешь рассказать, что тебе снилось? — неожиданно мягким голосом спросил Саша.

— Нет, — честно ответил Стив. Державшие его руки напряглись, и он выдавил: — Самолет. Шмидт рассыпался в пыль, с ним исчез Тессеракт, а я... я связался с ними по радио сказать, что я должен направить самолет в воду, но там была не Пегги, это был...

Грудь Стива сдавило от паники, его дыхание снова участилось, когда он опять услышал эхо приснившихся ему голосов. Отдернувшись, он завозился, пытаясь выбраться из сашиных объятий, но тот только крепче сжал его. Саша не отпускал, не позволял Стиву оттолкнуть себя до тех пор, пока тот не сдался и не обмяк снова.

— Я не могу, — сломано проговорил Стив в сашину грудь. — Пожалуйста, прости меня, я пытался, правда. Это должен был быть конец, последняя база, последний план. Ничего не должно было остаться. Никто не должен был больше нуждаться во мне. Я просто хотел... Я просто хотел быть с ним. Я не хотел быть эгоистом, я просто больше не мог и так было намного проще...

— Ты все еще? — перебил Саша, прежде чем Стив успел наговорить больше.

— Н-нет, — ответил Стив, потрясенный вопросом почти в той же мере, что и сном. Он прижал ладони к сашиной груди и сумел повторить более уверенно: — Нет.

— Тогда это не важно. Сейчас ты здесь, с нами. Ты нас не покинешь.

Стив повернул голову, вжался лицом в сашино горло и прерывисто вдохнул его запах.

— Я ужасно устал, — признался он. Каждый раз, когда я поворачиваюсь, кому-то нужно, чтобы я был сильным, был их компасом, а я просто... я не могу, не все время.

— Тебе не нужно, — сказал Саша, скользя губами по его виску. — Не все время. Никто не ждет от тебя этого.

Тихо рассмеявшись, Стив покачал головой.

— Ты удивишься.

Саша вздохнул.

— Мне не нужно, чтобы ты все время был сильным. У тебя был кошмар, ты переживаешь срыв в ванной, ты устаешь, я не собираюсь в тебе от этого разочаровываться. Черт, ты можешь положиться на меня.

Стив сглотнул, давя желание спросить, означало ли это, что Саша планировал остаться. Даже он знал, что просить об этом было слишком. Либо наемник останется, либо нет. До тех пор Стив будет благодарен за то, что у него было.

— Кажется, я уже, — пробормотал Стив. — Не говорил так ни с кем после Баки.

Металлическая рука погладила его по спине, заставив вздрогнуть от неожиданного холода.

— Готов вернуться в постель?

— Если сможем остаться рядом.

— Мне нравится, когда ты близко, — признался Саша, отстраняясь и вставая на ноги. Взяв Стива за руку, он с легкостью помог ему подняться, как мало кому удалось бы. Прижав Стива к своему боку, Саша отвел его обратно в спальню, подтолкнул на кровать и забрался за ним следом. Прежде чем Стив успел повернуться, Саша обнял его со спины, крепко прижав к своей груди.

— Порядок? — спросил Саша.

Стив длинно выдохнул.

— Да. Хорошо.

Медленно расслабившись, Стив закрыл глаза и заснул, хотя обычно ему это не удавалось сделать это так быстро, если он не был измотан. Однако сейчас сон пришел с легкостью, и, позволив ему укрыть себя, Стив взмолился лишь о том, чтобы он сумел с такой же легкостью отпустить Сашу, когда придет время. В глубине души он знал, что отпустить будет равнозначно потере конечности. Легкость была невозможна, чтобы ни сделал Саша.

*

— Он собирает вещи.

Голос Саи оторвал Сашу от книги, позаимствованной у Стива. Пацан стоял в дверном проеме, глядя на него странным пустым взглядом.

— Кто?

— Стив, — повторил Саи. — Он собирает вещи.

Так, ладно, это было странно. Они прожили со Стивом неделю, и тот уходил только за продуктами, или поработать, кто бы мог подумать, над реконструкцией здания ниже по улице. Дважды ездил в башню Старка, и всё. У него не было причин собирать вещи.

— Ты спросил почему?

— Нет. Не думаю, что он меня заметил.

Это было логично. Стив больше не находился в напряжении в их присутствии. Он не пытался услышать их шаги, и к нему стало легко подкрасться. Это была довольна тревожащая привычка. Еще это немного льстило, но не в данный конкретный момент. В данный момент Саша чувствовал только панику.

Сев прямо, он требовательно спросил:  
— Зачем ему паковать вещи?

— Ты что-то сделал? — задал Саи встречный вопрос.

Саша медленно покачал головой.

— Не думаю.

Пацан не поддался ни на йоту.

— Иди и исправь это. Заставь его остаться.

Гася собственную панику, Саша окинул пацана долгим взглядом после его приказа. Тот был напуган. С того момента, как он очнулся в этом доме после нападения Гидры, Саша не мог не заметить формировавшейся между Саи и Стивом связи. Всего лишь вчера он видел, как они вместе сидели на диване. Это было бы мелочью, если не знать Саи и того, что он никогда не будет сидеть, забросив ноги кому-то на колени. Стив не возражал, гадая кроссворд, уперевшись локтем в голень Саи для балансирования ручки.

В какой-то момент Стив сунул газету под нос Саи, закрыв экран ноутбука, и ткнул пальцем в одно из описаний. Саи прищурился, сказал: «Макинтош», и Стив улыбнулся. Затем протянул руку и взъерошил Саи волосы. Ласково, невинно, и хотя Саи оттолкнул его руку, он тоже улыбался.

— Ладно, — сказал Саша, опуская книгу. — Но я даже не знаю, что я сделал, и сделал ли что-нибудь.

— Выясни, — резко потребовал Саи. — Пресмыкайся, проси прощения. Не дай ему уйти. Он нам нужен.

Саша бы не признался в этом, но он беспокоился, что Саи был прав.

Наверху Саша обнаружил Стива, укладывавшего в сумку носки и трусы. Он собирал вещи, как Саи и сказал. Почему он ничего не говорил? Неужели он планировал просто сбежать?

— Почему ты пакуешься? — спросил Саша, удивившись волнению, прозвучавшему в его голосе.

Стив подпрыгнул, не услышав до этого, как Саша вошел в комнату.

— Боже, я ненавижу, когда вы двое так делаете, — выдохнул он, прижав руку к груди.

Саша нахмурился, потому что в этом не было их вины. Это Стив перестал обращать внимание на звуки, которые они издавали в его доме. В другой раз Саша бы так и сказал, но сейчас Стив виновато смотрел на свою сумку.

— Я сделал что-то не так? — спросил Саша.

— Что? — Стив поднял на него острый взгляд. — Нет! Нет, Сашка... Иди сюда.

Хмурясь, Саша пересек комнату, чтобы взять протянутую Стивом руку. Когда тот потянул, Саша позволил ему обнять себя. Одна рука обхватила его спину, прижав ближе, вторая приподняла подбородок, чтобы они могли соприкоснуться губами. Впервые ему не стало от этого легче.

— Куда ты едешь? — надавил Саша. — Ты не собирался говорить нам?

Стив вздохнул.

— Чертовы шпионы, — проворчал он. — Я хотел сказать после завтрака. Мне нужно в Вашингтон. Всего на день. Я вернусь завтра.

Напряжение и паника покинули Сашу. Позволив себе расслабиться в руках Стива, он вжался лицом ему в шею.

— Зачем?

Стив сглотнул, и паника вернулась. Посмотрев вверх, Саша увидел, что голубые глаза смотрят на стену с фотографиями. Не на него, не на прошлое, которое Саша не мог вспомнить.

— Мой старый друг умирает, — тихо произнес Стив. — Я долго откладывал встречу с ней, по множеству причин, но я должен пойти.

— С ней? — повторил Саша, облизывая губы, пока до него медленно доходило, о какой «ней» шла речь, и у него свело живот от страха. Он показал на фото Стива и Пегги. — Ты имеешь в виду, с ней?

Воспоминание с силой накатило на него. Бар, заполненный мужчинами в военной форме. Стив сбоку от него, пялящийся на красивую даму в красном платье с глубоким вырезом. В этом месте не было более красивой женщины, и все об этом знали. Даже Стив знал. Стив, улыбавшейся ей такой маленькой полуулыбкой, которую Баки никогда раньше не видел. Его желудок тогда свело, потому что он знал, что Стив больше не был его. Он был влюблен, и, судя по всему, дама испытывала ответные чувства.

— Да, — мягко сказал Стив. — Пегги...

— Не называй ее имени, — прорычал Саша.

— Эй, почему... — Стив наклонил голову. — Что на тебя нашло?

— Ты любил ее, — обвинил его Саша, внезапно невероятно разозлившись. В глазах Стива что-то мелькнуло, и его паника удвоилась. — Ты любишь ее.

— Саша, — твердо сказал Стив. — Пожалуйста, не надо. Это не то же самое. То, что связывает нас с тобой, совсем не похоже на то, что было у нас с Пегги.

— Ты в нее влюблен, — объявил он, потому что вспомнил это.

— Нет, — отрезал Стив. — Больше нет. Уже давно нет.

Саша сглотнул, заметив, что причиняет боль Стиву, с силой сжав его за талию. Он не отпустил; Стив не жаловался.

— Почему это не то же самое?

— Ты всерьез заставишь меня объяснять это? — с вызовом спросил Стив.

Саша резко кивнул, потому что ему было нужно, чтобы это воспоминание четко осталось в прошлом.

— Ладно. — Ладони Стива скользнули по сашиной шее, по его плечам, затем обняли за спину. — Никто не понимает меня так, как ты; никогда не понимал. Я влюбляюсь в тебя, Саша, я проваливаюсь в тебя, и я не хочу останавливаться. Во мне нет предположений, нет сомнений, я хочу этого, несмотря на всё, что это может значить. Я буду бороться за это, за тебя. — Голубые глаза сияли, но улыбка на подрагивавших губах была печальной. — Я никогда не боролся за нее. Я просто... заснул.

Во льдах. Одна из тех вещей, о которых они не говорят, но Саша знает, что Стив имеет в виду.

— Ты...

Саша не знает, что сказать, но Стив милосердно не стал заставлять его подбирать слова.

— Ты будешь здесь, когда я вернусь? Я, — Стив прочистил горло, глянул в сторону на фото и обратно. — Мне не хорошо, когда я... После. Она... Ее память. Она половину времени меня не помнит, а другую половину хочет говорить о... О Ревущих, потому что мое присутствие ее путает. Отправляет ее назад. Если я буду знать, что ты здесь, может быть, я смогу...

— Конечно, Стиви, — быстро заверил его Саша. — Я буду здесь.

Улыбка, которой наградил его Стив, не была похожа на сияние солнца, но все равно была красивой.

— Хорошо, так, ты вроде как не даешь мне дышать, так что...

Саша быстро ослабил хватку, и Стив сделал глубокий вдох. Однако, вместо того, чтобы остаться на месте, он отстранился и застегнул сумку.

— Раз ты теперь в курсе, я могу выдвигаться. Может быть, успею на ранний поезд. Смогу вернуться пораньше...

— Да, — сказал Саша, потому что ему надо было что-то сказать.

Стив был на полпути к двери, когда Саша позвал:  
— Стив?

Стив остановился и повернулся с такой скоростью, словно он ждал, чтобы его позвали. Этого было достаточно, чтобы сократить дистанцию и смять его губы поцелуем. Он был страстным и грубым, больше участия зубов, чем языка, но Саша вложил в него всё, что не мог сказать словами. Судя по тому, как Стив целовал его в ответ, его сообщение дошло до адресата как надо.

Когда Саша наконец от него оторвался, настала очередь Стива сказать «Да», как будто это что-то значило.

— Иди, — велел Саша. — Поторопись домой.

Стив не поворачивался спиной, глядя на Сашу, пока не вышел в коридор. Каким-то образом благодаря этому было легче смотреть, как он уходит.

Как только захлопнулась входная дверь, Саи оказался в коридоре, глядя на то, что Саша считал их комнатой. Его и Стива.

— Ты его не остановил, — обвинил его Саи.

— Он вернется, — пояснил Саша. — Он... поехал навестить друга. Она болеет.

Саи уставился вниз на лестницу.

— Почему он ничего не сказал?

Саша вскинул руки в воздух.

— Он собирался, — Саша чувствовал себя сбитым с толку.

— О. — К счастью, Саи выглядел таким же растерянным, каким себя чувствовал Саша. Другие люди порой были очень странными.

Кивнув, Саша запустил руку через волосы.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Саи.

— Думаю... Да, — медленно произнес Саша. — Думаю, что да.

Саи прошел в комнату, бросив короткий взгляд на фотографии на стене, прежде чем встать перед Сашей.

— Что мы будем делать с контрактом?

Они впервые обсуждали контракт, их цель, с того момента, как Гидра на них вышла. Покой, найденный Сашей, резко исчез, и он почувствовал... пустоту. Однако, дело нужно было завершить. Контракт был до Стива, до всего этого, и его нужно было выполнить. Саша всегда заканчивал свою работу.

— Я сказал, что буду здесь, когда он вернется, — произнес Саша. — Но потом...

— Ты уверен? — спросил Саи неожиданно спокойным голосом. — Нам необязательно. Мы можем просто остаться.

Саша не мог отрицать желания остаться рядом со Стивом, быть вместе с ним. Пребывание здесь оставило в его груди непривычные эмоции. Ему нравилось странное, теплое чувство, но помимо него было и более старое чувство — более жесткая, холодная ярость, обжигавшая как лед — прямо под сердцем. Были планы в действии, на которые ушли годы тщательно спланированных интриг, только теперь начавшие приносить плоды. Он был невероятно близок к достижению своих целей, к завершению всего этого.

Саша доверял Стиву как личности, потому что знал его цели. Он верил, что Стив захочет помочь людям, спасти их. В чем он не мог быть уверен, так это в согласии Стива на адекватное наказание за конкретные преступления. Еще была работа Стива. Даже считая, что Стив поймет его и его действия, Саша не доверял организации, на которую тот работал. Стив было глубоко в сетях ЩИТа, был одним из их лучших агентов. Никто не мог точно сказать, насколько Стив был скомпрометирован.

Оглядываясь назад, он не мог удивляться, что Гидра напала на него, как только он сблизился со Стивом. Гидра годами не пыталась устроить на него охоту, просто потому, что затраты и выгоды от этого были не сопоставимы. Тот факт, что в этот раз они потянули за все возможные ниточки, даже рискнув выставить себя на обозрение СМИ, подсказывал, что его подозрения были правильными. Существовала связь между ЩИТом и Гидрой.

Стив не знал об этом или умышленно игнорировал? Или хуже — верил в конечную цель Гидры с «миром во всем мире»?

Саша испытывал к Стиву такие чувства, которых никогда не знал раньше, но он не собирался рисковать тем, на достижение чего потратил годы планирования. Не ради чувств. Он не доверял своим эмоциям, не доверял своей памяти...

Саша посмотрел на замершего в ожидании Саи.

— Мы не можем остаться, — сказал он спокойно и уверенно. — Пока не будет безопасно.

Саи вздохнул, опустив плечи.

— А когда именно это случится? Когда будет безопасно?

— Когда я скажу, — прорычал Саша, не желая открывать слишком много даже Саи. Если все покатится к чертям, он в одиночку примет на себя вину.


	18. Глава 17

Только в одном долгое отсутствие Стива было Саше с Саи на пользу, позволив им найти и обустроить новое убежище. Поскольку все старые оказались выжжены вместе с их домом, им потребовалась новая база на то время, когда они оставят дом Стива и вернутся к работе. Это не значило, что им это нравилось.

Они были холодны друг с другом, привычная работа казалась предательством. Им она и была; Стив верил, что они будут дома, а не будут замышлять что-то против него. Саи обвинял Сашу, а Саша винил себя. И хотя они оба откровенно нервничали, ни один не заговаривал о работе, о Стиве или о том, чтобы остаться.

Только когда телефон Саи пиликнул в шестой раз, Саша объявил перерыв.

— Когда ты дал Стиву свой номер? — требовательно спросил Саша, потому что больше некому было так часто писать Саи.

— Когда понял, что он не использует его, чтобы выследить меня, — ровно ответил Саи, глядя на Сашу с вызовом. — Ты дал ему свой номер?

— Нет, — коротко ответил Саша, ненавидя, что у него все сжалось в груди. — Не давай ему.

— Я не идиот, — огрызнулся Саи. — Ты монополизировал это.

_Как я могу? Ты забираешь все глупости с собой._

Саша стиснул зубы.

— Заканчивай, что делаешь, и идем домой, — прорычал Саша.

— Это не дом, — отрезал Саи. Его пальцы быстро мелькали над крохотным экраном. — Он никогда не будет домом.

— Саи...

Пацан глубоко вздохнул.

— Прости. Просто... Он мне нравится. Это его разобьет, и ты это знаешь. Я... Я не могу не задаваться вопросом, прав ли ты, что оно того стоит.

— Ты никогда раньше не сомневался во мне, — медленно произнес Саша, потому что это произошло во второй раз за несколько часов.

— Ты никогда раньше не делал ничего подобного! — Саи вскинул руки в воздух, забыв про телефон. — У тебя всегда был только я, и ты едва это осознавал. А теперь появился Стив, и ты о нем заботишься, но все равно так с ним поступаешь! Откуда мне знать, что ты не...

Саша в два шага оказался возле Саи и крепко обнял его, как научил Стив.

— Саи, никогда, — твердо произнес Саша. — Я никогда тебя не брошу.

Саи несчастно посмотрел на него.

— Это причинит тебе больше боли, чем ты думаешь.

— Может быть. — Стив вздохнул и отпустил пацана. — Но это нужно сделать, и это может закончиться не так плохо, как ты думаешь. Стив... Может быть, он поймет.

Саи вздохнул.

— Тогда почему мы не говорим ему об этом?

— Потому что, — сашин голос стал жестче, — это опасно. Заканчивай и пойдем... — Он сглотнул. — Пойдем обратно к Стиву и будем ждать его возвращения.

Они ухитрились до конца дня обойтись без ссор, даже смогли нормально пообедать за столом, присланным Тони. Когда его доставили, Саша подумал, что должен был сам купить новый, но уже было поздно.

На следующий день было тихо, Саша и Саи были сами по себе в неожиданно опустевшем без хозяина доме. Когда Стив наконец вернулся, оба были так напряжены, что первый же скрежет ключа в замке отправил их бегом на первый этаж еще до того, как Стив успел войти и запереть за собой дверь. С лица Стива пропало усталое выражение и он рассмеялся.

— Соскучились по мне? — поддразнил он.

Небрежно бросив сумку у двери, Стив протянул Саи пакет.

— Что это? — с подозрением спросил Саи.

— Он не кусается, — хмыкнул Стив. — Открывай.

Саша с радостным недоумением обнаружил, что Саи страдает тем же недугом, что и он, принимая предложенное Стивом. Вместо того, чтобы дать Саше рассмотреть подарок, Стив шагнул в его личное пространство и обнял за талию. Без единого колебания, словно там и было его место, словно Саша будет рад ему там. В нем была уверенность, которой раньше не существовало, или, подумал Саша, пока Стив вдумчиво целовал его, это было потребностью в утешении. И Стив искал утешение у него.

Обняв Стива в ответ, Саша позволил ему продолжить нежный поцелуй, пока Саи не издал визг. Сашина голова повернулась так резко, что у него закололо в спине. Однако, он не обнаружил опасности. Саи с распахнутыми глазами пялился на небольшую коробку в руках.

— Правда? — воскликнул пацан. — Я хотел себе такую целую вечность!

— Что это? — с долей веселья спросил Саша.

— Это проекционная клавиатура, — затараторил Саи. — Она через блютуз подсоединяется к любому устройству и использует лазеры и технологии отслеживания движения твоих рук. Это невероятно круто!

Саша с любопытством взглянул на Стива, оценил довольный вид и спросил:  
— Где ты узнал о лазерных клавиатурах? От Старка?

— От Шэрон, — поправил Стив. Он неожиданно осел на несколько сантиметров, и Саша заморгал, пытаясь понять причину, но затем Стив положил голову ему на плечо и это оказалось куда более отвлекающим.

— Кто такая Шэрон?

— Она, ну, — Стив вздохнул, и Саша понял.

— Коллега.

— Ага.

— Мне стоит беспокоиться?

Стив только бросил ему сердитый взгляд, довольно впечатляющий, учитывая наклон его головы.

— А мне ты, значит, ничего не привез? — поддразнил Саша, не желая, чтобы Стив подумал, что он опять ревнует.

— Ну, второй подарок как бы для тебя... В некотором смысле.

Стив покраснел, так что Саша перевел взгляд на Саи, который снова копался в пакете. В этот раз он достал куда более крупную коробку, нахмурился и с сомнением посмотрел на Стива и Сашу.

— Наушники? — спросил он.

Стив прочистил горло и выпрямил спину, снова встав во весь рост, тут же заставив Сашу пожалеть об этом.

— Шумоподавляющие наушники, — пояснил он. — Знаешь, на тот случай...

— Ага, — коротко сказал Саи. Саша наблюдал, как пацан посмотрел на него, потом на Стива, и вздохнул. — Мне стоит пойти и надеть их прямо сейчас, да?

— Да, — согласился Саша.

— Эй, ну же, — запротестовал Стив, краснея еще гуще. — Я их не для этого покупал.

— А я услышал именно это, — проурчал Саша.

— Он тебя слышит, — прошипел Стив, невероятным образом побелев под своим румянцем.

— Хоть кого-то это волнует, — проворчал Саи, но его шаги уже отдалялись по лестнице. — Спасибо, Стив.

— Эм, пожалуйста, — сумел выдавить Стив, его сердитый взгляд был полностью испорчен краской, залившей скулы. — Наслаждайся клавиатурой.

Саша дождался, когда Саи поднял на этаж над ними, переплел пальцы Стива со своими и потянул его к лестнице.

— Саша, — запротестовал Стив.

Не обращая на него внимания, Саша потащил Стива прямо к кровати, повернул и толкнул прямо на постель. Стив подпрыгнул, бросил на него сердитый взгляд и попытался снова встать, так что Саша решил играть грязно. Поймав его ноги, он забросил и их на постель, затем наклонился и прижался к его губам неторопливым поцелуем. Это, наконец, заставило Стива замереть. Ухмыльнувшись, Саша тоже забрался на постель, обнял Стива и прижал к своей груди.

— Саша, — снова начал протестовать Стив.

— Ты уже забыл, что тебе не нужно быть сильным для меня? — требовательно спросил Саша.

Руки возле его груди задрожали, и весь задор мгновенно улетучился из Стива. Он подался вперед, прижимаясь лбом к сашиной груди.

— Так плохо, да? — тихо спросил Саша.

— Она не узнала меня сначала, — произнес Стив слабым голосом, который Саша раньше никогда не слышал. — Это не так страшно, знаешь? Она все равно Пег… — Он сглотнул. — Она все равно она, любит компанию, проницательная до невозможности, просто со всей этой… проблемой с памятью. А потом она… В этом нет никакого ритма или причин, знаешь? Просто в одну секунду она что-то говорит, а в другую у нее уже совершенно новый набор воспоминаний. Это как… Как волны на побережье, ты просто не знаешь, где они остановятся или насколько высокими будут…

Саша ласково погладил Стива по спине, чувствуя как напряжение медленно покидало его плечи.

— Я соскучился по тебе, — пробормотал Стив.

— Я тоже по тебе соскучился, — признался Саша. — Дом без тебя совсем не такой.

— Слышал, вы двое ссорились, — произнес Стив и, видимо, почувствовал, как Саша напрягся, потому что хмыкнул. — Я сказал ему дать тебе перерыв.

— Почему? — искренне растерявшись, спросил Саша. По крайней мере, это означало, что Стив не знал причину их ссоры.

Стив поднял на него взгляд и улыбнулся. По-настоящему, пусть его глазам и не хватало привычных искр.

— Потому что вы семья. Это то, что ты делаешь ради семьи.

— То есть вот сейчас ты говоришь, что это я должен дать ему перерыв.

Стив рассмеялся, на мгновение вернув искорки в глаза. У Саши возникла странная мысль, что он хочет оставить их там, чего бы это ни стоило.

— Да, я говорю сейчас и об этом, — подтвердил Стив.

Момент легкости оказался недолгим. Стив вздохнул, провел ладонью по лицу и снова уткнулся в сашину грудь. Его мысль оказалась правильной — Стив искал у него утешения, пусть это и было далеко за пределами сашиной зоны комфорта и не имело ничего общего с сексом. Это было пугающе и… приятно.

— От чего ты так расстроился? — мягко спросил Саша, продолжая гладить Стива по спине.

Стив снова напрягся, и Саша надавил пальцами на узлы в мышцах. Стив, застонав, расслабился по-настоящему, так что Саша не стал останавливаться.

— Она, ох, как же хорошо, — пробормотал Стив.

— Не отвлекайся, — хмыкнул Саша. — Поговори со мной.

Стив, вздохнув, наклонил голову, чтобы потереться носом о сашину шею.

— Она была на середине рассказа о своем муже. — Саша растерянно моргнул. Муж? — А потом она… Она внезапно оказалась в 1941, для нее я только что вернулся со спасенным сто седьмым, и она спросила, не могли бы мы пойти потанцевать.

Напряжение Стива усилилось десятикратно, и Саша проглотил свой гнев, свой страх.

— Что ты сказал?

Напряжение утекло как вода, и Саше было неприятно думать о том, что он стал этому причиной.

— Сказал ей, что у меня две левых ноги, — он вздохнул. — Это не… Врачи говорят, что лучше всего смешить ее, не пытаясь напомнить, где и когда она находится. Она сказала, что не всегда будет принимать этот ответ, а потом спросила… спросила, пойдем ли мы в бар с сержа… с Баки.

— О, — сказал Саша, почувствовав прилив головной боли, когда Стив назвал это имя.

— О, — согласился Стив. — Я сказал да, и это не было ложью, чтоб ты знал. Мы той ночью ходили в бар…

_Но ты же костюм оставишь?_

— ...и я не мог сказать ей, что с ним случилось. Что он погиб из-за меня, поэтому…

— Подожди, что? — перебил его Саша. — Ты вроде говорил, что он упал? В этом нет твоей вины, Стив. Ты не можешь спасти всех.

Стив стукнулся головой о сашину грудь, и тот почти пожалел о том, что не может отмотать время и не задавать этот вопрос, потому что был потрясен тем, сколько боли его внезапно накрыло.

— Он правда упал, — напряженно ответил Стив. — После того, как его выбил из поезда солдат, которого я не добил. Он был там из-за меня, он упал, потому что я его не поймал, его на хрен вынесло из чертова поезда, потому что я не смог… я не убил к херам урода, как должен был.

— Стив…

— Пожалуйста, — взмолился Стив. — Пожалуйста, не надо. Я просто… Это всегда так больно, Сашка. Всегда. — У него перехватил дыхание, и Саша крепче сжал руки. — Я так облажался, а Пег не переставала говорить о нем. О нем и о других парнях, которых я должен был выбрать для своего отряда. Они все… Их больше нет. Всех их, и мне сказали, что ей тоже осталось не много.

— Стив, ты не один, — яростно произнес Саша, борясь с головокружением. — У тебя есть новая команда и они вроде… хороши…

Стив слабо рассмеялся и посмотрел на него, криво улыбаясь.

— Хороши, да? Как-то неуверенно у тебя это прозвучало.

Фыркнув, Саша закатил глаза.

— Железный Человек раздражает, как избалованный пятилетка. Романова хороша, очень хороша, однако чересчур самонадеянная. Халк ваш одновременно оружие и помеха. На Тора постоянно рассчитывать нельзя. Соколиный глаз…

— Такой же хороший стрелок, как ты, — с вызовом объявил Стив, сверкая глазами.

Саша фыркнул, зная, однако, что Стив видит, как он доволен сработавшим отвлечением.

— Его выбор оружия не оптимален. Луки не просто так перестали использовать в армии.

Наклонившись, Стив потерся губами о сашины.  
— И он все равно надерет тебе зад.

Саша зарычал.

— Да сейчас!

Помолчав, Стив моргнул и немного отстранился.

— Сейчас что?

— Серьезно? — Саша закатил глаза. — Ты замшелый.

— Тебе не только Соколиный глаз может надрать зад, — прорычал Стив.

— Ты так до сих пор и не попытался, — в ответ прорычал Саша.

Стив снова наклонился к нему, и Саша решил, если это они ссорятся, то ему нравится.

— А ты хочешь, чтобы я это сделал?

— Нет, — Саша понизил голос до урчания. — Я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул.

Стив замер и уставился на него огромными, полными изумления глазами.

— Правда? — спросил он, затаив дыхание.

Кивнув, Саша наклонил голову, чтобы их губы встретились в очередном неторопливом поцелуе. Стив вздохнул, тихо, довольно, как Саша привык слышать. По началу он позволял Саше вести, их руки бездумно ласкали друг друга поверх одежды. Было медленно, сладко и удивительно приятно просто лежать со Стивом в руках, обжимаясь, как подростки в детском сериале.

Вскоре до Стива дошло, что вести полагается ему, и поцелуй изменился. Стал жаднее, когда ладони Стива скользнули под сашину рубашку, задирая ее вверх, пока наконец тот не помог ее снять. За ней последовала рубашка Стива, и только тогда их губы оставили друг друга, чтобы дать им раздеться. Стив не спешил, как Саша ожидал, но и не медлил. Его движения были ровными, сдержанными, и ни один из них не был уязвимее другого.

К тому времени, когда они оба остались голыми, у обоих уже болезненно стояло. Сашино сердце пыталось пробить грудную клетку, и нечто похожее на страх драло когтями его живот. Но это не могло быть страхом. Его больше ничто не пугало.

Стив резко разорвал поцелуй, обхватил рукой их члены и сжал.

Когда Саша застонал, Стив спросил:  
— Как, ох, ты хочешь это сделать?

Сглотнув, Саша украл быстрый, жадный поцелуй.

— Будет легче, если я лягу на живот.

Стив кивнул, еще раз сжал их члены и поднялся на колени. Вместо того, чтобы перекатить его сразу, он провел ладонями вниз к сашиным бедрам и бережно перевернул его. Отсутствие грубости приводило в замешательство. Стало еще непривычнее, когда Стив осторожно развел ему ноги, встал между ними на колени и провел губами по сашиному позвоночнику. Как будто дело было не в самом сексе.

Крутящее, извивающееся чувство в сашином животе усилилось, несмотря на то, как приятно ему было внимание Стива. Это было чудесно, он это понимал. Каким Стив был нежным, как старался поддерживать в них равенство, не пытаясь захватить контроль, как это всегда делал Саша. У него неожиданно болезненно стояло, но то чувство не пропадало. Отвлекая, отрывая Сашу от удовольствия и напоминая ему о…

Нет, он не будет вспоминать сейчас об этом.

Щелкнула крышка флакона смазки, и Саша осознал, что не заметил, когда Стив ее взял. К его спине прижался новый поцелуй, прямо над изгибом задницы, и палец Стива погладил его вход. Саша напрягся, но тут же быстро заставил себя расслабиться. Палец медленно и осторожно надавил, второй рукой Стив успокаивающе гладил Сашу по спине, и он попытался сосредоточиться на этом, на прикосновении руки к его коже.

Однако он чувствовал и другие руки. Он потряс головой, пытаясь сосредоточиться на Стиве, но это чувство ползало по нему, ползало в нем, и он просто…

Стив вдруг перестал его касаться. Это оказалось таким неожиданным, что выбило Сашу из его головы в реальность. Руки потянули его за плечи, за бок, поворачивая его, и он увидел обеспокоенное лицо Стива. Тот медленно вытянулся вдоль Саши, притянув его в свои объятия.

— Нам не обязательно, — тихо произнес Стив. — То, что ты тогда сказал мне в музее… Я не расстроюсь, если мы никогда не будем это делать.

Саша издал короткий, неожиданный хрип. Звук задумывался как смешок, но даже близко не подошел к нему.

— Ты про изнасилование? — Сашин голос потяжелел. — Они делали куда хуже, Стив. Это даже вмятины не оставит в том дерьме, которое они со мной творили.

— Если это должно было изменить мое отношение, то у тебя не сработало. Они мучили тебя, Сашка, так или иначе, и это оставило свой след.

— Стив, посмотри на меня, я весь покрыт их следами, — сказал Саша, кивнув на металлическую руку. — Одним больше, одним меньше — никто не заметит.

— Я замечу, — резко ответил Стив, опустив руку на покрытое шрамами плечо. — И… Боже, ты напряженный как доска. Ты не в порядке.

— Но, — Саша потянулся дотронуться его, не думая о том, что Стив мог быть прав, и ему не удалось спрятать от него боль. — Я хочу.

Стив фыркнул.

— Я… — Саша передернулся, подбирая слова, способные выразить то, что он имел в виду. Дело было не в его упрямстве или слепоте. Он тяжело работал на то, чтобы быть хозяином собственного тела, и пусть в его разуме оставались ловушки, даже в его теле, но по большей части оно принадлежало ему. Он трахал кого хотел и когда хотел, и никто не мог убедить его в обратном. Сейчас он хотел Стива, и он не собирался позволить этой… слабости… остановить его. — Они не могут отнять это, Стив. Я хочу этого, хочу тебя. Я в порядке.

Стив нахмурился, и на мгновение Саша подумал, что он откажется. Эта мысль была даже хуже скребущегося ощущения. Он не был сломанным. Он не был поврежденным. Не так, в любом случае. Что с того, что он был напряжен. Это не значило, что Стиву нужно было останавливаться.

— Ты не в порядке, — повторил Стив, тут же заставив Сашу проглотить возражение, приподняв бровь. — Но ты прав. — Он перекатил их, устроившись у Саши между ног. — Они этого не получат. Я получу. Так что…

Стив снова поцеловал его. Это было краткое прикосновение губ, и Стив тут же отстранился, приказав:  
— Держи глаза открытыми. Ты здесь, со мной, а не где-то еще.

Когда Саша открыл глаза, Стив улыбнулся и удерживал его взгляд, пока они целовались. Прерывисто выдохнув, Саша понял, что не заметил, как затаил дыхание. Он заставил свои мышцы расслабиться. Только тогда Стив снова повел ладонями по его рукам и животу.

Теперь было намного легче сосредоточиться на Стиве, когда он видел его, знал без сомнения, что больше никого не было. Скребущее ощущение не прекратилось, не полностью, но неуклонно ослабевало, потому что губы и руки Стива удерживали его в реальности.

Кончики пальцев дотронулись до сашиного члена, и он с удивлением понял, что у него по-прежнему стоит, и крепко. Он не замечал этого, как и своего напряжения.

— Все еще со мной? — спросил Стив в его рот.

— Да, — выдохнул Саша, захваченный этим одиноким прикосновением сильнее, чем думал. — Теряю терпение.

Стив хмыкнул.

— Ну конечно.

Ведя губами по сашиному подбородку, Стив поцеловал его горло, послав волну мурашек вдоль по позвоночнику. Когда на его бедра нажали руки, Саша с легкостью развел ноги, хотя и заставил Стива поднять голову, когда у него перехватило дыхание.

— Если ты каждый раз будешь спрашивать, все ли у меня в порядке…

— Ты должен говорить со мной, — перебил его Стив, сверкая голубизной глаз. — Это не я делаю с тобой, это мы делаем вместе.

— Размазня, — нежно выдохнул Саша. — Ладно. Если я… Ладно.

Стив победно улыбнулся ему и спустился поцелуями вниз по его груди. Саше не стало легче дышать, когда Стив остановился между его ног, глядя на него из-под длинных ресниц, и очень медленно лизнул. Его язык широко и твердо прижался к стволу, двигаясь от основания до кончика. Этот язык закрутился вокруг головки, и Саша даже не заметил пальцы Стива возле своей дырки, пока один не начал медленно проталкиваться внутрь.

— Черт, — выругался Саша.

В уголках глаз Стива собрались морщинки, голубые озера заискрились. Все так же используя только язык, он спустился обратно вниз и прижался носом к вьющимся волоскам, окружавшим основание сашиного члена. Он продолжал двигаться ниже, лаская ртом сашины яйца и проталкивая палец глубже. Когда Саша приподнялся на локтях, чтобы лучше его видеть, Стив всосал одно яичко.

Саша застонал, протянул живую руку и опустил на голову Стива. Изнутри его по-прежнему растягивал всего один палец, едва входя, — неужели Стив не мог поторопиться?

— Добавь второй, — рыкнул Саша.

Закатив глаза, Стив принялся сосать его второе яичко, полностью игнорируя сашино требование.

Дернув его за волосы, Саша приказал:  
— Второй.

Теперь рыкнул Стив и провернул палец в Саше, хмыкнув, когда тот от неожиданности выпустил из хватки светлые пряди.

— Скотина, — выругался Саша.

Без капли раскаяния Стив снова лизнул сашин ствол.

— Учился у лучших.

Раздвинув ноги шире, Саша приподнял бедра и вздохнул, когда Стив наконец начал быстрее двигать пальцем. Он осознал, что скребущееся чувство прошло. Что-то непонятное еще осталось, но оно всегда было, когда он вспоминал их. То, что они с ним делали. Как только он сосредоточился на этом, скребущееся чувство вернулось так же быстро, как исчезло.

В его бедро впились острые зубы, и Саша охнул, стрельнув глазами в Стива, зализывавшего языком уже бледневший след на коже.

— Со мной? — спросил Стив.

— Ага, — выдохнул Саша, одновременно с облегчением и удивлением от того, каким эффективным это оказалось. — С тобой.

— Сейчас попробую двумя, — предупредил Стив, и Саша моргнул. Действительно, палец внутри него двигался без усилий, поворачиваясь и…

— О.

Саша с усилием сглотнул, когда палец погладил его простату. Приняв это за разрешение, Стив протолкнул в расслабленный вход второй палец. Застонав, Саша насадился на них, наслаждаясь медленным растяжением. Стив легко открывал его, водя ртом по бедрам и паху. Дразня, но в то же время отвлекая, заставляя сашин мозг сосредоточиться на чем-то кроме двигающихся внутри пальцев. Стив не спускал с Саши глаз, следя за ним так пристально, что это обескураживало. Если бы в его взгляде не было столько неприкрытой похоти, Саше бы стало неуютно.

— Быстрее, — выдохнул он, как только пальцы Стива раздвинулись ножницами, понемногу открывая его еще и еще. — Больше.

— Такой требовательный, — пробормотал Стив, но в этот раз подчинился. Пальцы надавили сильнее, сосредоточившись на узелке нервов, заставив Сашу выгнуться от удовольствия. Когда Саша насадился сильнее, пальцы вошли глубже, и это было чертовски приятно.

— Еще один, — прохрипел Саша.

— Рано, — коротко отозвался Стив.

— С каких пор ты перестал меня слушать? — прорычал Саша.

Стив ухмыльнулся.

— С тех пор, как получил возможность делать вот так.

С последним словом Стив быстро и сильно нажал пальцами на сашину простату. Охнув, Саша всплеснул руками, ухватившись металлической за изголовье, а в живой сжав покрывало. Стив, зараза, довольно помычал и, не останавливаясь, наклонился лизнуть головку сашиного члена теми медленными, осторожными прикосновениями, которые уже начали сводить его с ума. По нему неукротимой волной катилось удовольствие, куда сильнее, чем он его помнил. Оно окутывало его, крепко держало и ослабло лишь когда Стив медленно убрал пальцы.

— Нет, нет, не останавливайся, — взмолился Саша. Его голос показался ему самому невозможно просящим. — Стив, пожалуйста…

— Тсс, Сашка, — пробормотал Стив. — Просто добавлю третий.

Три пальца уверенно прижались к его входу и медленно заскользили внутрь. Саша снова выгнулся, подняв спину над кроватью, и снова это было невероятно легко. Не было боли, не было обжигающего чувства, которое он ожидал. Теоритически он знал, что Стив не причинит ему боли, но его тело все равно ждало. Ждало мук. Когда боль не пришла, когда пальцы медленно, но уверенно погрузились в него, это потрясло почти так же, как и скребущее ощущение.

Вот что они забрали у него.

— Стив, — ахнул Саша, и тот мгновенно замер. В следующий миг Стив извернулся, оставив пальцы в Саше, но теперь нависнув над ним.

— Я здесь, — пробормотал Стив, скользя губами по сашиным, по его щекам, лбу, векам. — Я здесь. Ты дрожишь, сладкий, хочешь, чтобы я остановился?

— Нет, — твердо ответил Саша, хотя и признавая правоту Стива. Он трясся. Он этого даже не замечал. — Не надо. Просто… Подожди.

Даже не сама дрожь подсказала ему попросить Стива сделать паузу, дать ему передышку. Он осознал, что значит сжимавшая его грудь теснота, что за странная дрожь сотрясала его конечности. Это не было слабостью, не было и парализующим страхом.

Это было жестокостью.

Если Стив его сейчас дотронется, чуть сильнее надавит на эту грань, Саша перестанет существовать. Его место займет Зимний Солдат, а он хорош только в одном. Больше чем воспоминания Саша ненавидел мысль о встрече Стива с Кулаком Гидры лицом к лицу. У Стива не было ни шанса выбраться из этого невредимым, даже живым.

— Хорошо, — уверил его Стив. — Сколько тебе понадобится.

Понадобилось не так уж и много. Похоже, одного знания, что Стив остановится по его просьбе, сашиному телу вполне хватило, чтобы затих бездумный инстинкт уничтожать, целенаправленно вложенный в него Гидрой. Но его разуму сложившаяся ситуация показалась до невозможности глупой. На всё это не было причин, не было необходимости расстраиваться. Это же Стив. Он скорее умрет, чем позволит себе навредить Саше.

— Ладно, — наконец сказал Саша, выпуская длинный выдох, чувствуя, как муравьи под кожей отступают.

Стив не шевельнулся, только повернул пальцы, и Саша ахнул.

— Ещё, — потребовал он, и Стив страстно поцеловал его. Поцелуй не был мягким и сладким, как раньше. Он был полон огня, жажды, похоти. Саша ответил тем же, глядя в глаза Стива, пока тот, находясь в неловком, скрученном положении, медленно трахал его пальцами. Сашино тело реагировало так, словно его били током. Он дернулся, застонал, поднял руки вцепиться в плечи Стива. Когда Стив снова ввел пальцы, Саша подался им навстречу, вздрагивая, выпуская на свободу еще один стон, когда Стив особенно удачно повернул их. Пусть снайпером он не был, но в цель попадать умел.

Когда стало тяжело дышать, Саша разорвал поцелуй, продолжая держаться за плечи Стива. В теле над ним было так много силы, так много жизни, что Саше было почти больно. Он не мог вспомнить ни разу, когда находился так близко к настолько сильному человеку, не пытаясь его побороть. От Стива пахло мускусом и сексом, его кожу покрывал слой пота. Как бы Стив ни держал себя под контролем, его происходящее задевало в той же мере, что и Сашу.

Его пальцы теперь двигались быстрее, раскрывая его, и Саша запрокинул голову, потому что его ощущения становились только сильнее.

Его подбородок сжали пальцы, заставляя снова опустить голову и смотреть Стиву в лицо. Саша охнул, почувствовав, как тесно, до боли тесно стало в его груди.

— Со мной? — спросил Стив, и его голос звучал ниже, чем Саша когда-либо слышал.

— Пытаюсь, — признался Саша, чувствуя себя слабым из-за того, как много его тела и разума все еще принадлежало Гидре, и как мало на самом деле принадлежало ему самому. Однако он все равно хотел Стива. Хотел его так отчаянно, что это даже было не смешно. Хотя то, что они делали, было смехотворно. Саша никогда ни под кого не хотел лечь, ему ни разу не приходило это в голову, однако как только он увидел Стива голым, больше не мог перестать думать об этом. Каково было бы распластаться под этим невероятно мощным телом, быть прижатым им к постели, дать Стиву сложить его пополам и просто трахать, пока он не превратится в сплошной комок желания. Он хотел ощутить Стива в себе, хотел почувствовать руки Стива на своих бедрах, хотел дышать его запахом, пока он брал его.

Стив поцеловал его, не переставая трахать пальцами, затем прижался к его лбу своим.

— Ты хоть представляешь, как сильно я тебя хочу? — спросил он.

Все внимание Саши перешло на него, на его голубые глаза, и он покачал головой, глядя, как Стив облизывает свои губы.

— Не так уж сильно, учитывая, что ты, ох, не двигаешься дальше, — ответил Саша. Его голос звучал хрипло и скрипуче, как будто он часами кричал.

Стив фыркнул, изогнув губы.

— Ты слишком тесный даже для моих пальцев и продолжаешь зажиматься. Думаю, теперь я начал понимать, почему ты вечно без конца говоришь о звуках, которые я издаю. — Стив улыбался, но его голос звучал так же напряженно, как сашин. Он кинул взгляд на сашины губы. — Никогда не слышал, чтобы ты так стонал, сладкий. Так хорошо, да? Когда я вот так делаю?

И потому что он по-прежнему был скотиной, Стив увеличил скорость, нажимая пальцами на сашину простату, снова и снова скользя по ней самыми кончиками.

— Да, — выдохнул Саша. — Боже, да. Хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня, Стиви. Хочу тебя в себя, хочу, чтобы ты заполнил меня. Черт, Стив, твой член, не могу перестать думать о нем, — в спешке признался Саша.

— Боже, что за рот у тебя, — Стив хрипло рассмеялся. — Ты знаешь об этом, правда? Знаешь, как я обожаю всю ту грязь, что ты мне все время говоришь.

— Люблю смотреть, как ты кончаешь нетронутым, — ответил Саша, хотя сейчас это грозило ему самому. Он не мог не извиваться на пальцах Стива. — Думаю, я могу довести тебя до оргазма одним прикосновением, если наговорю достаточно. Если я…

Слова подводили его, пропадая, когда взгляд Стива потемнел и он начал по-настоящему трахать Сашу пальцами. С силой сжав его плечи, Саша закусил крик и подался вниз. Он чувствовал себя очень полным, очень довольным, но этого все равно было мало. Совершенно не достаточно.

— Трахни меня, — потребовал Саша. — Ну же, Стив, трахни меня.

Стив застонал.

— Нет.

— В ка-каком смысле нет? — возмутился Саша, впиваясь пальцами в плечи Стива. Металлическими пальцами.

— В смысле, _еще_ нет, — ответил Стив, наклонившись провести языком по шрамам на сашином плече, лишив его этим дыхания. Стив на этом не остановился, и Саша цеплялся за него, пока язык скользил по самому металлу. Пластины шелестели, щелкали и перестраивались, становясь меньше, намного меньше. И внезапно стали ослепительно чувствительными, выбивая из него дыхание и почти лишая зрения. Саша знал, как справляться с болью, как дышать во время шока. Он понятия не имел, что делать с этим.

— Стив! — воскликнул Саша, выгибаясь под его рот, на его пальцы. — Какого черта ты сейчас сделал?

Стив сел прямо, однако его взгляд, темный и полный чистой голодной похоти, был прикован к сашиной руке.

— Я... я так больше не буду, если не хочешь, — произнес он вместо ответа. — Я просто... Она такая...

Застонав, Стив наклонился снова и повел языком по множеству крошечных пластин, подрагивавших на сашиной руке подобно драконьей коже. Пальцы вошли в него глубже, и Саша закричал, хватая Стива за затылок и удерживая внизу. Ему не хватало воздуха попросить Стива не останавливаться, но он сумел передать свою мысль достаточно ясно, и Стив не остановился. Он лизал и стонал, как будто это его простату мучили три пальца. Как будто это его рука внезапно стала сверхчувствительной, посылая в мозг ничего кроме удовольствия от того, как ее ласкал язык Стива.

Внезапно вынув пальцы, Стив переместился, устраиваясь меж сашиных ног. У того кружилась голова от удовольствия, он заскулил и стиснул Стива бедрами, когда тот лишил его даже своего рта. Стив постарался смазать свой член, невзирая на то, как его сжимали сашины ноги. Головка члена прижалась к сашиному входу, слишком слабо давя на мышцы, чтобы можно было легко ее принять. Саша был готов, да, но его тело взбунтовалось при мысли о том, как этот монстр поместится внутри. Прерывисто дыша, Саша попытался заставить себя расслабиться, попытался вынудить собственные мышцы подчиниться. Стив продолжал медленно давить, добавляя все больше и больше силы. Саше казалось, что он что-то говорил, просил о чем-то, однако к нему вернулось мерзкое скребущееся ощущение. Под его кожей маршировали толпы муравьев, а тело Стива, это золотистое, восхитительное тело неожиданно оказалось угрозой. Оно было слишком могучим, слишком сильным, слишком близко... Саша охнул от ощущения.

Головка целиком проникла внутрь, и Саша запаниковал. Когда гул в его ушах прекратился, он обнаружил, что металлическая рука обхватывает горло Стива. Он не сжимал, и Стив не двигался, хотя его пальцы медленно поглаживали металл. От их прикосновения рука подрагивала, крошечные металлические пластины реагировали почти как кожа. Головка по-прежнему находилась в Саше, заставляя его тело пульсировать, а сердце колотиться в груди как сумасшедшее. Он до ужаса осознавал эту тяжесть в своем теле.

— Ты в порядке, — услышал он успокаивающий голос Стива, как будто не пытался задушить его до смерти. — Все хорошо. Ты со мной, сладкий?

Саша кивнул, но не отпустил. Не мог, хотя и понимал, что должен. В этом могучем теле было слишком много угрозы, слишком много силы. О чем он думал, подпуская Стива так близко? Он совсем рехнулся? Но член Стива лежал в нем, тяжелый, и толстый, и _там_. Не причиняя боли, просто... _там_.

Как ни странно, Стив улыбался.

— Хочешь, чтобы я остановился?

В этот раз Саша покачал головой, и Стив кивнул.

— Ладно. — Он накрыл сашины металлические пальцы своими, но не попытался отодвинуть их. Нет, он удерживал их на месте, и Саша двигался с ним, ощущал его сердцебиение маленькими, чувствительными пластинами, и оно было совершенно ровным. Он не боялся, несмотря на то, что Саша в буквальном смысле держал в руке его жизнь.

Сашу в очередной раз поразило, каким идиотом был Стив.

— Стив, — взмолился Саша, но он не знал, что сказать дальше. Он был совершенно безумным, больным. — Стив...

— Тише, сладкий, — пробормотал Стив, не двигаясь глубже, удерживая себя на одной руке над Сашей, так что их губы касались друг друга. — Я здесь. Я с тобой, ты в порядке. — Пальцы погладили тыльную сторону сашиной ладони. — Я с тобой. Ты в безопасности.

Вздрогнув, Саша кивнул.  
— Двигайся уже.

Стив, позабавившись, приподнял бровь.

— Уверен?

Подвинувшись, Саша поднял колени вверх и снова обвил ногами спину Стива. Затем он потянул, заставляя Стива погрузиться в него глубже. Они оба ахнули, Стив плотно зажмурился, его голова упала вперед. Казалось, что только сашина рука на горле удерживала его прямо. Такой уровень доверия ошеломлял сильнее, чем погружавшийся в него член.

— Стив, — всхлипнул Саша.

— Все в порядке, — выдавил Стив, подрагивая. — Все... Боже, ты просто невозможный.

Саша рассмеялся, хотя звук вышел пронзительнее, чем он предполагал.

— Как я мог забыть, что ты не делал этого раньше?

— О, вот _теперь_ он мне верит, — проворчал Стив, но вряд ли он был сильно расстроен, потому что начал медленно вытаскивать. Когда он вышел почти полностью, когда прекратилось ощущение толстого члена, ползшего по его внутренностям, Саша сжал ноги и потянул Стива обратно. Они оба вздрогнули, охнули, и Саша неожиданно осознал, что они оба были гораздо ближе к оргазму, чем ему хотелось.

— Вот же ты зараза, — объявил Стив, однако, в этот раз, выйдя, он толкнулся бедрами обратно быстрее, чем Саша успел его заставить. — Прекрати... всё... контролировать.

— Быстрее, — прорычал Саша. — Глубже. Мне нужно это, слышишь? Дай мне это!

Стив сглотнул, снова вздрогнув, но вышел с той же неторопливостью и снова резко толкнулся обратно.

— Нет, — выдохнул он, его пот блестел от пота. — Помнишь, как ты не отдавал мне кофе?

— Ты не хотел тот чертов кофе! — рявкнул Саша, но эффект был потерян из-за того, каким он был запыхавшимся и как отчаянно стискивал бедра на Стиве. Каждый раз, когда Стив выходил хотя бы на сантиметр, он заталкивал его обратно.

Стив хмыкнул, повторяя медленный выход и резкий вход.

— Не в этом суть.

— А в чем... ох!

Ухмыльнувшись, Стив сместил бедра. Когда он двинулся снова, его член прошелся по сашиной простате. Подняв живую руку, Саша вцепился в плечо Стива, крепко сжав его и задрожав. Его ногти впились в кожу, и Стив застонал, прикрыв глаза, но все равно не стал двигаться быстрее.

— Стиви, пожалуйста, быстрее, — умолял Саша. — Мне нужно... 

— Нет, — простонал Стив.

— Почему?! — непонимающе закричал Саша.

— Потому что, — Стив резко вошел и начал медленно выходить, — это не то, что ты хочешь.

— Я... Что?

Саша сильнее сдавил плечо, но горло сжимал лишь едва. Убрать руку полностью было невозможно, но держаться за эту шею... это помогало оставаться на земле как ничто другое.

Наклонившись, Стив коснулся губами его рта.

— Я не заикаюсь, — пробормотал он, и когда, черт побери, он перестал быть зефиркой? — Хочешь, чтобы я остановился?

— Нет!

Бедра Стива резко дернулись вперед, и Саша отчаянно вздрогнул.

— Нет, — повторил Саша. — Нет, не останавливайся. Не смей. Твой гребаный хер просто невероятный. Даже не вздумай останавливаться.

— Перестань указывать мне, что делать, — прорычал Стив.

— Но тебе нравится, когда я говорю, что тебе делать! — запротестовал Саша, задыхаясь, и, боже, как же ему было хорошо, когда Стив снова в него толкнулся.

Коротко рыкнув, Стив опустил подбородок, потерся носом о сашину руку и провел языком по ладони.

— Вот черт, — выругался Саша, едва не отдернув руку, прежде чем Стив сжал его запястье. Стив продолжил лизать, исследуя каждый палец, каждую грань, продолжая медленно выходить и быстро, резко толкаться обратно. Саша потерял способность говорить, делать что-то кроме как чувствовать, пока Стив разбирал его на атомы. Разбирал и удерживал рукой на запястье и второй — на бедре. Не существовало больше ничего. Только Стив, его член, его руки и его язык.

Стив довел Сашу до края и перебросил через него без единой мысли. Захлебнувшись криком, Саша выгнулся на постели, до крови царапая Стиву спину. Он разваливался на куски, напряжение нарастало, но не разбивалось. Его член выплескивал сперму меж их животами, а Стив охал и хрипел, замедлившись, но продолжив трахать его. На этот раз скулил Саша, его тело сжималось вокруг члена Стива, отчаянно пульсируя. Ощущений было почти слишком много. Стив продолжал медленно трахать его, удерживая на краю, не позволяя спуститься с небес.

— Стив, — выдохнул Саша, выгибаясь под ним, извиваясь, не понимая, что он хочет. — Стив, что?..

Стив застонал в его кожу, смещаясь, чтобы получить больше опоры и толкаясь в него с такой силой, что все сашино тело взлетело над кроватью. Они оба охнули. Саша был слишком чувствительным, он чрезвычайно чутко осознавал член внутри себя, растяжение от него, его вторжение, то, как его тело под него подстраивалось.

— Ты сказал мне, — выдохнул Стив с зажмуренными глазами, с лицом — воплощением невозможной концентрации. — Ты сказал, что хочешь быть жестко оттраханным. — Стив тяжело дышал с каждым медленным толчком, его кожа была скользкой от пота. — Так я и сделаю, — еще один прерывистый выдох. — Просто... дал тебе минутку отдышаться.

Стив сместился, раздвигая колени, заставляя Сашу сильнее развести ноги, которые по-прежнему лежали у Стива на бедрах. Он наклонился вперед, схватился обеими руками за изголовье, нависнув над Сашей, почти складывая его пополам. Саша беспомощно застонал, глядя на всю эту кожу и мышцы и всю эту мощь над ним.

Затем Стив сжал руки на изголовье и задвигался.

Саша не мог издать ни звука, он мог только держаться. Его живая рука оставляла глубокие борозды в плече Стива, металлическая плотно обхватывала его горло, пока Стив старательно вытрахивал из него душу. Его бедра с такой силой вбивались в Сашу, что тот плакал, переполненный и почти переставший чувствовать. Напряжение, которое так и не спало, опять начало нарастать, сильнее и жестче, разливаясь жаром по сашиной коже как от кипятка. И он не мог больше это выносить. Он издал резкий, бессловесный звук и снова кончил, его яйца и член пульсировали так сильно, что было больно.

Стив всхлипнул словно от облегчения, его тело напряглось еще сильнее. Член внутри Саши стал еще тверже, дернулся и выплеснулся в него, заполняя его горячей спермой. Саша чувствовал это, чувствовал всё. Стив тяжело дышал и медленно оседал на него. Его опавший член выскользнул из Саши в потоке смазки и семени, когда Стив рухнул ему на грудь. От него пахло сексом и потом.

— Господи боже, — выдохнул Саша.

Стив хмыкнул.

— Да?

До Саши дошло, что его рука все еще сжимала горло Стива. Он бережно провел большим пальцем по пульсу под кожей и почувствовал, как Стив задрожал. Это заставило Сашу замереть; он же не собирался опять провалиться в сабдроп?

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Саша.

— Кажется, это моя реплика, — пробормотал Стив, медленно приподнимаясь на руках и скатываясь на бок. Каким-то образом он ухитрился оказаться в сашиных руках, прижавшись к его груди. Это был невероятный контраст с мужчиной, трахавшим его подобно зверю всего несколько секунд назад. Саша не мог удержаться от улыбки, прижимая Стива ближе к себе живой рукой и заставляя свое измотанное тело перевернуться, чтобы они лежали лицом к лицу.

Стив медленно обхватил металлический кулак, лаская большим пальцем его запястье. Пластины снова зашевелились, словно прикосновение Стива было магнитом. Это было захватывающе; рука никогда так раньше не делала.

— Я... лучше чем в порядке, — медленно признался Саша. — Это было...

Он умолк, снова не в силах подобрать слова, но Стиву, похоже, не нужно было, чтобы он заканчивал. Он улыбнулся, закрыв глаза с тихими, коротким вдохом.

— Ты чокнутый, ты знаешь об этом? — раздраженно выдохнул Саша.

— Это ты продолжал цепляться за мою шею, — отметил Стив. — Так что я, по крайней мере, в достойной компании.

— Больной, — прорычал Саша.

Стив сместился, посмотрел вверх, сверкнув глазами.

В его голосе плескалось раздражение, когда он спросил:  
— Что не так с тобой и Наташей, а? Нет ничего больного в том, чтобы верить людям. На самом деле наоборот. Я понимаю вас, честно, но вам двоим надо просто... перестать. Я счастлив, ты вроде тоже, или ты _хочешь_ , чтобы я дергался каждый раз, когда ты до меня дотрагиваешься?

— Если ты будешь ворчать каждый раз после того как трахнешь меня, мы это больше делать не будем, — рявкнул Саша.

Стив раздраженно выдохнул, потом улыбнулся и снова прижался к его боку.

— Заткнись и привыкай, что кто-то тебе доверяет. Наташа как-то справилась, или, — на него уставился один голубой глаз, — ты не способен на то, что сделала она?

Саша зарычал, и Стив усмехнулся, превосходно его обыграв.

— Ладно, — преувеличенно тяжко вздохнул Саша. — Я привыкну.

— То-то же, — пробормотал Стив.

Саша только покачал головой. Спаси его боже от наивных.


	19. Глава 18

Стив приподнял бровь, когда Тони протянул ему пиво. Они были в его пентхаусе, Сэм с Наташей приехали еще до Стива. Саша не был расстроен, когда он уходил к Тони, но, безусловно, приложил усилия, пытаясь его отвлечь. Если бы Стив не пообещал Тони прийти, то наверняка все еще был бы дома, позволив Саше повиснуть на себе.

— Серьезно? — сказал Стив. — Ты же знаешь, что я не пьянею, да?

— Смысл не в этом, — Тони пожал плечами. — Не будь Дебби Даунер, выпей с нами.

Фыркнув, Стив скрутил крышку как раз в тот момент, когда Тони повернулся к нему с открывалкой.

— Точно, супер-сила, соответствующая супер-метаболизму, — произнес тот, переворачивая открывалку рукояткой к себе.

— Ты у нас разве не гений, Старк? — съехидничал Сэм, подходя хлопнуть Стива по руке и притянуть его в объятие. — Сто лет не виделись. Как дела, Кэп?

— Все сложно, — Стив пожал плечами, но улыбнулся. Ему не хватало близкого присутствия Сэма, как во время его краткого пребывания в Вашингтоне, когда он думал, что понадобится Пегги. — Надеюсь, мы успеем наверстать упущенное до того, как ты уедешь.

— Надеюсь. — Сэм отступил вбок, когда Тони поманил их к диванам. — Я слышал, вы, парни, недавно получили кое-какую интересную информацию.

— Наташа ввела тебя в курс? — немного удивленно, но не рассерженно спросил Стив. Сэм был одним из лучших людей, кого он знал.

Сэм кивнул.

— О найденных тобой гидровских файлах на флэшке ЩИТа? Ага. Немного сложно поверить в то, что старая нацистская организация живет и здравствует в нынешней защищающей мир компании. Но они с Тони привели такие убедительные аргументы, что я не смог в них усомниться.

— Слишком опасно игнорировать такую возможность, — согласился Стив. — Но мы не можем быть уверены, пока не найдем доказательства.

— Это в любом случае интересная теория, — Сэм пожал плечами.

— Я бы не назвала это интересным, — вмешалась Наташа. — Скорее весьма тревожащим.

— Где Клинт? — спросил Стив, не особенно желая обсуждать дела, но понимая, что этого все равно не избежать.

— Отличный вопрос, Кэп, — отозвался Тони, наливая себе первую, как понадеялся Стив, порцию бурбона. — Его отправили на задание в Афганистан. Очень срочно, очень тайно.

Стив нахмурился, и не потому, что рабочих разговоров было не избежать.

— То есть он задал неправильный вопрос неправильному человеку.

— Мы тоже так подумали, — подтвердила Наташа.

— На тебя пробовали надавить, Кэп? — спросил Тони.

Стив хмыкнул.

— На меня? Я всего лишь мускулы.

— Они всерьез в это верят? — недоверчиво уточнил Сэм.

Стив пожал плечами.

— Все кроме Фьюри.

— Он слишком тихий, — пояснила Наташа. — Поэтому они видят в нем тупого качка вместо человека, спокойно планирующего их поражение. Меня, однако, подозревают всегда. Меня сильно прессуют из-за отсутствия прогресса в деле поимки Зимнего Солдата. Они грозят поставить на это дело других агентов. Их останавливает только посол.

— Он все еще во Франции, да? — уточнил Стив. — Ему не понравилось, что мы его выслали.

— Он жив, — Наташа пожала плечами. — На что жаловаться?

— О, даже не знаю, на то, что кто-то нанял киллера мирового класса, чтобы избавиться от него? — предположил Тони.

Стив усмехнулся.

— Он что, только что посмеялся над моей шуткой? — Тони махнул на Сэма с Наташей. — Вы свидетели. Кэп смеялся над моей шуткой.

— Дело не в тебе, Тони, — заверил его Стив, широко ухмыляясь друзьям. — Дело в эйфории. Как ты там говорил? У меня теперь есть здоровый секс. Каждую ночь, как минимум дважды.

— Фу, так, этого я знать не хотел, — Тони скорчил гримасу.

— Что? — спросил Стив с серьезным видом. — Я думал, ты обрадуешься, что он…

Тони заткнул уши пальцами.

— Ла-ла-ла! Я тебя не слушаю!

Все, кроме Тони, рассмеялись.

— Так кто счастливчик, Стив? — спросил Сэм. — Ты мне об этом не рассказывал.

— Ну, как бы, — Стив сделал глоток бесполезного пива. — Это сложно.

— Стив трахает нашего киллера мирового класса, — сказала с ухмылкой Наташа, отодвинувшись так, чтобы выплюнутое Сэмом пиво на нее не попало.

— Что? — Сэм пристально уставился на Стива. — Нет. Серьезно?

— Он.. не такой уж плохой, — Стив пожал плечами.

— Не такой плохой? — Сэм посмотрел на Наташу. — Ты же пыталась его образумить?

— Пыталась и провалилась, — подтвердила Наташа.

— Как мне ни противно быть голосом разума конкретно в этой ситуации, — вмешался Тони. — Но Саша пошел нашему старику на пользу. — Он плюхнулся на подлокотник рядом со Стивом и ущипнул его за щеку. — Посмотрите, какой он счастливый!

Стив отмахнулся от него.

— Ты просто хочешь, чтобы я снова смеялся над твоими шутками.

Тони вздохнул.

— Когда я стал таким прозрачным?

— Ты всегда таким был, — ответили Стив с Наташей в один голос.

— Ну и подумаешь, Чудо-близнецы. — Тони отмахнулся от них. — Насколько я помню, мы обсуждали интимную жизнь Стива. Он все еще живет у тебя?

Стив медленно кивнул.

— Пока что.

— Стив, чувак, — Сэм покачал головой. — Ты знаешь, что я люблю тебя, но мне кажется, что он разобьет тебе сердце.

— Он знает, — вмешалась Наташа раньше, чем Стив успел ответить. — Однако, Тони… не ошибается на счет Саши. — Она многозначительно посмотрела на Сэма. — Стив вчера виделся с Пегги.

— Вчера? — скептично повторил Сэм, кидая взгляд на Стива. — Но он не выглядит как щенок, которого пнули.

— Вы оба осознаете, что я вас слышу? — раздраженно спросил Стив.

Тони хлопнул его по плечу.

— Теперь понимаешь, каково это?

Стив хмыкнул, и Тони победно вскинул кулак, заставив всех закатить глаза.

— Знаешь, я смеялся над твоими шутками и до Саши, — запротестовал Стив.

— Суть не в этом, — нажал Тони. — Итак, в честь того, что нашего столетнего деда наконец-то трахнули…

— Эй! — возмутился Стив.

— ...Я решил, что мы будем смотреть классическую комедию. Американский пирог!

Сэм застонал, а Наташа бросила на Тони суровый взгляд.

— Серьезно? — обратилась она к нему.

— Не говори, что не хочешь посмотреть на реакцию Кэпа на сцену с яблочным пирогом.

Сэм поморщился.

— О боже, это будет просто катастрофа.

— Сцена с яблочным пирогом? — повторил Стив.

— Неа! — Тони помахал руками. — Никаких спойлеров! Эта башня объявляется зоной, свободной от спойлеров!

— Это ужасная идея, — продолжал настаивать Сэм. — Почему бы нам не посмотреть что-то, что всем нам действительно понравится?

— Нет, — Тони помотал головой. — Стив сказал, что я буду выбирать кино, и я выбрал Американский пирог. Кроме того, Рыжая, я заработал это благодаря зацепке, которую ты проверяешь.

— Какой зацепке? — уточнил Стив, только чтобы заставить их перестать говорить через него.

Тони кивнул, схватил со стола чипсы и захрустел.

— Да, я нашел какие-то подозрительные цифры в финансовых отчетах ЩИТа, и теперь наша Королева шпионов их отслеживает. Похоже, что не всё финансирование Фьюри идет из правительственных источников. На самом деле, в этом нет ничего удивительного, военные всегда пытаются подзаработать на продаже патентов гражданским компаниям, но тут что-то другое. Не могу найти, откуда на самом деле идут деньги.

— Ты и не можешь найти? — скептически повторил Сэм.

— Да. — Тони отвернулся, пряча недовольство. — Тот, кто прятал след, весьма хорош.

— Это не обязательно означает связь с Гидрой, — отметил Стив.

— Это также не означает и отсутствие связи с Гидрой, — возразила Наташа. — Это зацепка, и я ее проверяю. Может быть, она нам ничего не даст, но мы исчерпали все остальные ресурсы, Стив. Если Гидра прячется в ЩИТе — а ты привел весьма убедительные аргументы в пользу этого предположения — то они делают это очень хорошо.

Стив медленно кивнул, отрывая этикетку со своего пива.

— Что ты будешь делать, если эта зацепка ничего не даст? — спросил Сэм.

Вздохнув, Стив поднял бутылку ко рту.

— Пойду к Фьюри, — сказал он, делая глоток.

— И это не является нашим любимым планом, — заявил Тони. — Потому как, раз Гидра таится в ЩИТе, сколько шансов, что директор об этом не знает?

— Маловато, похоже, — согласился Сэм.

— Фьюри не Гидра, — надавила Наташа. Когда на нее посмотрели Тони со Стивом, она вздохнула. — Но я согласилась проверить все другие возможности перед тем, как мы пойдем к нему.

— Сожалею, Нат, — сказал Стив.

— Нет, не сожалеешь, Роджерс, — ответила она без горячности.

Стив слабо улыбнулся.

— Сожалею, что тебе приходится рисковать.

— Ага. — Наташа отхлебнула виски. — Тони, включай кино. Заставь его страдать.

— Серьезно? — проныл Сэм. — Зачем ты разозлил даму, Стив?

— Терпи, летун, — Тони ухмыльнулся. — Джарвис? Запускай фильм.

Свет погас, прямо в воздухе повис экран. Стив откинулся на спинку, переглянувшись с Сэмом, отсалютовавшим ему пивом. Было любопытно, как много они успеют посмотреть, прежде чем до Тони дойдет, что Стив уже видел этот фильм, когда они жили в Вашингтоне. Сэм тоже тогда подумал, что реакция Стива на сцену с яблочным пирогом будет незабываемой.

*

Стива не было всего несколько часов, но Саше казалось, словно он снова уехал из города. Пытаясь чем-нибудь занять себя, не привычный к нервной энергии, переполнявшей его конечности, он забрел на кухню. Железную банку с чайными листьями найти оказалось нетрудно, она стояла на своем месте в шкафу. Чайник по-прежнему стоял на плите, так что Саша наполнил его водой.

 _— Это простая смесь,_ — прошептал в его воспоминании женский голос. Знакомый, теплый и родной. _— Мы много лет используем ее в нашей семье. Она поможет с пневмонией этого мальчика, вот увидишь._

Ноющая боль, обычно сопровождавшая такие воспоминания, в этот раз не появилась, и Саша не стал прогонять память, как обычно. Было до странного легко позволить телу выполнять движения, которые оно явно помнило. Он позволил себе просто быть, готовя две чашки чая, одну для себя и одну для…

 _— В этот раз хуже,_ — произнес другой женский голос, приглушенный и обеспокоенный. — _Тебе нельзя к нему, ты тоже заболеешь. Иди домой. Поиграй с сестрой._

Сестрой?

Саша замер, уставившись на белую керамическую чашку. У него когда-то была сестра? Или эта женщина говорила с кем-то другим? Разрозненные недо-воспоминания раздражали сильнее, чем их полное отсутствие. Он почти, _почти_ хотел ничего не вспоминать. Быть просто Сашей, а не… Никем другим. Однако сестра…

Чайник резко засвистел, и он повернулся, снял его с плиты и налил воды в обе чашки. Стива не было здесь, он был в башне Старка, но Саша просто не мог приготовить всего одну чашку. Как будто это просто никогда не делалось, потому что…

_Ты выпьешь, если я тоже выпью?_

Саша прерывисто вздохнул, вдыхая пар и резкий запах медицинского чая. Стив всегда был охрененно упрямым.

Закрыв глаза, Саша снова вдохнул и вздрогнул из-за воспоминания, в котором голос маленького мальчика спрашивал: _«Ты выйдешь потом поиграть с нами?»_

Другой мальчик отвечал: _«Не могу. У меня дырка в сердце. Врачи говорят, если я переволнуюсь, то умру»._

_«Они не могут починить это?»_

_«Нет. Моя мама плачет иногда из-за этого, когда думает, что я ее не слышу.»_

_«Ну, это… Это просто глупо. Ты просто дырявый, как те Святые или вроде того.»_

Потом раздался смех. Смех, который он знал, даже пусть он звучал намного моложе. Смех Стива, его, и…

Кто-то наблюдал за ним.

Медленно открыв глаза, Саша обнаружил Саи, смотревшего на него с другой стороны островка. Саша даже не слышал, как он спустился по лестнице. Пацан был слишком мрачным, его глаза были слишком старыми для его возраста, и Саша уже знал, что он собирался ему сказать.

— Когда? — спросил он.

— Через два дня, — безэмоционально ответил Саи. — Он прилетает на частном самолете и будет жить в неизвестной конспиративной квартире. Я узнал, в какой аэропорт он прилетает, так что мы сможем следить за ним сразу оттуда. Разве что ты передумал?

Саша опустил взгляд на чашку с чаем. До недавнего мнения всё, что он помнил о чае, это что его горечь используется для маскировки ядов. Теперь он исцелялся, теперь…

— Мы уйдем до его возвращения, — ровно сказал Саша. — Пакуйся. Десять минут.

— Саша, — аккуратно произнес Саи, — ты уверен, что хочешь это сделать?

Саша посмотрел Саи в глаза, желая, чтобы тот поверил, что так будет лучше для всех.

— Стив слишком близок к ЩИТу, к Гидре.

— Стив не в Гидре! — яростно возразил Саи.

Саша поднял руку, останавливая его.

— Я тоже не хочу в это верить, но даже если это и так, то он все равно слишком близко к ним. Ты видел, как он верит людям. Одного неосторожного слова человеку, которому он не имеет повода не доверять, даже разговора с друзьями около персонала ЩИТа будет достаточно, чтобы Гидра снова обрушилась на наши головы.

— Стив…

— Стив никогда не сможет жить как мы, — жестко продолжил Саша. — Он никогда не сможет смотреть на людей, с которыми работает, и планировать их убийство. Он никогда не сможет подружиться с ничего не подозревающими людьми только для того, чтобы убить их, использовать их, уничтожить их. Он солдат, он будет делать то, что должен, в поле… но он другой. Как бы я его ни любил, этот человек добровольно слеп.

— Это не так, — запротестовал Саи. — Он очень умный. И он сказал, что уже терял кого-то из-за Гидры.

Саша закрыл глаза, думая о своих воспоминаниях. Если они были правдой, если он был тем, кого потерял Стив, но при этом не сделал ничего, услышав, что Гидра расположилась в ЩИТе…

Сашино лицо закаменело, в его груди разливался холод.

— Ты сказал ему, что за мной охотится Гидра. Ты сказал, что он видел флэшку ЩИТа в руках гидровца. Он что-нибудь сделал после этого? Покинул ЩИТ?

Саи открыл рот, потом закрыл и опустил глаза.

— Я не виню его за желание держаться за жизнь, которую он знает, за друзей, которым он доверяет. Он думает, что делает что-то хорошее. У него есть дом, свое место. Я его не виню. — Саша дотянулся до плеча Саи и крепко сжал. — Это… редко у кого есть. Людям можно… хотеть это, защищать это.

Саи облизал губы, выглядя юным и неуверенным.

— А мы? Нам можно это хотеть?

Саша на мгновение прикрыл глаза, позволяя холоду распространиться, проникнуть в кости, мышцы, разум, стирая все слабости и оставляя за собой только голую цель.

— Еще нет, Саи. Сначала Саймон Кэссел должен быть убит и погребен.

— Даже если, — Саи облизал губы. — Даже если у нас не будет дома из-за того, что мы его убили?

— Я, — твердо поправил Саша. — Я его убью. — Это было сложно, но Саша заставил себя предложить: — Я не заставляю тебя идти со мной. Ты можешь остаться. Со Стивом. Если хочешь.

Глаза Саи вспыхнули от удивления и обиды, затем его взгляд потяжелел.

— Нет. Я пойду с тобой. Так это было всегда и так это останется. Так что если ты уверен, уверен, что это стоит… всего, то мы пойдем и сделаем это. Я только… Саша, мне нужно, чтобы ты был уверен.

— Я уверен, Саи. Я ужасно много времени потратил на планирование, чтобы привести нас к этому. Я ужасно долго ждал, пока мне кто-нибудь предложит на него заказ, чтобы никто не заподозрил, что у меня к нему личный интерес. Он опора, главная артерия. Все закончится, когда он умрет. — Саша взглянул Саи в глаза. — После этого никаких контрактов. Мы подождем, пока не уляжется пыль, потом найдем школу, которая, может быть, тебе понравится, создадим новые личности. Новую жизнь, настоящую жизнь.

Саи глубоко вздохнул, оглядывая уют вокруг них.

— Мне здесь очень понравилось, знаешь? Мы как будто стали семьей.

— Может быть, мы еще сможем стать семьей, если дадим Стиву время… Когда всё выйдет на свет, может быть, он поймет. Он же спит со мной, зная, кто я. Завершение этого дела не может сделать хуже.

Повернувшись, Саи наградил его задумчивым взглядом, выдыхая через нос.

— Ты всерьез в это веришь.

Отвернувшись, он направился к лестнице без единого слова.

— Десять минут, — напомнил Саша ему в спину.

Саша уставился на две чашки чая, затем взял одну и вылил в раковину. Когда он потянулся ко второй, его рука замерла, в памяти всплывали слова, написанные его почерком: _«Тебе лучше бы пить свой чертов чай, пока я здесь»._ Он медленно сжал пальцы на ручке и развернул чашку. Затем уронил руку вдоль тела и отправился к лестнице. Ему тоже нужно было собираться.

*

Было поздно, когда Стив наконец вернулся после киномарафона у Тони. Как только тот понял, что Стив уже видел Американский пирог, он устроил бучу и потребовал, чтобы они посмотрели что-то еще. Стив уступил, только чтобы успокоить его разбушевавшееся эго. «Капризный» было мягким описанием Тони, но он все-таки был хорошим другом. Стив мог немного прогнуться, особенно зная, как сложно было Тони в эти дни идти на компромиссы.

Когда он открыл дверь, он сразу понял.

Было слишком темно, слишком тихо. В этой тишине, неподвижности, было нечто говорящее. Говорящее, что здесь больше нет никого живого. Его крошечная каморка ощущалась так после маминой смерти. Открыв дверь в небольшую квартиру, он был буквально сметён ощущением пустоты и холода, как будто вместе с его мамой их дом покинула жизнь. Так же было в ту ночь, когда Баки ушел на войну. Пустота, безмолвие, небытие.

Он был один.

Он медленно закрыл за собой дверь и положил ключи на маленький стол в прихожей. Они громко звякнули в тишине, эхом разносясь по разуму Стива.

Он очень осторожно прошел в дом, чувствуя себя полностью оцепеневшим. Замерзшим. Они ушли. Не попрощавшись, не сказав ни слова, просто… ушли. Он задумался, не оставили ли они ему записку. Никто раньше не оставлял, но, может быть, в этот раз…

Его взгляд поймала чайная чашка на кухонном островке. Он больше не хотел записку, сосредоточив внимание на чем-то другом, на чем-то неожиданном. Оцепенение спадало, трескалось, отваливалось как куски льда. Его место в груди занимал воющий ураган, ревевший, пока он шагал по деревянному полу к островку.

Это был его чай, безо всяких сомнений. Тот, который Баки вечно заставлял его пить, порой даже когда он не болел. Тот, который миссис Барнс дала его маме, когда ему было восемь, и он так заболел, что все были уверены, что в этот раз он не выживет. Тот, который напоминал ему о доме, о том, что было его домом много лет назад.

А теперь он стоял там. Издевался над ним. У Стива не было дома с тех пор, как он ушел на войну.

Осторожно, как будто чашка или он сам могли разлететься на осколки, Стив обернул пальцы вокруг нее. Она была холодной, полной, налитой как минимум несколько часов назад. Сашей, разумеется, потому что кто еще мог знать о чае? Он ни разу не пил его при Саи. Почему, почему он оставил ее здесь, если уходил?

Чашка застучала о гранит. Его рука дрожала.

Вздрогнув, Стив резко отшатнулся и врезался спиной в стену. Он стек по ней, не отводя глаз от чашки, вслушиваясь в пустоту дома. Дома, всего несколько часов назад казавшегося живым. Теперь он стал всего лишь очередным напоминанием, что тебя бросят все, если дать им достаточно времени.

Все.

Тишину разорвала резкая трель, заставив Стива подпрыгнуть. Он шмыгнул носом, осознав, что начал плакать. Сидел и плакал черт знает сколько времени.

Повозившись с телефоном, он проверил сообщения и сглотнул, потому что Наташа написала: _Посол прилетит через два дня. Что делаем?_

Стив снова шмыгнул носом, сердито вытер глаза. В этом была только его вина. Он знал, что так будет, знал, что Саша не останется, не выберет его. Он знал это с самого начала, и все-таки позволял себе надеяться. Он в буквальном смысле сам напросился на эту боль.

 _Уходим в режим изоляции,_ написал он, _как планировали._

 _Ты уверен?_   пришел быстрый ответ.

Оглядевшись, Стив снова впитал тишину. Небытие. Эту жизнь он выбрал сам, это единственная жизнь, какую он знал. Эта боль была знакомой, просто новый шрам поверх старых ран. Он встанет, отряхнется и вернется к работе, потому что так он всегда делал. Именно это он делал, не взирая на тех, кто остался позади. И если он чувствовал, что в следующий раз провалится во тьму с радостью, это было только его проблемой.

 _Усильте охрану,_ написал он в ответ. _Саша ушел. Он знает._

Крепко сжав телефон, он ждал следующее сообщение.

_Ты в порядке?_

По крайней мере у него по-прежнему была Нат. Пока что, хотя бы. Даже те, кто никогда не покинул бы тебя добровольно, все равно могут быть отняты.

_Нет. Это не важно. Мы его остановим._


	20. Глава 19

Саша проверил часы и щелкнул ремнем безопасности. Заведя мотор, он принялся ждать свою цель. Машина была украдена всего пятнадцать минут назад у одного из крупнейших наркодилеров Нью-Йорка. Он всегда следил за местными бандами и всякими криминальными организациями, потому что у них было полно машин, оружия и денег, и они не стали бы заявлять об угоне. Это было совсем как покупка в супермаркете. Просто найди, что тебе нравится, и положи в корзину. Гангстеры обычно были настолько уверены в своей репутации, что даже не запирали свои машины. В конце концов, никто в здравом уме не стал бы у них воровать.

Саша обожал преступников.

Сегодня ему было нужно три машины, самые большие, какие можно найти, и быстро. Всего двадцати минут хватило на добычу бронированного внедорожника, сутенерского фургона, снаружи похожего на обычный автомобиль, а внутри оборудованного для вечеринок, и невзрачной короллы. Он предполагал, что владельцы будут очень огорчены, когда обнаружат кражу.

Бездумно отслеживая поток машин, проезжающих мимо него, он заметил летящий красный автомобиль, которому отдавала предпочтение его цель. Рыкнув двигателем, Саша подъехал к светофору и встал в ожидании, опустив на лицо белую керамическую маску.

Красный автомобиль встал в нужное место, и Саша вдавил педаль газа в пол, заставив огромный внедорожник прыгнуть вперед подобно лягушке. Он врезался прямо в бок маленького спорткара. Хоть он и готовился к удару, его все равно сильно тряхнуло. Однако, боль его не остановила. Он сильнее нажал на педаль газа, сталкивая меньшую машину с дороги на тротуар.

Разница в весе машин и высокий бордюр тут же перевернули автомобиль.

Саша, не теряя времени, выбрался из машины. Люди вокруг кричали, бегали, кто-то от них, кто-то к ним. Он подбежал к перевернутой машине, плюхнулся на живот и сунулся внутрь через ближайшее разбитое окно. Протянув руку, он прижал шприц к первому же обнаруженному лоскуту обнаженной кожи раньше, чем взглянул на женщину.

Наташа Романова была оглушена, но уже приходила в себя. Скорость их столкновения была не настолько высокой, чтобы причинить ей серьезный урон, хотя она наверняка успела понять, что происходит. Все случилось слишком быстро, чтобы она успела что-то предпринять. Зеленые глаза едва сфокусировались на нем и тут же закатились из-за подействовавшего наркотика.

У него не было времени на колебания. Саша выбрался наружу, встал, схватился за дверь и вырвал ее одним движением. Поворот запястья отправил дверь в полет над тротуаром в стену ближайшего здания. По крайней мере двое любопытных прохожих отпрыгнули в сторону, но Саша не обращал на них внимание. Нащупав один из небольших ножей в набедренных ножнах, он забрался в машину и разрезал ремень безопасности, удерживавший Вдову на месте.

Она безвольно упала, как только ремень оказался перерезан, и ему пришлось как-то неловко ее поймать. Ее было чертовски неудобно вытаскивать из машины, ползя задом, но он справился. К тому моменту, когда Саша выпрямился над обломками, держа бессознательную Вдову под мышками, за его спиной раздался скрип тормозов другой машины. Зеваки опять бросились в стороны как стая испуганных голубей.

Передвинув Вдову на металлическую руку, чтобы ее легче было держать, живой он открыл дверь украденного фургона. Зашвырнув Вдову внутрь, как тряпичную куклу, он запрыгнул за ней и закрыл дверь. Еще до того, как дверь захлопнулась, фургон взревел двигателем, проскрипел по тротуару и вырвался обратно на дорогу.

Саи был отличным водителем для ухода от погони. Он вел быстро, но спокойно, не превышая скорость и наизусть зная все варианты маршрута. Он без присмотра со стороны доставил их к следующей точке в плане, пока Саша устраивал так, чтобы их не выследили. Учитывая сеть поддержки Вдовы, можно было предположить, что она носила на себе маячки постоянно. Он знал это, потому что если бы у него была такая же сеть поддержки, он бы их носил.

Он бесстрастно раздел ее. То, что не удавалось быстро снять, он порвал, пока она не оказалась полностью голой. Он не пощадил даже ее белье, зная, что всё, что есть на Вдове, она может и обязательно использует как оружие. Изорванные клочья были выброшены на ходу вместе со всем содержимым карманов.

После этого Саша достал небольшое устройство, купленное в хозяйственном магазине. Обычно оно использовалось для поиска проводов в стенах во время ремонта. У Саши не было доступа к хорошим сканерам, так что пришлось обойтись подручными средствами. Этого должно было хватить. Водя им над телом Вдовы, он искал что-нибудь чужеродное. Устройство показало три аномалии: на правом бедре, на левом плече и на правой ягодице.

Отложив сканер в сторону, он взял самый маленький нож и дождался, когда ход машины выровняется. Осторожно надрезая кожу, он обыскивал указанные сканером места. Пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы найти все три маячка, тот, что был в плече, оказался глубже, чем он ожидал, но в конце он достал все. Раскрошив их один за другим в металлической руке, он выбросил и их.

В данный момент он не много мог сделать, чтобы остаться на хорошем счету у Стива, однако был намерен приложить максимум усилий. Начиная с обработки порезов с помощью припасенных медикаментов. Правда, обезболивающая мазь не имела к Стиву никакого отношения. Когда Наташа очнется, она не сразу поймет, что он вынул ее маячки.

Другой уступкой, предназначенной делать нападение менее ужасным, Саша одел Романову в дешевые спортивные штаны, достаточно длинные, чтобы спрятать даже ее стопы, и старую футболку. Саи спокойно довез их до подземного гаража, где их ждала третья машина, куда Саша отнес Вдову, устроив на заднем сидении.

Они не разговаривали, когда поджигали фургон, чтобы избавиться от следов ДНК. Саша бросил маску в огонь, а затем они с Саи разделились. Работа пацана на этом была закончена.

Саша повел короллу в дом неподалеку, который недавно был выставлен на продажу, но был в слишком плохом состоянии, чтобы привлечь много внимания. Саи заранее хакнул электронный замок гаража, благодаря чему Саша открыл его с телефона и заехал сразу внутрь. Вытащив Вдову, он отнес ее в дом. Тот был пуст, окна прикрывал брезент, пряча происходящее внутри от посторонних глаз. Единственной мебелью были два стула. Один был металлическим, прикрученным к полу, его Саша установил заранее перед аварией. Он опустил на него Вдову и связал максимально надежно. Ее это все равно надолго не удержит, однако он успеет сделать то, что нужно. Речь шла не об убийстве, хотя оно и было бы намного проще.

Подтянув второй стул, обычный, он уселся перед Вдовой. Время было рассчитано идеально, потому что Романова очнулась как раз к тому моменту, когда он уселся на стул верхом, сложив руки на спинке. Она не шевельнулась, не отреагировала внешне, но он мог засечь крохотные изменения в ее дыхании. Ее грудь расширялась по-другому, это было очевидно, если знать, куда смотреть.

— Я знаю, что ты очнулась, — сказал он.

Слишком опытная, чтобы выдать свое удивление, Романова медленно открыла глаза и уставилась ими на него. Ее взгляд был сосредоточенным, спокойным и нечитаемым.

Потом она открыла рот и выплюнула в него серией слов. Тех самых слов. О которых Стив позаботился, чтобы они никогда ему больше не навредили. Саша медленно ей улыбнулся и повернул голову, качнув волосами, чтобы показать затычку Старка в ухе. Они прекрасно сработали; он не услышал ни звука.

— Давай попробуем еще раз, — прорычал он.

В этот раз Романова потратила больше времени, оглядывая его, комнату, свою одежду, свои босые ноги.

— Ты меня раздел? — с обвинением в голосе спросила она.

В наклоне ее шеи появилось что-то вызывающее, почти соблазнительное. Вдовы были мастерами соблазнения, это не было для него неожиданностью. А вот то, что эти движения показались ему знакомыми — было.

— Если тебя это утешит, то я не рассматривал, — ответил он.

Романова уставилась на него на долгое время, вероятно, читая язык его тела и собирая сотню других подсказок с его одежды. Это не имело значения.

— И что теперь? — спросила она, бросая игру. — Стив не для этого подарил тебе эти модные затычки, но ты это знал. Как далеко ты планируешь завести это, Морозов? Будешь пытать меня, чтобы узнать местоположение посла? Убьешь меня? Сколько боли ты хочешь ему причинить?

Это было основной проблемой между ним и Стивом. Было сложно игнорировать ее манипуляции.

— Ты жива, — ровно ответил он. — Ты не ранена. Когда увидишь его, напомни ему, что я не обязан был это делать.

Романова выпрямилась, изущающе его рассматривая. Он знал, что оставлять ее живой и в сознании в сложившейся ситуации было глупостью. Она тоже это знала.

— Я предупреждала его, что ты так поступишь. Как бы ты ни заботился о нем, ты все равно разобьешь ему сердце. Это то, кто ты есть. Кем они нас сделали.

— Заткнись, — рявкнул Саша. — Ты ничего не знаешь, соплячка.

Романова напрягла руки, проверяя веревки. Это не имело значения, он знал, что она не скоро сможет высвободиться. Сообщение доставлено. Он потянулся за новой дозой наркотика. Когда она очнется, сможет выбраться и вызвать помощь.

— Никакое убогое сообщение, которое я ему передам, не улучшит эту ситуацию. Сделаешь это, и всё кончится.

Саша не ответил; дело было не в них со Стивом. Дело было в работе, и он всегда выполнял поставленные задачи. Конкретно эта была в работе уже давно. Он не позволит себе колебаться, даже из-за удивительно болезненного осознания, что Романова была права.

— Саша, — неожиданно мягким голосом произнесла Наташа. — Ты не обязан это делать. Ты не обязан быть тем, в кого они тебя превратили. Есть другие варианты, кроме пыток и убийств на заказ. Варианты, которые будут означать жизнь со Стивом и твоим ребенком.

Время кончалось. Саша не мог дальше тянуть, слушая манипуляции Вдовы. Ошибкой было даже то, что он связал ее вместо того, чтобы убить. И все-таки, он не мог вынести даже мысль о взгляде Стива, когда тот узнает, что Саша убил его лучшего друга. Он уже достаточно причинял боли Стиву, делая то, чему его обучили. Все пытки, произведенные над ни в чем не повинными горожанами, свидетелями, все ужасающие убийства, призванные просто сделать заявление… Саша сделал то же самое, и даже хуже, с ними. Саша не верил, что Стив простит ему это, независимо от его мотивов.

Окно сашиных возможностей становилось все меньше и меньше; он потратил слишком много времени на Стива, на колебания. Саймон Кассел должен был умереть, немедленно. Второго шанса не будет. Если он провалится, они поймут, что он атакует их. Они почти не трогали его, потому что преследовать его было слишком дорого, а Гидра предпочитала оставаться в тени. Перестрелки в Париже и в Нью-Йорке этому не помогали. Однако это могло всё изменить. Все, что Гидра сделала с ним, как с их Кулаком, он вернул им сторицей, и они об этом узнают.

— Знаешь, — сказала она, звуча почти правдоподобно, — я болела за вас двоих. Он наконец-то был счастлив.

Стиснув зубы, Саша воткнул в нее иглу. Он привык сражаться с болью, двигаться ей навстречу, никогда не прячась. В этот раз все будет как раньше. Ему всего лишь нужно теперь пройти через Стива.

*

Они ждали посла в ангаре недалеко от взлетно-посадочной полосы в аэропорту Кеннеди. Этот аэропорт был маленьким, в нем было сложно затеряться, но Стив хотел уменьшить возможный сопутствующий урон окрестностям. Этот конкретный ангар был расположен настолько далеко от высоток, насколько это вообще было возможно в Нью-Йорке. Две стены выходили на Брод Чэннел, одна на скромные дома Ховард Бич, и четвертая — на сам аэропорт. Это было максимально безопасное от снайперского выстрела место.

План, в его нынешнем виде, состоял в том, чтобы частный самолет посла вырулил со взлетно-посадочной полосы прямо в ангар. Затем посла под вооруженным конвоем переместят в убежище, устроенное ЩИТом на Манхэттене. Проблемой (потому что проблемы были всегда) была необходимость ехать туда почти через весь город.

Стив проговаривал маршрут, один из четырех возможных, и положение машин конвоя с личной охраной посла, когда зазвонил его телефон. Единственный телефон, который он брал с собой на задания и который предназначался для связи в чрезвычайных ситуациях, поэтому он тут же извинился и ответил.

На экране светилось имя директора Фьюри, и он приготовился к плохим новостям.

— Роджерс.

Фьюри тут же произнес:  
— Романова пропала.

У Стива свело живот, он схватился за ближайший стол для опоры, заставив всех присутствовавших повернуться к нему. Он не заметил, зажмурившись от боли предательства, окатившей его волной. Саша пошел за Наташей и взял ее. Его семью, женщину, которая всегда была с ним рядом, в чем бы он ни нуждался. Ту, которая говорила ему, что он ведет себя глупо.

— Отчет? — сумел выдавить Стив, чувствуя головокружение наравне с ужасающей болью.

— Ее машину сбросили с дороги. Свидетели видели, как мужчина в белой маске с металлической рукой вытащил ее и уехал в голубом фургоне. Все ее маячки молчат. Все до единого, Капитан. Ее нет.

Стив уронил голову. Тяжесть этой потери, пришедшей сразу после предыдущей, было просто невозможно вынести.

— Кто ее ищет?

— Ты меня не слышал, Капитан? Ее нет. Зимний Солдат вывел ее из игры, а он свидетелей в живых не оставляет.

Застонал металл, разносясь эхом по ангару.

— Тело нашли?

— Что?

— Я спросил, — прорычал Стив, — нашли ли ее тело?

— Нет, но…

— Я звоню Тони. Он найдет либо ее, либо ее тело.

Фьюри ответил после краткой заминки.  
— Главное, чтобы ты оставался с послом Касселом. Много важных людей разозлятся, если с ним что-нибудь случится, Капитан.

— Он сможет получить Кассела, только пройдя сквозь меня, — рявкнул Стив, чувствуя оседающие глубоко в костях боль и гнев.

Опустив телефон, он отключился и отправил Тони короткое сообщение с просьбой позвонить Фьюри и готовиться к вылету. Затем он вбил номер Саи.

 _Где она_ , напечатал он, потом нажал отправить.

Вернувшись к столу, Стив продолжил разговор с охраной посла, так и не отпустив телефон. Эти парни были хороши. Где бы Кассел их ни раздобыл, они были отлично обученными. После десяти минут без ответа он снова написал Саи.

_Наташа Романова. Рыжие волосы, любит черное, бьет как грузовик. Где она?_

На это ответа тоже не было. Саи всегда держал телефон при себе, всегда смотрел в него. Если он не отвечал, значит, либо заблокировал Стива, либо игнорировал его.

_Я знаю, что ты там, Саи._

Чем дольше не было ответа, тем сильнее крутило его живот от беспокойства. Это было его виной. Если она погибла, это Стив убил ее. Совсем как он убил Баки. Может быть, Саша с Наташей были правы, может быть, было глупо кому-то доверять.

_ГДЕ ОНА ЧЕРТ ПОБЕРИ?_

В этот раз Стив не стал ждать десять минут перед отправкой нового сообщения.

_Она всё, что у меня осталось, Саи, и он забрал ее. Он ЗАБРАЛ ее. Где она? Она мертва? ОТВЕТЬ МНЕ!_

Его телефон наконец-то завибрировал с ответом.

_Он ее не убил._

Стив снова опустил голову. Облегчение от этих четырех слов вызвало у него головокружение. Он быстро отправил Тони текст, давая знать, что он ищет не тело. Однако, когда он это сделал, его омыло очередной болезненной волной предательства. Наташа была жива, но Стив, честно говоря, не удивился бы, если бы Саша использовал ее для обмена. Если Стив не отдаст ему посла, он мог бы угрожать ей смертью.

Телефон хрустнул в руке Стива, заставив людей вокруг вздрогнуть. Он не обратил на них внимания и выбросил сломанный гаджет.

— Капитан Роджерс? — неуверенно обратился к нему глава охраны.

— Романова выбыла из игры, — коротко сказал Стив. — Посол Кассел прилетает через два часа. Этот план должен быть идеален. Проверим всё еще раз.

Они переглянулись, затем медленно кивнули.

Они еще раз начали проговаривать план.

*

Саша готовился к операции, находясь в паре километров. Его вооружение было особенным, в количестве, достаточном для небольшого взвода; всё, что ему могло бы понадобится, чтобы избавиться от военного конвоя, если он не справится с работой одним выстрелом. Обычно он не ждал непредвиденных обстоятельств, однако со Стивом в игре он не хотел рисковать, оказавшись неподготовленным. Чем раньше всё закончится, тем лучше.

На Саше было столько железа, что он бы с трудом мог передвигаться, если бы был обычным человеком. Среди обычных пистолетов и ножей была взрывчатка. Много взрывчатки. Кумулятивные заряды, обычные гранаты, магнитные гранаты, дымовые гранаты, ядовитые гранаты, даже ядовитые дротики, всё, что ему могло пригодится. Он даже решил надеть свою полумаску, закрывавшую рот и нос. Как только он наденет гоглы, все его лицо кроме лба перестанет быть видимым, но даже его закроют волосы, которые он оставил распущенными.

Телефон Саи пискнул. Текстовое сообщение. Саша кинул взгляд в сторону пацана, тот был бледным, он опустил телефон, не отвечая.

Эта операция отличалась ото всех остальных не только по одной причине. Это была Операция, последняя. У него были планы от А до М, от самых оптимистичных до таких, где все настолько полетит к чертям, что Саше придется пожертвовать собой, чтобы завершить работу. И он готов был это сделать, если понадобится.

У него был план и на случай, если его поймают. Саи его ненавидел. Саша проглотил небольшую мину, которую можно было активировать дистанционно. Когда он взорвется, его внутренности будут уничтожены безо всяких шансов на выживание. Это произойдет так быстро, что, возможно, он не успеет почувствовать боль. Саша был уверен в одном: он никогда не вернется в Гидру. Как бы Саи ни ненавидел идею, он ее понимал; ни один из них не хотел возвращаться к своим палачам.

Телефон Саи пискнул в четвертый раз, и Саша поднял голову, увидев, как пацан читает сообщение, став еще бледнее. Его руки подрагивали, когда он снова опустил телефон.

— Вот почему было ошибкой дать ему твой номер, — мягко произнес Саша.

Их путь состоял из лжи и предательств; позволить своему сердцу быть уязвимым было глупо. Было подло указывать на это, но это нужно было сделать. Это был болезненный урок, но так он лучше запомнится.

После очередного сообщения Саи тяжело сглотнул и зажмурился. Затем напечатал ответ. Саша смотрел, но не спрашивал, что писал Стив. Он не хотел знать и доверял Саи принять правильное решение. Однако, он подумал, что у него появилась причина надрать Стиву задницу. Саи не так просто было расстроить.

Закончив, Саи перевернул телефон и вынул аккумулятор и симку.

— Я сказал ему, что он жива, — сознался он.

Саша кивнул. Еще два часа, и всё закончится.

*

Место, выбранное для первой пересадки, было подобрано Стивом мастерски. Саша убил несколько часов, пытаясь найти позицию с прямой линией обзора внутреннего помещения, с которой его не заметят. В конце концов, он понял, что это невозможно. Просто невозможно. А вот попасть рикошетом с крыши одноэтажного склада по соседству? Уже не так невозможно при наличии правильного оборудования.

— Диспетчерская вышка только что разрешила их приземление, — ровно произнес Саи. — Заезд через десять минут. Открытие двери ангара — через восемь.

— Понял, — отозвался Саша.

Опустив темные очки-визор, он нажал кнопку активации устройства, которое он установил возле забора под углом к нему и ангару. Камера сверху крутилась на 360 градусов, и сейчас он развернул ее к стальным дверям.

Ровно семь минут и пятьдесят секунд спустя дверь начала подниматься. Внутри ждал ряд автомобилей, смотревших на выход: черные внедорожники, наверняка бронированные и пуленепробиваемые. Возможно, такой смог бы взять бронебойный снаряд, но без гарантий. У ЩИТа и Гидры в эти дни был доступ к новейшим игрушкам.

Вдоль бока одной из машин стоял отряд вооруженных и упакованных в броню людей с Капитаном Америкой во главе. Сглотнув, Саша нажал на кнопку своего визора, и система нацеливания вывела траекторию рикошетного выстрела, способного поразить любого из пятнадцати человек, включая Стива.

— Он там? — спросил Саи со странной надеждой в голосе.

— Конечно.

Микрофон едва уловил его вздох. По-видимому, Саи надеялся, что Стив останется в стороне. Это было глупо.

Самолет наконец показался в поле зрения, маленький частный G5. Они начали опускать дверь ангара. Саша ухмыльнулся и активировал вторую камеру, которую ухитрился разместить в ангаре. Когда она была выключена, ее было невозможно обнаружить. Любые поиски бы ее пропустили, так что она включилась, показывая происходящее в ангаре.

Дверь ангара опустилась как только трап самолета коснулся бетонного пола. Саша прицелился в то место, где покажется голова посла Кассела, как только он шагнет на ступени.

Стив ни хрена не понимал в этом — Соколиный глаз никогда бы не смог сделать такой выстрел.

Затем он увидел, как Капитан Америка поспешил по трапу в самолет.

Ладно, может быть, он понимал немножко.

— У меня нет обзора, — раздраженно пожаловался Саша.

— И что ты ждешь, чтобы я с этим сделал? — огрызнулся Саи.

Прежде чем Саша успел ответить, его взгляд уловил движение по трапу. Стив шел с проклятым ублюдком, последней сашиной целью, вниз по трапу. Из-за того, как он укрывал его своим телом, подняв над Касселом щит, было совершенно невозможно убить посла.

Саша сглотнул, выжидая. Может быть, когда они дойдут до машины.

Но нет, Стив вел Кассела туда всю дорогу, практически обернувшись вокруг него как осьминог. Это было отвратительно, и при этом чертовски эффективно. Саша не мог ранить этого мужчину, никаким безопасным способом, потому что варианты выстрела у него были. Один пустил бы пулю в Кассела через шею Стива. Другим пуля прошла бы через его торс. Еще одной пулей можно было снести Стиву руку, но сашина собственная заныла от фантомной боли. Черт побери, у него даже была винтовка, которая могла стрелять взрывными снарядами, способными превратить Стива с Касселом в месиво искалеченной плоти.

Саша не потянулся к той винтовке.

Стив наверняка осознавал, что делает, осознавал опасность, которой себя подвергал. Это было…

Вызовом. Он фактически мог слышать, как Стив говорит: _«Хочешь его? Тебе придется пройти сквозь меня»._

— Чертов сопляк, — рыкнул Саша.

— Нет возможности выстрелить? — спросил Саи.

— Подгони фургон. Переходим к плану Б.


	21. Глава 20

Стив понял, что все полетело к чертям, когда головная машина конвоя внезапно отклонилась от заданного маршрута.

— Какого хрена вы вытворяете? — рявкнул он в передатчик.

— Посол Кассел считает, что быстрее будет поехать по Кондуит вместо Кресент, — раздался в ответ торопливый, очень усталый голос.

Стив сделал глубокий, прерывистый вдох.

— А вы объяснили послу, что речь идет не о быстроте, а о том, чтобы доставить его на место живым?

— Посол говорит, что это ваша задача, капитан Роджерс.

Стив злобно и творчески выругался, выключив перед этим микрофон. Кондуит не обязательно был опасным маршрутом, однако дуга, огибавшая старшую школу, не оставляла ни запасных выходов, ни путей отступления. Поэтому Стив выбрал Кресент. Проклятые чинуши. Как будто Кассел нарывался на столкновение.

Разумеется, как только они проехали поворот на безопасные улицы, по траве пролетел белый грузовик, выехал на дорогу и врезался в головную машину. Это, несомненно, не было настолько изящным, как Стив ожидал, но тем не менее невероятно эффективным. Внедорожник развернуло вбок, занесло, он перевернулся и покатился вниз по дороге, блокируя две из трех полос. На третьей остался грузовик, так что четыре остальные машины конвоя заскрипели тормозами, чтобы избежать столкновения. Когда вторая машина взорвалась, Стив понял, что Саши даже не было в чертовом грузовике.

— Двигайтесь в южном направлении! — крикнул Стив. — Надо вывезти посла отсюда!

Три оставшиеся машины развернулись, пробились через усаженный деревьями разделитель и вырвались на встречную полосу. Стив слишком поздно обнаружил, что это отправило их навстречу Саше, стоявшему у гребаной игровой площадки с направленным на третий автомобиль очень крупным оружием. На автомобиль, в котором, конечно, находился посол.

Затянутый в черную броню, Саша буквально излучал опасность. Его металлическая рука была открыта, сверкая в полуденном солнце. На металлической ладони была черная перчатка без пальцев, вероятно, для обеспечения надежной хватки на его странном оружии. Помимо уймы оружия, пистолетов и ножей, закрепленных повсюду, внимание Стива привлекла проклятая маска. Она прикрывала нижнюю половину его лица и выглядела как странный намордник. Над ней на Саше были надеты затемненные гоглы, а длинные волосы свободно развевались по ветру. Стива всегда удивляло, что Саша редко убирает волосы, они должны были причинять массу неудобств в бою, постоянно попадая в лицо. Стив практически ничего не мог разглядеть за волосами, маской и гоглами, однако в тяжелой, уверенной позе всё кричало о целеустремленности и решительности.

Стив прищурился, заставив себя сосредоточиться на чем-то большем, чем этот мужчина. Это было по-настоящему. Это происходило здесь и сейчас. Они долгое время стояли по разные стороны баррикад на этой войне, и теперь время сразиться пришло и к ним.

Стив не колебался, у него больше не было времени на подобную роскошь. Он с силой сжал передние тормоза, так что мотоцикл задрался и перебросил его через руль. Опустив щит, он сжался за ним, приготовившись к удару. Саша не промахнулся, и его снаряд врезался в щит, отправив Стива в полет. Его ноги столкнулись с внедорожником, разбив заднее окно, и он кувыркнулся, пересек две полосы дороги и врезался спиной в дерево.

Стив под звон в ушах поднялся на одно колено и замер, когда земля поплыла ему навстречу. Он охнул, мотнул головой и заставил глаза сфокусироваться. Саша все еще стоял возле игровой площадки, опустив оружие к земле. Если бы Стив не знал его — а он теперь знал — он бы сказал, что что-то в его позе говорило о страхе. Затем он повернул голову, глядя на внедорожник, устремившийся к Атлантик-авеню, и на месте любовника Стива снова встал бесчувственный убийца в маске.

Бросив оружие, Саша подошел к припаркованному рядом мотоциклу, оседлал его и умчался вслед за своей жертвой. Он великолепно ездил на своем байке, низко нагнувшись к рулю, с легкостью управляя огромной машиной. Выругавшись, Стив заставил себя встать и броситься к своему мотоциклу, хотя его голова пульсировала от боли. Машина серьезно ударилась, когда он использовал ее как пружинную доску, однако все равно завелась.

Кто-то открыл огонь из последнего внедорожника, когда Саша погнался за послом, с преследовавшим их по пятам Стивом. Машины с визгом убирались с их дороги, сталкиваясь друг с другом в безумной попытке избежать пуль. К счастью, к этому времени они уже отъехали от школы, но Стив все равно кричал идиотам, чтобы они прекратили пальбу.

Они не послушались, скорее всего, по приказу посла, и пули летали по заполненным людьми улицам. Побоище, которое они оставляли позади себя, мешало Стиву их догнать. Стив был уверен, что к этому моменту они причинили больше урона, чем сделал бы Саша, потому что, несмотря на брутальность его атак, они были очень точными. Он ни разу не промахнулся, попадая только по машинам колонны. Даже когда он выбросил первый внедорожник с дороги, он бил только по конвою.

Саша вилял, догоняя внедорожник и используя другие машины, чтобы спрятаться от пуль. Стив, неспособный остановить это, смотрел, как Саша поднял пистолет, выстрелил в разбитое Стивом окно и с безупречной точностью забросил туда гранату. Машина взорвалась огненным шаром, послав осколки во всех направлениях. Саша едва сумел уйти в сторону, почти ложась на землю, а Стиву пришлось выехать на тротуар, чтобы избежать столкновения с серебристым ниссаном.

— Здесь слишком много людей! — закричал Стив в микрофон. — Уходите вправо. Куда угодно вправо, черт бы вас побрал! Ведите его в парк, я смогу там его догнать!

Головной автомобиль свернул на парковку Данкин Донатс, перепрыгнул через бордюр и вырулил на Хайленд плейс. Вторая машина тяжело качнулась влево за зданием, и они проревели по маленькой двухполосной улице.

Саша убрал пистолет, наклонился над рулем и запустил двигатель. Затем оглянулся, и Стив мог поклясться, что он посмотрел прямо ему в глаза, метнув новую гранату. В него. Стиву некуда было деваться, и он опять нажал на тормоза, развернулся боком и бросился на парковку Белого Замка на противоположной стороне улицы. К тому моменту, когда он снова выбрался на дорогу, объезжая обломки красного пикапа, оставшиеся после взрыва гранаты, внедорожники уехали вперед на квартал, и Саша подбирался к последнему. Теперь вместо машин и прохожих Стиву мешало метнуть щит слишком большое расстояние. Он был вынужден смотреть, как Саша что-то достал, прилепил на бок автомобиля и резко рванул влево, вниз по уходившей вбок улице.

— Выходите! — закричал Стив, но так и не узнал, услышали ли его. Второй автомобиль взорвался еще масштабнее первого. Если бы Стив был ближе, он бы, скорее всего, не выжил. Переднюю машину с такой силой швырнуло вперед, что задние колеса поднялись над землей. Воздух заполнил запах горящей резины и кое-чего похуже. Саши нигде не было видно, но Стив знал, что его атака не была завершена.

Двенадцать человек мертвы, бог знает сколько раненных посторонних, и всё почему? Стив стиснул зубы, завел двигатель и догнал последний внедорожник. Он не позволит Саше победить.

— Сворачивай вправо, — приказал Стив. — Он появится слева.

Разумеется, как только они пересекли Хайленд бульвар по Джамайка-стрит, двигаясь к национальному кладбищу Сайпресс-хилл, красивому и спокойному, с рёвом появился Саша. Скорбящие и туристы уставились на них как с кладбища, так и с тротуаров. Стив ехал слишком быстро, чтобы различать их лица, но было неправильно беспокоить столько мертвых.

В этот раз у Стива был шанс, и он им воспользовался. Щит взлетел в воздух, ударил в переднее колесо сашиного мотоцикла и отправил его кувыркаться. Однако, Саша был воплощением изящества, он приземлился в перекате, бегом бросаясь за ними, когда щит вернулся к Стиву.

Стив усмехнулся. Саша мог бежать сколько угодно, он все равно не успевал. Он обернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть аварию.

Они просто ехали слишком быстро. Машина выехала с боковой улицы, не ожидая внедорожника, несущегося со скоростью под сто пятнадцать километров в час. Машина попыталась увернуться, но только врезалась в автомобиль на встречной полосе. Не имея иного выхода, водитель швырнул внедорожник через бордюр, машина жестко подпрыгнула и потеряла управление. Врезавшись в кованную ограду, внедорожник влетел на территорию кладбища. Снеся два могильных камня и клумбу, он наконец врезался в мавзолей.

Стив последовал за ними. У них было около минуты, прежде чем их настигнет Саша. Оставив мотоцикл сбоку, он вырвал пассажирскую дверь, просунул руку внутрь и вытащил посла за пиджак. Тот завизжал, видимо, приняв Стива за Сашу, и расслабился, только когда увидел его костюм.

— Слава богу, — пискнул посол Кассел.

Водитель либо был мертв, либо находился без сознания, а второй охранник вылетел до половины через лобовое стекло. Стив проглотил свою злость и потащил мужчину между мавзолеями. Сделанные из крепкого камня и плотно стоящие друг к другу, они были прекрасным укрытием от преследовавшего их Саши.

С мечущимися мыслями Стив затащил посла Кассела за второй ряд мраморных мавзолеев и понял, что никогда не сможет сбежать от Саши. Не с замедляющим его послом. Ему придется встать и сразиться и каким-то образом защитить идиота, погубившего пятнадцать человек только потому, что хотел попасть домой побыстрее.

Перебравшись за третью линию, они оба нырнули вниз, когда в камень перед ними влетела пуля. Это был конец. Дальше они не уйдут. Обойдя мавзолей, Стив ударил щитом по стальной двери. Посол вскрикнул, но не смог остановить Стива, когда тот зашвырнул его внутрь.

— Сиди здесь, — прорычал Стив.

Посол Кассел с трудом сглотнул, но кивнул и уполз по мраморному полу. Захлопнув дверь, Стив отвернулся и сделал глубокий вдох. Это закончится здесь так или иначе. Казалось даже подходящим, что они были на древнем кладбище, окруженные людьми, умершими еще до рождения Стива. Здесь было тихо и светло. В другое время он бы с удовольствием пришел сюда зарисовать скульптуры, на которые кто-то потратил целое состояние, чтобы оставить их на могилах.

Стив встряхнулся. Сейчас было не время отвлекаться на красивые вещи. Он сосредоточился, пытаясь представить, чтобы сделал бы Саша, как бы он все это обыграл.

Стив остановит его, потому что у него не осталось ничего, кроме работы.

*

Саша понял, что это был за грохот: Стив перестал убегать. Перед ним было шесть мавзолеев, очевидно, туда Стив и нырнул, когда Саша промазал последним выстрелом. Оставалась возможность, что он продолжил двигаться к одному из трех чуть впереди, но это звучало неправильно. Грохот был ближе, вроде бы слева.

Осторожно, зная, что он стал в равной мере добычей, как и охотником, Саша медленно двинулся вперед. Его внимание не привлекло ни единое движение, ни тень, ни звук. Он достиг конца укрытого между двумя мавзолеями прохода, понимая, что Стив будет ждать его вне поля зрения, либо справа, либо слева.

Нахмурившись, Саша перестал таиться и кувыркнулся вперед, остановившись на корточках и водя пистолетом справа налево. Ничего. Никого. Он перекатился снова, и в его глаза бросилась сломанная дверь мавзолея. Оглядевшись еще раз, чувствуя напряжение каждой клеточкой тела из-за отсутствия Стива, Саша начал красться вперед.

Почувствовав движение, Саша потратил мгновение, чтобы понять, откуда оно идет. Не слева или справа; сверху. Саша заколебался. У него были варианты реакции, по большей части смертельные, но он все равно колебался. Было что-то, какой-то инстинкт, каждый раз останавливавший его руку в стычках со Стивом, не давая нанести ему по-настоящему серьезный урон. Да, они ломали кости, но ни разу не угрожали жизни друг друга. Когда Стив едва уклонился от взрыва, Сашу передернуло. Он на мгновение закаменел, не в состоянии делать ничего, кроме как глядеть на тело Стива, летевшее по воздуху, как тряпичная кукла, и он нашел в себе силы снова пошевелиться только после того, как увидел, что Стив сумел встать.

Это мгновение было слишком долгим. В него врезалось тело Стива, и они покатились, Саша пытался вырваться, Стив пытался его скрутить. Саша пнул ногой, попав Стиву по подбородку, за что получил жестокий удар по почке, зато это дало ему возможность встать.

Достав свой скорпион, Саша заставил себя не чувствовать ничего, кроме холода, когда наставил его Стиву на живот. Щит, как он и ожидал, не опустился. Стив не отступил обратно между мавзолеями, не ушел с линии выстрела. Любой из поступков был бы разумным решением. Но нет, Стив шагнул к Саше, схватил его за запястье и ударил по нему щитом.

Скорпион выстрелил, отправив в воздух осколки надгробия. Несмотря на тренировки, Саша закричал, когда сломалась его кость. Лишь силой воли он продолжал держать оружие, пока его разум горел от боли. Он со всей силы ударил в бок Стива другим кулаком, ломая его кости в ответ.

Стив даже не вздрогнул. Щит снова поднялся в воздух, ударив Сашу с такой силой, что тот отлетел на несколько шагов, рухнув на бетонную тропинку. Стив все равно не остановился, оказавшись рядом через мгновение, схватил его за пряжки на жилете, чтобы поднять над собой. С криком, в котором звучали ярость и что-то, похожее на боль, Стив бросил Сашу через двери мавзолея, где по сашиному предположению прятался посол. Он скатился вниз по ступенькам, обмякнув неряшливой кучей у подножия лестницы.

Сашино внимание привлек вопль чистейшего ужаса, и он неуверенно повернул голову на звук. Скорпион по-прежнему был зажат в его руке, живая всегда его подводила, была слишком слабой, пульсирующие от боли пальцы крепко стискивали рукоять. Он переложил оружие в металлическую и поднял ее. Однако перед тем, как он успел нажать на курок, Стив с такой силой ударил его ногой по металлическому запястью, что даже эта рука не смогла удержать пистолет, и он, пролетев по воздуху, с клацаньем упал на каменный пол.

Это был самый простой вариант действий, и его у Саши отобрали, оставив лишь ужасный исход.

— План Ж и уходи, — тихо произнес Саша, надеясь, что его услышит только Саи, так как крепившийся к его горлу микрофон улавливал вибрацию голосовых связок, а не громкость слов. К сожалению, это означало и то, что Саи слышал его крики до этого.

Из наушника донесся прерывистый вдох, и Саша рассеянно задался вопросом, не плачет ли там Саи. Он не мог это услышать, однако в его дыхании было что-то подозрительное.

— Заряды активированы, — напряженно ответил Саи. Он продолжил через мгновение, старательно удерживая голос ровным. — Готов по твоей команде.

Когда Саша посмотрел на Стива, он увидел, что тот замер на секунду, а потом посмотрел на него таким чужим взглядом, что у Саши перехватило дыхание. Боль в запястье стала терпимой после того, как первый шок угас. Саша снова контролировал свое дыхание, принимая боль, принимая ее как часть себя, часть своего существования, а затем он просто оставил ее позади.

— Итак, — Стив тяжело дышал. — Полагаю, это то место, где ты попытаешься выменять жизнь Наташи.

Саша растерянно моргнул, уставившись на Стива. Это было бы неплохим ходом на самом деле. Прежде чем он попытался сблефовать, Стив хрипло хохотнул, заставив сашино сердце похолодеть.

— Дело в том, что она никогда не простит мне, если я положу еще одну смерть на ее весы. Так что никакой сделки. Убивай ее. Забирай всё. Ты же это делаешь?

— Стив, ты не понимаешь, — запротестовал Саша, кинув взгляд на забившегося в угол Саймона Кассела.

— Ну конечно, — фыркнул Стив. — Пожалуйста, просвети меня. О, и скажи Саи, чтобы не возился с твоим спасением. — Он ткнул в Сашу пальцем. — В этот раз ты никуда не денешься.

Саша сглотнул, не потому, что боялся быть арестованным — как только это произойдет, Гидра тут же наложит на него руки и ему придется взорвать заряды, которые он проглотил — но потому, что он ощущал исходившие от Стива волны гнева. Саи с Наташей были правы; назад дороги не было. И это делало финальный аккорд в его работе еще более важным. Саша должен был обеспечить безопасность Саи.

— Саша, поговори с ним, — неожиданно взмолился Саи. — Убеди его помочь, пожалуйста, хотя бы попробуй. Попробуй всё, прежде чем взрывать заряды. Пожалуйста.

Саи так редко о чем-то просил его, что Саша не готов был его игнорировать. Тем не менее, некоторые вещи он активно сопротивлялся делать. Некоторые избегал любой ценой. Одной из так вещей было просить. Он так часто просил, так долго, но никто его не слышал. Это стало одним из первых обещаний, которые он дал самому себе: никогда больше не просить, не звать на помощь, не давать никому ни единого шанса отказать ему.

— Пожалуйста, — тихо повторил Саи. — Просто попробуй.

Саша облизал губы. Саи почти наверняка плакал, его дыхание было ненатурально ровным. И был Стив. Выглядевший опасным и невероятно злым, но под этим он был совершенно разбитым. Как тень самого себя, и причиной этому стал Саша. Его создали разрушать, и, даже уйдя из Гидры, он не изменил того, кем был. Это он сотворил с ними.

— Ты знаешь, кто этот человек? — требовательно спросил Саша.

Прижав к себе сломанное запястье, он скрытно проверил, что кости выровнены и могут правильно залечиться. С его ускоренной регенерацией нельзя было надолго оставлять кости без присмотра, потому что они срастутся неверно, и Саше придется сломать их по новой.

Когда он попытался встать, Стив сделал к нему угрожающий шаг, и Саша тут же замер. Стив выучил, наконец-то выучил, что находившийся в сознании Саша представлял из себя опасность. Всегда. Не имело значения, насколько сильно он был ранен, сколько врагов ему противостояло, пока он был жив, он всегда мог найти способ принести смерть и разрушения. В конце концов, его таким создали.

— Не слушайте его, — проныл Кассел. — Он сумасшедший. Психопат.

В глазах Стива что-то изменилось, и он кинул на посла короткий взгляд, а затем снова сфокусировался на Саше. Тот задался вопросом, чем Кассел успел разозлить Стива, потому что тот готов был слушать не потому, что у них с Сашей что-то было. Не потому, что они делили постель.

— Расскажи мне, пожалуйста, раз уж ты так уверен, что я чего-то не знаю.

Может быть, он знал, может быть, нет, однако Саша сознавал, что Стив по своей сути был хорошим человеком. Да, была вероятность, что сейчас он работал на Гидру, но даже в этом случае Саша был уверен, что он не стал бы терпеть то, что делали с Саи. Стив считал, что защищает людей. Даже если он был обманут Гидрой, или их планами по установлению мира, скрывавшими их паранойю и бесконечную жажду власти, однако он оставался хорошим человеком. Может быть, Саи был прав. Саша должен был быть уверен. Он задолжал правду Стиву, Саи и, может быть, даже себе.

— Саша, — прошептал Саи.

— Не расслабляйся, Саи, — приказал Саша. — Оставайся на месте. Все будет хорошо.

Стив скривил рот, но не стал вмешиваться.

— Посол Саймон Кассел занимается отмыванием денег. Но это не все, нет. Он зарабатывает на черном рынке. На торговле людьми, Стив. Он продает женщин и мужчин в рабство. Детей. Этот сукин сын похитил и продал Саи.

Сашин голос был жестким, когда он продолжил, желая, чтобы правда била, и била больно.

— Знаешь, как я узнал? Я отследил гребаный счет, Стив. Знаешь, как они обозначили Саи? Развлекательное оборудование. Они присвоили ему инвентарный номер, гребаный номер. Его люди, его организация. Вот чем он занимается. Он продает людей как вещи.

Голубые глаза снова взглянули на посла, и Саша понял, что выиграл Стива на свою сторону. Гидра или нет, он просто пытался делать то, что правильно.

— Это ложь! — закричал посол.

Стив поднял руку, весь из себя доминирующий Капитан Америка, и скулящий червяк тут же заткнулся. Саи очень выразительно молчал в сашино ухо, не было слышно даже его дыхания.

— Я нашел его в особняке, в великолепном месте во Франции. Я тогда все еще был Кулаком, я не был собой, не так, как… Не собой. Саи был… Они использовали его для секса, Стив. Ему было двенадцать. — Стив мотнул головой, и Саша надавил. — Они держали его под наркотой, и ему все нравилось, нравился героин, нравилась эйфория, позволявшая на какое-то время перестать чувствовать. Они морили его голодом, подвешивали к потолку в столовой в качестве трофея. Как игрушку, которой можно любоваться и пользоваться! Ты хоть представляешь, какие у него кошмары? Что он кричит посреди ночи? Ты понимаешь, что он, несмотря на то, что сейчас чист, на всю жизнь теперь зависим от наркотиков? У него половина зубов — искусственные, потому что их выбили, чтобы он не кусался!

— Саша, — ахнул ему в ухо Саи, потрясенный неприкрытым бешенством в его голосе.

Стив отвел взгляд, очевидно, задетый. Но даже так он оставался на расстоянии. Да, он учился на своих ошибках. Саше стоило помнить об этом, когда он планировал атаку, но он недооценил противника. Честно говоря, он не ожидал, что Стив способен на подобную жесткость. С другой стороны, Саша никогда его не видел таким.

— Если это правда, — произнес Стив, повернувшись обратно к Саше. — Если это не ложь, я прослежу, чтобы он заплатил за это. После честного суда.

— Не будет никакого суда! — Саша знал, что звучит истерично, но не мог остановиться. — Он работает на Гидру, Стив. На людей, которые превратили меня в жестокое чудовище, те, кого ты так отчаянно презираешь. Думаешь, они позволят своим деньгам просто так попасть в тюрьму? — Саша горько и сипло рассмеялся. — Он каждый год добывает миллионы долларов, продавая тысячи людей! Он хватает их с улицы, покупает у их семей…

— Это ложь!

— Заткнись, — прорычал Стив. Чистейшая ярость этого одного слова даже Сашу заставила вздрогнуть. Стив снова уставился на него, одновременно холодным и ободряющим взглядом. — Продолжай.

— Я отслеживал деньги Гидры с того момента, как вырвался на свободу, — подчинился Саша, встав на колени и почувствовав надежду, когда Стив не остановил его. — У их бизнеса сложная, децентрализованная сеть. Состоящая из легальных и нелегальных предприятий, работающих для финансирования Гидры. Они разбросаны по всему миру, они везде.

— Когда я узнал об этом, я потратил пять лет на планирование, вмешиваясь там и тут, ломая их сеть так, чтобы Гидра не заметила ничего необычного. Пять лет на то, чтобы их сеть стала выглядеть так, как было нужно мне. — Саша сделал паузу, облизал губы, чувствуя, что теперь даже посол уставился на него. — Этого надолго не хватит, Стив. Рано или поздно в Гидре заметят вмешательство и перенаправят денежный поток. Более того, когда они поймут, в чем дело, они станут более осторожными. Они не ждут, что кто-то начнет охоту за их деньгами, Стив. Они ждут, что ты будешь охотиться за их солдатами, за их головами, но какой смысл рубить головы, когда ты знаешь, что они отрастут назад? Это уже пытались сделать, черт побери, даже ты одну уничтожил. И что от этого изменилось? Семьдесят лет спустя ты работаешь на одну из ветвей Гидры, вот что изменилось.

Саша судорожно вдохнул, чувствуя себя разбитым, вывернутым наизнанку, открыв столько о себе, о своей жизни, о своем предназначении. Но Саи был прав, Стив был прав, он должен был открыть им правду хотя бы сейчас. Ему было больно видеть полное отсутствие удивления в глазах Стива, когда Саша сказал, что он работает на Гидру.

— Деньги — вот где их надо бить, — хрипло произнес Саша. — Вот как можно ранить Гидру — лишив их финансирования. Это плохие люди, жадные до власти, разумеется, другие плохие люди хотят их смерти. Чтобы получить столько могущества, Гидре пришлось совершить бессчетные убийства, свергнуть целые правительства, уничтожить все конкурирующие преступные синдикаты. У них есть враги. Много врагов, по всей планете. Я брал их заказы, каждый до последнего, и я заставил их играть мне на пользу. — Саша глубоко вдохнул. — Я заставил их заплатить.

— Ты мстил, — ровно произнес Стив.

— Да! — яростно ответил Саша, не пытаясь скрыть свирепую, жестокую гордость в своих словах. — Я был охеренно счастлив получить заказы на пытки, получить деньги за возврат им того, что они сделали со мной и другими людьми. Но дело было далеко не только в этом. Неужели ты не понимаешь? Убивая людей, приносивших в Гидру деньги, я заставил их перенаправить большую часть их финансов в руки одного человека. — Саша показал на Кассела. — К нему. Потребовались годы тщательного планирования. Я не мог сделать всё сразу, я должен был убедить их, что это не имеет отношения к тому, кем они были, к Гидре. Я делал так, чтобы никто не заподозрил в этом ничего личного, но это так. Стив, боже, я знаю, ты работаешь на них, но ты должен осознать, что они зло! Что бы они ни говорили тебе, что бы они тебе ни наобещали, это всё ложь!

— Ты думаешь, что я работаю на Гидру? — повторил Стив, и он выглядел таким задетым, что Саше захотелось убить кого-нибудь кроме Кассела.

— Я не знаю. А ты? — требовательно спросил Саша, осторожно вставая. — Они нашли меня после того, как я пришел к тебе. Четыре года и ничего. Затем я начинаю встречаться с тобой, и — бам! — через мгновение на меня открывают охоту. И ты работаешь на ЩИТ, ты один из их лучших агентов. Гидра так глубоко сидит в ЩИТе, что невозможно отличить, где заканчивается одно и начинается другое. ЩИТ практически просто еще одна голова. Так что да, ты можешь быть Гидрой, но, Стиви, я знаю, что ты не плохой человек. Кассел — плохой.

— Не зови меня так, — рявкнул Стив, растерянный, убитый горем и по-прежнему бесконечно злой.

Быстро подняв металлическую руку в подчинении, Саша попытался не думать о том, как больно ему стало от этих слов. Это была его вина; Стив делал то, что считал правильным.

— Ладно, просто послушай. Я должен это закончить. Ради Саи, ради себя, ради всего мира, Стив. Когда он умрет, рухнет вся его корпорация. То, что останется, будет проглочено конкурентами, или будет таким слабым, что обеспечит лишь крошечный ручеек дохода. Гидра понесет огромные финансовые потери, Стив. Нет денег — нет силы. Позволь мне это сделать, и я разобью их. Пожалуйста, Стив. Если не ради меня, то ради Саи. Не дай этим ублюдкам уйти безнаказанными.

— ЩИТ остановит их, — сказал Стив, но в его голосе было мало уверенности.

Саша надавил.

— Нет, Стив, не остановят. Думаешь, они не знают? Конечно, знают. Не о Гидре, это тайна для половины солдат, однако о секс-торговле? Об отмывании денег? Стив, они знают. Они знают и им все равно, потому что им тоже нужны деньги.

Когда Саша замолчал, Стив на него не смотрел. Он смотрел в пол, с полностью закрытым лицом впервые с тех пор, как они встретились на вечеринке несколько месяцев назад. Саша знал, что должен был воспользоваться его позой. Настороженность Стива ослабла, и было бы очень просто накинуться на него, сбить его с ног и закончить всё даже со сломанным запястьем. Однако, он понимал, что, если сделает это, то уничтожит всё между ними. Больше, чем этот заказ, больше чем его нападение на Наташу, если он сейчас атакует, то сломает всё, что еще осталось между ними. Тот последний, крошечный шанс, что Стив поймет его, может быть, даже простит.

Поэтому он ждал. Ждал и надеялся, что Стив позволит ему сделать правильную вещь.

— Это правда? — наконец заговорил Стив, низким и сиплым голосом. Холодным.

Взгляд голубых глаз был сосредоточен у него над плечом, и, обернувшись, Саша обнаружил, что Наташа наконец освободилась и нашла их. Саша так был занят, открывая Стиву правду, пытаясь заставить его понять, что не услышал, как она вошла. Стив слышал, но теперь, когда Саша узнал о ее присутствии, ее возможное нападение потеряло преимущество внезапности. Однако остановилась она не по этой причине.

— Стив… — начала Наташа, тут же замолчав, когда он стиснул зубы.

— Это правда? — требовательно повторил он вопрос.

Выражение наташиного лица можно было назвать болезненным. Она без сомнений понимала, что ранит Стива, ответив. Поэтому она не говорила ему раньше.

— Да.

Когда Стив закрыл глаза, Саша обнаружил, что ее признание причинило боль и ему. Не из-за одного слова, он знал, что это было правдой, но из-за того, какой эффект оно произвело на Стива. Как будто они оторвали от него кусок, оставив кровоточить у их ног. Саша подумал, что так оно, скорее всего, и было.

— Не думаю, что Фьюри знал о детях, но мы знали, что он работает с черным рынком, и ему приходится много платить…

Наташа замолчала, как только Стив поднял руку.

— Дай мне выполнить заказ, — тихо попросил Саша.

Стив не ответил. Он по-прежнему стоял между Сашей и Касселом, и Саша знал, что его не пропустят. Не в состоянии нарушить их хрупкое перемирие, Саша смотрел, как Стив снимает голубой шлем, предоставлявший ему анонимность. Он медленно скользнул пальцами по букве А, затем повернул голову и уставился на посла, сжавшегося в углу. Взгляд в голубых глазах был тяжелым и совсем не похожим на его Стива. Это был взгляд незнакомца.

— Стив… — осторожно позвал Саша.

Глаза, во внимании которых Саша привык отчаянно нуждаться, не обратились к нему. Шлем упал на мраморный пол, громко стукнув в тишине, и Стив полностью повернулся к Саше спиной. Саша неуверенно посмотрел на Наташу. Та встретила его взгляд, их обоюдное беспокойство за Стива перечеркивало все остальное в этот момент. Она встала рядом с Сашей. Не было никаких сомнений, что она была такой же растерянной и неуверенной из-за нехарактерного поведения Стива. Ни один из них не знал, что делать.

Ни один из них не пытался снова заговорить с ним. Три пары глаз следили, как Стив спокойно шел к Касселу. На полпути он остановился, забросил щит на спину и наклонился поднять скорпион, выбитый из сашиной руки.

— Это вздор, — заявил Саймон Кассел, когда его защитник обернулся против него. — Гидра? Ради всего святого. Сказка времен Второй мировой. Нет никаких доказательств их словам, Капитан. Если бы были, было бы судебное разбирательство, волнения, шумиха. — Он нервно рассмеялся. — Никто не остался бы в стороне.

Стив остановился в шаге от него, глядя на пистолет, словно видел его в первый раз. Через мгновение покоя его руки начали двигаться, проверяя предохранитель, обойму, патронник. Они не дрожали и не колебались; они были уверенными, твердыми, грациозными.

Саша знал, что Стив не умеет как следует врать, но это не означало, что он не умеет манипулировать. Он заставлял посла дать ему именно то, что ему нужно, не говоря ни слова. Стиву нужно было услышать признание этого человека в его грехах, и больной ублюдок сыпался, как мешок песка. Проверка оружия была средством давления. Это выглядело пугающе, не в последнюю очередь потому, что Стив ни разу не посмотрел на человека перед собой.

— Я никогда в жизни не причинял вред ребенку, — голос Кассела стал выше, испуганнее. — Никогда. И я многое сделал для ЩИТа! Невозможно управлять организацией такого размера без источника дохода. Я вам нужен! Вот почему вы здесь, вот почему вы должны меня защищать!

Руки вставили обойму и замерли. Стив наклонил голову, чтобы встретиться с послом взглядом, и тот сжался в комок.

— ЩИТу нужны мои деньги и мои контакты, иначе они не смогут работать! Ладно, может быть, я получил добро на некоторые вещи, которые нельзя назвать строго законными. Может быть, я зарабатываю немного, когда мои люди перемещают груз или завершают продажу, но я никогда не трогал этого ребенка, любого ребенка, никогда лично.

Прежде чем Саша с Наташей успели дернуться, ствол скорпиона был наставлен на голову посла, и Стив спустил курок. Пуля врезалась в голову Саймона Кассела.

На краю сашиного поля зрения Наташа вскинула ладонь закрыть рот, но не издала ни звука. У Саши свело живот, но он не мог решить, от ужаса ли, потому что с чего бы ему? Саймон Кассел был чудовищем, тем, кого надо было стереть с лица планеты, особенно после того, что он сделал с Саи. Однако Саша знал, что не Стив должен был забрать его жизнь. Это должен был сделать он; это было его работой. Работой Баки.

— Стив. — Наташа нарушила тишину, но ее голос дрожал так, как Саша никогда не предполагал услышать.

Бросив на нее взгляд, он обнаружил, что она смотрела не на Стива, а на сашино оружие в его руках. Он неожиданно вспомнил свое удивление, когда Стив признался, что наконец-то хочет жить. А затем признание в тот вечер на полу ванной, что он очень устал. И то, как Стив обходил тему, говоря, что не был против смерти, если это позволит ему снова быть с Баки. Сашино сердце заколотилось от ужаса. Стив же не… так?

— Мы можем справиться со всем, что здесь произошло, — надавила Наташа, пока Саша ломал голову в поисках правильных слов. Вокруг ног Стива натекала лужа крови. — Не… Не делай ничего, что ты не сможешь исправить.

В этот раз Стив не стал игнорировать их. Он кивнул, ровно и осторожно. Он по-прежнему не смотрел на них, но хотя бы слушал. Наташа бросила на Сашу взгляд, затем наклонила голову в сторону Стива, требуя, чтобы он сказал что-нибудь, что остановит Стива от того, чего они оба боялись.

Осторожно сделав шаг вперед, Саша тихо произнес:  
— Стиви, отдай мне пистолет.

— Мне однажды сказали, что при мне должно быть оружие, когда я выхожу без костюма, — безэмоционально отозвался Стив. — Для защиты, сказал он. Чтобы знать, что я в безопасности. Никогда не говорил ему, но мне все время казалось, что невозможно защищать людей, в то же время угрожая им оружием. — Он отправил в патронник новую пулю. — После льда я перестал носить оружие. Они сказали, что мы победили, сказали, что наступил мир. Думаю, теперь я понимаю, почему он все время на этом настаивал.

— Кто, Стив? — спросила Наташа, пытаясь заставить его продолжить говорить, пока Саша переместился к нему еще на несколько шагов. Еще два, и он сможет отобрать у Стива пистолет.

Но Стив снова перестал обращать на них внимание. На мгновение Саше показалось, что у него остановилось сердце. Затем Стив одним гладким движением убрал скорпион себе за пояс, второй рукой снимая со спины щит.

— Я ухожу, — объявил Стив так тихо, что Саша едва расслышал его.

Щит упал на пол, громко зазвенев и заставив обоих убийц вздрогнуть. Саша с Наташей уставились на символ как Капитана Америки, так и Стива Роджерса. Ни один из них не попытался остановить его.

Закрывшаяся за Стивом стальная дверь мавзолея зазвенела как поминальный колокол.


	22. Глава 21

Саша стоял, замерев, уставившись на приоткрытую дверь мавзолея, чувствуя в воздухе запах крови. Черная Вдова молча стояла рядом с ним такая же растерянная и неподвижная.

— Саша, что происходит? — спросил Саи в ухо, выводя его из ступора. — Я перехватил переговоры, судя по которым к вам движется подкрепление из ЩИТа, и оно будет на месте через шесть минут. Тебе нужно уходить немедленно.

Саша начал расстегивать броню с резкими звуками открывающихся липучек, и Романова сосредоточила свое внимание на нем, широко распахнув глаза, когда увидела второй слой брони и навешанную между слоями взрывчатку. По плану М он собирался взорвать себя и все окрестности, если не сможет никаким образом подобраться к Касселу.

— Я взорву это место в клочья, — ровно пояснил Саша.

Отцепив от себя взрывчатку, он подошел к телу, лежавшему на полу в луже крови и мозгов. Один из зарядов он прикрепил к телу, затем стал развешивать остальные по стенам, направляя силу взрыва внутрь, чтобы все в помещении было полностью уничтожено, и ни в коем случае не выброшено наружу.

— Ты на линии со ЩИТом? — спросил Саша, подключая заряд к своему телефону.

Она покачала головой.

— Нет, у меня не было времени на пополнение запасов после того, как ты избавил меня ото всего, что на мне было.

— Скажи им, что это я убил Кассела.

Она изучающе на него взглянула, словно впервые осознавая, что он не врал насчет Стива, что он заботился о нем. Взять на себя его преступление? Даже не вопрос.

— Как только ты активируешь взрыв, я сообщу, что думала, что Стив тоже был здесь. Это даст ему немного времени, пока ЩИТ будет разыскивать в завалах его тело.

Саша не знал, для чего Стиву может понадобиться время, однако оценил эту идею по своим причинам. В случае чего это даст ему возможность добраться до Стива раньше, чем ЩИТ попытается заманить его обратно, или допросить, или что они там припасли на случай, если Капитан Америка слетит с катушек.

Повернувшись, Саша с сомнением посмотрел на щит.

Кивнув на него, он спросил:  
— Что с ним будем делать?

Наташа пожала плечами, подошла к нему и взяла часть взрывчатки. Удивившись самому себе, Саша позволил ей это, наблюдая за тем, как она размещает их над дверью.

— Оставь. Он его не хочет, а они всегда позволят ему взять его снова.

— Три минуты до того, как вам надо будет уходить, — донесся голос Саи.

Оглянувшись, он увидел, что Вдова держит для него открытой дверь. Саша приподнял бровь.

— Ты мне должен, — объявила Наташа, игнорируя его взгляд. — Найди Стива и почини то, что ты сломал.

— Ты ужасный переговорщик, Романова, — сказал Саша, проходя мимо нее в дверь. — Платишь мне за то, что я и так бы сделал.

— Может быть, — она ему улыбнулась, держась рядом, пока они двигались глубже по кладбищу в парк, где можно было с легкостью затеряться. — Но Зимний Солдат никогда не оставляет работу невыполненной. Так мы точно знаем, что ты справишься. К тому же, — она усмехнулась, — Если мне понадобятся твои навыки, я просто попрошу Стива.

Саша сбился с шага и бросил на нее тяжелый взгляд.

— Я не люблю, когда людям известные мои слабые стороны в то время, как я не знаю об их, — прорычал он.

Она холодно на него посмотрела.

— Мои ровно те же, что и у тебя, Морозов. Когда закончишь перед ним извиняться, придет мой черед.

— Извиняющаяся Вдова — я бы на это посмотрел.

Она невозмутимо пожала плечами.

— Это Стив.

На самом деле, другого объяснения не было нужно.

Он снова пошел, глядя на ее профиль.

— Я думаю… — начал он, непривычно заколебавшись, слова просто умирали у него в горле.

Они шли по самой старой части кладбища, такой старой, что могильные камни совсем выцвели, надписи на них были нечитаемыми. Его взгляд зацепился за темно-серый, простой, с осыпавшейся каменной крошкой. Он не мог прочесть имя, однако выгравированный на камне небольшой ангел все еще был виден.

Романова остановилась возле него, глядя на привлекшее его внимание надгробие. Она ждала его, не говоря ни слова.

— В том, как ты врешь, есть что-то знакомое, — наконец произнес он, водя взглядом по простой гравировке. — В том, как ты дерешься… Я знаю, что ты сделаешь, до того, как ты это делаешь. Я знаю о тебе то, что не должен знать.

Романова присела перед надгробием на корточки и протянула руку смахнуть грязь с поблекших букв. Это не помогло, она только испачкалась. Могила осталась безымянной.

— Я думаю, мы встречались раньше, — призналась она, не глядя на него.

По тому ударению, которое она сделала на слове «раньше», он понял, что она не имела в виду тот случай, когда он подстрелил ее в Ираке. Он мог убить ее тогда, мог убить ее сейчас. Однако что-то каждый раз останавливало его руку. Это могло быть совпадением, случайностью… или чем-то еще. Это слишком было похоже на инстинкт, запрещавший ему убивать Стива.

— Красная Комната, — наконец сказал он. — Я не…

Саша сглотнул, глядя, как она кропотливо отчищала выцветшие буквы. Ее профиль был красивым, бледная кожа и прямые линии. Прекрасная, как все Вдовы. Каждый раз, когда он на нее смотрел, его охватывало чувство близости, тоски по чему-то. Словно вертелось на кончике языка… но он так и не мог уловить его.

— Я помню много о своем времени в Гидре, особенно после Красной Комнаты. Но эти воспоминания… Их мало.

Он замолчал, глядя, как она отряхивает руки и поднимается.

— У меня много воспоминаний о Красной Комнате, — сказала Романова ровным, спокойным голосом, взглянув на него ясными, бесстрашными зелеными глазами. — Но они все — ложь.

— Я не помню тебя, — тихо отозвался Саша, зашагав дальше.

— Я знала, что должна бояться тебя, как только услышала твое имя. — Ее взгляд стал настороженным. — Я не так много людей боюсь.

— Мы оба созданы Красной Комнатой, а там любили тщательно оберегать секреты, — сказал Саша.

Они приближались к линии машин, припаркованных у дороги. Он осмотрелся в поисках достаточно старой модели, которую мог бы угнать.

— Еще там, похоже, любили встраивать в своих оперативников слабое место в форме Стива, да? — спросила она с крохотной ухмылкой, возможно, смирившись с реальностью их жизни.

На мгновение Саша задался вопросом, не была ли она влюблена в Стива, но быстро прогнал эту мысль. Она была Черной Вдовой, а в Красной Комнате Вдов качественно отучали любить, или даже заводить простые романтические отношения. Была причина, по которой лишь несколько из них пережили падение этого института. Еще меньше научились жить своей жизнью. Рано или поздно их убивало одиночество.

— Похоже на то, — легко согласился Саша, повернувшись к машине, которая соответствовала его требованиям.

— Не дай им сломать тебя, Вдова, — сказал он, не глядя на нее, направившись к машине. — Они того не стоят.

Она ничего не ответила.

За их спинами с чудовищным грохотом взорвался мавзолей, вызвав смятение и панику и позволив им ускользнуть незамеченными.

*

Когда он добрался до дома Стива, там горело только одно окно на верхнем этаже. Входная дверь была открыта, поэтому Саша зашел и помчался по лестнице, перепрыгивая через ступени. Дом, ставший ему родным, теперь ощущался холодным и чуждым. В дверной проем он увидел знакомую картину: полу-упакованную сумку Стива на его кровати. Сам Стив тоже сидел на кровати с фотографией в рамке. Быстрый взгляд на стену показал, что там не хватало нескольких штук. Той, где была Пегги, наброска с Баки и группового снимка с Воющими Командос.

Несмотря на то, что он был тихим как никогда, как только Саша шагнул в комнату, рука Стива тут же поднялась в воздух с его колен, наставив на Сашу его собственный скорпион.

— Стив? — неуверенно позвал Саша. — Это всего лишь я.

Пистолет долгое время не двигался. Затем длинные пальцы передвинули предохранитель, высвободили обойму и отвели затвор. Всё это время Стив не поднимал взгляда и не выпускал из второй руки рамку. Это впечатляло, даже Сашу, и он не мог не задаться вопросом, где Стив этому научился, если настолько откровенно ненавидел оружие.

К его удивлению, ответ всплыл у него в голове. Он научил Стива этому. _Баки_ научил, потому что нельзя было допустить, чтобы придурок, находясь на войне, не умел пользоваться пистолетами. Просто знать было недостаточно. Он должен был быть хорош в этом. Плевать, что Стиву это не нравилось, он обязан был уметь пользоваться оружием так же хорошо, как Баки. Если он хотел сражаться на войне, ему нужно было делать и это.

— Если ты пришел извиниться, — равнодушно произнес Стив, — побереги дыхание. Мне не интересно это слушать.

Саша нахмурился и медленно пошел к нему. Он не видел раньше снимок, который держал Стив. На нем Стив был с ним, моложе, намного моложе, и Стив был намного меньше. Саша… Баки обнимал крошечного Стива за плечи, и они оба ухмылялись в камеру. Хотя фото было черно-белым, выцветшим до коричневого оттенка из-за возраста, было очевидно, что на нем они оба были счастливы. Но взгляд Саши зацепился не только за счастье. Этот снимок захватил особую степень близость, приятельской легкости, которой между ними никогда не было в этом столетии. Саша не знал, один ли он так сильно изменился, или они оба потеряли части себя на войне и сквозь время, став в результате сломанными и неполными.

— Тогда что мне сказать? — спросил Саша, отводя взгляд от фото и чувствуя ноющую боль в основании черепа.

Стив не ответил, только повернулся и сунул фото в сумку. Легкий стук намекнул, что там уже лежали остальные фото. Его лицо было пустым, как у мраморной статуи. Вроде бы идеальное воплощение человека, и в то же время что-то в его вечной неподвижности было чуждым.

— Куда ты пойдешь? — осторожно спросил Саша, подходя еще ближе.

— Еще не знаю, — ответил Стив.

— Ты сказал кому-нибудь? — надавил Саша, чувствуя первые отголоски отчаяния. Он знал, что, если Стив уйдет, он больше никогда его не увидит. — Твоим друзьям? Ты бы вообще сказал мне, если бы…

— Тебе? — Стив резко повернулся к нему. В его глазах вспыхнула злость, не похожая на все те случаи, когда Саша ее там видел. В этот раз она была темной, опасной; Саша словно смотрел на самого себя. — С какого хрена мне говорить об этом _тебе?_

— Потому что, — Саша запнулся. — Мы…

— Ничто. — Перебил его Стив. — Мы — _ничто_. Ты ясно дал мне это понять.

— Нет, это, — Саша быстро шагнул к нему, забыв об опасности, как это постоянно делал Стив. — Ничего из этого не имело отношения к тебе, к нам. Дело было в Саи, и во мне, и в необходимости обеспечить нам безопасность...

— Не имело ко мне отношения? — недоверчиво повторил Стив. — Ты это себе говорил? Что это нас не касается? А что именно? То, что ты мне не доверяешь? Или то, что ты считал меня Гидрой? Может быть, то, что ты напал на моего лучшего друга и позволил мне работать на них? Я знаю, что ты ни черта вокруг не замечаешь, но, серьезно, это твой аргумент? А, знаю, — саркастично протянул Стив. — Это, наверное, то, что ты знал, что тебе придется пройти через меня, чтобы добраться до своей цели.

— Стив…

— Тебе ни разу не приходило в голову, что, может быть, просто может быть, я захочу тебе помочь?

— Я не мог быть уверен, — признался Саша. — Это требовало слишком много доверия…

Стив рассмеялся, резко и холодно.

— Да, до меня как-то дошло, что просить тебя доверять мне было чересчур. После всего случившегося, это просто чересчур.

Отвернувшись, Стив слишком резко дернул ящик комода, и тот вылетел полностью. Вместо того, чтобы вставить его обратно, он поставил его на комод и начал доставать нужные вещи. Его действия были отказом. Стива все достало. Это было больнее, чем Саша ожидал, у него сводило желудок и подламывались колени.

— Пожалуйста, просто… дай мне объяснить…

— Наташа пыталась меня предупредить, — выплюнул Стив. — Она сказала, что я прочерчу границу, и ты через нее переступишь. Но она была не права — обычно она не ошибается, но не в этот раз. Нет. Граница уже была, а тебе просто было насрать.

Он внезапно остановился и снова развернулся к Саше.

— Тебя вообще это хоть сколько-нибудь заботило? — требовательно спросил он. — Потому что в это поверить легче всего. Скажи мне, это было так?

— Да, — Саша быстро схватил Стива за руки и крепко сжал, чтобы тот не смог вывернуться. — Да, боже, да. Это никогда не было для меня игрой, или притворством. Я знал, что выполнение контракта заденет тебя, но я не думал…

— Ты никогда не думаешь, — холодно сказал Стив, абсолютно неподвижный в его руках. Это почему-то было еще хуже.

— Ты так легко доверяешь, — сбивчиво заговорил Саша, торопясь продолжить, когда Стив открыл рот возразить. — Ты смотришь на человека и тут же решаешь, доверишь ли ему свою жизнь, свое тело… Ты знаешь, кто ты и что ты можешь дать другим. Ты отдаешь это всё в руки других людей. — Саша сглотнул. — Я так не могу. Половину времени я не знаю самого себя. Мне приходится перепроверять каждое решение, которое я принимаю, чтобы убедиться, что оно не принято из-за моего программирования. Я… — Он заколебался. — Я не могу доверять как ты, Стив. Я не умею.

Глаза Стива были жестокими, неумолимыми, не предлагавшими Саше свободу действий, к которой он привык.

— Тебе стоило стараться сильнее. Бог знает, я пытался понять тебя, пытался отвечать твоим требованиям, успокаивать твои страхи, твою чертову ревность. Однако, как оказалось, на компромисс шел только я один! Ты думаешь, это так просто — доверять тебе? Не зная, не подставлю ли я этим кого-то дорогого мне? В этом проблема доверия, у тебя нет никаких гарантий!

— Я не собирался…

— Конечно, нет, — едва не фыркнул Стив. — Ты же поддерживаешь связь только с Саи. Это ведь куда сложнее — встать и уйти, когда есть люди, которые о тебе заботятся, когда ты вынужден нахрен признать, что твои действия причинят им боль. Скажи мне, сколько раз ты обижал Саи, просто игнорируя его чувства? Сколько раз этому парню приходилось сидеть в незнании, пока его единственный отец может лежать бог знает где, истекая кровью?

Ему было сложно дышать, слова слишком больно по нему били. Он неожиданно вспомнил, как Саи кричал на него, что Саша был всем, что у него есть. Его слова в тот вечер звучали почти как слова Стива. Сможет ли он научиться вовремя останавливаться? Стив точно не собирался больше ждать и прощать.

— Ты держишься в стороне ото всех, — продолжил Стив. — Держишь свои стены высокими и непробиваемыми, никого не пуская внутрь. Я надеялся, — его голос треснул. — Как дурак, что для меня ты опустишь эти стены. Повторял себе, что, если буду терпеливым и осторожным, ты мне откроешься. — Теперь Стив выглядел просто печальным. — Что ты стоишь ожидания. Но ты так и не открылся. Даже не попытался.

Саша стиснул Стива еще крепче, сильнее и больнее, но, как и раньше, тот не возразил.

— Я не знаю, что делать, — с отчаянной мольбой прошептал Саша.

— Зачем тебе вообще что-то делать? — снова разозлившись, спросил Стив.

— Если ты уйдешь, я больше никогда тебя не увижу.

Саша был уверен в этом. Что-то глубоко внутри него вопило, что, если он сейчас отпустит Стива, даже если они когда-нибудь пересекутся вновь, он столкнется совсем с другим человеком. Было так много всего, что Стив мог простить, еще больше принять, но оказалось, что и у него были пределы. Если Саша всё не исправит, здесь, сейчас, Стив никогда не даст ему другого шанса.

— Наверное, — Стив наклонился ближе к сашиному лицу и прорычал: — Тебе надо было подумать об этом до того, как ты вышвырнул нас на свалку.

— Нет, это не так, мне пришлось. Ты знаешь, что мне пришлось, я… Ты сделал это. Ты должен понимать, иначе почему ты тогда убил его?

— Что я понимаю, — закричал Стив, — это что ты в очередной раз отказался попросить у меня помощи. Что ты не способен верить никому. Я знаю, что ты считаешь меня идиотом, но я отказываюсь быть с кем-то, кто не способен даже назвать мне свое чертово имя.

Саша отшатнулся, от неожиданности отпустив Стива. Тот шагнул к нему.

— Что? — Стив усмехнулся. — Ты же не думал, что я поведусь на эту хрень «Меня зовут Саша Морозов»? Мой лучший друг — гребаная Черная Вдова, и ты думаешь, я не узнаю поддельное имя при первом звуке?

— Стив, просто послушай, ладно, — попытался Саша, чувствуя головокружение.

— Я слушал, Саша, — огрызнулся Стив. — Ты не сказал мне ничего из того, что я уже не знал. Ты хочешь всё исправить, но ты даже не знаешь, что именно! Ты не готов открыться даже для того, чтобы просто попытаться.

Хуже всего был не гнев, волнами исходивший от Стива, а скрывавшееся под ним страдание. Перестав отступать, Саша снова схватился за Стива, отчаянно сжав руки у него на поясе.

— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? — взмолился он. — Скажи мне, просто скажи мне, и я это сделаю. Только не уходи!

Голубые глаза оставались твердыми как камень, но рука Стива мягко заставила Сашу запрокинуть голову, открывая его шею. Он сглотнул, но не сопротивлялся; этот жест был весьма говорящим, и если он не мог доказать Стиву свое доверие словами, он мог показать его своим телом. Он уже это делал. Позволял Стиву касаться его, видеть сломанным и беззащитным, позволял Стиву трахать его, позволял делать с его телом такие вещи, которые не позволял никогда и никому, по крайней мере, не добровольно. Он думал, что это было очевидно, что Стив был единственным, кого он подпустил так близко. Может быть, так оно и было, раз Стив решил использовать его тело для подтверждения своей точки зрения.

— Как тебя зовут? — холодно спросил Стив с гадким издевательством в голосе. Это звучало так, будто издевался он над самим собой за глупость. Будто он спрашивал лишь для того, чтобы в очередной раз убедиться в сашиной неспособности довериться ему.

Саша снова сглотнул; он не думал, что ответ сделает ситуацию лучше, но он обязан был попытаться. Он был в таком отчаянии, что был готов открыть эту банку с червями, которую избегал многие дни, похоронив настолько глубоко в подсознании, чтобы от нее не осталось ни следа.

— Джеймс, — он облизал губы. — Бьюкенен Барнс.

Стив уставился на него на мгновение с откровенной болью на лице, побледневший до такой степени, что его глаза стали цветом как водопроводная вода, бледно-голубыми и прозрачными, а затем во всей мощи вернулась злость. Рука на сашином подбородке болезненно сжалась. Саше понадобился весь его самоконтроль, чтобы не отбиваться, чтобы оставаться неподвижным и уязвимым, как хотел от него Стив.

— Это не смешно, — прорычал Стив, его голос дрожал от едва сдерживаемой ярости.

— Нет, нет, совсем не смешно, — с серьезностью согласился Саша, вынуждая себя встретиться со Стивом глазами. Чтобы он видел, насколько правдивым он был.

— Ты не можешь…

— Твою маму звали Сара, — выпалил Саша, внезапно чувствуя необходимость, чтобы Стив ему поверил, и информация просто появилась. Словно ждала, когда она ему понадобится. — Мы познакомились, когда из-за меня тебя выгнали из воскресной школы, потому что я заставил тебя рассмеяться во время дневной молитвы. — Стив дрожал, но он перестал больно сдавливать Сашу. — Когда твоя мама умерла, мы нашли место у Клинтона и Миртл в Бруклине. Ты всегда ненавидел тот чай, и я не знаю, почему ты теперь его так сильно любишь.

— Прекрати, — приказал Стив. — К-как?.. — Он выглядел шокированным, таким бледным, что Саша подумал, что он может в любое мгновение потерять сознание.

— Гидра, — ответил Саша, и Стив отшатнулся бы, если бы Саша снова не стиснул его талию. — Я не помню всего, но большую часть. Я долгое время не помнил тебя. Я до сих пор не помню, но чем дольше я с тобой нахожусь, тем больше ко мне возвращается. Пожалуйста, — Саша услышал, как Стив втянул воздух от боли, когда его пальцы снова сжались, и тут же расслабил свою хватку. — Ты нужен мне. Это единственное, в чем я уверен. Я не могу потерять тебя, не могу.

— Баки? — спросил Стив, затем с такой силой зажмурился, что все его лицо сжалось. — Господи боже.

Ноги Стива подломились без какого-либо предупреждения. Саша поймал его, прижал ближе, застонав от облегчения, когда Стив не стал сопротивляться, когда вцепился в него, как в тот раз в музее.

— Почему ты мне не сказал? — спросил Стив, буквально потребовал ответить, однако, так и не подняв голову с сашиного плеча.

— Потому что я не знал, что сказать. «Кажется, я твой мертвый лучший друг из 1940х, но я в этом не уверен, потому что Гидра уничтожила все мои воспоминания, однако порой я знаю о тебе вещи, про которые ты мне не рассказывал»? Звучит разумно и правдоподобно.

Саша не смог сдержать сарказм; так было лучше, чем кричать от ужаса, ощущавшегося внутри. Достаточно было того, что лишь один из них мог стоять в данный момент, поэтому он изо всех сил цеплялся за сарказм. К счастью, Стив рассмеялся — чудо — и Саша понадеялся, что всё ещё, может быть, будет хорошо.

Подняв голову, Стив отвел с сашиного лица волосы, взгляд голубых глаз заметался по его чертам. Он поднимал и поворачивал сашино лицо, и тот позволил ему, позволил бы ему что угодно, лишь бы ему не пришлось снова его терять.

— Боже, — снова выдохнул Стив, слабо и прерывисто. И в то же мгновение его глаза наполнились ужасом. — Эт-то значит ты не… Ты никогда… Я не искал тебя. О боже, о боже.

Позеленев, Стив вырвался и метнулся в ванную. Саша последовал за ним, потому что не хотел причинять Стиву еще и эту травму. Стива вырвало в туалет тем немногим, что он успел съесть за день, а Саша стоял рядом с ним на коленях, бережно поглаживая по спине и пытаясь расслабить дрожащие мышцы.

Когда рвота прекратилась, Стив простонал:  
— Что они с тобой сотворили… а я не… Я даже не искал.

— Насколько я помню, — мягко произнес Саша. — Ты погиб через несколько дней, спасая мир. Я был всего лишь еще одним солдатом.

— Ты был всем для меня, — поправил Стив. — Всем.

Нахмурившись, Саша взял с раковины жидкость для полоскания рта и передал Стиву. Тот прополоскал рот и сплюнул, затем смыл воду в унитазе и вытер рот. Затем просто уселся с закрытыми глазами. Казалось, в нем истощились вся злость и энергия. Морщины на его лице вкупе с темными кругами под глазами превращали его в гораздо более старого, более уставшего человека.

— Так кто я теперь?

Стив вскинул голову, распахнув голубые глаза. Открыв рот, он замешкался, его взгляд потеплел, когда он протянул руку и погладил Сашу по подбородку.

— Как мне тебя называть? — спросил он, и Саша рассмеялся, потому что альтернативой было разреветься.

— Я не уверен, что когда-нибудь буду им, буду Баки. Столько… всего, — он заколебался, до странного не желая выбирать имя, объявляя о себе в том или ином виде. — Я очень долго был Сашей, это то, что я помню лучше всего, но… Все эти новые воспоминания…

Стив подвинулся ближе, взял Сашу за руку и потянул вниз на пол. В глаза Стива вернулась та нежность, по которой Саша отчаянно скучал, вместе с пониманием, которого было достаточно, чтобы он смог продолжить.

— Когда ты зовешь меня Сашей, я знаю, что ты говоришь со мной. Но когда ты зовешь меня Баки… Ко мне возвращаются все эти воспоминания, ощущения, доказательства того, что я когда-то был человеком, чьим-то сыном, чьим-то другом… Что я существовал до Гидры, и это значит для меня больше, чем ты можешь представить.

Медленно кивнув, Стив сжал его руку.

— Я буду звать тебя как захочешь, Сашей или Баки. Ты был… Ты… Ладно, это немного запутанно. — Он слабо рассмеялся и покраснел. — Я был влюблен в тебя тогда. Не знаю, почему ты ничего не замечал, но Саша был… то есть… Черт, ладно, примерно три дня назад я осознал, что я влюблен в него. В тебя. Мне всерьез нужно разобраться, как тебя называть… — беспомощно произнес Стив.

— Сегодня зови меня Сашей, — предложил он, чувствуя головокружение и звон в ушах от того, что Стив признался, что любит его.

— Это поможет, ладно, так, Саша, я на тебя по-прежнему чертовски зол. — Стив судорожно вздохнул. — Не за это, это я, думаю, смогу простить, но вся эта чехарда с Гидрой... Твои контракты; ты должен был сказать мне. Я не смогу это делать, если ты не будешь мне доверять. Ты доверял мне безоговорочно.

— Я до сих пор не знаю как, — честно отозвался Саша. — Гидра… Меня там перестроили за много лет осторожных вмешательств… Они содрали с меня все человеческое. Я так долго был у них… Даже дольше, чем я знал тебя. Это было невероятно тяжело, снова научиться быть человеком. Некоторые вещи для меня по-прежнему непонятны. Даже сейчас, через пять лет после побега, Саи приходится напоминать мне принимать болеутоляющие, потому что я привык, что я должен игнорировать боль, что ранения — причина наказания, а не повод просить о помощи.

Стив побелел, пока Саша говорил, но попытался прикрыть юмором муку, которую вызвали сашины слова.

— И ты утверждаешь, что это я больной.

Натужно улыбнувшись, Саша почувствовал благодарность за смену темы.

— Так оно и есть.

Стив снова рассмеялся, глубоким нутряным смехом, и Саша растаял. Подхватив Стива на руки, он крепко сжал его, удерживая сквозь смех и сопровождавшую его дрожь. Руки Стива крепко сжались на сашиной спине, словно он боялся, что тот исчезнет, как только Стив его отпустит.

— Не скрывай больше ничего от меня, — произнес Стив, озвучивая новые правила без сашиной просьбы. — Даже если ты думаешь, что это меня расстроит, или не знаешь, как я среагирую, это не важно. Ты должен говорить со мной, верить, что я пойму. С остальными можешь играть как хочешь, но со мной ты будешь выкладывать все карты на стол. Да?

— Да, — ответил Саша, хотя это и ужасало его. С другой стороны, Стив очень ясно дал понять, что желает его открытости.

— Нам надо будет обсудить уйму вещей, — Стив вздохнул. — Например, что ты помнишь, и… ну… всякое. Но прямо сейчас мне надо убраться отсюда.

— Что? — Саша растерянно моргнул. — Почему?

Стив улыбнулся, сначала сев на пятки, затем встав и протянув ему руку.

— Потому что армия не любит, когда люди просто так уходят с их собственностью.

— Что? — нервно переспросил Саша. — Они не могут… Ты не собственность.

Стив сухо усмехнулся.

— Ну, я не собираюсь здесь задерживаться, чтобы убедиться в этом. Наташа даст мне столько времени, сколько сможет, но ей придется им сообщить.

Она уже сделала и то, и другое, но Саша сомневался, что Стив связывался с ней. Он просто верил в своего друга.

— А потом? — спросил Саша, беря Стива за руку.

— Потом мы закончим начатое тобой, и то, что я пообещал сделать, когда потерял тебя. Мы сожжем Гидру дотла.

Саша яростно ухмыльнулся.

— Да, так и сделаем.


	23. Глава 22

Как только они подъехали к убежищу, Саи с грохотом распахнул дверь и уставился на них. Саша заколебался, кинув сначала взгляд на пацана, потом на Стива. Тот наоборот сначала посмотрел на него, а потом на Саи. Было очевидно, что ни один из них не знал, что делать, возможно, даже что чувствовать. Это было грустно, хотя и немного мило.

— Привет, парень, — сказал наконец Стив. — Так и будешь там стоять?

После того, как его присутствие было обозначено желанным, Саи метнулся через тротуар и едва не опрокинул Стива, крепко в него вцепившись. Тот одной рукой обнял парня, а второй схватил Сашу и подтянул к ним. Несмотря на удивление, Саша обнял обоих.

— Я скучал по тебе, парень, — тихо признался Стив.

Саи подозрительно шмыгнул носом, затем ударил Сашу кулаком по груди.

— Я тебе говорил, — рявкнул он, поднимая на него сердитый взгляд. — Я тебе говорил…

— Эй, — резко перебил Стив. — Хватит. Мы все совершаем ошибки. — Он невесомо погладил сашино запястье в молчаливом извинении. — Потом мы прощаем друг друга и двигаемся дальше.

— Правда? — с сомнением спросил Саи.

Стив смягчил свой голос.

— Так делают в семье, Саи.

Саша громко сглотнул, а Саи вскинул голову, чтобы посмотреть на них обоих. Покачав головой, Стив взъерошил волосы пацана и поцеловал Сашу в щеку.

— Дать вам пару минут наедине? — спросил он с весельем в голосе.

— Эм, позже, — ответил Саша, прижав Саи к себе на секунду и отпустив. — Надо двигаться. Сзади припаркован грузовик. Загружаемся и уезжаем.

— Мне надо будет где-нибудь прикупить старкфон, — сообщил ему Стив.

Саша одарил его недовольным взглядом, заставив совершенно по-идиотски разулыбаться.

— Зачем? — требовательно спросил Саша.

Стив приподнял бровь. Когда-нибудь им нужно было начинать эту штуку с доверием. Когда Саша раздраженно выдохнул, Стив понял, что до того дошло.

— Ладно, но я все равно уверен, что ты сделаешь что-нибудь глупое.

— Разве я не всегда так делаю? — поддразнил его Стив.

— Я только сегодня видел, как ты прыгнул перед гранатой, — согласился Саша. — Так что я не уверен, что тебе удастся меня чем-нибудь удивить.

Стив хмыкнул, поймал Сашу за ремень и дернул на себя, не дав уйти. Саша удивился, но тут же растаял, как только Стив его поцеловал. Это было лишь целомудренное прикосновение губ, но это был их первый настоящий поцелуй за много дней.

— Я все еще злюсь на тебя, — тихо произнес Стив, отстранившись.

— Если так ты злишься, то я не против, — ответил Саша, улыбаясь, но его глаза оставались широко распахнутыми и наполненными беспомощностью, какой Стив никогда в них не видел. Похоже, Саша все еще был напуган.

— Вы двое закончили? — нетерпеливо вмешался Саи.

— Куда мы направляемся? — спросил Стив, затем нахмурился и поднял руку. — Не важно, не говори мне.

Хмыкнув, Саша металлической рукой снял с плеча Стива его сумку, а Саи обернулся посмотреть на него с приподнятой бровью. Ни один не спросил, почему он передумал. Если он не будет знать, он не сможет выдать их пункта назначения. Он тоже доверял им.

Серый грузовик оказался на удивление большим, это был форд F-350, на который кто-то потратил уйму денег, делая его удобным. Саша швырнул сумку на застеленную кровать, а Саи забрался на заднее сидение. Стив сел на пассажирское спереди, с удивлением обнаружив, что спокойно может вытянуть ноги. Было легко решить не спрашивать, где они раздобыли машину.

Несмотря на легкое отношение и нежность, которыми они осыпали друг друга после воссоединения, поездка шла на удивление тихо. Не зная, куда они едут, и старательно пытаясь не угадать этого, Стив смотрел в окно на людей, направлявшихся по домам. Саи сзади возился с каким-то гаджетом, а Саша периодически бросал на них двоих изучающие взгляды. Он перестал это делать только когда Стив снял его руку с рычага передач, сжал и переплел их пальцы. Сашины плечи ощутимо расслабились, и Стив вздохнул. Рано или поздно ему придется с этим разобраться, но он не хотел, чтобы Саи стал свидетелем этого.

Проснувшись, Стив вздрогнул, потому что даже не заметил, как заснул. Было темно, машин на дороге практически не было. Он не узнавал, где они были, с другой стороны, он ничего не видел кроме двухполосной дороги, по которой они ехали. Он кинул взгляд на часы и потрясенно замер. Было почти два утра; он проспал больше семи часов.

Отобрав у Саши руку, Стив потер глаза и почувствовал на себе взгляд стальных глаз.

— Извини, — сказал Стив. — Кажется, я устал сильнее, чем думал.

— Когда ты спал в последний раз? — спросил Саша.

— С тобой, — легко ответил Стив, не упустив того, как Саша дёрнулся. Он не испытывал вину за это.

Вместо ответа Саша кивнул на заднее сидение.

— Мы остановились и купили тебе телефон, еще немного еды. Он там у Саи.

— Я проспал остановку? — с недоверием спросил Стив. Видимо, он был изможден и даже не замечал этого.

— Ты не отпускал мою руку, — тихо сказал Саша. — Саи пришлось делать покупки.

Стив покраснел.

— Прости, — пробормотал он. — Ты мог бы меня разбудить.

— Нет, — быстро ответил Саша. — Это было… приятно.

Повернувшись на месте, Стив зарылся в пластиковые пакеты на полу, стараясь не шуметь, чтобы не разбудить Саи, растянувшегося на заднем сидении. Найдя красную коробку со старкфоном, он развернулся обратно и отстегнул ремень безопасности. Саша бросил на него взгляд, но Стив не обратил на него внимания, усевшись спиной к двери, поджав одну ногу под себя и прижав колено второй к груди.

— Как ты это делаешь? — спросил Саша, пока Стив разрывал упаковку.

— Что именно? — рассеянно спросил Стив.

— Становишься таким маленьким.

— Я тебе рассказывал…

— Ты был маленьким раньше, — перебил Саша. — Я знаю. Видел на фото.

— Но ты не помнишь? — уточнил Стив.

Честно говоря, он старался не думать о Саше как о Баки. Это было… слишком запутано. Как он должен был соотнести того, кто ушел, кого он убил, с опасным киллером, в которого он влюбился? Это было чересчур, даже для него, и ему нужно было сосредоточиться на уйме других вещей.

— Нет, — тихо признался Саша. — У меня не так много целостных воспоминаний о том времени. Всего лишь обрывки, голоса, запахи. Некоторые воспоминания кажутся… поврежденными, смешанными с более поздними. Иногда… я помню, что ты много улыбался.

Стив не смог сдержать улыбки.

— Ты тоже тогда намного чаще улыбался.

Саша неловко поерзал, и Стив сосредоточился на телефоне. Вынув его из коробки, он перевернул его и осторожно открыл крышку. Сняв свою кепку, он достал из нее запасную сим-карту, которую Тони приказал ему всегда иметь при себе на тот случай, когда он опять сломает свой телефон — он честно пытался их не ломать, это просто случалось — и вставил ее в новый старкфон.

Никого не удивив, телефон зазвонил буквально через полминуты.

Приняв звонок, Стив радостно произнес:  
— Тони.

— Кэп! Ты жив!

— Я больше не капитан, Тони. Просто Стив.

— Да без разницы. Ты такой драматичный, Роджерс. Итак, — переключился он с наигранной обыденностью в голосе. — Где ты?

— Тони, ты точно знаешь, где я, — позабавившись, ответил Стив. Саша дёрнулся. — Ты начал отслеживать эту штуку, как только я ее включил.

— Угадал, — прощебетал Тони. — Я просто хотел убедиться, что ты, ну, знаешь, не был взят в заложники. Значит, ты уехал с мистером Снеговиком добровольно?

Саша снова дернулся, и Стив попытался не рассмеяться. Заодно он понял, что сашин слух был так же улучшен, как и его, и он мог слышать Тони.

— Да, — согласился он. — Наташа ввела тебя в курс дела?

Последовала пауза, и Стив закатил глаза.

— Нат? Ты всё ему рассказала?

— Всё, что знала, — отозвалась Наташа. — Ты в порядке?

— У меня еще не было времени остановиться и подумать об этом, — признался Стив. — Я на самом деле только проснулся.

— Куда вы едете? — спросила она.

Стив ухмыльнулся.

— Без понятия. Вперед, как я думаю.

— Ха-ха, — саркастично произнесла Наташа. — Зачем ты звонишь, раз не возвращаешься к нам?

Улыбка Стива погасла.

— Нат, я тебя не виню. Я знаю, что такими были твои приказы.

Саша кинул на него взгляд. Повисшая в телефоне тишина была тяжелой.

— Ты сама в порядке? — спросил Стив.

— Я в порядке, — раздраженно ответила Наташа. — Это ты у нас в бегах. Он, эм, сказал тебе, что сделал?

— Как ни удивительно, нет, — сухо произнес Стив. — Что бы это ни было, я узнаю, не волнуйся, Нат. Росс уже сделал свой ход?

— Еще нет, — ответил ему Тони. — Но это не значит, что он останется в стороне. Когда вы с Брюсом в чем-то соглашаетесь, вы обычно оказываетесь правы.

— Точно. Ладно, мы это обсуждали.

— Что? — возмущенно спросила Наташа, и Саша бросил на Стива очередной взгляд. Тот точно намерился их угробить.

— Глаза на дорогу, — раздраженно прошептал Стив Саше.

— Когда я хакнул ЩИТ, — ответил Тони Наташе. — Я нашел подготовленные правительством планы на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств, когда один из нас выйдет из-под контроля. Росс подписал краткое предложение о том, что Капитан Америка, как государственная собственность, должен…

— Мы поняли, Тони, — перебил его Стив. — Я позвонил и не по этой причине.

— Тогда выкладывай уже. Хватит ходить вокруг да около. Так вы, старики, говорите, да?

Стив закатил глаза, но улыбнулся.

— Кассел был из Гидры. Он отмывал деньги, которые ты нашел, Тони. Поэтому вы двое не могли их отследить. — Сашин взгляд снова прикипел к нему. — Его убийство нанесло серьезный урон. Я не могу сейчас рассказать тебе всё. Я всего даже не знаю, но отсюда мы можем начать. Присматривай за его бизнесом, поглядим, не попытается ли кто-нибудь восстановить его. Может быть, в ЩИТе всплывет новый источник дохода. В этот раз не остановимся, пока не уничтожим всех до последнего.

— Так и сделаем, Стив, — твердо сказала Наташа. — Я хочу ввести в игру Сэма, ты не против?

— Да, он будет счастлив помочь.

— Слушай, Ной Кэлхаун, — требовательно произнес Тони, — я хочу регулярные отчеты. Я не буду тебя дергать, но нам нужно знать, что ты там все еще жив и здоров, и не убился об кого-нибудь. И не пытайся говорить, что ты не будешь этого делать, я не собираюсь играть в игру, где никто не признает, что ты суицидник, Стив. Не в этот раз.

Сердце Стива сжалось.

— Ладно, — севшим голосом сказал он. — Но причем здесь Дневник памяти, Тони? — спросил Стив, пытаясь скрыть, как сильно на него подействовало его требование.

— Откуда ты знаешь про Дневник памяти?! — возмутился Тони. — Вы с Сэмом опять смотрели кино вместе? Боже мой, ты изменяешь мне с Сэмом!

Стив рассмеялся, напряженно, но радостно.

— Тони, это просто невозможно. Мы с тобой не состоим в отношениях.

— Ты смотришь фильмы с ним, а не со мной! Это… Я не знаю, что это, но это неприемлемо. Когда закончишь играть в отступника, у нас будет ночь кино. Много ночей кино. Ты меня слышишь, Роджерс?

— Я слышу, Тони. Ночь кино.

— Будь осторожен, Стив, — вмешалась Наташа, прежде чем Тони успел продолжить. — Регулярные отчеты.

— При первой же возможности, — пообещал Стив, не дрогнув встретившись с Сашей глазами.

Отключившись, Стив снова перевернул телефон, аккуратно вынул батарею и еще осторожнее достал сим-карту, которую убрал обратно в тайник на кепке, намеренно давая Саше увидеть это. Затем надел кепку и убрал телефон обратно в коробку.

— Итак, — слишком непринужденно произнес Саша. — Кто такой Сэм?

Стив не смог удержаться и расхохотался, прижав руку к животу. Он смеялся так сильно и так долго, что ему пришлось вытирать слезы с глаз. Саша раздраженно елозил на своем сидении.

Потянувшись к нему, Стив взял его за руку и поцеловал в ладонь.

— Если я скажу тебе, что он друг, ты поверишь?

Саша беспомощно посмотрел на него.

— Ты все еще мой? — с растерянностью и неуверенностью в голосе спросил он.

— Прошло всего два дня, — с досадой ответил Стив. — Я не собираюсь двигаться дальше всего через два дня.

— Нет, я не имел в виду… Не только секс, Стив. Я про… Всё остальное. Ты всё ещё мой?

Стив растаял и потерся носом о сашину ладонь.

— Я всегда был твоим, придурок, — тихо сказал он, глядя, как Саша — Баки — делает длинный прерывистый вдох. Повернув его ладонь, стараясь не задеть бондаж на сломанном запястье, Стив положил ее к себе на колени и улыбнулся, когда Саша не убрал ее. Он бережно прослеживал пальцами линии на этой ладони, удивляясь, как не узнал их раньше. — Я влюбился в тебя, когда мне было пятнадцать. Мы к тому времени дружили, сколько, девять лет, и ты впервые разоделся для свидания. В хороший костюм, ради которого неделями работал после школы в продуктовом у Лайла. Ты был, — Стив улыбнулся, прикрыв глаза и позволив себе погрузиться в воспоминания, потому что теперь они не причиняли ему боль. — Таким невозможно красивым. Это все видели, а я… Это не… То, кто мы сейчас, это было запрещено, но я все равно в тебя влюбился. Никогда не видел никого лучше тебя в том костюме.

— Ненавижу костюмы, — тихо пробормотал Саша — Баки. — Мне все время кажется, что они вот-вот лопнут на мне по швам.

Стив тихо рассмеялся.

— Ты тогда не был таким… накачанным.

— Каким я был? — неуверенно спросил Саша.

— Юным, — тут же ответил Стив, потому что именно так это и было. Они оба тогда были чертовски юными. Казалось, что прошел миллион лет с тех пор, когда они были такими юными, такими свободными, такими бесконечно глупыми. — Свободным, — продолжил он, чувствуя, как пересохло у него в горле. — Невинным, — потому что это тоже было правдой. Они оба были такими невинными до… всего.

Рука на его колене дрожала, пальцы сжались в кулак. Стив мягко разжал их.

— Ты можешь, — Саша прочистил горло, — звать меня Баки? Ненадолго?

— Конечно, Бак, — тепло ответил Стив. — Все что захочешь.

— Тебе нужно перестать использовать эту фразу, — пожаловался Баки. — Ты.. В самом деле? С пятнадцати? А как же… Пегги?

— О, то есть теперь мне можно произносить ее имя? — поддразнил Стив, но теперь он, кажется, начал понимать, почему Саша так расстроился, когда он ездил попрощаться с Пегги в Вашингтон. — Это все равно был ты, болван, только ты был важен. Да, я любил ее, до сих пор люблю, но… Она была возможностью. Кем-то, с кем я мог быть счастлив. Не осесть, ты не оседаешь с такой женщиной, как Пегги Картер, но та любовь не была такой, какую я чувствовал к тебе, какую чувствую сейчас.

Баки сглотнул, но в этот раз продолжил смотреть на дорогу.

— Я тебе верю, — отрывисто сказал он. — Про Сэма. Я верю тебе.

— Хорошо, — ответил Стив. — Это правда.

— Я знаю. — Баки облизал губы. — Я знаю, что у меня нет права тебя сейчас о чем-то просить, но… Стив, мне нужно знать, что ты не… Тони сказал, и… Ты сегодня прыгнул перед гранатой. Ты нужен мне, и я не могу…

Стив знал, что именно Баки не мог, знал, что тот хотел услышать, но не поднял взгляд. Он продолжил обводить знакомые линии на ладони Баки. Он не стал помогать, как делал это раньше, не попытался освободить Баки от необходимости выразить себя словами. Ему нужно было услышать это вслух. Услышать, что он нужен человеку, который только недавно его бросил.

— Стив, просто… Пообещай мне, что ты не попытаешься убиться. Что ты… будешь помнить, что должен вернуться к нам.

Стив прикрыл глаза, его сердце сжалось так, что стало больно. Стиснув ладонь Баки, он поднял ее ко рту и крепко поцеловал.

— Я думал, что потерял тебя, — сказал Стив, в его горле встал комок. — Опять. Потом Наташу… Никого не осталось. Опять. Я не могу… Я не могу жить, оставшись один. Я хочу последовать за ушедшими.

Грузовик дернулся вправо с дороги, и Баки нажал на тормоза. Отстегнув ремень безопасности, он перегнулся через середину и прижался ко лбу Стива своим.

— Ты не один, — твердо произнес Баки. — Никогда. Ты стольким людям нужен, Стив…

— Думаешь, я этого не знаю? — огрызнулся Стив, злясь на боль, росшую в его груди. Злясь на нее больше всего остального. — Я всем всегда нужен. Всем нужно что-то, даже когда я не могу это дать. Они продолжают забирать у меня вещи, они берут и берут, пока я не становлюсь пустым изнутри. Я просто…

— Мне не нужно ничего от тебя, — резко перебил его Баки. — Мне нужен ты. Есть разница.

Стив плотно зажмурился.

— Ты устал, — тихо пробормотал Баки, расчесывая волосы Стива пальцами.

Стив кивнул, у него перехватило дыхание от того, что он отчаянно пытался не заплакать.

— Ты ушел, — упрекнул он. — Оставил меня одного, а я один не могу.

Резкий вдох Саши — Баки — показал, что он понял, что Стив говорил не только о событиях последних дней.

— Я не хотел, — Баки говорил так тихо, что Стиву понадобилось посмотреть на него, ему нужно было видеть его. Убедиться, что он все еще был там. Он был и, если судить по взгляду его стальных глаз, он _помнил_.

— Я знаю, — быстро произнес Стив, прижимая ладони к глазам. — Боже, я знаю. Это не твоя вина, моя, но ты все равно ушел. А потом я пришел в совершенно пустой дом и это было как каждый раз до этого, и этот гребаный чай стоял там, издеваясь надо мной.

— Издеваясь? — растерянно переспросил Баки. — Я хотел… Я хотел, чтобы он был… Я не знаю. Утешением. Ты говорил, что он был из лучших времен.

Стив коротко рассмеялся и опустил руки.

— Это был последний раз, когда у меня был дом, Бак. С тобой. Вот почему мне нравится этот дурацкий чай, и тут я возвращаюсь в мертвый дом, где…

— Твоей семьи больше нет.

Тихий голос, продолживший за Стива, заставил вздрогнуть их обоих. Они оглянулись и обнаружили смотревшие на них слишком мудрые глаза Саи.

— Когда ты проснулся? — спросил Стив, пытаясь улыбнуться, но зная, что ему не удалось. Хотя бы он сумел не расплакаться.

— Вы стряхнули мою постель с дороги, разумеется, это должно было случиться, — саркастично ответил Саи, неловко ворочаясь на заднем сидении в попытке растянуть все его тощие конечности. Стив смотрел на него с вернувшейся улыбкой. Это выглядело так, словно какое-то инопланетное создание пыталось вытянуть свои щупальца в случайные промежутки времени под невозможными для обычного человека углами.

К удивлению Стива, Саи сел прямо, потянулся к нему и взъерошил его волосы. Как он сам делал с парнем. От этого у него снова сдавило горло.

— Ты больше не один, — пообещал Саи. — Куда пойдешь ты, пойдем и мы.

Голубые глаза парня метнулись к Баки — который был для Стива любовником, другом, безответной любовью. Всем.

Баки длинно выдохнул.  
— Ты от нас больше не уйдешь, — сказал он. — И я придумаю, как загладить перед тобой вину.

Стив сглотнул, глядя вниз и пытаясь не дать их привязанности оглушить его. Плюс отношений с двумя мужчинами, ненавидевшими делиться своими эмоциями, был в том, что они быстро позволили ему сменить тему.

— Нам скоро понадобится бензин, — сказал Баки, поворачиваясь и возвращая грузовик на дорогу.

Саи сел прямо, снова потягиваясь.

— Хорошо, теперь я проснулся и умираю от голода.

— Ты всегда умираешь от голода, — проворчал Баки.

— Кто бы говорил. Кто-нибудь из вас вчера нормально ел? Нет. Значит, заткнись.

Стив рассмеялся, снова облокотившись на дверь. Кинув на него взгляд, Баки тоже улыбнулся, его взгляд смягчился. Теперь, глядя на него по-настоящему, Стив не мог понять, как он убедил себя, что это мог быть кто-то другой. Баки потянулся к нему, взял за руку и сжал его пальцы. Стив смог только тихо вздохнуть. У них по-прежнему оставались нерешенные проблемы, но этот момент был идеальным.


	24. Глава 23

Баки вел всю ночь, найдя мотель, только когда ночное небо посерело и сквозь облака начали пробиваться первые проблески зарождавшегося дня. Стив не спал все это время, разглядывая Баки в свете встречных фар, так что смог оценить место. Мотель был частным, а не частью крупной сети, и явно знавал лучшие дни. Краска снаружи была поблекшей и довольно старой, однако вдоль длинной веранды располагались небольшие цветочные ящики, а травяные пятачки вдоль гравийной дороги поддерживались в хорошем состоянии.

— Подожди здесь, — тихо велел Баки, стараясь не разбудить Саи, спавшего на заднем сидении в ужасно запутанной позе.

Баки вышел из машины, обошел ее и достал сумку. Стив в боковое зеркало смотрел, как он собирает волосы в аккуратный низкий хвост, зафиксировав его черной резинкой. Затем он достал модные очки в серебристой проволочной оправе и надел их, за ними последовал мягкий серый шарф, который он обмотал вокруг шеи, завязав изящным узлом и оставив длинные концы лежать на груди. Когда он выпрямился, то стал выглядеть совершенно другим. Старше, мягче, шарф прятал мощный разворот его плеч. Очки придали его лицу новый характер, он стал выглядеть менее опасным и более утонченным. Простая черная куртка в паре с дорогим шарфом тоже стала выглядеть дороже, стильнее. Даже то, как он шел к стойке регистрации, было другим, его плечи были чуть опущены, длина шагов стала меньше, он не крался, скорее скользил, подняв центр тяжести. Эта походка делала его выше и стройнее, чем он был.

Буквально за пару мгновений при помощи всего пары аксессуаров Баки превратился из разыскиваемого убийцы в горожанина среднего класса, связанного, возможно, с искусством или модой. Стив был более чем впечатлен.

Баки исчез в офисе и десять минут спустя вернулся с ключом в руке. Подойдя к машине, он протянул Стиву ключи от зажигания.

— Подгони машину, — сказал он. — У нас комната тридцать один. Я пойду всё проверю.

Стив сделал, как было велено, припарковал машину и дотянулся встряхнуть Саи. Это был интересный опыт. Стив потряс Саи за плечо, тот открыл глаза и кивнул, когда Стив сказал им, что они заказали номер в мотеле. Парень выбрался из машины, таща за собой свою сумку, но всё это время, несмотря на то, что его глаза были открыты, Стив мог поклясться, что в сознание он так и не приходил. Когда Баки дал знак, что все чисто, парень поплелся за ним с пустым взглядом, до ужаса хорошо прикидываясь зомби.

Номер оказался скромным, но чистым. В нем было две кровати, небольшой стол, два стула и крошечная столешница со старым чайником, воткнутым в единственную розетку. На стенах висели картины, но они были старыми, выцветшими и банальными.

Саи не осматривал комнату. Он по кривой дошел до кровати, но за полшага до нее неожиданно остановился. Он пялился на пустую кровать как минимум пятнадцать секунд, затем медленно повернулся и уставился на вторую кровать. Его плечи неожиданно поникли. Он выглядел более проснувшимся и таким несчастным, что Стив по-настоящему заволновался.

Не сказав ни слова, Саи тяжко вздохнул, развернулся и вышел из комнаты.

Стив посмотрел на Сашу, на корточках сидевшего в углу комнаты и рывшегося в одной из черных брезентовых сумок, которые он принес с собой.

— Что происходит? — спросил Стив. — Куда он пошел?

Баки поднял голову, явно вздрогнув.

— А?

— Саи, — медленно сказал Стив, напоминая Баки, что у них был подросток, о котором они должны были заботиться. — Он только что ушел. Куда?

Баки беспомощно смотрел на него, либо не понимая вопроса, либо намеренно игнорируя его. Наконец он пожал плечами, отвернулся обратно к своей сумке, вытащил что-то, похожее на алюминиевый стержень с двумя большими присосками на каждом конце, и что-то, похожее на маленький насос.

— Как ушел, так и вернется, — пробормотал Баки.

Стив стиснул зубы, раздраженный безразличностью Баки к Саи. Он только открыл рот, чтобы прочитать ему лекцию о невозможности игнорирования ребенка, когда в дверь раздался двойной стук. Баки повернул голову, но не двинулся с места. Через мгновение двойной стук повторился, и в дверь вошел Саи, выглядя при этом еще более несчастным.

— Саи… — начал Стив, но остановился, осознав, что на том были надеты его шумоподавляющие наушники, от которых в карман его худи тянулся провод, видимо, к телефону.

Саи посмотрел на первую неразобранную кровать и снова тяжко вздохнул.

— Хотя бы постарайтесь меня не будить, ладно?

С этими словами он рухнул на кровать лицом вниз, спихнул кросовки и через полсекунды полностью отключился.

— Что он?.. — Стив непонимающе смотрел на него с минуту, потом повернулся к Баки. Тот к этому времени вытащил тревожащее количество железа из сумки и… Это что, был сборный пулемет? — Что ты делаешь?

Баки растерянно моргнул в ответ, невероятно похожий в этот момент на Саи.

— Э…

Он огляделся, окинул взглядом Саи и опустил глаза на гору из алюминиевых трубок, присосок и пулемета на полу рядом с собой.

— Одна кровать для нас. Наушники, чтобы не слышать звуки секса. — Он показал на кучу железа на полу. — Охрана.

Стив потер лицо, сделал глубокий вдох и взмолился о терпении.

— Ты говоришь мне, что Саи думает, будто мы будем заниматься сексом в двух метрах от него?

Баки уставился на него. Затем немного неуверенно ответил:  
— Он надел шумоподавляющие наушники.  
Это звучало так, словно Баки пытался развеселить Стива, потому что он абсолютно не видел проблемы.

Стив сел на край кровати, ведя ладонью по лицу. Баки большую часть времени вел себя так нормально, так приспособленно, что Стив забывал, что этот человек был, ну, человеком, всего лишь пять лет. В такие моменты он вспоминал, что ему нужно озвучивать правила, если он хотел, чтобы Баки им следовал.

— Мы не будет заниматься сексом в одной комнате с Саи, — твердо заявил Стив. — Ни сейчас, никогда.

Нахмурившись, Баки оглядел его, считывая язык тела, как они с Саи делали чаще, чем на самом деле слушали то, что он говорил.

— Но ты именно для этого подарил ему эти наушники! — возразил Баки.

Стив сердито посмотрел на него.

— Мы не будем делать этого, находясь с ним в одной комнате.

— Ты серьезно, — сказал он, хмурясь еще сильнее. — Ты бы не умер, если бы говорил более конкретно, — раздраженно пробормотал Баки себе под нос.

Стив застонал, проведя по лицу обеими руками.

— Я не могу обеспечить безопасность на две комнаты, у нас недостаточно оборудования, — попытался еще раз объяснить Баки. — Ему все равно. Ты же знаешь об этом, так?

— Мне не все равно! — рявкнул Стив, готовый к борьбе.

Баки моргнул.

— Ладно, — легко согласился он.

В этот раз моргнул Стив, удивленный легкой капитуляцией. По какой-то причине он ожидал, что их ждет серьезная ссора. Или это он пытался ее разжечь. Он провел ладонью по волосам и глубоко вздохнул.

— Пожалуй, я пойду приму душ.

— Ладно, я пока закончу установку пулемета.

Стив замер, занеся правую ногу.

— Эм, — он хотел спросить зачем, но остановился на: — Как?

Баки широко и свободно ему ухмыльнулся. Это было потрясающе, и Стив залип на нем. Баки подскочил, повозился с конструкцией, которую собирал, и схватил один из двух стульев в комнате. Он подтащил его к двери и забрался на него. Поднес присоски к потолку и, используя электрический насос, создал достаточно отрицательного давления, чтобы они быстро прилипли к поверхности.

Все также ухмыляясь, он спрыгнул вниз, подхватил пулемет и что-то, похожее на вращаемую электричеством пластину с тремя черными палками. Он снова забрался на стул и с легкостью прикрепил вращающуюся пластину к конструкции на потолке, а к ней — пулемет. Наконец, он присоединил три похожих на ручки палки к модифицированному оружию. Они тихо щелкнули, затем сверкнули красным, когда Баки нажал на небольшой переключатель на пластине, и снова погасли.

Стив был достаточно умен, чтобы опознать в этом автоматику с рудиментарной системой прицеливания, но на самом деле это волновало его меньше улыбки на лице Баки. Тот выглядел таким довольным собой, что Стив был просто очарован.

— Как это работает? — спросил он.

Баки широко улыбнулся ему, как ребенок, делящийся любимой игрушкой. Если бы Стив стоял, у него бы подломились колени. Боже, как же он любил этого человека.

— Три лазера направлены на дверь и окна. Если что-то из них откроется до того, как я разоружу систему, пулемет выпустит всю обойму в направлении уловленного движения. Вращающееся основание позволяет охватить любое направление. Присоски я сам придумал. Так мы можем брать оружие куда угодно. Легко установить, легко разобрать. Не остается никаких следов, и если кто-то осматривал комнату до нашего приезда, они не будут ожидать пулемет.

Стиву это показалось довольно жестокой мерой предосторожности, но он был вынужден признать ее невероятную эффективность в их маленькой комнате. До него только начало доходить, каким эффективным Баки был в боевых условиях.

— А как ты планируешь покинуть это место, пока пулемет извергает черт знает сколько пуль в сторону напавших? — с любопытством спросил Стив.

Баки поднял металлическую руку и радостно ею помахал.

— Это угловая комната. Стены из фанеры и штукатурки, пробить можно за пару секунд.

Стив медленно повторил:  
— Твой запасной выход в случае нападения — через стену.

— Ага.

Стив встал и снова пошел в ванную.

— И Наташе еще хватает наглости говорить, что мои идеи безумны, — проворчал он, стягивая рубашку.

Баки кинул на него один взгляд и тут же начал раздеваться сам.

— Что ты делаешь? — с подозрением спросил Стив, одной ногой уже шагнув в ванную.

Баки замер.

— Присоединяюсь к тебе в душе? — неуверенно спросил он, выглядя как ребенок, пойманный с рукой в банке печенья.

Стив вздохнул.

— Бак, душ максимум в паре метров от Саи и этой двери. — Стив показал на хлипкую белую дверь, которую он держал открытой.

— Но он нас там не увидит, и не услышит, потому что надел наушники.

— Бак, как бы сильно я тебя ни хотел, я не буду трахаться с тобой, когда Саи находится практически в той же комнате. Этого не будет.

Баки рассерженно выдохнул, выпуская из пальцев край рубашки.

— Надо было оставить его в машине, — проворчал он, возвращаясь к своей сумке.

— Он не собака! — разозлившись, прошипел Стив. — И если ты думаешь о том, чтобы выставить парня на улицу, секса у нас не будет больше никогда.

— Боже, Стив, это просто секс. Это его не убьет; он прекрасно знает, чем мы занимаемся.

— В этом и проблема! — огрызнулся Стив, продолжая шипеть в попытке не разбудить Саи.

Баки уставился на него, его лицо на мгновение стало пустым, затем он сказал:  
— Тихо, Котенок. Ты же знаешь, что выглядишь сейчас, как разозленный кот?

Стив закатил глаза, швырнул рубашку на кровать и закрыл за собой дверь в ванную. Быстро принял душ. Хоть он и проспал большую часть пути, он все равно хотел спать. Его тело было уставшим. Из-за вспышек эмоций и залечивания ран он был просто истощен. Честно говоря, даже если бы Саи не было в комнате, он не был уверен, что согласился бы на секс. Вдобавок ко всему, он хотел, чтобы Баки поспал. У него не только было больше ран, чем у Стива, он еще и ни разу глаз не сомкнул за последние двадцать четыре часа, если не больше.

Вздохнув и выключив воду, Стив решил, что скучает по ванне у себя дома. Крошечная душевая мотеля совершенно точно не могла бы вместить двух супер-солдат, даже если бы он согласился принять предложение Баки. Покачав головой, он вытерся тонким, но чистым полотенцем.

В результате прошло, может быть, десять минут, когда он снова открыл дверь, намереваясь объявить душ свободным. Вместо этого он замер в ту же секунду, как только его взгляд нашел Баки. Конечно, он видел раньше шрамы вокруг металлической руки, какими жестокими они были. Какой кошмарной должна была быть процедура, оставившая на Баки эти шрамы. В этот раз все было как-то по-другому. Может быть, дело было в освещении, или в том, что Баки не знал, что он смотрит, но Стива перетряхнуло до глубины души. Это было видимое, ощутимое доказательство того, насколько сильно он был поврежден. Как сильно Гидра его изменила.

Баки стоял возле кровати, растирая шрамы и вращая металлической рукой. Стив смотрел на мощные мышцы его спины, на линию позвоночника, на то, как опускалась его голова, а темные волосы волной стекали вперед… На короткое мгновение он выглядел как незнакомец. Дело было даже не в его теле, а в холодном, пустом ощущении, исходившем от него. Как будто Баки там и не было вовсе.

— Баки? — наконец-то решился позвать его Стив.

Тот быстро обернулся, отпуская плечо. Пряча от Стива свою боль. Он показал на ванную и спросил:

— Ты закончил?

— Ага, — ответил Стив, шагая в комнату.

На мгновение он хотел просто дать Баки пройти, дать непонятному моменту уйти от них. Только вот именно так они вляпались во весь этот бардак с послом, игнорируя то, что происходило у них перед носом. Игнорируя слона, стоявшего посреди комнаты. Им нужно было перестать так делать, поговорить, или… Стив не знал, но он должен был убедиться, что Баки знал, что он будет бороться за них.

Поймав край двери в ванную прежде, чем Баки ее закрыл, Стив потянул ее на себя. Баки, вздрогнув, резко оглянулся на него, но Стив никак не мог придумать, что сказать. Положив руку Баки на грудь, он толкнул его спиной к стене ванной, шагнул к нему и поцеловал. Это было сложно поначалу, потому что Стив до сих пор был чертовски зол, но потом руки Баки сомкнулись на его талии, и Стив чуть ослабил напор. Да, он был в бешенстве, и у него на это было полное право, но ему нужно было вложиться в то, что происходило между ними, иначе это угаснет.

— Ты вроде сказал, никакого секса? — произнес Баки, когда Стив отстранился.

— Это не секс, — выдохнул Стив в его рот, затем наклонился за новым поцелуем. Баки встретил его на полпути, прихватывая губы, но не давя на него, чтобы получить что-то большее.

— Нам нужно поспать, — пробормотал Стив, прерывая последний поцелуй и отступая. Руки Баки на секунду сжали его, но потом он его отпустил.

Чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке в темноте комнаты, Стив достал из сумки штаны для сна и надел их. Оглядевшись, он вздохнул, обнаружив, что Саи так и не лег под одеяла. Покачав головой, он подумал укрыть его, но потом решил не делать этого. Кто знал, как парень отреагирует на прикосновения во сне?

Забравшись в постель, он лег на стороне ближе к Саи. Это было только догадкой, но он подумал, что Баки захочет лечь ближе к двери — на пути тех, кто попытается к ним войти. Он пытался расслабиться, честно, но он так давно жил со своей бессонницей, что ощущал ее почти как физическое присутствие. Каким бы измотанным он ни был, эмоционально, физически, он просто не мог заснуть. Это не означало, что он не пытался бороться, лежа на спине и пялясь в потолок, ровно дыша и вслушиваясь в звуки воды из ванной. Слушая, как Баки двигается там, живой после всех этих лет. Стив не позволял себе думать о том, было ли это благословением после всего, что с ним сделали в Гидре. Это была кроличья нора, из которой Стив боялся не вернуться, если позволит себе туда провалиться.

Открылась дверь, щелкнул выключатель. Стив перекатился на бок. Через щель в занавесках в комнату струился тусклый утренний свет, которого было достаточно, чтобы рассмотреть, как Баки копается в сумке, отбрасывает полотенце и натягивает спортивные штаны. Когда он забрался на кровать, рухнув лицом вниз, Стив слабо улыбнулся.

— Можно мне подвинуться ближе? — спросил он, не уверенный, что Баки захочет этого из-за боли, которую он пытался скрыть.

Приподнявшись ровно настолько, чтобы повернуть голову, Баки откровенно раздраженно выдохнул, и Стив улыбнулся шире, не ожидая другого разрешения, чтобы сократить расстояние между ними. Свернувшись под боком у Баки, он положил голову ему на плечо, одну руку забросил ему на спину, а вторую вытянул вдоль живой руки, чтобы переплести их пальцы.

Они некоторое время лежали в тишине, Стив вслушивался в сердцебиение у себя под щекой, в уверенное дыхание Баки. Он едва не потерял это, уже однажды потерял это. Было невозможно поверить, что он смог это вернуть.

— Ты не спишь, — пробормотал Баки, отвернувшись так, что Стив не замечал, что он тоже не спит.

— Как ты понял? — спросил Стив.

В его ладони сжались пальцы.

— Твое сердце бьется слишком быстро.

Стив хмыкнул, наклонив голову, коснулся губами плеча Баки.

— Я хочу. Не могу.

— Почему? — спросил Баки, так и не повернувшись к нему, неподвижный как статуя. Это, честно говоря, было немного странно.

— Если бы я знал, я бы это исправил, — искренне ответил Стив. — Был однажды у психиатра, меня Фьюри заставил. Она сказала, что причиной может быть абсолютно все что угодно, это, знаешь, прям вот очень помогло.

Баки фыркнул.

— У тебя плечо болит? — спросил Стив, ведя рукой по спине Баки, едва касаясь шрамов кончиками пальцев.

Баки напрягся, как делал всегда, когда Стив находился близко к этой области.

— Нет.

Стив вздохнул, прижался щекой к плечу Баки, стараясь дышать ровно и глубоко. Если они будут ссориться, то никогда не смогут отдохнуть.

— Я не понимаю, почему ты врешь о такой мелочи.

— Мне не боль…

— Почему? — перебил Стив.

— Ничего серьезного, Стив. Просто…

— Почему? — снова перебил его Стив.

Каждое отрицание казалось ударом, но Стив был готов повторять свой вопрос сколько понадобится. Он почувствовал, как Баки под ним выдохнул, медленно, глубоко, задействовав все тело.

Они оба замолчали на очень долгое время. Стив ждал, Баки либо решал, стоит ли вообще отвечать, либо подбирал слова. Оба варианта были вероятны, учитывая, как было сложно Баки выражать себя.

— За ощущение боли… наказывали, — произнес Баки в темноту срывающимся голосом.

Стив нахмурился, не совсем понимая, что он сказал.

— Но это же… Ты не можешь контролировать то, что ты чувствуешь боль. Это биологическая реакция.

Баки дышал очень медленно.

— Для людей. Для животных. — Слова звучали медленно и тихо. Баки лежал, отвернувшись от Стива, и тот не мог видеть его лицо. Он не был уверен, что хочет этого, не был уверен, что сумеет в этот момент смотреть Баки в глаза. — За ощущение боли… наказывали, — повторил Баки, — пока я не перестал чувствовать боль.

Стив сжал его пальцы. Смысл этого был просто… Ужасающим. Разумом он понимал, что произошедшее с Баки, с Сашей, было наихудшим из того, что могло сделать человечество. Как минимум ему об этом сказала реакция Тони, когда тот отдал ему флэшку. И тем не менее Стив обнаружил, что его еще может удивить жестокость, от которой страдал Баки. У него перехватило дыхание, и он изо всех сил пытался сдержать свой ужас.

— Я пытаюсь помнить, пытаюсь осознавать свое тело… но так легче, — признался Баки.

— Как ты можешь?..

Стив проглотил слова прежде, чем успел завершить вопрос. Не то чтобы Баки не чувствовал боль. Он чувствовал. И либо он отстранялся от собственного тела до рискованной степени, либо отрицал боль. Однако, боль была механизмом выживания. Боль тела сообщала разуму, что оно ранено, что оно находится в опасности.

— Ты знаешь, что болит? — тихо спросил Стив.

— Шрамы, — признался Баки. — Массаж помогает. Думаю, они испортили первую попытку вживления руки.

Стив осторожно расслабил хватку на пальцах Баки, ему пришлось приложить для этого сознательное усилие.

— Ты… не будешь возражать, если я попробую? Массировать их?

Баки вдохнул и повернулся к нему лицом. Под его глазами были темные пятна, но его лицо выглядело в темноте удивительно спокойным.

— Не сегодня… но да, я хочу этого, — тихо признался Баки.

Стив подвинулся, чтобы прижаться своим лбом к его.

— Тебе не нужно терпеть боль, — напряженно произнес Стив. — Ты можешь просить о помощи. Я всегда помогу тебе. Я всегда помогу, Бак. Всегда.

— Я не нарочно что-то от тебя скрываю, — сказал Баки, поворачиваясь на бок лицом к Стиву. Забросив ногу ему на бедро, он подтянул Стива ближе к себе, сворачиваясь вокруг него защитным жестом, как будто это Стив страдал. — Я стараюсь. Я клянусь, я стараюсь.

Стив погладил Баки по груди, чувствуя покрытую шрамами кожу и твердые мышцы под ней. У него горели глаза, и он не мог сказать, почему именно.

— Я многое помню из своего времени в Гидре, — тихо сказал Баки. — Почти все девяностые, по крайней мере. Я не помню ничего из Красной Комнаты или… раньше.

Стив напрягся, услышав эти два слова, тут же вспомнив Наташу, но Баки облизал губы, и Стив заставил себя придержать вопросы об этом. Он порадовался этому решению, когда голос Баки зазвучал еще тише.

— Я так отчаянно не хотел вспоминать тебя, потому что боялся, что вспомню и те годы тоже.

— Какие годы? — осторожно спросил Стив.

Баки улыбнулся, горько и терпеливо, бесконечно печально.

— Годы, ушедшие на создание Зимнего Солдата. Годы, ушедшие на избавление меня от базовых реакций, таких как выражение боли, или чувства голода, даже просто их распознания. Годы, когда меня учили убивать и пытать, ничего не чувствуя. Годы, потребовавшиеся на то, чтобы вдохнуть жизнь в их создание…

— Остановись, — попросил Стив, накрывая пальцами его рот. У него дрожали руки. — Если вспомнить меня означает вспомнить весь этот ужас… Может быть, тебе лучше… не вспоминать.

Стив чувствовал кончиками пальцев, как вернулась та маленькая, печальная улыбка.

— Дело в том, что помнить тебя — быть с тобой — позволяет мне чувствовать себя человеком.

— Бак…

— Я хочу помнить.

Стив чувствовал себя беспомощным, безнадежно пораженным этими словами.

— Ты… Ты знаешь, что я никуда не уйду, если ты не вспомнишь?

— Речь не о нас, Стиви.

Закрыв глаза, Стив коротко кивнул. Если воспоминания о хорошем стоили воспоминаний о плохом, то ему больше нечего было сказать.

— Речь о том, чтобы я снова научился жить.

— Со мной? — тихо спросил Стив.

Баки прижался к его лбу своим, тихо и ровно дыша.

— Да. С тобой.


	25. Эпилог

Баки знал, что присоединиться к Стиву на ночь кино было плохой идеей. Как только Стив позвонил Тони, тот тут же потребовал встретиться, а потом еще имел наглость пригласить Баки и Саи. Когда Стив повесил трубку, Баки тут же дал ему понять, насколько ужасной была эта задумка. Логистически ее воплотить было не сложно; они были в Лос-Анджелесе по некоторым причинам. Они старались не попадаться никому на глаза, но появление в особняке Старка вряд ли останется незамеченным.

Честно говоря, Баки ожидал, что Стив _потребует_ , чтобы он пошел с ним. Вместо этого тот сначала просто просил, а потом довел его до капитуляции минетом. Это было подло, коварно, и Баки этого совершенно не ожидал. Он согласился, только чтобы заставить Стива перестать болтать, и вот теперь они подъезжали к громадине, висевшей над океаном и наверняка способной отделиться от скалы и рухнуть вниз, если внутри кто-нибудь слишком громко чихнет.

— Сколько у него недвижимости? — Спросил Саи у Стива. Пацан не проявлял ни энтузиазма, ни нежелания идти, пока шел Баки.

— Слишком много, — сухо ответил Стив.

Встав слева от Баки, он взял его за руку, как делал каждый раз, когда не беспокоился, что на них нападут. У Стива был фетиш, и Баки его поощрял. Он заставил пластины перестроиться с тихим щелчком, и Стив покраснел, кинув взгляд на рукав, прикрывавший металлическую руку.

Баки ему усмехнулся.

— Мы могли бы остаться дома. Было бы куда веселее, — мягко поддразнил Баки, все еще немного неуверенный в том, как это делать, как легко дразниться, как выказывать привязанность подобно обычным людям.

Стив демонстративно отвел взгляд, но на его щеках появился румянец. Это дало Баки знать, что он не пересек ни одну из границ Стива. Он узнал, что границ этих было множество, и не все из них можно было легко распознать или понять.

— Ты не можешь знать, что тебе не будет весело здесь, — возразил Стив.

— Но дома было бы _так_ весело…

— Бак, — резко сказал Стив. — Мы об этом говорили. Саи стоит прямо тут.

— Да, Бак, — с насмешкой подхватил Саи, потому что два белобрысых сопляка всегда объединялись против него. — Я прямо тут.

— Заткнись, — проворчал Баки.

Стив потянулся к дверному звонку, но дверь распахнулась раньше, чем он успел его коснуться. Странный искусственный голос — Джарвис, Стив предупредил их — поприветствовал их как Стива, Саи и «Сержанта Барнса». Это было на удивление приятно. Он не позволял воспоминаниям вернуться даже после месяца, проведенного со Стивом. Однако, больше, чем кем-то еще, он ощущал себя Баки.

Стив потянул Баки за руку внутрь, и Саи последовал за ними. Дом был холеным и современным, денег в нем явно ни на что не жалели. Даже потолок был роскошным, выложенным резными деревянными панелями, привезенными откуда-нибудь из Европы. В плечах Стива появилось едва заметное напряжение, и Баки понял, что тому неуютно. Но он бывал здесь раньше и вел их прямиком в просторную роскошную гостиную.

Из-за того, что Баки оттягивал неизбежное, они приехали последними. Как только они вошли в комнату, со всех сторон донесся хор голосов: «Стив!», и Баки занервничал, когда несколько очень опасных человек побросали то, чем занимались, и сосредоточились на них.

Державшая его рука сжалась, а затем неожиданно отпустила. Баки показалось, будто он лишился всего оружия, стал беспомощным, когда Стив ушел от них. Хлопая его по плечам, Уилсон и Романова крепко его обняли, затем остальные, даже Старк. Стив принимал это с невероятной легкостью. Баки даже не знал бы, с чего начать, но почувствовал серьезную зависть. Глянув на Саи, он подумал, что пацан чувствует то же самое.

Потом Стив повернулся к ним и протянул руку, поманив к себе.

— Давно пора представить вас всех должным образом.

Пытаясь не показать своего беспокойства, Баки шагнул вперед. Хуже всего было то, что даже после того, как он официально вышел на пенсию и перестал брать заказы, под его кожей по-прежнему плескалась агрессивность. Порой только Стив или Саи могли остановить его, помочь успокоиться, расслабиться. Нахождение в компании настолько опасных людей ему совершенно не помогало. Его плечи сковывало напряжение, лицо заливала пустота. Он не хотел так реагировать, но это был единственный способ удержать инстинктивное недоверие под контролем и оставаться спокойным, когда люди, которых он не знал, находились на расстоянии удара. Стив взял его за руку сразу, как только он к нему подошел, подтянул ближе, а затем обнял и Саи.

— Это Баки и Саи. Парни, это Клинт Бартон и Сэм Уилсон. — Баки с Саи переглянулись. — Наташу и Тони вы уже знаете.

Никто не удивился, услышав его имя, но Баки и не ожидал от них этого. Стив был слишком близок с ними, чтобы сохранить это в тайне. К тому же Старк уже знал о его личности, и все сроки его признания давно вышли. Кивнув в знак приветствия, он увидел, как Саи делает то же самое. Мстители тепло поздоровались, но не стали предлагать пожать руки, словно их предупредили, что Саи и Баки не хотят, чтобы их касались.

— Отлично, — Старк хлопнул в ладони, отступая к бару. — Я принесу напитки для опоздавших. Пиво вам двоим и безалкогольный ром с колой вашему парню?

— Это же получается чистая кола, — с подозрением произнес Саи.

— От тебя ничто не скроется, Энни.

— Кто такая Энни? — растерянно спросил Саи, но внимание Баки было сосредоточено на Стиве. Отсылки к поп-культуре, появившейся после 1940-х, обычно скользили мимо его ушей, но сейчас он посмотрел на Старка достаточно сердито, чтобы тот отвернулся, не ответив на вопрос Саи. Происходило что-то новое, о чем Стив не сказал Баки, и ему было нужно это выяснить. Если оставить решение на Стива, то пройдет несколько недель, прежде чем тот найдет «правильный» способ заговорить об этом.

— Подождите, — сказал Уилсон. — Вы пытаетесь сказать мне, что теперь вас трое, кто не понимает… поп-культуру?

— Они понимают поп-культуру, — вступилась за них Романова, — просто не американские глупости.

— О, это было низко, Романова. Низко, слышишь меня.

Саи поднял руку.

— Француз, — сообщил он собравшимся.

Баки поднял металлическую руку в знак солидарности и сказал:  
— Русский.

— Ты родился и вырос в Бруклине! Какой из тебя русский? — возмутился Сэм.

Баки пожал плечами.

— Больше пятидесяти лет провел уверенный в том, что я русский. — Он медленно ухмыльнулся и продолжил с тяжелым русским акцентом: — Трудно отказаться от такой привычки.

— Нат тоже не понимает поп-культуру, — заметил Бартон, почувствовав растущее напряжение.

Баки посмотрел на Стива, который перестал прожигать взглядом спину Старка, а затем на Уилсона.

— Итак, ты не смог выдумать оригинальное имя для вечеринки? Мне стоит видеть в этом какой-то подтекст?

Покраснев, Стив взглянул на Уилсона, который уставился на них с любопытством.

— Так, похоже, произошла какая-то история, о которой я должен знать. Ты используешь мое имя, Роджерс?

— Это была миссия под прикрытием, — запротестовал Стив. — Он спросил мое имя, и это было первым, что пришло мне в голову.

— Ты не подумал об этом заранее? — возмущенно спросил Саи.

Несколько пар глаз с удивлением уставились на пацана, хотя Романова фыркнула.

— Он подумал. А потом забыл об этом в ту же секунду, как увидел Сашу. Баки. — Она посмотрела на Стива. — Я теперь понимаю, что ты имел в виду.

— Мне можешь не рассказывать, — пробормотал Стив, кивая Старку, вернувшемуся с пивом и колой.

— Не оставляй нас во мраке, — вмешался Старк. — Что именно имелось в виду?

Стив вздохнул, скручивая крышку с бутылки. Баки свое пока просто рассматривал, не понимая, зачем оно ему, когда оно не имело на него никакого эффекта.

— Попытка объединить в голове двух людей, которых ты не считал одной и той же персоной.

— Ах да, — пробормотал Старк. — Вы же все не знали.

Стив прищурился.

— Кстати говоря об этом, Старк…

— Так! — Тони быстро отскочил от них, размашисто жестикулируя и выводя в воздухе абстрактные фигуры. — Один рыжеволосый шпион проинформировал меня, что всегда можно быть уверенным, что супер-солдаты хотят есть.

Мстители вразнобой последовали за Тони. Раздраженно выдохнув, Стив тоже пошел за ним. Баки вздрогнул, осознав, что Стив продолжал держать его за руку, только когда тот отпустил ее. Саи инстинктивно занял место между Баки и всеми чужаками. Это не выглядело обдуманным решением, скорее чем-то, что Саи делал все то время, что они были вместе. Баки удивило, что никто из Мстителей даже случайно не вставал между ним и Саи, или Саи и Стивом.

Помнить, что Саи нужно расстояние, стало для Баки второй натурой после стольких лет вместе, и он последовал к столу с этой мыслью в голове. Стол ломился под весом горы еды. Там стояли пиццы, которые не выглядели так, будто их достали из картонной коробки, и заманчиво выглядящие блюда из риса в модных пластиковых контейнерах, скорее всего, доставленные из такого места, где столик нужно резервировать за полгода.

У Баки текли слюни от потрясающих запахов, и он видел, что он не один такой. Все накинулись на пиршество как рой саранчи, вгрызаясь в пышную пиццу, как будто не видели еды месяцами. Он замер, приоткрыв рот, когда увидел, что Стив на полном серьезе отпихнул Бартона локтем от пиццы с салями, буквально накрыв ее собой и зарычав.

Бартон в ответ оскалил зубы и почти сумел оторвать кусок от пирога, прежде чем Стив сдернул со стола все блюдо.

— Тебя мама делиться не учила? — рявкнул Бартон.

— Моя мама учила меня выживать во время Великой Депрессии, — огрызнулся Стив, отбросив всю свою обычную вежливость.

— Боже мой, — прошептал Саи рядом с Баки. Он бросил взгляд на пацана и увидел, что тот смотрит за происходящим с широко распахнутыми глазами и так же раскрыв рот, как сам Баки. — Это как смотреть документальный фильм о пищевых привычках диких животных.

Так оно и было. Стив пользовался своей массой, чтобы отогнать конкурентов от выбранной им еды. Он даже не ел, просто складывал всё на огромное блюдо, где уже лежала супер-огромная-пицца. Романова стойко защищала блюдо с оранжевым рисом, вроде бы перемешанным с чили. Бартон переместился на другу сторону стола и теперь боролся с Уилсоном за лежавшие там пиццы. Старк, похоже, заранее припрятал контейнер дорогой еды на вынос и теперь стоял, держа в руке куриную… штуку, доказывая, что либо его навыки планирования были выше среднего уровня, либо он просто знал, на что были способны его приятели Мстители перед лицом еды.

Они какое-то еще время молча наблюдали, пока у Саи не забурчало в животе.

— Как думаешь, у нас получится туда подобраться? — неуверенно спросил Саи, делая вперед крошечный шажок.

Баки фыркнул.

— Без шансов. Я вооружен только для самообороны, не для открытого наступления.

Саи издал угрюмый звук, но приготовился переждать, когда безумные люди схлынут, и тут к ним повернулся Стив. Нагруженный кучей еды, он просиял им широченной ослепляющей улыбкой. Эта улыбка была у Баки любимой, он по ней скучал, не осознавая этого, пока не увидел ее на лице Стива.

Стив почти вприпрыжку вернулся к ним и протянул загруженное блюдо как военный трофей, гордо объявив:  
— Я добыл нам немного поесть!

Баки… пялился.

На лице Стива цвел румянец. Слабый, высоко на скулах, но благодаря ему он выглядел теплым и довольным. Он так гордился собой, был так незатейливо счастлив в этот момент, что выглядел почти божественно красивым. Баки рассеянно отметил, что Саи издал какой-то резкий звук, возможно, вздохнул, а потом забрал у Стива все блюдо, пошатнувшись под его тяжестью.

Кто-то звал Стива по имени, но, как и Баки, тот был не в состоянии отвести взгляд. Баки не знал, что в его лице увлекло Стива, но он полностью забыл о голоде. Отвести взгляд от Стива было последним, что он готов был сейчас сделать.

— Даже не пытайтесь, — донесся откуда-то сзади и слева голос Саи. — Это займет некоторое время.

Баки не стал ждать, чтобы услышать остальное. Он протянул руку и продел металлический палец в шлевку на поясе Стива, потянув его за собой в темный коридор. Он предполагал, что коридор ведет дальше в дом, но его не заботило ничего, кроме того, чтобы немного скрыться с глаз остальных. Все, что имело значение, это что Стив не захочет, чтобы их увидели его друзья, да и вообще кто угодно. Самому Баки было все равно, что они подумают, но он учился определять границы Стива, даже когда тот не проговаривал их вслух.

Стив позволил ему затащить себя в тень без единого возражения, румянец на его лице становился темнее. Только когда Баки прижал его к стене, где они были вне прямой видимости, Стив издал тихий звук. Накрыв его рот своим, Баки прижался к нему грудью и накрыл ладонями его ребра. Их тела так плотно прижимались друг к другу, что он чувствовал жар, исходивший от Стива, через все слои их одежды.

Когда Баки нажал коленом между накачанными бедрами Стива, те с легкостью раскрылись для него. Руки Стива сжались у него на плечах, прижимая их друг к другу еще плотнее. Еще один тихий звук был пойман ртом Баки, когда Стив приоткрыл губы. Стив принимал его без стыда и колебаний. Это всегда, всегда заставляло сердце Баки сбиваться с ритма.

Они целовались все отчаяннее, податливость Стива заставляла Баки брать больше, чтобы увидеть, сколько еще Стив готов отдать. Он мог отдать много. Даже здесь и сейчас, он позволял Баки брать. Позволял ему давить.

Баки знал, что ему не стоит этого делать. Не стоит давить, особенно здесь, но он не мог остановиться. Не из-за Мстителей и их прав на Стива, но из-за того, что Стив с готовностью давал ему все, о чем он просил.

— Котенок, — прошептал Баки между поцелуями, вжимаясь еще сильнее в идеальные мускулы, чувствуя, как крепнет член Стива.

В ответ на прозвище у Стива быстро расплылись зрачки, и он охнул, тая между стеной и Баки, позволяя ему удерживать себя в вертикальном положении. Баки звал его так, только когда они играли; это стало своего рода знаком. Кодовым словом, заставлявшим Стива почти мгновенно передавать контроль над собой в руки Баки.

Зрачки Стива были расплывшимися, веки трепетали, но он сумел выдохнуть:  
— Здесь?

— Совсем чуть-чуть, — прошептал Баки.

Он не собирался заводить это слишком далеко, знакомый с социальными нормами в достаточной степени, чтобы понимать, что секс в доме Старка был плохой идеей. Но ему нужно было это. Баки нужно было видеть Стива таким покорным в своих руках. В знании, что Стив даст ему все, что ему нужно, было что-то от чувства защищенности.

Стив издал напряженный, умоляющий тихий звук, но не стал сопротивляться. Он даже притянул голову Баки ближе, когда тот накрыл ртом его грудь, натягивавшую тонкую хлопковую рубашку. Сжав во рту набухший сосок, Баки укусил прямо через ткань, посасывая, пока Стив не начала издавать короткие хриплые звуки, пытаясь сохранять тишину. Его бедра терлись о Баки резкими толчками, член натягивал джинсу. Руки Стива судорожно стискивали и отпускали плечи Баки, когда тот открыл рот, чтобы захватить столько плоти его груди, сколько поместится. Это было грязно и порочно, и Стив это обожал.

В конце концов Баки пришлось отступить, когда он почувствовал, что проваливается в жар Стива сильнее, чем планировал. Он оторвался от его груди, коснулся губами щеки, влажно дыша в кожу Стива, и прижался ко всем этим горячим напряженным мускулам. Он чувствовал, как крепко стояло у Стива в штанах, его член прижимался к животу Баки обжигающей линией. Сердце Стива колотилось, сонная артерия отчаянно пульсировала на шее. Он запрокинул голову на стену, зрачки под полуприкрытыми веками были полностью растекшимися, губы припухшими от поцелуя. Он был потерянным и открытым, и всё это принадлежало Баки.

Баки провел сухими губами по щеке Стива, по острой линии его подбородка и ниже к той точке, где отчетливо был виден пульс под раскрасневшейся кожей. Он прижался к нему ртом, не посасывая, просто сохраняя контакт, вдыхая родной теплый запах. Слушая пульс Стива.

Он медленно убрал колено, поглаживая бок Стива длинными, ровными движениями. Успокаивая, заземляя, возвращая Стива обратно к самому себе.

— Стив, — позвал он, удивившись тому, каким хриплым прозвучал его голос.

— Боже, — произнес Стив через несколько вдохов.

— Слишком глубоко? — спросил Баки, оставаясь рядом, прижимая Стива к стене, зная, что ему это нужно.

Кивнув, Стив прикрыл глаза и отпустил его плечи. Опустил руки и прижал расправленные ладони к прохладной стене. Фиксируя себя, помогая Баки успокоить его и не пытаясь отстраниться.

Они оба выглядели слишком взбудораженными, чтобы вернуться к компании, поэтому Баки воспользовался методом, который считал наилучшим. Пусть Стив и ненавидел, когда он так делал, самому Баки отстранение от тела давалось очень легко. Настолько легко, что всего через несколько секунд его тело стало таким же бесчувственным и равнодушным, как глыба льда.

Стив издал тихий отчаянный звук.

— Ненавижу, когда ты так делаешь, — пробормотал Стив все еще хриплым голосом, но в его глаза уже возвращалась ясность.

Баки коротко поцеловал его в уголок рта, осознанно не позволяя себе большего.

— Это удобно.

— Ты имел в виду, что это просто. — Стив вздохнул, ведя ладонью по бедру Баки и сжимая пальцы на выступающей косточке.

Они уже обсуждали это. Стив считал, что у каждого случая его отстранения от тела есть последствия. Он считал, что это было опасным. Баки не мог с уверенностью сказать, что он ошибается, но он не видел смысла игнорировать полезный навык. К счастью, сегодня Стив, похоже, не хотел спорить, потому что просто покачал головой и поправил себя в брюках.

Когда он замер, Баки нахмурился.

— Что?

— Моя, — Стив застонал и громко стукнулся затылком о стену, покраснев. — Рубашка. Мне придется пойти переодеться или… Мне нужно переодеться. Пойди отвлеки их, или просто… извинись за мое отсутствие.

— Один? — Баки совершенно не понравилась эта идея. — Они твои друзья.

— Я не пойду туда в таком виде, и уйдет слишком много времени, чтобы это высушить. Ты это сделал, ты и разбирайся с последствиями.

Баки вздохнул, но наклонился за еще одним коротким поцелуем.

— Ладно, посылай меня на съедение, почему бы и нет.

Стив закатил глаза, по-прежнему заливаясь румянцем.

— Они не дикие звери.

— Это ты так говоришь, — возразил Баки. — Но я видел, как вы набросились там на еду. Я видел настоящих диких зверей с более изысканными манерами.

Стив, не сдержавшись, тихо фыркнул.

— Иди и изобрази отвлекающий маневр, — Стив вполсилы толкнул его в грудь.

— Эх, не то чтобы я не был готов ради тебя встать лицом к лицу с настоящими зверями, так какого черта? Пойду.

Это заработало ему улыбку, застенчивую и робкую, но улыбку.

— Я люблю тебя, — легко сказал Стив. — Я вернусь так быстро, как смогу.

Хоть он и не сказал этого, но Баки надеялся, что это было правдой. Он неохотно отпустил Стива, взял себя в руки и вернулся на вечеринку. Саи сидел напротив Уилсона, пожимая плечами, когда Баки вошел. Остальные Мстители разбрелись по комнате, но все посмотрели на него, отметили отсутствие Стива и явно пришли к решению ничего не говорить. В этом было больше доверия, чем Баки от них ожидал.

Заметив его, Саи пробормотал Уилсону какое-то извинение и поспешил к Баки, высматривая за ним Стива.

— Вышел к машине, — невнятно пояснил Баки. — Ему нужно… — он замолчал, когда Саи обошел его. — Ты куда?

Саи бросил на него взгляд.

— Ты первый меня бросил, теперь сам мучайся.

Баки начал закатывать глаза, но замер, когда до него дошло, что оба его парня сейчас окажутся снаружи, без прикрытия, и, скорее всего, не особо обращая внимание на свое окружение. Что угодно могло произойти. Гидра была потрепана, но не уничтожена полностью. Еще были Росс и другие люди, считавшие Капитана Америку и Зимнего Солдата своими врагами. Дружба Стива со Старком не была секретом, так же как и расположение его дома.

Проведя рукой по волосам, Баки посмотрел на остальных Мстителей, чувствуя, как растет беспокойство. Технически, Баки мог сказать, что он отмазал Стива перед Мстителями. Те наверняка слышали, как он сказал Саи, что Стив отошел к машине. Он мог последовать за ними без чувства вины, чтобы убедиться, что они в безопасности. Убедиться, что никто не заберет их у него.

Развернувшись на каблуках, он последовал за Саи и Стивом к двери.

— Они уже отчаливают? — услышал он чей-то вопрос, Бартона или Уилсона, в данный момент ему было все равно.

— Стив бы попрощался, — прозвучал непреклонный голос Наташи. — Дайте им минутку.

В переднем коридоре Баки приоткрыл дверь и скользнул на дорожку в тень. Оглядевшись, он убедился в отсутствии злоумышленников. Стив и Саи были возле фургона, Стив, уже без рубашки, искал другую белую. Баки не мог не задержать на нем взгляд. Насладиться зрелищем выставленных на показ мышц. Он знал, что и сам был прилично сложен, но тело Стива было просто невероятно красивым и совершенным. Саи стоял, облокотившись на машину над колесом, скрестив руки и лодыжки. Его голова была опущена, светлые волосы падали вниз, пряча глаза. Его поза говорила о полной сосредоточенности на Стиве, даже если Саи и не смотрел прямо на него.

Еще один, более вдумчивый осмотр, не показал ничего необычного. Никаких подозрительных машин, ни странных фигур на дороге, ни отблесков прицелов или биноклей. Возможно, здесь было безопасно.

Возможно.

Вместо того, чтобы присоединиться к ним, Баки шагнул глубже в тень. Было безопаснее присмотреть за ними с этого места, гарантируя, что любой, кто мог за ними следить, не поймет, что за ним следят в ответ. Он не планировал подслушивать, хотя и понимал, что услышит разговор Стива с Саи, если останется. Такое просто случалось.

— Если тебя это беспокоит, — донесся до него голос Саи, — то ты не должен позволять ему это делать.

— Это не так просто, — ответил Стив. — И я в порядке.

— Нам ты это просто так не спускаешь, — сказал Саи. — С чего ты решил, что я дам тебе сорваться с крючка?

— Ты о чем?

— О выпытывании до посинения?

Баки едва сдержался, чтобы не фыркнуть вслух; Стив вцеплялся как чертов терьер, когда думал, что один из них был расстроен.

— Это… Саи, это… не то, о чем стоит разговаривать с подростком.

— Я знаю о сексе больше, чем ты знаешь сейчас или когда-либо узнаешь. — Баки мог представить, как Стив поморщился. — Ничего из сказанного тобой меня не обеспокоит, и с кем тебе еще разговаривать?

— Я вообще-то собирался поговорить с Баки, — сухо сказал Стив. Над кроватью блеснуло белым, видимо, Стив натянул наконец рубашку. — Саи, честное слово, я в порядке. Я смущен и немного рассержен на себя, но это всё.

— Это всё? — Голос Саи был напряженным, слишком напряженным, по мнению Баки. Пацан был расстроен. — Смущен и злишься на себя? Стив, ты позволил ему… Я не понимаю. Он делает с тобой то, что они делали со мной.

Баки резко вскинул голову. Он чувствовал, как широко распахиваются его глаза. Саи думал, что они со Стивом делали то, к чему его принуждали в детстве?

Судя по резкому звуку, изданному Стивом, тот был также задет. Через мгновение тишины Стив полностью оказался в его поле зрения, сжимая Саи за плечи. Пацан продолжал смотреть с вызовом. Его руки по-прежнему были скрещены, плечи отведены назад, зубы крепко стиснуты. Он был готов отстаивать свое мнение, если Стив снова попытается от него отмахнуться.

— Нет-нет-нет. Нет, Саи, в этом нет ничего подобного. — Голос Стива был серьезным и почти умоляющим. — Я знаю, что… Мы делаем много… — Баки сглотнул и закрыл глаза. — Ладно, так. Слушай, мне очень сложно говорить об этом. Особенно с тобой, но ты… Боже, Саи, он бы никогда не поступил так ни с кем. Ни с кем.

— Я знаю, — Саи звучал расстроенным. — Но я не понимаю, потому что это не одно и то же. То же самое, только ты этого хочешь, а я… Со мной что-то не так, что я этого не хочу?

— Нет, — Голос Стива был твердым как сталь. — С тобой все в порядке. Ты был ребенком, ради всего святого! Нет ни единого шанса, никакой физической возможности, чтобы ты мог хотеть секса, и еще меньше — того, что с тобой делали! Я взрослый человек, физически и эмоционально зрелый, способный принимать решения о своей сексуальной жизни и наслаждаться своим выбором.

Разница была настолько очевидной, что Баки никогда не приходило в голову, что Саи ее не видел. Вероятно, он до сих пор не понимал, потому что Стив снова заговорил, не дождавшись от него ответа, его голос был полон смущения.

— Мы с Баки — это кинк. Ты же знаешь про кинки? — Баки мог представить раздражение на лице Саи. — Ну, это… то, что мы делаем, это кинк. Мы оба с ним согласны, и это не всегда происходит так. Я не всегда… — Голос Стива стал выше, пронизанный сильнейшим смущением. — Покоряюсь, и это выбор, который я делаю сам, понятно? Активный выбор отдаться ему. У тебя не было выбора, разница еще и в этом.

— Но он огорчил тебя.

— Нет, — мгновенно возразил Стив, но Баки мог сказать, что это скорее было инстинктивной реакцией. Саи, видимо, тоже, потому что Стив через мгновение изменил ответ. — Может быть.

Стив повернулся и прислонился спиной к кузову рядом с Саи.

— Я не совсем уверен, что произошло. Я хотел этого… Это было…

Саи сжалился над Стивом, когда тот опять замялся.

— Ты не обязан…

— Да, — Стив тяжело вздохнул. — Я знаю, что не обязан, но мне кажется, что тебе надо это услышать. Это просто слова, так? Они меня не убьют. — Стив пробормотал что-то, похожее на «может быть», прежде чем продолжил. Он прочистил горло. — Так, как я говорил, мне нравится… подчиняться ему. Он… Мне даже не нужно ничего говорить, он просто знает, что мне нужно… что я хочу. Расслабиться… Не принимать никаких решений, просто быть тем, что он хочет, чем угодно. Это… «легко» не совсем правильное слово, потому что так получается, что это не то, что я хочу. Это приятно. Я могу расслабиться и просто… быть с ним. Никаких ожиданий, никакой необходимости сохранять внимание, можно просто… быть и чувствовать то, что он хочет, чтобы я чувствовал. В этом всё упоение, в таком абсолютном отсутствии контроля. По крайней мере, для меня.

Стив провел рукой по волосам.

— По правде говоря, в большинстве случаев я думаю, что ему это нужно в той же мере, в какой я этим наслаждаюсь. Знать, что я могу спорить, или сопротивляться, или… что угодно. Но не буду, потому что… Это он. Я дам ему всё, без вопросов, без колебания, потому что я хочу быть его. Тебе это… хоть как-нибудь помогло?

— Немного, — неуверенно ответил Саи. — Тогда я не понимаю, что произошло. Раз ты можешь сказать нет…

— Могу и говорил, — быстро подтвердил Стив.

Баки тихо фыркнул. Стив часто говорил ему нет. Злонравный засранец по-прежнему отказывался от всего, кроме объятий, если Саи был где-то поблизости. Достаточно близко, чтобы услышать или, не дай бог, увидеть.

— Ладно, — Саи сделал глубокий вдох. — Но сейчас ты не отказал, и поэтому расстроен.

— Это та часть, о которой мне нужно поговорить с Баки, — проворчал Стив. — Ты слышал о том, как мы обсуждали границы? Которые мне нужно, чтобы он не пересекал?

Саи кивнул.

— Ну, это немного похоже, вроде бы? В сексе тоже есть границы, но они порой… очень расплывчатые. Мне нравится… когда он на них давит. Честно говоря, кажется, мне даже больше нравится, когда он продавливает эти границы. Мне нравится, как он… ходит по краю, когда я… думаю одновременно да и нет. Я хочу этого и я знаю, что мы должны остановиться. То есть, да, сейчас мне стыдно, и я злюсь, потому что мне стоило остановить его, но если бы мы оказались в прошлом и начали заново, я не уверен, что стал бы его останавливать. — Стив запустил руку в волосы, еще больше растрепав тщательно уложенные вихры. — И это смешно, на самом деле, и это часть причины, по которой я на себя злюсь. Как он будет доверять мне, что я остановлю его, когда…

Стив невнятно махнул на дом, охватывая, видимо, всю ситуацию целиком, и Баки нахмурился. Ему не очень понравилось подслушанное, что Стив злился на себя за то, что они сделали. У Стива никогда не было проблем, чтобы не дать Баки то, что ему не нравилось, и теперь его беспокоило, что Стив признался, что он хотел отказать ему, но не сделал этого. Это… не было ситуацией, которую Баки принимал во внимание до текущего момента.

— О, — произнес Саи таким тоном, словно он наконец понял. Бака совершенно точно не понимал.

— О. — Стив вздохнул. — Значит, мы поговорим об этом, и он прислушается. Он всегда прислушивается, Саи. Он может не понимать, но.. — Стив пожал плечами. — Когда-нибудь у тебя появится кто-нибудь, и если они не будут тебя слушать, значит, они тебя не достойны. У тебя будет много вещей, над которыми надо будет подумать. Да?

— Не думаю, что это произойдет, — тихо ответил Саи, опустив голову. Его плечи поникли, все следы напряжения его покинули.

— Что? Я уверен, что ты кого-нибудь встретишь...

— Ты не понимаешь, — резко перебил его Саи. — У меня никого не будет, потому что я никого не хочу.

Баки нахмурился из-за его тона и, посмотрев на своих парней, обнаружил, что Стив тоже хмурится.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросил Стив.

Саи громко вздохнул, расцепил руки и отвернулся от Стива, откинулся на спину и уставился в небо, избегая пристального взгляда.

— Я иногда смотрю порно, — мрачно сказал Саи.

Стив покраснел, нахмурился, открыл и закрыл рот, не сказав ни слова, чувствуя дополнительный слой под этим признанием. Баки знал, в чем дело, еще до того, как Саи начал говорить. Саи был мастером в чтении языка тела. Он делал это инстинктивно, отточив этот навык в раннем детстве. Баки этому учили, когда он был Зимним Солдатом. Он видел знаки, точнее, полное их отсутствие.

— Я смотрел все виды, — продолжил Саи, говоря ровным, спокойным голосом. Однако его дыхание было слишком контролируемым, слишком размеренным, чтобы быть взаправду спокойным. — Гетеро, гейское, ванильное, со всеми видами кинков… От профессиональных до любительских. Я на них не реагирую. Я с тем же успехом мог бы смотреть на сохнущую краску. Поэтому я не думаю, что сойдусь с кем-то… Это не для меня.

Это было новостью для Баки, и он беспокойно завозился. Его собственное либидо было запредельным с того момента, как он впервые попробовал секс после побега из-под контроля Гидры. Если он видел привлекательных людей, он хотел переспать с ними. Если он смотрел порно, он хотел секса, или хотя бы передернуть. Редко какой день проходил без того, чтобы у него случайно не встал. Он не смог бы игнорировать порно, если бы только не отстранился от собственного тела.

— Саи… — начал Стив с мукой на лице. — Это… Это ничего не значит. Я имею в виду, порно. Ты потрясающе читаешь язык тела и эмоции, а порно это почти всегда постановка, фальшивая насквозь. Я сам не очень люблю порно. И… может быть ты… подсознательно чувствуешь, что что-то не так. Может быть, ты даже не воспринимаешь его как нечто сексуальное. Однажды это может измениться, но, знаешь, даже если не изменится… это не означает, что ты будешь одинок. Ты можешь любить кого-нибудь и не заниматься с ними сексом. Как и наоборот. Это… это как раз тот случай, когда заходит разговор о том… что тебе нравится.

Саи неожиданно рассмеялся.

— Ты всерьез ненавидишь говорить о сексе, да?

Стив скорчил гримасу, наклонив голову и ковыряя мыском дорогу.

— Просто… Знаешь, я не представляю, как Баки может быть таким… похабным! Нас растили там, где о сексе не говорили. Черт побери, женатые мужчины и женщины даже не спали в одной кровати. Я уверен, что всякие… штуки… которые люди делают сейчас, были и тогда, но если о них и говорили, то использовали эвфемизмы, и не сегодняшние. Настоящие метафоры… А теперь он просто выплевывает невообразимую грязь в ответ на малейшую провокацию!

Саи хихикнул, но это звучало немного истерично.

— Честно говоря, я думаю, что в этом я виноват, — признался Саи, повернувшись, чтобы смотреть на Стива краем глаза.

— Как ты можешь быть виноват в его похотливости? — спросил Стив, разводя руки, чтобы продемонстрировать Саи размеры… похотливости Баки? Он не был уверен.

Саи вздохнул.

— Он тебе рассказывал, как мы познакомились?

Стив поморщился.

— Да. Мне… мне очень жаль, Саи.

Саи качнул головой, отмахиваясь от беспокойства Стива.

— Не это, о том, что было дальше?

Стив нахмурился. Баки понял, что он мало что рассказывал ему о годах после его ухода из Гидры. У него были причины не рассказывать. Стив по-прежнему ужасно расстраивался, когда он делал что-то такое незначительное, как диссоциация. Тыкать Стиву в нос тот факт, что Баки не так давно стал человеком, было искушением судьбы.

Баки внутренне поморщился, понимая, куда это всё шло.

— Не совсем, — признал Стив. — Я стараюсь не заставлять его рассказывать мне о том, о чем он не готов поговорить.

— Это было странно, это я могу точно сказать. Я был перепуган до смерти, проходил через чудовищный отходняк, а он был одет в боевой костюм, едва способный сойти за гражданскую одежду, вооруженный до зубов, сверхбдительный, чертовски дёрганный, не говорящий и вообще не издающий ни звука. Он не говорил со мной, но когда хотел, чтобы я был в другом месте, он просто поднимал меня за шиворот и ставил туда, куда хотел. Он никогда не кричал на меня и не бил, но мне и в голову никогда не приходило перечить ему, понимаешь? Я никогда не встречал никого, кто бы так себя вел.

— Ты его боялся? — осторожно спросил Стив.

Саи покачал головой, но потом опроверг свою первую реакцию.

— Может быть, по началу, но я всех боялся, так что это почти не имело значения. И чем дольше мы были вместе, тем более нервным он становился. Я видел, что он не спит, даже почти не отдыхает. Его настороженность росла выше крыши, и он был таким взведенным, что я начал бояться за него, а не его.

Саи нервно вытер ладони о бедра.

— Я привел к Саше его первую проститутку, — выпалил он. — Он был таким напряженным… а единственное, о чем я тогда знал, это секс. Я едва умел читать, почти не умел писать, но я знал, что мужчины становятся спокойнее после оргазма. Он всегда давал мне до смешного много денег на всё, что нам могло понадобиться… поэтому я привел ему проститутку.

Баки улыбнулся воспоминанию. Саи привел ту женщину в их комнату в мотеле и оставил ее с Баки, сказав ему, что она знает, что делать. Что она должна была делать с Баки, было за пределами знаний и опыта Саи, но раз пацан настаивал, то он просто должен был принять это. В тот первый раз, после того, как проститутка сделала Саше его первый минет, волна эндорфинов и серотонина успокоила вечно ползавших под его кожей муравьев. Он не знал тогда этого. Все, что он знал, и это было не сложно понять, что секс помогал ему чувствовать себя лучше.

— И ты думаешь, что это сделало его гиперсексуальным? — спросил Стив с большим скептицизмом в голосе, чем Баки от него ожидал.

— Он после этого стал постоянно снимать проституток. Мужчин, женщин, всех, кто ему приглянется. Позже он начал соблазнять обычных парней… но их все равно было много. До тебя, он был с кем-нибудь каждую безопасную ночь.

Стив выглядел так, словно съел лимон. Ну, возможно, Баки не говорил ему, как часто искал себе партнеров. Правда, Стив довольно быстро вышел из ступора.

— Слушай, ты обычно эксперт в этих вещах, но не в этот раз, поверь мне на слово. Это не твоя вина.

Саи нахмурился, глядя на Стива.

— И с чего ты в этом так уверен?

— Ну, я могу не знать о сексе столько, сколько знаешь ты, но я был экспертом по Баки почти всю мою жизнь. Мой Баки, до… всего, не мог пропустить ни одной юбки. Каждую ночь, когда у него был выходной, а то и по два раза. Ты представляешь, сколько его секса я наслушался? Сукин сын не один раз не пускал меня в мою собственную квартиру, чтобы поразвлечься со своими юбками. С чего, ты думаешь, я всегда слежу, чтобы ты ничего не слышал? Я понимаю, что у меня хреново получается, и мне жаль. Я знаю, как это раздражает, потому что этот козел проделывал это со мной. В любом случае, я пытаюсь сказать, что в этом нет ничего нового.

Саи тихо фыркнул. Стив всегда подталкивал пацана смеяться чаще, чем Баки. Однако самого Баки это не развеселило. Больше всего из своего прошлого он помнил Стива. Каким важным он был. Это воспоминание… Баки не только не помнил, он не мог его даже соотнести с тем, что чувствовал каждый раз, когда глядел на Стива. Искать женщин, когда у него был Стив? Это не имело смысла и шло вразрез с тем, что он помнил: постоянным чувством неутолимого желания. Баки знал, что хотел Стива даже тогда. Было понятно, что он любил парня, все знали, что Баки любил Стива, но он еще и всегда _хотел_ его. Это было источником бесконечных страданий.

Это объясняло, почему Стив был так непреклонен в вопросе секса в местах, где их мог услышать Саи.

— Я думаю, — продолжил Стив, — то, что ты ввел в его жизнь некое… физическое удовольствие, вероятно, помогло ему исцелиться. Я не знаю всего, что было сделано с ним, и, честно говоря, не хочу знать подробностей, когда даже их эхо такое… — Стив сделал прерывистый вдох, заметив, что отошел от темы. — Я уверен, что это хорошо, что он получил что-то приятное. Что-то лучше, чем то, что он знал до этого.

Баки пропустил ответ Саи, потому что дверь за ним начала открываться. Быстро повернувшись, готовый к нападению, он заставил себя расслабиться, увидев Уилсона. Только вот засранец открыл рот и Стив наверняка услышит и начнет возмущаться, что они с Саи в состоянии позаботиться о себе. Бросившись вперед, Баки одной рукой обхватил голову Уилсона, второй накрыл его рот и, кинув внимательный взгляд на стоянку, толкнул добычу обратно в дом, закрыв за ними дверь.

— Если ты не хочешь, чтобы он узнал, что ты за ним шпионишь, — произнес Уилсон, когда Баки отпустил его голову, — то тебе, наверное, не стоит шпионить.

Одарив его сердитым взглядом, Баки отступил на пару шагов, и тут до него дошло, что Уилсон совсем не отбивался. Либо из-за доверия, либо из-за страха, или Стива… Баки не знал. Он был Мстителем, так что вряд ли это был страх. С одним из друзей Стива объяснение вполне могло быть как первое, так и третье, и не было никакой возможности узнать. По какой-то причине это казалось важным.

— Если ты решил, что я шпионю, почему не сказал ему?

— Я еще могу это сделать, если сочту нужным, — ровно ответил Уилсон. — Должно быть утомительно постоянно следить за ним. Боишься, что он сбежит?

— Что? — Баки прищурил глаза. — Нет. Я хотел убедиться, что они в безопасности.

— Это дом Старка, — медленно произнес Уилсон. — Если бы что-нибудь случилось, Джарвис бы сообщил нам.

— И к тому времени стало бы слишком поздно, — огрызнулся Баки. — Это моя семья. Я о них забочусь.

Уилсон оглядел его, потом сделал шаг назад. Не от страха, решил Баки; он использовал язык тела, чтобы показать, что он не представляет опасности. Это было разумно. Бесполезно, но разумно. Баки ни под каким видом не счел бы Уилсона угрозой. Он всех, кого встречал, на подсознательном уровне классифицировал по степени опасности.

— И ты не хочешь, чтобы он узнал о твоем присутствии, потому что?..

Баки раздраженно выдохнул.

— Потому что он думает, что я гипер-параноик, или что-то типа того, и мне нужно расслабиться.

Позабавленно шевельнув губами, Уилсон кивнул в сторону гостиной Старка.

— Вот и иди расслабляйся. Я приведу твоих парней.

Поколебавшись с мгновение, Баки коротко кивнул. Если Стив и Саи будут внутри, он сможет вернуться на вечеринку. Это будет… нормально. Не идеально, не так, как если бы он сам присматривал за ними, но он был в состоянии пойти на компромисс.

Без Стива в гостиной было намного тише. Старк с Бартоном возле бара спорили о системах наведения, или прицелах, или вроде того. Романова стояла в темном углу перед огромным окном, выходившим на океан. Она казалась резко вычерченной на фоне стекла. Ее волосы выглядели багровыми на фоне белого пятна ее рубашки, а черная юбка-карандаш только подчеркивала ее женственность.

Что заставило его сбиться с шага, так это то, что она была босиком.

— Значит, они теперь твоя семья? — спросила Вдова, когда он подошел ближе, глядя не на него, а в какую-то точку снаружи.

Он без колебаний ответил:  
— Да.

— Я бы не знала, что делать, если бы у меня завелась семья, — сказала она.

Баки тихо фыркнул.

— Ты никогда не умела мне врать, паучонок.

— Раз Стив вернулся, пришло время кино! — раздался от бара вопль Старка.

Баки не остался с ней, тут же повернувшись, чтобы присоединиться к Стиву и Саи. Если она хотела себя обманывать, это был ее выбор. Он не собирался терять драгоценное время без дорогих ему людей только потому, что боялся признать, насколько они были для него важны.

Наташа последовала за ним, пока все рассаживались полукругом на креслах в центре комнаты, расположенных вокруг кофейного столика. Саи замялся позади, но Стив двигался с легкостью, сев вместе с Уилсоном. Старк явно собирался сесть с другой стороны от Стива, так что Баки быстро перепрыгнул через спинку, чтобы сесть там первым. Было более чем приятно, что Стив, даже не глянув на него, безошибочно потянулся и взял его за руку.

А потом Старк плюхнулся Стиву на колени. И даже несмотря на то, что Стив выглядел потрясенным, Баки не смог сдержать злобного рыка.

— Что? — невинно спросил Старк. — Здесь было не занято.

— Тони, какого?.. — начал Стив, но Баки не собирался терпеть этого ни секундой дольше. Отобрав у Стива руку, он вцепился в его спину и дернул, в то же время положив на грудь Тони металлическую ладонь, держа его на месте. Стив не сопротивлялся, хотя и издал неприличный визг, оказавшись в результате на коленях у Баки. Старк с самодовольной улыбкой стек на его место.

— Видишь? Я же сказал, что место не занято.

Стив посмотрел на Баки и нахмурился.

— Я не буду здесь сидеть, — объявил он.

— Но твое место занято, — заметил Баки, вполне резонно по его собственному мнению.

— Ты собираешься сейчас это устраивать? — требовательно спросил Стив.

— Роджерс, разумеется, так он и поступит, — Романова звучала скучающей. — Привыкай, если только не готов заполучить во весь лоб штамп «Собственность Зимнего Солдата».

— Это хорошая идея, — задумчиво пробурчал Баки.

Стив закатил глаза, но наклонился и коротко поцеловал его. Раздался хор восхищенных ахов, и Стив покраснел. Однако он не оставил сомнений, с кем он выбрал остаться, и это было единственным, что имело значение для Баки.

— Лучше? — спросил Стив ему в рот.

Когда Баки кивнул, Стив сказал: «Хорошо» и соскользнул с его коленей, протискиваясь между Баки и подлокотником. Баки подвинулся, чтобы дать ему место, не волнуясь о том, как плотно ему пришлось прижаться к Тони, потому что Стив сел с его левой стороны. Это означало, что никто не сможет сесть рядом с ним, никто кроме Баки. В этот раз он взял Стива за руку и изо всех сил постарался не показать, как он растаял, когда это принесло ему особенный тихий вздох.

— Вы же взрослые люди, — пожаловался Уилсон, придавленный Тони. Баки усмехнулся, когда он встал и пересел на другую сторону дивана к Наташе.

— Джарвис? — позвал Старк.

Когда опустился экран, Бартон спросил:  
— Что мы смотрим?

— Идентификацию Борна, в честь нашего особого гостя.

— Мне стоит об этом беспокоиться? — спросил Баки у Стива.

— Возможно, — ответил Стив, не облегчая его чувств.

Саи наконец присоединился к ним, усевшись спиной к ногам Стива. Пацан, похоже, теперь все время жаждал контакта, когда у него появился источник, заслуживший доверие. Не возражая, никогда не возражая, Стив опустил руку ему на голову, перебирая пальцами волосы, которым явно требовалась стрижка. Баки никогда не уставал смотреть, как замечательно ладят друг с другом его ребенок и его парень.

Пять минут спустя после начала фильма Бартон пробормотал Романовой: «Это ужасная группировка», и тишина больше не возвращалась. Мстителям было много что сказать по поводу драк и стрельбы, и они больше критиковали, чем смотрели фильм. Баки был рад, что не только ему приходили такие мысли, но не хотел обсуждать то, что по его мнению оказалось весьма скучным фильмом.

Вместо этого он отстранился от кино вместе с комментариями и наблюдал за Стивом; наблюдать за Стивом ему никогда не надоедало. Он любил его тягу к белым обтягивающим рубашкам, которые неприлично подчеркивали его грудь, заставляя его соски выделяться на фоне тонкой ткани. Сам Стив был занят жестикулированием, наклонившись за Баки и что-то объясняя Бартону, и совершенно не осознавая, как это заставило его грудные мышцы напрячься под тонким хлопком. Баки по-прежнему обожал называть их сиськами, потому что это одинаково смущало и заводило Стива, и они немного были похожи на женские груди. Он едва мог вместить каждую в ладонь, и они были очень чувствительными. Или, точнее, Стив выработал в них чувствительность.

Особенно после того раза несколько недель назад, когда Баки привязал Стива к изголовью веревкой, у которой на самом деле не было ни единого шанса удержать его, а потом сосредоточил все свое внимание на его сосках и сладких сиськах. Он кусал их, лизал и ласкал часами, пока Стив не кончил от этого, только от того, что Баки играл с его сиськами столько времени, сколько на это понадобилось. Стив после этого глубоко провалился, с такой скоростью, что у Баки голова закружилась. Он трахнул тогда Стива, пока тот весь был мягким и дрожащим, а его член был опавшим и пустым. У Стива так больше и не встал тогда, слишком глубоким оказался сабдроп, но от этого было еще слаще.

Баки облизал губы, думая, как совсем недавно ощущалось тело Стива, которого он прижал к стене, одуряюще податливое и невероятно горячее, с твердостью в джинсах, задыхающееся от страсти к Баки.

— Почему они сделали кино про тебя? — неожиданно спросил Саи, вырывая Баки из его мыслей. Пацан сидел, оглянувшись на него.

Баки посмотрел на экран и нахмурился. Борн столкнулся с парнем с несколькими колотыми ранами, нанесенными, судя по всему, ручкой, торчавшей в его руке.

— Это не про меня, — возразил он. — Там нет тебя.

Фыркнув, Саи сказал:  
— Художественное допущение. Было бы не так круто, если бы там носился настолько больной чувак как я.

— Ты не больной, — на автопилоте возразил Стив.

Саи с нежностью закатил глаза, отзеркалив выражение лица Стива.

— Кино про парня, который не помнит свое прошлое и был убийцей, работавшим на подозрительных ублюдков…

— Следи за языком, — перебил его Баки.

— ...И помешался на женщине, которую едва встретил. Она единственная причина, по которой он увяз в этом дерьме. — В словах Саи был смысл. Баки рассеянно подумал, что пацан мог бы стать адвокатом, если бы решил покончить с жизнью преступником. — Если бы он просто взял эту гору денег и сбежал, залег на дно, нам бы даже не пришлось смотреть фильм. Как это не про тебя?

Единственное, что Баки смог ответить:  
— Я не помешался.

— Ты абсолютно помешался. Хочешь доказательство? Как насчет того, что ты пялишься на Стива и трахаешь его взглядом последние двадцать минут? Ты думал о чем-нибудь кроме секса после того, как погас свет? Например, о фильме, который мы приехали посмотреть?

И теперь на них сосредоточилось внимание всех присутствовавших в комнате.

— Саи! — возмутился Стив, отчаянно покраснев.

— Мы все знаем, что ты горяч, Стив, — сказал Уилсон. Баки решил, что он его ненавидит. — Но он трахал тебя взглядом всё время.

Романова усмехнулась.

— Мы поспорили на то, когда ты заметишь, — она протянула руки к Уилсону и Бартону. — Он не заметил, платите.

Стив потер лицо с ярко читающейся на нем мукой. Баки не понимал, чему тот вообще удивлялся. Он не делал секрета из того, что обожал Стива и обожал секс с ним. Кроме того, столкнувшись с комнатой, полной странных опасных людей, он имел лишь два выбора: думать обо всех способах, которыми он мог с ними расправиться, или думать о сексе со Стивом. Если Стив хотел, чтобы его друзья были счастливы и спокойны, Баки нужно было на что-то отвлечься.

— Он всегда такой? — спросил Бартон у Саи.

— Баки? — Пацан легко подхватил новое имя, хотя порой все еще звал его Сашей, как Стив порой звал его _Сашкой_ , когда чувствовал приступ нежности. Баки не возражал, ему это нравилось. — Или Стив? Потому что они оба ужасны. Вы вообще представляете, каково жить с двумя парнями, вечно находящимися в стадии медового месяца? Я прихожу домой, и почти всегда на моей дверной ручке висят наушники в качестве не слишком завуалированного намека, что они собираются трахаться и не хотят, чтобы я слышал.

— В каком смысле намека? — в абсолютном ужасе спросил Стив. — Я не… Я не знал об этом. — Он повернулся к Баки с широко распахнутыми и немного дикими глазами. — Баки, ты не можешь…

Что бы ни собирался сказать Стив, это потонуло в море гогота. И это было хорошо, потому что Баки не собирался прекращать оставлять подсказки. Стив ненавидел, когда Саи знал, что они трахаются, но Баки подумал, что стало бы хуже, если бы Саи услышал издаваемые им звуки.

— Это эффективно! — попытался защититься Баки.

— Это правда, — согласилась Романова. — И это вежливое предупреждение.

Стив покраснел еще гуще, что означало, что его великолепный румянец стек вниз к его груди.

— Мне нужно выпить, — пробормотал он, встав и ускользнув от Баки и Саи в сторону бара. Романова сунула Бартону свой пустой бокал, и тот взял его, тут же встав без единого звука. Баки удивленно приподнял бровь, но Вдова покачала головой. Он удивился еще сильнее, обнаружив, что верит ей.

— Кино, — заявил Саи, отворачиваясь обратно.

Баки собирался посмотреть, только он услышал от бара свое имя и не смог не подслушать. Стив знал, что у него улучшенный слух, так что вряд ли считал, что их разговор останется приватным.

— Значит, это Баки? — спросил Бартон.

— Это нынешний он, — поправил Стив. — Это не Баки из моего прошлого, и он отличается от Зимнего Солдата.

— В файле написано, что он психопат.

Стив не возразил тут же, и это был тревожный знак.

— Он не психопат, — наконец произнес Стив, но его голос звучал странно. Вдумчиво и осторожно, это было не автоматическое отрицание, которого почти ожидал Баки. — Возможно, он не соответствует общепринятым стандартам нормы. Я имею в виду, его понятия о некоторых вещах… немного ограничены.

— Каких? — нейтрально уточнил Бартон.

— Сопереживание, эмоции. Он очень резко разграничивает свое и не свое. Всё, находящееся во второй категории, является лишь препятствием, через которое он может пройти в случае необходимости. С этим… довольно легко работать.

— Хочешь, чтобы я провел с ним мужской разговор?

В этот раз Стив рассмеялся, но Баки не был уверен, что из себя представлял этот мужской разговор, поэтому не мог решить, было это хорошей вещью или плохой.

— Нет, но спасибо. Я уже провел подобие разъяснительной беседы в Нью-Йорке.

— Когда посол… умер?

В паузе было ровно столько смысла, чтобы понять, что Бартон точно знал, _как_ умер посол.

— Я дал ясно понять, насколько мне нравится, когда меня бросают.

— Как скажешь, — сказал Бартон, потом: — Спасибо, — и через пару секунд вернулся к дивану с виски для Наташи. Стив остался возле бара. Еще один тревожный звоночек? Может быть, затащить Стива к себе на колени было перебором, пусть и не выглядело слишком важным? Хотя ему почти все границы Стива казались не слишком важными. Возможно, это было связано с разговором, который он подслушал до этого. Эта тема всплывала снова и снова, и он не мог избавиться от ощущения, что делает что-то не так. Ошибается. Десятилетия программирования делали ошибку пугающей, и он становился нервным и дёрганным и еще более собственническим, чем обычно. Ему нужно было поговорить со Стивом, или просто держать его рядом, или…

Уилсон встал и отправился к бару, и Баки не хотел заводить этот разговор в его присутствии, так что он остался на месте.

— Ты тут прячешься? — полушутливо спросил Уилсон.

— Возможно, — признался Стив.

— Это просто секс, Стив, — Уилсон вздохнул.

Отлично, значит, дело было не в том, что сделал Баки. Это Саи был виноват.

— Просто это ужасно неловко, Сэм, — возразил Стив.

Тот фыркнул.

— Ну, ты хорошо выглядишь. Счастливым. Он делает тебя счастливым?

— Клинт только что подходил сюда и спрашивал, не нужно ли ему провести с Баки мужской разговор. Я перескажу тебе краткий ответ, который я дал ему. Я могу сам о себе позаботиться.

— Спокойнее, здоровяк. — Уилсон тихо рассмеялся. — Тебе не нужно защищаться. Я твоего парня не трону. Я просто беспокоюсь за тебя. За тобой не водится помнить о самом себе.

О, и разве это не было истиной. Баки до сих пор помнил, как этот идиот прыгнул перед гранатой во время их гонки по Нью-Йорку.

— Я счастлив, Сэм, — так искренне сказал Стив, что у Баки зубы заныли. — Правда.

— Да? Он выглядит собственником. В весьма нездоровой степени.

— Мне это нравится, — тихо признался Стив. Баки не смог удержаться от ухмылки.

— Он обращается с тобой как с вещью.

Баки перестал ухмыляться. Что-то громко стукнуло о стойку бара, и ему пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы не обернуться.

— Сэм, это совершенно не твое дело. — Баки чертовски понравилась угроза в голосе Стива. Понравилось, что Стив защищает его, защищает _их_. — Он ведет себя так, пытаясь защитить то, что у нас есть. Он вбил себе в голову, что я внезапно осознаю, что могу «найти кого-то получше», — Баки слышал воздушные кавычки без необходимости их видеть, — и оставлю его. Нет, это не нормально, что он считает себя недостаточно хорошим после всего, через что мы прошли, но на самом деле это не так уж и удивительно, не так ли?

— Я наверняка пожалею о том, что спросил это, — сказал Уилсон. — Учитывая, как ты на меня злишься…

— Я не злюсь. — Стив вздохнул. — Мне надоело, что вы все используете его проблемы, чтобы ставить под вопрос мои суждения. Единственный, кто ведет себя так, словно я способен на собственный идиотизм, это Наташа.

— Он выстрелил в тебя гранатой, Стив, — напомнил Уилсон, и это даже Баки не мог отрицать. — И напомни мне, сколько костей он тебе сломал?

— Я прыгнул перед гранатой, — огрызнулся Стив. — И тоже сломал достаточно костей.

Уилсон рассмеялся.

— Речь была не об этом, но это доказывает наташину точку зрения.

Стив проигнорировал подколку.

— О чем тогда речь, Сэм?

— Ты уверен, что он в принципе способен тебя любить? Любить кого угодно? Я имею в виду любовь, а не одержимость.

У Баки сжалось сердце, и ему пришлось взять под контроль выражение лица и ритм дыхания. Пришлось удержаться от желания перепрыгнуть через диван и велеть Уилсону валить к черту. С другой стороны, Баки был рад, что у Стива были друзья, готовые противостоять ему, сомневаться в его решениях, следить, чтобы он не был ослеплен собственными представлениями о том, что правильно, а что нет. Он просто не хотел, чтобы они говорили Стиву, что он ошибается.

— Нет, — сухо ответил Стив, и Баки почувствовал, как у него неприятно потяжелело в животе. — Не уверен. Это важно? Я нужен ему, он хочет меня и он не нарушает мои границы. Я его люблю и я счастлив. Этого достаточно мне, и этого должно быть достаточно тебе.

— Хорошо. — Последовала пауза. — Ты ведь понимаешь, что я задаю эти вопросы потому, что переживаю за тебя?

— Это единственная причина, по которой я тебе не врезал, — ответил Стив. — Если бы он услышал что-нибудь из этого, он бы закатил истерику, а я хочу, чтобы он поладил со всеми вами.

 _Ой._ Кажется, Стив думал, что отошел достаточно далеко, или что громкость фильма перекрывала их разговор.

— Не дай бог, — отозвался Сэм. — Я видел запись вашей небольшой перепалки в Нью-Йорке, как-нибудь обойдусь без этого.

— Эта перепалка не имела к нам никакого отношения, — Стив сердито вздохнул. — Во всем был виноват Кассел, ставивший свое удобство выше благополучия населения.

— Ты опять гадал кроссворды.

Полный отвращения вздох Стива был слышен даже на таком расстоянии.

— Мне нравятся кроссворды! Что с этим не так?

— Они заставляют тебя звучать напыщенно, когда ты используешь слова вроде «благополучия» или «население», — поддразнил Уилсон.

— Эти слова не делают меня напыщенным, — возразил Стив.

— Кто думает, что Стив звучит напыщенно? — спросил Уилсон, неожиданно ближе, чем секунду назад.

— Только когда использует голос «Я Капитан Америка Делай Что Я Сказал», — с усмешкой ответил Бартон.

— Видишь? Никакого отношения к моему словарю, — сказал Стив, видимо, пришедший вместе с Уилсоном, чтобы вернуться на свое место рядом с Баки.

— Ты все равно звучишь как пустозвон, — упорствовал Уилсон.

Баки едва успел повернуться к Стиву, как тот уже обнял себя его металлической рукой и положил голову ему на плечо. Поза, которую он принимал только когда чувствовал себя не так уверенно, как хотел, чтобы о нем думали. Значит, вопросы Уилсона ударили по нему больнее, чем Стив хотел тому показывать.

Баки не стал спрашивать, в порядке ли он, потому что ответ, разумеется, был бы утвердительным из-за всех окружавших их людей. Он спросит позже, и убедится, что Стив знает, что он чувствует. Ведь он же говорил об этом, да? Правда, стоило об этом задуматься, и Баки понял, что нет, не говорил. Стив часто позволял этим трем словам соскользнуть с его губ, и они всегда заставляли сердце Баки биться чаще. Он обожал слышать, что Стив любит его. Ему просто… не приходило в голову сказать их в ответ. Его чувства должны были быть очевидными.

К сожалению, Мстители не дали ему побыть со Стивом наедине. Честно говоря, он не мог их в этом винить. Они не видели Стива неделями, и теперь все время кто-то был рядом, кто-то хотел с ним поговорить. Когда фильм закончился, и все продолжили спорить о том, насколько хорошим или плохим он был, учитывая его абсолютную нереалистичность, Баки поймал на минутку Романову.

— Что такое мужской разговор? — Баки заставил себя спросить.

Ее улыбка выглядела пугающей.

— Это когда мы обещаем закопать тебя живьем, если ты еще раз его обидишь, Джеймс.

Баки нахмурился. Они все были суицидниками?

Прежде чем он успел спросить, рядом оказался Стив, обнимая его за спину и прижимаясь носом к его волосам. Обняв Стива за пояс, Баки притянул его ближе, и Стив вздохнул. Его поразило, что до войны он бы никогда не заподозрил в Стиве столько нежности. Еще одно воспоминание, о котором надо будет потом рассказать.

— Я тоже в этом участвовал, Нат, — сказал Стив, и Баки улыбнулся, потому что тот подошел, чтобы вступиться за него. В этом не было необходимости, но он бы соврал, если бы сказал, что ему это не нравится. — Возможно, этого бы никогда не произошло, если бы я рассказал ему, что мы проверяем ЩИТ и Гидру.

Романова уставилась на Стива, а потом закрыла лицо ладонью.

— Ты и твои идиотские требования доказательств перед выдвижением обвинений, — простонала она.

Стив открыл рот, сверкнув глазами, но Баки вмешался быстрее.

— Никто не хочет слушать твою лекцию об опасности ложных обвинений.

Только когда Стив закатил глаза и вздохнул, Баки отпустил его.

— Уилсон! — восторженно возопил Тони. — Барнс только что заткнул Кэпа! Прямо посреди лекции!

— Что? — Сэм посмотрел на них. — Мы определенно оставляем его себе.

Баки не был уверен, почему, но это позволило ему чувствовать себя менее обеспокоенным, когда Стив снова ушел, пусть даже и мимо Старка, который, воспользовавшись возможностью, провел ладонью по спине Стива, на что тот обернулся и улыбнулся ему. Как Баки должен был перестать вести себя как ревнивый баран, если Старк продолжал это делать? Нахмурившись, Баки посмотрел на свое нетронутое пиво и попытался понять, зачем на самом деле Старк это делал. Зимний Солдат убил его родителей, но Старк не будет обижать Стива только чтобы отомстить, так?

Опустив бутылку, Баки приготовился к, по минимуму, неприятному разговору или, по максимуму, к разочарованию Стива. Старк пялился на него с вызовом в темных глазах, потягивая виски. Если это была уловка, чтобы поссорить их со Стивом, то устроить ссору между ним и Баки тоже можно.

— Что-то потерял, цветик? — прощебетал Старк, когда Баки подошел к нему.

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — требовательно спросил Баки.

— Сразу к делу, да? — Старк выглядел развеселившимся. — В этом месте я притворяюсь, что не понимаю, о чем идет речь. Потом я начинаю думать, что ты мне угрожаешь, и говорю тебе, что это безопасно, всё безобидно. Я занят, чтоб ты знал. Пеппер великолепна. Не смогла к нам присоединиться, но ты бы ей понравился. Я ей нравлюсь, ей все нравятся, но ты ее очаровал бы прям с первого взгляда.

— То есть это игра, — холодно произнес Баки. — Ты пытаешься задеть меня, задевая Стива.

Старк свел брови, покачивая бокалом с янтарной жидкостью.

— Задеть Стива? Нет. С чего мне хотеть задеть Стива?

— Этого я как раз и не понимаю. Он твой друг, но ты продолжаешь… Ты намеренно пытаешься меня выбесить. Зачем? Единственный результат, который я вижу, это то, что мы со Стивом разругаемся из-за твоих… твоего… вот этого, что ты делаешь.

Необходимость держать свой гнев под контролем начала его выматывать. А Старк продолжал разглядывать его как какой-то интересный экспонат. Эксперимент, или устройство, в котором он хотел разобраться. Это не помогало. Слишком много людей слишком долго смотрели на него таким образом.

Старк медленно произнес:  
— Ты ругался с ним из-за меня? Сколько раз? Ты знаешь, что я ему даже не нравлюсь?

Баки молча уставился на него. Что он должен был ответить на это? Стив позволял Старку касаться его, когда это не позволялось больше никому. Что Старк задумал? Слепой мог увидеть потенциал связи между ними.

Так же медленно, как Старк, Баки произнес:  
— Ты надоедаешь ему больше других, но… он позволяет тебе трогать его. Он… не делает так. Ни с Романовой, ни с Бартоном. Уилсон сначала предупреждает. Ты… всерьез этого не видишь? Если бы не я, это место мог бы занять ты.

— Ты от природы такой идиот, или они тебя так запрограммировали? — спросил Старк. Инстинктивно возражая, однако его глаза распахнулись.

— Боже, Старк, — прошипел Баки. — Кому он позвонил, когда пропала Романова? Уилсон был в городе, но он позвал на помощь тебя. С тобой он улыбается и смеется и… просто, пожалуйста… Перестань его трогать.

Нахмурившись, Старк отвернулся от Стива, покачиваясь на месте из-за беспокойной энергии.

— Как бы ты себя чувствовал, — надавил Баки, — если бы я делал это с твоей Пеппер, а она мне позволяла бы?

— О, Пеппер может о себе позаботиться, — легко ответил Старк. — У меня есть недостатки, но они не связаны с неадекватностью… — Старк замолчал и поморщился. — Ладно, ты же сказал пожалуйста, полагаю, я могу уйти с поля.

Тони опустошил бокал, приподнял обе брови и отвернулся.

— Моя королева в любом случае горячее.

Баки фыркнул, не согласный, и вернулся к Саи.

Стив проводил понемногу времени с каждым из своих друзей, по одному и небольшими группками. Поначалу он думал, что Стив подлизывается к ним, не зная, когда удастся повторить такую встречу. Затем, после того, как ладонь Стива слишком долго пролежала на плече Старка, и он говорил с Наташей исключительно по-французски, Баки понял, что Стив давал им именно то, в чем они нуждались. Даже Баки знал, что ему необязательно это делать, что Мстители были счастливы просто увидеть его, но Стив никогда не мог перестать отдавать. Не удивительно, что он всегда был таким уставшим.

Когда Баки устал, когда он решил, что Стив отдал слишком много, он кинул взгляд Саи. Пацан тут же зевнул, потянувшись, прежде чем снова вернуться к разговору со Старком с чуть меньшим энтузиазмом. Этого было достаточно. Стив кинул взгляд на Саи и всего через пару минут уже извинялся, что им пора идти, потому что им очень далеко ехать до места, в котором они остановились.

Учитывая то, что Стив не знал, куда они едут, как обычно, это не было ложью, хотя на самом деле они направлялись в старый мотель всего в нескольких километрах, который Саи посчитал достаточно старомодным и находящимся вне радаров. Потом они вернутся на пару недель на восток и остановятся. Они еще не сказали Стиву, но Баки думал, что тому понравится в Майами. Еще он думал, что жара убедит Стива чаще надевать эти его белые футболки.

После очередного раунда объятий они наконец смогли вернуться в машину. Баки потратил лишний час на дорогу к мотелю, проверяя, что они сбросили все хвосты, которые могли к ним прицепиться. Мотель был скромным заведением в плохой части города. Люди платили за отсутствие лишнего внимания, но при этом там было достаточно безопасно, чтобы Баки согласился взять две соседних комнаты. Это обеспечивало Саи немного уединения, хотя у Баки и сводило зубы от мысли о потенциальных проблемах с охраной.

Ему было горько, что это было лучшим, что он мог дать своим родным, но совсем скоро они смогут устроиться на постоянном месте.

Саи во второй комнате отправился в ванную, и Баки пропустил Стива вперед, чтобы повесить наушники на дверную ручку пацана. В этом месте стопроцентно не было никакой звукоизоляции. После этого он последовал за Стивом в их комнату. Свет был выключен, но силуэт Стива обнаружился возле окна, где тот смотрел на городские огни. Не Нью-Йорк, конечно, но наверное они напоминали ему о доме.

Подойдя к Стиву, Баки обнял его и поцеловал за ухом. Стив одобрительно помычал, разворачиваясь в его руках для нормального поцелуя. Когда он открыл рот, это стало приглашением для большего, но это могло подождать. Сначала им нужно было поговорить.

— Ты идиот, ты в курсе? — без злости спросил Баки.

— Все так говорят, — усмехнулся Стив. — Что я натворил в этот раз?

Баки прорычал:  
— Конечно, я люблю тебя. Ты думаешь, я бы стал делать это все для того, кого не люблю? Терпеть твою шайку шпионов вопреки здравому смыслу?

Стив открывал и закрывал рот, и выглядел при этом, словно его ошарашило этими словами.

— Они твои друзья, — Баки не мог перестать говорить. — И ты их любишь. И я буду терпеть их и твои звонки им, выдающие наше местоположение через день. Ты и твои границы, большая часть которых, между прочим, довольно идиотские. Я иду ради тебя на уйму компромиссов, как вся та история с Романовой, и ты не знал, люблю ли я тебя?

Стив медленно покачал головой, все еще потрясенный.

— Нет, Бак, я… Может быть, я должен был, но это не та вещь, которую можно просто предположить.

— Почему нет? — требовательно спросил Баки. — Мы не проговариваем каждую мелочь. Ты бы убил ради меня, ты бы умер за меня. Ты думаешь, я бы не умер за тебя? Не убил бы за тебя? Тот факт, что ты знаешь, что мы расставляем эти вещи в разном порядке… Конечно, я люблю тебя, безмозглый балбес.

Обзывательство заставило Стива отреагировать совсем не как нормального человека. Он растаял, прижимаясь к Баки, запуская руки под его рубашку с длинными рукавами, прижимаясь своим лбом к его.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, придурок. Просто… Говори об этом хоть иногда.

— Не ты ли все время повторяешь Саи, что мы проявляем привязанность не только словами?

Стив вздохнул.

— Тебе нравится слышать, когда я говорю, что люблю тебя?

— Ну, да, — признал Баки.

— Ты не думаешь, что мне бы это тоже понравилось?

Баки растерянно моргнул.

— О.

Стив тихо рассмеялся и неторопливо поцеловал его.

— О, — согласился Стив, не переставая улыбаться в поцелуй. — Теперь я собираюсь принять душ.

И вот просто так его приглашение было отклонено. Проклятье.

— Можно мне пойти с тобой? — спросил Баки.

— Заманчиво, — пробормотал Стив, снова касаясь его губ своими, — но тогда я не смогу на самом деле принять душ.

Баки прижался ближе, потираясь носом за ухом Стива и водя губами по его шее, вызвав легкую дрожь.

— Но я уже оставил тебя сегодня заведенным и неудовлетворенным, — прошептал Баки ему прямо в ухо, следя, чтобы его выдохи влажными, горячими облачками ложились но кожу Стива. — Ты не хочешь, чтобы я это исправил? — соблазнял он, запустив живую руку меж их телами и накрыв член Стива под несколькими слоями одежды. Он чувствовал, каким мягким и уязвимым тот был, но почти в то же мгновение, как Баки коснулся его, он начал наливаться.

— Я сделаю это быстро, обещаю, — прошептал он, потираясь щекой о щеку Стива, царапая эту золотую кожу вечерней щетиной и расцвечивая ее румянцем от раздражения.

Стив прерывисто вздохнул, сжимая руки на бедрах Баки.

— Ты скотина, — сказал Стив, но Баки не стал принимать это близко к сердцу, потому что член в его руке был горячим и твердым и абсолютно готовым к некоторому вниманию. — Да, — добавил Стив, застонав, когда Баки помассировал его через одежду. — Ну же, делай то, что пообещал.

Баки еще раз потерся щекой о Стива, закончив коротким поцелуем.  
— Сэр, да, сэр, — пробормотал он, опускаясь на колени. Сдернув со Стива штаны и белье с максимально возможной скоростью, он обхватил напряженный, готовый член, уже ставший густо красного цвета. Он всегда становился таким, когда Баки всерьез заводил его, но не давал разрядки. Вероятно, именно поэтому Стив так любил балансировать на краю, его тело удерживалось в состоянии постоянной готовности, и его член вставал за несколько секунд при малейшей провокации.

Баки обеспечивал ему теперь максимум провокаций. Он не собирался его дразнить, наоборот, хотел, чтобы Стив кончил как можно быстрее. Он наклонился, чтобы взять в рот раскрасневшуюся головку, и с силой пососал, продолжая водить живым кулаком по стволу так быстро, как только мог. Стив издал резкий, удивленный звук и наклонился над спиной Баки, опустив обе руки ему на плечи, чтобы устоять в вертикальном положении. Используя другую руку, металлическую, Баки потянулся между ног Стива и резко надавил костяшками в точку за яйцами, массируя его простату снаружи.

— Боже, Бак, — выругался Стив, сжимая его плечи как в тисках, и спустил ему в рот, заполняя его густыми струями. Баки продолжил массировать его еще некоторое время, наслаждаясь звуками, которые Стив над ним издавал, кончая и кончая, пока он не отодвинул Баки, став слишком чувствительным для прикосновений.

— Понравилось? — спросил Баки, когда Стив осел рядом с ним на пол.

— Боже, — повторил Стив. — Понравилось? Придурок. Дай мне минутку, и…

— Не, — отказался Баки, наклонившись поцеловать Стива в щеку, в лоб и наконец в губы. — Иди в свой душ. Я еще раз проверю периметр.

Несмотря на полу-раздраженные, полу-огорченные звуки, издаваемые Стивом, Баки поднялся на ноги. Правда состояла в том, что Стив слишком устал для чего-либо еще, эмоционально вымотался, а Баки все еще сильно нервничал после встречи с таким количеством опасных людей. Они оба нуждались в хорошем сне и позднем подъеме, а не нескольких часах секса. Секс почти всегда затягивался на часы, если он не прекращал это.

Полчаса спустя Баки вернулся, довольный тем, что за ними не следили. Саи был в безопасности, и никто не залег в окрестностях, чтобы вести за ними наблюдение. Он нашел Стива лежащим в постели с книгой кроссвордов, которую ему купил Саи, прислоненной к колену. Его волосы были влажными. Он бездумно постукивал ручкой по бедру, отстраненно глядя вдаль, обдумывая вопрос, которым озадачил его кроссворд. Не совсем похоже на игру в шахматы в парке, подумал Баки, но тоже тренировка для мозга.

Насмотревшись, Баки оттолкнулся от двери и прошел в комнату, тихо сказав:  
— Привет.

Стив поднял голову, его глаза окружили лучики морщинок, и все лицо осветила мягкая улыбка.

— И тебе привет. Пойдешь в душ или сразу в постель?

— Я, эм… — У Баки свело желудок. Это было глупо, они работали над этим, но ему все еще сложно было просить о помощи. Стив просто смотрел, не отказывая, но и не облегчая Баки жизнь. — Ты можешь… Мое плечо? Оно…

По-видимому, в этот раз прогресс был достаточно очевиден, потому что улыбка Стива стала шире и он кивнул.

— Да, Бак, ложись.

Стянув рубашку через голову, Баки снял ботинки и штаны, затем забрался на середину кровати. В первый раз, когда они это делали, Баки ждал, что ему придется объяснять Стиву, что ему нравится. Он не ожидал уверенности, с которой Стив уложил его на живот и перебросил ногу через его бедра. Он ждал этого сейчас, чтобы Стив оседлал его талию, держа в одной руке бутылку с массажным маслом и осторожно ведя пальцами вдоль его позвоночника. Он думал, что в этом была нерешительность, неуверенность, где и как касаться, но это всего лишь Стив прикасался к нему, потому что мог.

У основания позвоночника руки Стива разошлись по бокам и он начал прорабатывать его мышцы. Баки пытался сказать ему, что там ничего не болело, но Стив его проигнорировал. Точнее, сказал, что все мышцы связаны, и если он будет это делать, то будет делать это правильно. Что он и сделал. Его длинные пальцы впивались в каждую мышцу с самым правильным, идеальным нажимом. Не слишком сильно, но глубоко и крепко, чтобы размять узлы. Иногда это был просто нажим, выдавливавший из него напряжение как воду.

Баки обнаружил, что Стив прекрасно знал, что делает, и он ненавидел того, кто его этому научил. Еще больше он ненавидел того, на ком Стив тренировался. Конечно, он не говорил ничего подобного. Он просто стонал под руками Стива, пытаясь думать о том, как хорошо это чувствовалось, а не о том, как хорошо делал Стив кому-то другому.

Добравшись наконец до левого плеча, Стив зашипел и пробормотал:  
— Боже, вот этот просто ужас.  
И начал разминать конкретный узел.

— Я когда-нибудь говорил, — простонал Баки в подушку, — что ты напоминаешь мне кота?

Стив фыркнул.

— Только каждый раз, когда я злюсь, не говоря уже о каждом разе, когда мы занимаемся сексом.

Пальцы Стива надавили на месиво рубцов, и Баки напрягся. Стив над ним сделал паузу, добавил еще масла, наполнив комнату запахом граната, и нажал обеими ладонями на изуродованную плоть. Медленно, с легчайшим нажимом он развел руки, одной ведя вверх к плечу, второй вниз и под металлическую руку. Коснувшись матраса, он остановился и отвел ладони, касаясь кожи Баки лишь кончиками пальцев. Мозолистые подушечки прослеживали каждый завиток, каждую шишку и приподнятый рубец, лаская, нежа, исследуя, совершенно не боясь и не стесняясь трогать его шрамы. Его руки согревали бесчувственные ткани, втирая целебное масло в огрубевшую кожу, возвращая ей эластичность и облегчая боль. Мягко, бережно, словно уродливое доказательство того, как сильно он отличался от прошлого себя, не вызывало отвращения.

Когда руки Стива снова встретились, у Баки перехватило дыхание, а потом он вообще перестал дышать, когда Стив наклонился и повторил губами пройденный путь.

— Стив, — полузадушенно выдохнул Баки.

Это все еще ощущалось как удар в живот: осознание, что Стив находится в такой близости от него, так сосредоточен на его шрамах. Когда раздетыми были они оба, Баки успешно отвлекал Стива сексом. Честно говоря, он по-прежнему не знал, как реагировать на то, что Стив это видел, уделял столько внимания такой уродливой части его тела. Это было не в первый раз, но легче не становилось — позволять Стиву видеть его таким, настолько уязвимым, открытым, без масок, за которыми можно спрятаться.

— Я редко тебе это говорю, — тихо произнес Стив, одной рукой возвращаясь к массажу, а губами продолжая прослеживать впадинки и гребни его шрамов. — Но ты красивый. Иногда я смотрю на тебя, и у меня захватывает дух. Я хочу снова нарисовать тебя. Ты мне попозируешь?

Баки опять лишился всего воздуха, и попытался вдохнуть.

— Стив, я…

Он не смог закончить предложение, только кивнул, вжавшись лицом в подушку.

— Знаешь, — продолжил Стив, не заставляя Баки ничего говорить в этот раз. — Я провел некоторые исследования, и там говорится, что массировать шрамы очень важно. Как и смазывать их маслом. Судя по всему, кожа высыхает и становится жестче, и это тянет мышцы.

— Д-да?

— Ммм, — Стив помычал, снова садясь прямо. Он положил на шрамы обе ладони, разминая жесткую кожу длинными ловкими пальцами. Это было больно, но в какой-то момент из тела Баки пропало все напряжение, и вскоре пальцы Стива размяли все узлы, доведя его тело до состояния желе. Однако, Стив не остановился, переключившись на живое плечо. Баки опять чуть не лишился дыхания, осознав, что не было никакой разницы в том, как Стив касался живой плоти.

— Тебе лучше? — спросил Стив.

Лениво кивнув, Баки улыбнулся, повернув голову так, чтобы одним глазом посмотреть на него.

— У тебя невероятные руки. Концентрированный талант.

— Ммм, — Стив помычал, улыбаясь. — Ты всегда говорил, что больше всего тебе нравятся мои руки. Когда ты злился, ты порой требовал меня проваливать ко всем чертям, оставив руки тебе.

Баки с замиранием сердца _вспомнил_. Это не было вспышкой, как обычно, это был настоящий момент. Без конкретики, без точных слов, но Баки понял, что вряд ли когда-нибудь сможет вернуть такие детали. Он не был как Стив, чей разум до сыворотки был стальной ловушкой.

Потянувшись назад, Баки схватил Стива за руку, и тот замер.

— Я помню, — Баки облизал губы. — Я работал неделю в две смены в доках, и я пришел домой, и ты сказал мне лечь. Сказал, что научился чему-то для моей спины, потому что она ужасно болела, и ты пошел на это. Ты сказал мне, ты сказал…

Он сбился, обнаружив пустоту, потеряв сказанные Стивом слова. Перед его глазами вспыхнули образы крови и страха, верный знак, что его разум начал путать воспоминания. Что его воспоминания о Стиве были повреждены, уничтожены…

— Я сказал тебе, — тихо подхватил Стив, — что у меня есть, чем с тобой расплатиться. Что я сделал несколько работ для магазина в Квинсе, чтобы научиться способу, который облегчит боли в твоей спине. Она так сильно болела, что ты не мог спать, и ты делал это, потому что…

Облегчение смыло тот ужас, что пытался сдавить его грудь. Кто-то помнил, кто-то помнил, когда он не мог. Не искореженные Гидрой и временем воспоминания о нем, о них. Стив, кажется, никогда не расстраивался, что его воспоминания не были полными, просто подхватывал их там, где спотыкался Баки. Вел его обратно к тому, что было настоящим и, к удивлению и удовольствию Баки, воспоминание продолжало разворачиваться перед ним.

— Потому что нам пришлось занять деньги на твои сигареты от астмы, когда в том году деревья слишком рано начали цвести.

Стив наклонился и коснулся губами под его ухом. То, как Стив растянулся над ним, означало, что его пах лежал над задницей Баки, его сильный и теплый торс накрывал его спину. Баки выгнул бедра, плотно прижимаясь к паху Стива задницей. Ему нравился близкий контакт, даже если он не вел ни к чему, кроме молчаливого смешка Стива.

— Да, Бак. Ты подумал, что это странно, но ты лег и заставил меня сесть сверху, чтобы я не повредил себе спину.

— А ты разнылся, потому что смутился, но, черт побери, какие же у тебя были руки, Роджерс. Я после этого все время заставлял тебя делать мне массаж.

Тихо рассмеявшись, Стив надавил пальцами на его спину, заставив его застонать.

— Я обожал трогать тебя, — пробормотал Стив ему в ухо, щекоча кожу дыханием и заставляя его дрожать. — Мне нравилось, что у меня была возможность доставить тебе удовольствие.

Баки сглотнул, потираясь лицом о прохладную ткань подушки, чувствуя вес Стива на себе, его присутствие: крупное, но не пугающее.

— У меня так крепко вставал, я потом подняться не мог, — признался он хриплым голосом. — Порой доходило до того, что я становился напряженнее, чем когда ложился. Но мне было плевать, я просто хотел, чтобы ты меня касался.

Руки Стива снова замерли, и он поцеловал Баки еще раз. Соскользнув немного с его спины, Стив в итоге растянулся поперек, оставив руку лежать на обоих плечах Баки. Прижавшись носом к его загривку, Стив поцеловал его под линией волос, наконец устроившись. Он переплел их ноги, скользнув босыми стопами по икрам Баки, шутливо потыкав его в лодыжку пальцами.

— Ну и парочкой же мы были, — пробормотал он тихо и восторженно. — Я люблю тебя, _Сашка._

Улыбнувшись, Баки прикрыл глаза.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Стиви.

*

Баки проснулся поздно, как привык делать, когда не было никакой работы. Что его удивило, так это то, что в девять утра Стив все еще лежал рядом с ним в постели, читая что-то на телефоне и нахмурив в сердитой сосредоточенности лоб. Баки попытался не обращать на него внимания, и на то, как Стив периодически ежился, но через полчаса попыток подремать, пока Стив неотрывно смотрел в экран и елозил, как нервный ребенок, он не выдержал.

— Что ты читаешь? — наконец спросил Баки. Из-за этой морщинки между бровями и румянца на щеках Баки не мог предположить, о чем думал Стив, уж тем более, на что смотрел. Эти две реакции так не подходили друг другу, что Баки начал нервничать.

Когда Стив не ответил, Баки пихнул его ногой, но опять не добился реакции.

Баки снова толкнул его, надавив пальцами на лодыжку на достаточно долгое время, чтобы Стив поднял взгляд, нахмурившись теперь на Баки.

— Что? — спросил Стив, но его взгляд уже пытался вернуться к телефону.

— Что ты читаешь? — повторил Баки.

Стив опять промолчал, но он посмотрел на Баки с невероятно странным выражением на лице.

— Про секс.

«Что?» Мысли Баки заметались в ужасе. Он же был прямо здесь. Зачем Стиву читать или смотреть порно?

— Зачем?

На его лице, видимо, ясно отразились его мысли, потому что Стив закатил глаза.

— Я читаю про такой, которым занимаемся мы, — с намеком сказал Стив.

Баки застонал и перекатился на бок, затем перевернулся на живот, чтобы вжаться лицом в подушку.

— Я тебе уже говорил, — пожаловался он. — Мне не нужны идиотские кодовые слова, чтобы знать, когда ты хочешь остановиться. Мне достаточно услышать «нет», чтобы знать, что ты имеешь в виду «нет».

Отложив телефон, Стив повернулся к Баки лицом. Тот неохотно отпустил подушку и сел на постели, скрестив ноги. Стив сидел, стиснув зубы, маленькая мышца у него на лбу подрагивала, и он не смотрел Баки в глаза. Выражение его лица было тревожным, напряженным, и Баки это не нравилось. От этого он сам напрягался.

— Думаю, _мне_ это нужно, — тихо произнес Стив.

— Это из-за вчерашнего? — осторожно спросил Баки.

Стив нахмурился, его взгляд изучающе прошелся по лицу Баки, затем его лоб разгладился, но раздраженно сжались губы.

— Ты подслушивал, — упрекнул его Стив.

Баки, не дрогнув, приподнял брови. Стиву на самом деле не стоило этому удивляться. Это был не первый раз, и точно не последний.

Вздохнув, Стив потер лицо.

— Ну конечно, подслушивал, — сказал он с фирменным оттенком нежности и раздражения в голосе. — Ты по-прежнему в хороших отношениях со своей паранойей?

— Мы с моей паранойей только недавно отметили шестилетнюю годовщину, — невозмутимо подтвердил Баки. — Наши отношения крепки и полны страсти как никогда.

Стив покачал головой, но его губы растягивала короткая улыбка. Позабавленный, но не счастливый. Не злой, еще нет, но была вероятность, которой Баки надо было избежать. Он справится. Злить Стива находилось в пятерке вещей, которые он никогда больше не будет делать.

— Сколько ты услышал? — требовательно спросил Стив.

— Эм, — Баки тянул, не зная, как ответить, чтобы не получить по лбу.

Стив опять вздохнул, но он положил ладонь на металлическую руку. Все еще не злился. И не был расстроен, просто немного раздосадован.

— Значит, ты слышал всё?

Баки осторожно кивнул.

— Ты выглядел расстроенным, но я не знал, чем именно.

Стив на мгновение отвел взгляд, посмотрел в окно, на стену, потом на свою ладонь, лежавшую на руке Баки.

— То, что мы… ты… То, что мы сделали, в доме Тони. Секс.

Баки нахмурился.

— Какой секс? Мы просто немного пообжимались.

— Это было гораздо больше. Это было… Ладно, это не был секс, но это не был… Я не знаю, как это назвать, но это не было просто ничем.

Баки нахмурился сильнее.

— Никто не кончил, одежда осталась на месте, нас никто не видел. Да у нас даже почти не было телесного контакта. Мы обжимались.

— Бак, — произнес Стив, раздраженно и по-прежнему не глядя на него. — Я был в мгновении от оргазма, и мне в буквальном смысле пришлось идти переодеваться.

Ну, когда Стив так все представлял…

— И ты расстроился из-за одежды?

Стив возвел глаза к потолку в знакомом выражении, когда он молился о терпении, имея дело с чем-то, что Баки не улавливал. Честно, Баки однажды уже это слышал. Во второй раз яснее не стало, так что он тоже взмолился, чтобы Стиву хватило терпения.

— Нет, — ответил Стив, продолжая говорить тихим голосом. — Я расстроился из-за того, что мы вообще это сделали.

Баки прочистил горло.

— Я никогда не видел, чтобы ты мог передумать после того, как принял решение. Ты согласился на это. Почему теперь ты расстраиваешься из-за этого? Ты не был расстроен в процессе.

Стив снова уставился в окно, его плечи напряглись еще заметнее. Значит, он все еще переживал, это не осталось во вчерашнем дне. Баки это не нравилось; у него от этого стискивало грудь. Ему было неуютно. Заниматься сексом, дурачиться… Это не должно было быть причиной для огорчения. Ни сейчас, никогда. Не между ними.

— Дело в том, — медленно произнес Стив, — что я не принимал решения.

— Что? Но ты…

— Подчинился тебе, — перебил Стив.

Баки растерянно моргнул, но Стив, к счастью, на этом не остановился.

— Ты знаешь, то, что мы делаем, как мы это делаем — когда ты берешь на себя контроль — это меня заводит. Есть и другие… кинки, которые мне нравятся, но больше всего мне нравится передавать тебе контроль над собой. Я завожусь от того, что это заводит тебя, и это означает, что я… не всегда могу возразить, когда мне… неуютно. Я не знаю, хочу я этого или нет.

— Я не понимаю, — честно сказал Баки. — Как ты можешь не знать, что ты хочешь? У тебя никогда раньше не было проблем с отказом.

Стив облизал губы, крепче сжимая руку Баки. Его грудь наполнило облегчением, когда Стив снова повернулся к нему, но тот все еще не встречался с ним взглядом. По-прежнему был расстроен? Он хмурился, его брови были опущены, плечи и шея напряжены. Он нервничал. Почему это заставляло Стива нервничать?

— Я не думаю, что ты осознаешь, — продолжил Стив в той же осторожной манере, которая уже начала сводить Баки с ума, — насколько сильно мне хочется… мне _нужно_ угодить тебе.

Сжатая в кулак рука на коленях Стива наконец шевельнулась. Длинные пальцы развернулись и прижались к груди Баки. Потребность в контакте, потому что Стив не был уверен, что он был допустим.

— Когда ты зовешь меня котенком, говоришь, что хочешь взять всё на себя, это… Я так себя от этого чувствую… Я не могу на самом деле описать это. Это не мгновенная реакция, но рано или поздно мое тело отходит на второй план по отношению к твоим желаниям. Я сделаю все, о чем ты меня попросишь, Бак. И, скорее всего, тоже получу от этого удовольствие. Там, в коридоре… я хотел этого, правда, но…

Баки молча смотрел на него. Конечно, он знал, что Стиву нравится, когда он брал на себя контроль над ним, но он не осознавал, как далеко это заходило. Как глубоко. Услышав это простыми, доступными словами, он был поставлен перед знанием, что это было намного больше, чем он считал. Реальность оказалась совершенно другим монстром.

— Обычно… обычно остается не достаточно «меня», чтобы оценить происходящее со всех сторон, тем более чтобы спорить с тобой, или объяснять нюансы. Когда мы закончили, — ладонь Стива на его руке разжалась, — Мне стало стыдно. Мы были в коридоре, в доме Тони, в…

Баки думал, что Стив давал ему это, позволяя ему наслаждаться его сладким подчинением, но это было далеко не так. Желание Стива было не только физическим, он просто растворялся в удовольствии. То, что Стив описывал, больше походило на контроль над разумом и поведением, которому Баки подвергался в руках Гидры.

Баки дернулся и попытался встать на ноги, едва не свалившись, запутавшись в постели, в попытке оставить между ними хоть какое-то расстояние. Его голова кружилась от слов Стива, от признания, что он не мог сказать ему нет. Не мог отказать. Что Баки делал с любимым человеком то, что столько раз делали с ним самим. То, что заставляло его чувствовать себя таким растерянным, потерявшимся, что он мог лишь следовать приказам.

— Бак, подожди, — Стив слез с кровати и потянулся к нему, но Баки тут же отскочил от его рук, подняв металлическую в защитной стойке. В этот раз отдернулся Стив, подняв обе руки с раскрытыми ладонями. Показывая всем телом, что он не представляет угрозы.

У Баки свело желудок, потом еще раз, и, о боже, его затошнило.

— Саша, — твердо позвал Стив, продолжая оставаться на расстоянии, держа руки в воздухе. — Ты слишком остро реагируешь. Успокойся.

Как и задумывалось, это имя вырвало Баки из когтей паники, в которые он сам себя загнал. Даже сейчас, вспомнив многое из своего прошлого, он порой предпочитал быть Сашей. Во время заданий, в опасных или стрессовых ситуациях он был Сашей. Баки он был, когда они могли расслабиться. Стив всегда знал, что ему нужно услышать, и это было бесценным даром.

Посмотрев на Стива, Баки не обнаружил в нем никаких признаков огорчения. Он спокойно и уверенно стоял, ровно дыша, и его пульс неспешно бился в жилке возле горла. Это спокойствие говорило громче слов, и Саша начал понемногу расслабляться. Это было еще одной причиной, по которой он всегда читал язык тела Стива, когда они разговаривали. Все говорили, что Стив был плохим лжецом, и это было правдой, но не потому, что он не умел врать. Причина была в том, что у него никогда не получалось достоверно проецировать эмоции, когда он чувствовал что-то совершенно другое.

Саша всегда мог узнать, что Стив чувствовал, просто взглянув на него. Стив был расстроен, несомненно, но он видел, что это было из-за Саши, а не из-за него самого. Он держал руки в воздухе в поле его зрения, чтобы Саша инстинктивно не воспринял его как угрозу, как они договорились.

Вскоре после того, как они покинули Нью-Йорк, Саша попросил его выглядеть безопасным, если он вдруг забудется. С Саи у Саши никогда не возникало такой проблемы. Пацан был слишком маленьким и тощим, чтобы сойти за физическую угрозу. Стив был совершенно другим делом. Крупный и мускулистый, явно натренированный, судя по его движениям, по тому, как он держал себя. Стив всегда будет самой опасной угрозой в комнате. Сашино программирование требовало уничтожить угрозу, и если он терял над собой контроль…

— Саша, — повторил Стив.

Саша нервно кивнул, показывая, что слушает его, что его паника прошла. Стив не улыбнулся, но кивнул в ответ. Он не попытался подойти ближе; не станет делать этого, пока Саша первым не шагнет к нему.

— Если бы ты сделал что-то, что мне совершенно не нравилось, — серьезно сказал Стив, — я бы возразил. Я бы сказал тебе нет, я клянусь тебе. Я не делаю ничего против своей воли, — снова заверил его Стив. — Саша, я клянусь тебе.

Саше было неуютно. Чудовищная параллель между этой ситуацией и тем, что он пережил в руках Гидры, по-прежнему мучила его рассудок, делая его дерганым и неуверенным. Растерявшимся. То, что он сделал, расстроило Стива, расстроило его самого, потому что он надавил, а Стив не смог ему отказать.

— Но ты сказал, что не мог спорить…

— О мелочах, Саша, — перебил Стив, разрывая усиливающийся круг паники сашиных мыслей.

— Объясни, — потребовал он более хриплым голосом, чем ожидал от себя.

— Вчера, когда мы… лизались в том коридоре, ты столкнул меня в состояние, которое в той статье назвали сабспейсом. Я совершенно не возражаю против того, чтобы целоваться с тобой. Я люблю это. Мне нравится, когда ты меня ласкаешь, когда вжимаешь меня в стены и трешься об меня, будто не можешь ждать ни секунды. Когда ты сказал, что я не был расстроен в процессе, ты был прав. Я не был расстроен.

— Но ты сказал… — продолжил давить Саша, заставив Стива раздраженно вздохнуть.

Саша ждал его ответ, но почувствовал, что взял себя под контроль достаточно, чтобы опустить металлическую руку — самый явный признак его беспокойства — и выпрямиться из защитной стойки. Стив тут же подошел ближе, заставив Сашу отступить, пока он не вжался в стену. Стив не пытался коснуться его рук, догадавшись, что это слишком будет похоже на попытку ограничения. Вместо этого он положил ладони на сашины бедра, легко прижавшись к нему, согревая твердостью своего тела. Заверяя, что он не сломал человека, который слишком сильно ему доверял.

— Ты не так понял, — твердо сказал Стив. — Ты никогда ничего не делал без моего согласия — весьма восторженного согласия. Слышишь?

Саша медленно вдохнул, потом выдохнул.

— Что ты имел в виду, когда сказал, что не смог отказать мне? — спросил он, неуверенно положив руки на талию Стива. Он пока сомневался, что хочет касаться его. Пока он хотел оставаться пассивным, но не хотел, чтобы Стив перестал его касаться.

Хотя Стив опустил взгляд, Саша понял, что в этот раз он пытался подобрать правильные слова.

— Я… завожусь, когда ты продавливаешь мои границы. От стыда… в какой-то мере. — Саша нахмурился, опять теряя даже смутное понимание, но Стив не остановился. — Как от того, как ты зовешь мою грудь, — Стив отчаянно покраснел, но выдавил: — сиськами. Меня накрывает от этого с головой, от того, _как_ ты это произносишь, или когда заставляешь меня делать некоторые… вещи. — Его румянец становился все насыщеннее, стекая вниз по шее. — Например, когда ты говоришь мне подставиться тебе.

— Я знаю об этом, — пробормотал Саша, запуская кончики пальцев под край его футболки и касаясь гладкой теплой кожи. Стив вздрогнул, его глаза поднялись к сашиным, и они были потемневшими, зрачки почти полностью поглотили голубые радужки. Он возбудился вопреки, а, может быть, и благодаря своему смущению.

— Иногда, — продолжил Стив, — то, что ты со мной делаешь, подходит слишком близко к границе, о существовании которой я не знал, или к чему-то, в чем я просто не уверен. Дело в том, что это не всегда заставляет меня захотеть остановиться.

Саша нахмурился.

— То есть, ты хочешь остановиться, но ты не хочешь прекращать, — повторил Саша, не уверенный, что он понял.

Стив коротко кивнул.

— Когда мы были у той стены, я совсем не хотел, чтобы ты останавливался, но… я и продолжать не хотел. Поэтому… я начал читать и… В следующий раз, я хочу, чтобы ты подождал. Дал мне время передохнуть, чтобы я смог понять, что я хочу, но тебе не нужно полностью останавливаться.

— Как я должен понять, что тебе нужно это от меня? — спросил Саша, обрадовавшийся, что наконец смог понять, о чем говорил Стив.

Стив облизал губы, все еще красный, все еще возбужденный, тяжело осевший на сашиной груди.

— Через цвета, — ответил Стив. — Просто шкала с зеленым, желтым и красным цветом. Это не совсем кодовые слова, да? Ты уже видишь, когда я начинаю сомневаться, так что ты можешь просто… спросить, где я на этой шкале, и я смогу тебе ответить. Зеленый означает, что я в полном порядке, желтый — что я не уверен и мне нужна передышка, а красный значит то же самое, что и «нет». Так ты будешь знать, что со мной происходит, но нам не нужно будет останавливаться, если только в этом не будет необходимости.

Саша задумчиво помычал, водя пальцами по краю бедра Стива.

— В этом есть смыл, — согласился он. — Тогда у Старка… какой цвет это был?

Стив улыбнулся ему, расслабившийся и благодарный. Счастливый.

— Желтый, — уверенно сказал Стив. — Я не был уверен.

Больше не отводя взгляд, Саша мог изучить выражение голубых глаз, вспоминая в подробностях ту сцену. Вспоминая, как Стив с дрожью спросил: «Здесь?» и как он надавил на него, убедив, что они всего лишь чуть-чуть поиграют. Если между ними действительно работала такая силовая динамика, о которой говорил Стив, то ему не стоило давить на него дальше.

— Я должен был спросить тебя о цвете, как только ты поставил под сомнение место, — понимающе произнес Саша. — Я видел, что ты заколебался, но все равно надавил на тебя.

— Дело не в том, что мне не нравилось то, что мы делали, — поспешил успокоить его Стив. — Я просто потом разозлился на себя. Если бы у меня было время подумать, я мог все равно согласиться продолжать, но…

— Это было бы твоим выбором.

Стив тихо выдохнул, удивленный, что Саша так быстро его понял.

— Да, и я понимал, что это не… Что тебя ранит, если ты узнаешь, что это было не так.

— Когда-нибудь был… красный? — надавил Баки, пробуя новый код.

— Нет, — мгновенно отозвался Стив.

— Желтый?

В глазах Стива что-то мелькнуло, и Саша сглотнул, сильнее сжимая руки на его бедрах.

— Скажи мне.

— Когда… когда ты отшлепал меня.

Саша вздрогнул, тут же разжав пальцы. Стив мгновенно поймал его подбородок и прижался к его лбу своим.

— Саша, нет, — быстро произнес Стив. — Это было здорово, это было чертовски приятно, но я не знал этого в начале. Мне понравилось. Тебе стоит… Тебе стоит повторить это.

Саша медленно сжал его обратно. В том, как сбилось дыхание Стива, как он переместил вес с ноги на ногу, было доказательство, что он говорил искренне. Мысли об этом его возбуждали. Саша не навредил ему.

— Тебе нравится, когда боль медленно нарастает, — осторожно произнес Саша, передвигая ладони к заднице Стива и сжимая его невероятные ягодицы. Стив ахнул, вздрогнув, и подался задницей в его руки.

— Что еще тебе нравится? — спросил Саша, разминая его плоть.

— То, как ты терзаешь мои соски, — полузадушенно признался Стив. — Пока они не становятся измученными… и немного болезненными? Мне это нравится, я обожаю такую боль. — Стив облизал губы. — Я думаю, мне бы понравилось, если бы ты… завел это дальше.

— Боль? — спросил Саша таким же хриплым голосом, как у Стива.

Он запустил холодную металлическую руку в штаны Стива, снова сжимая потрясающую ягодицу, впиваясь в нее пальцами и оттягивая, открывая его дырку. То, как у Стива сбилось дыхание, как он мгновенно сместился, шире разводя ноги, показало, что ему очень нравилось это ощущение.

— Да, Бак, — выдохнул Стив, еще сильнее подаваясь задницей к его рукам.

Смена имени на мгновение сбила Баки с толку. «Баки» означало для них намного больше. Оно означало дом на уровне, который невозможно было описать словами. Дом и разделенное прошлое, даже если он не мог помнить о нем постоянно. Оно так много означало, он почти забыл, на что соглашался Стив.

— Ты об игрушках, — выдохнул Баки, ослепленный осознанием, прижимая Стива ближе к себе, крепко обнимая его живой рукой, второй продолжая массировать тугую задницу. — Ты позволишь мне использовать игрушки?

Стив вжимался в него твердым членом, покачивая бедрами между металлической рукой и прижимаясь к вставшему члену своим.

— Какие… Какие игрушки? — хрипло спросил Стив.

Стив уже был так возбужден, что Баки чувствовал это в его запахе. Он спихнул штаны Стива вниз по узким бедрам, и Стив податливо поелозил, заставляя их соскользнуть вниз. Баки притянул его к себе за бедра, и тот охотно к нему прижался. Теперь, когда он был обнажен ниже пояса, Баки чувствовал его еще отчетливее. Твердый член загибался к животу, и Баки опустил взгляд, чтобы посмотреть, как покрасневшая головка трется об его живот, оставляя влажные пятна. Положив обе ладони на задницу Стива, он сжал пальцы и потянул ягодицы в стороны, чтобы открыть его крошечную дырку, которую он безумно любил.

— Зажимы, — ответил Баки. — Мягкие, которые я мог бы оставить на тебе на долгое время.

— Мягкие? — повторил Стив с потемневшими глазами, извиваясь в руках Баки.

— Не металлические, с силиконовыми концами…

Ухмыльнувшись, Баки выпрямил пальцы, чтобы потереть сморщенные края ануса, представляя, как тот будет выглядеть, когда он с ним наиграется. После часов секса и растягивания пальцами. Вместо этого тугого кольца мышц дырка Стива становилась мокрой и мягкой и такой невероятно открытой, что это каждый раз выносило Баки мозги. Сыворотка Стива позволяла Баки очень грубо играть с его телом, гарантируя, что Стив будет в порядке, когда Баки закончит. Никаких проблем кроме сабдропа. Именно это Баки искал в партнере: вызов, подчинение, способность держаться с ним на равных.

Стив опустил голову ему на плечо, обеими руками ухватившись за его бедра и тяжело дыша даже от легкой стимуляции.

— К некоторым зажимам можно крепить грузики или цепочки, — пробормотал Баки Стиву на ухо. — Они будут двигаться вместе с тобой, тянуть твои соски, когда ты будешь вздрагивать или просто глубоко дышать.

Баки больше не мог сдерживаться. Он протолкнул два живых пальца в открытую дырку, вырывая из Стива громкий вздох и заставляя подняться на мысочки. Однако он не возражал, только шире расставил ноги, предлагая себя еще больше.

— Представь, как это будет ощущаться, когда я поставлю тебя на четвереньки и буду трахать сзади. Каждый раз, когда я буду входить, грузики будут покачиваться и тянуть твои соски, причиняя им замечательную боль.

Вжавшись лицом в шею Баки, Стив терся бедрами о его живот, размазывая членом влагу по его футболке и толкаясь обратно на пальцы, всухую терзавшие его дырку, его тело туго и требовательно сжималось на них.

— Как думаешь, сможешь вообще удержаться в этом положении, котенок? Или мне придется держать тебя? — Баки вдавил пальцы глубже, поворачивая их, чтобы Стив по-настоящему их почувствовал. — Ты сможешь кончить от этого? Готов поспорить, что сможешь; ты обожаешь, когда твои сиськи терзают и мучают. Как в тот раз, когда ты кончил после того, как я несколько часов сосал их. Да, котенок?

Стив охнул в шею Баки, так сильно сжав руки на его бедрах, что наверняка оставил синяки, и кончил, выплескивая сперму густыми струйками на его футболку. Баки прижал его ближе к своей груди металлической рукой, пока Стив дрожал и пытался отдышаться, переживая оргазм. Живые пальцы оставались в его заднице, медленно двигаясь и выдаивая из него удовольствие. На каждом толчке Стив низко стонал, подтверждая, что Баки задевал его простату, поэтому он не останавливался, продолжая медленно трахать его пальцами.

Месяц назад это бы причинило Стиву боль. Теперь они так часто занимались сексом, что Стив научился отлично расслаблять задницу, чтобы принять всё, что ему предлагал Баки. Мысль о добавлении к этому игрушек ломала Баки мозги.

— Боже, котенок, какой же ты потрясающий, — пробормотал Баки.

Двигая пальцами быстрее, он начал прицельно нажимать на простату Стива, и тот при каждом прикосновении коротко ахал, цепляясь за него как за спасательный круг. Одна его рука зажимала в кулаке перепачканную футболку, вторая обнимал со спины, крепко прижимая их друг к другу. Его член между ними был мягким, розовым, припухшим и неприлично уязвимым.

Снова не в силах остановиться, Баки просунул металлическую руку между ними и сжал один набухший сосок. Он обожал терзать их, обожал реакцию Стива на боль и удовольствие. Он потер крохотную бусину, затем сжал сильнее и потянул. Оттянув его достаточно далеко, он отпустил, слушая, как у Стива перехватило дыхание. Затем он повторил это, еще и еще. Щипал, тянул и отпускал. В считанные мгновения Стив начал извиваться, его тело сжималось, не в состоянии решить, хочет ли оно получить больше или сбежать. Стив тяжело дышал, уткнувшись носом в волосы на шее Баки и водя ртом по вспотевшей коже на его горле.

У самого Баки сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее, а голова шла кругом ото всех возможностей, которые предоставило ему признание Стива.

— Я бы надел на тебя зажимы, — прохрипел он, потянув Стива за сосок. Тот уже был горячим и густо-розовым. Стив продолжал вздрагивать каждый раз, когда металлические пальцы щипали его, скуля, когда нажим становился сильнее. — Потом заставил одеться. Надел бы на тебя кожаную куртку, чтобы никто их не увидел на твоих жадных сиськах. Заставил бы тебя ходить везде с этими крошками, застегнутыми так туго, что они на каждом шагу посылали бы боль в твою грудь. При каждом скольжении одежды.

Стив скулил, не переставая, отчаянно сжимаясь на пальцах Баки горячей и тугой задницей. Он укусил Баки за шею, резко сжав зубы и снова начав тереться об его живот. Он двигался с нетерпением, подаваясь вперед, а затем насаживаясь на пальцы Баки. Не нуждаясь в том, чтобы Баки ими двигал, желая их так сильно, что готов был сделать сам всю работу, если Баки ему позволит.

— Я бы держал их на тебе, пока ты не начнешь умолять. Пока не начнешь плакать, котенок. Даже тогда я бы их не снял, просто прижал к какой-нибудь стене, стянул с тебя штаны и вставил в тебя свой член. Трахал бы так, словно твое тело было создано для моего удовольствия. Ты такой великолепный, когда ты просишь и скулишь, котенок. Такой потрясающий, что мне приходится сдерживаться изо всех сил, чтобы не нагибать тебя каждые гребаные десять минут, чтобы выдрать тебя. Просто засунуть свой член в эту тугую горячую дырку и залить ее спермой, пока из тебя не потечет.

Заныв громче, Стив выгнулся в руках Баки, подавшись в пальцы, плотно сжимавшие его красный истерзанный сосок. Он снова кончил, добавляя новую порцию семени на футболку Баки. Рука на спине Баки впилась в кожу с такой силой, что наверняка оставила царапины. Стив пытался удержаться и ему это не удавалось.

В этот раз под Стивом подломились ноги, и Баки пришлось быстро прекратить пытку, чтобы подхватить его. Даже тогда Стив не разжал зубы на его шее, скуля, словно Баки его убивал. То, как Стив бессознательно собственнически кусал его, завело Баки еще сильнее.

— Как же ты хорош, котенок. Охрененно хорош. Я хочу заставлять тебя кончать снова и снова, пока ты не заплачешь.

Баки поднял Стива на руки, пронес несколько шагов до кровати и уронил его на постель. Стив раскинулся на матрасе, раздвинув ноги, его рубашка наполовину задралась, обнажая живот. Голубые глаза лениво отслеживали его из-под полуприкрытых век, грудь вздымалась от тяжелого дыхания так, что его сиськи практически тряслись.

— Ох, обожаю, когда ты так выглядишь; гребаное воплощение затраханности.

Баки ухватился за край своей футболки и дернул ее. Что-то порвалось, но он не остановился посмотреть. Он дернул сильнее, пока не высвободился. Затем он стянул штаны с бельем, не отводя взгляда от Стива. Ноги согнуты и неприлично расставлены, темные глаза затуманились, однако жадно продолжали следить за ним, руки уже тянулись к нему.

— Баки, Бак, ну же, пожалуйста. Вставь в меня свой член, пожалуйста, Бак, — упрашивал Стив, помогая Баки стянуть штаны.

Баки мог только смотреть на него, розовый оттенок заливал все его тело, опавший член все еще был немного набухшим и беспомощно лежал у него на животе. Как и у Баки, у Стива на теле было очень мало волос. Вероятно, это был побочный эффект от сыворотки, но это только подчеркивало, каким открытым и уязвимым он выглядел. Его живот подрагивал и вздымался после недавнего оргазма, грудь раскраснелась, а левый сосок с окружавшей его ареолой были темными, насыщенно красного цвета.

Баки с трудом ухитрился схватить флакон смазки, который он всегда держал на тумбочке, и сразу же забрался на кровать поверх Стива. Тот хватался за него руками и жадно тянул к себе. Баки наклонился за поцелуем, Стив послушно открыл рот, позволяя Баки чувствовать и брать все, что он хочет. Застонав, Баки с такой силой сжал смазку, что крышка отскочила, и жидкость потекла по его руке. У Стива распахнулись глаза в ответ на звук, но Баки не перестал целовать его. Он выронил сломанный флакон и обернул руку вокруг опадавшего члена Стива. Смазка была холодной и скользкой, издававшей влажные звуки, когда он начал дрочить Стиву. После двух оргазмов его член был чувствительным и вялым, он подрагивал в руке Баки, словно его били током. Стив скулил, отчаянно задыхаясь, пока Баки водил рукой по его члену с максимально возможной скоростью.

— Ты и твои проклятые идеи, — простонал Баки, глядя на Стива, чувствуя, как он извивается и ноет, как будто его пытают. — Ты меня с ума сводишь, честное слово. — Баки невероятным образом удалось заставить свою руку двигаться еще быстрее, вынуждая член Стива снова наливаться, пока он безжалостно ему дрочил. — Игрушки. Я даже думать не могу о том, что хочу с тобой сделать, котенок. Все эти вещи, которые я хочу надеть на тебя, засунуть в тебя… Я просто не могу… Боже, Стив…

Баки снова застонал, сжимая член Стива и наклоняясь над ним, останавливая его трепыхания собственным весом. Стив всхлипнул, когда Баки накрыл губами его истерзанный сосок, сжал его зубами и всосал. Закричав, Стив дико выгнулся, едва не сбросив Баки с себя, затем вцепился в его спину, оставляя пальцами глубокие горящие царапины на его боках.

Не выпуская из зубов красный распухший сосок, Баки ухитрился небрежно смазать свой ноющий член и прижать головку к дырке Стива.

— Я не могу перестать думать обо всех игрушках, которые я могу затолкать в твою невероятную задницу, — простонал он, медленно погружаясь в него, едва выдерживая неторопливый темп, с учетом того, как Стив выгибался под ним, с какой жадностью вбирал в себя его член, сжимаясь на нем подобно тискам. — Я бы оттрахал тебя, чтобы ты стал мягким и текущим, затем засунул в тебя огромную, тяжелую пробку и заставил бы тебя трахнуть меня. — Баки хрипел, у него кружилась голова от бесконечного обилия возможностей. — А после того, как ты кончишь, ты все еще будешь полон смазки и спермы и этой огромной гребаной пробки, открытый и готовый, чтобы я просто вытащил ее и трахал тебя снова, и снова, и снова, целый день.

Баки беспомощно продолжал шептать, даже когда рухнул на Стива, не способный удерживать себя и притянутый жадными руками Стива. Они лежали грудь к груди, так близко, что Баки чувствовал, каким горячим был измученный сосок Стива. Прижавшись ко рту Стива неряшливым поцелуем, он толкался языком внутрь в такт движениям своих бедер. Каждый толчок выбивал из Стива задушенные звуки, заставляя его ахать и биться, пытаясь заполучить больше, или меньше, или всё сразу. Стив был близко, так близко, а Баки так мало для него сделал.

— Я даже не могу… То, как я хочу тебя, это просто смешно, — выдохнул Баки и сумел подвинуться так, чтобы просунуть руку между ними и снова сжать член Стива, заставив его издать громкий звук и вцепиться пальцами ему в спину. — Я едва могу сосредоточиться на чем-то кроме тебя и твоего тела. Ты меня постоянно отвлекаешь. Я вообще ни черта не замечаю, слишком занятый мыслями, когда ты в следующий раз дашь мне раздвинуть твою задницу и затолкать в тебя член.

— Бак, да, пожалуйста, да, — молил Стив, такой же задыхающийся, напрягая шею ради нового поцелуя. Он промахнулся, и его губы попали на щеку Баки, потом на его подбородок. — Да.

— Если бы ты мне разрешил, — выдавил Баки, — я бы заставил тебя всегда что-то носить внутри. Может быть пробку, чтобы держать в тебе смазку, чтобы из тебя ничего не вытекало, чтобы ты был готов к сексу в любой момент… Черт.

Баки впился в губы Стива, не целуя на самом деле, а просто вдавливаясь в него ртом, выплескивая в Стива, казалось бы, саму свою суть.

— Стив, — простонал он, все еще сжимая его член. Этого было достаточно, чтобы отправить Стива за край, и Баки выругался, когда на его слишком чувствительном члене сжались тугие мышцы. Стив кончил в третий раз, его тело сжималось и пульсировало вокруг и под Баки. Он не кричал, слишком измученный, но всхлипывал, плотно зажмурившись, пока посторгазменные судороги не покинули его тело.

Баки просунул одну руку под плечи Стива, второй обнял его за талию, и крепко его прижал. Стив ожидаемо начал дрожать, его руки вцепились в плечи Баки. Стив крепко держался за него, удерживал их вместе. Баки успокаивал его, водя носом по его подбородку, уставший, но понимающий, что Стив нуждается в нем.

Эти моменты были для него дороже, чем общие воспоминания или сам секс. В эти моменты абсолютной уязвимости Стив был для него запредельно прекрасен. В эти моменты Стив нуждался в нем. Больше никто его таким не получал, ни Тони, ни Наташа, ни Сэм, ни даже Саи. Стив бы не позволил себе быть беспомощным рядом с ними. Да, Наташе принадлежало его доверие в такой степени, какой, вероятно, не было у Баки, но это? Это было его. После кошмаров Стив приходил к нему. Мог заснуть, только если он был рядом; боролся со своей бессонницей, только если Баки его просил.

— Люблю тебя, — пробормотал Баки Стиву в висок.

К удивлению Баки, из Стива сразу же пропало все напряжение. Его руки перестали сжиматься, просто оставшись лежать на его плечах, и он повернул голову, чтобы их щеки соприкасались. Он тихо вздохнул, успокоившийся и довольный.

— Я тоже тебя люблю.

Может быть, в мире жили другие люди, с которыми у Стива могло быть такое, но он выбрал Баки. Нет, Баки не заслуживал, и, может быть, однажды до Стива это дойдет, но сейчас у него было все, что он хотел. Они не были идеальны, но они были счастливы.


End file.
